Allowances of the Hart
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jennifer's friends set her up with Jonathan. But, she's been hurt before. Will she let him be what she needs?
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Buchanan was on the phone with her best friend, Jennifer Edwards. They were discussing her son Luke's birthday party.

"Jennifer, you just have to come! Luke adores his Aunt Jen, and it wouldn't be the same without you! Please? I promise it will be low-key. Just cake, a few entrees, appetizers, and presents. He's turning 6, so it's not like we will be playing lots of loud party games or anything. We are renting a bounce house and they are going to go wild in that. And after it's over, maybe you and I can run get a pedicure, or hang out and watch a movie, maybe?

"Ok, ok. I guess I will come, for you though. What can I bring?"

"Well, as far as contributing the food and stuff, how about some of that fabulous feta dip that you make? As far as presents for Luke, he's really into Batman right now, and trucks. If you could find a toy dump truck with Batman on it, you'll have a best friend for life".

"I will do my best".

"Sunday at 1, but you can come early to help out and hang out if you want".

"Ok, sounds great, see you then".

Jennifer hung up the phone, and got back to work. She was currently researching a company for an article she was going to write. The company, Moonrise Innovations, LLC, was suspected of money laundering and insider trading. Jennifer had stumbled upon some documents and she could tell that at any moment, this story was going to blow wide open.

She worked very intently on her article till about 4, and then called it a day and headed home. She made a short list of things she wanted to do that night: Chinese food, bubble bath, sleep.

She came into her apartment and put her stuff down. She had lived in New York City since she graduated college and loved the city almost as much as a born and bred New Yorker would.

She made a quick grocery list of things to get for the feta dip and her normal groceries for the week.

She was just about to get into the bath when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Patrick and I were talking and we are going to turn it into an adult party after the party is over."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that after Luke opens his presents, anyone who wants to hang out can, and we can just play games or do whatever, and I will put a movie on for the kids upstairs. We can either have everyone bring something to contribute, or we can order pizza, whatever we all want to do."

"Sounds fun".

"Patrick has one request though. He wants you to make that dip that you made last Winter, the one with the fries?"

"Loaded Baked Potato dip? I think I can do that. But I would need to assemble it at your house and refrigerate it while we have the party, and then I can bake the fries after the party is over".

"That's fine. If you want to make that, he and I will chip in for your part of the pizza. Or we will tell everyone that we will order the pizza, and they can all bring side dishes".

"Ok, sounds good".

"And little miss Savanna is so excited that you are coming over, you know how much she loves her Aunt Jeffer".

"Aunt Jeffer loves her too. And Aunt Jeffer is beyond ready for some best friend time with Caroline".

"Perfect! See you in two days!"

They hung up the phone and Jennifer climbed into the bath.

Her phone rang as soon as she got out.

"Hello?"

"Baby, I miss you. Want me to come over?"

"Hi Tim."

"We could have the most romantic night, Jennifer. Come on, whadya say?"

"No thank you, Tim. I have plans".

"Plans? To do what? Order in Chinese, take a bubble bath and go to bed early?"

"There is nothing wrong with a night of solitude, Tim. And besides, it's not like we are still a couple. You live your life, I live mine".

"I miss you, Jennifer, I know you miss us".

"This is not up for discussion, Tim. Goodnight".

She hung up the phone and continued on with her plans.

She ordered Chinese from her favorite place, Wok Garden.

She was in bed by 10, and couldn't have been happier.

***Sunday***

Jennifer pulled up outside Caroline and Patrick's house and parked. She grabbed her purse and her bags of groceries and headed for their front door.

She was just about to ring the doorbell when the door opened.

"Aunt Jeffer!"

"Hi Savvie".

She bent down to give her a kiss.

"Want to help me with my stuff?"

"Ummm… I want to take your purse".

"Ok, it's a deal".

Savanna took her purse while Jennifer carried the rest of the grocery bags into the house.

"Hey hey".

"Hi. Savanna let me in".

"I'm not surprised, she's been watching for you for the past 3 hours".

Patrick breezed into the room with Luke.

"Hey Superwoman! Glad you could make it".

"Hey yourself! Hiya Luke, happy birthday buddy".

She and Luke exchanged a high 5.

Jennifer got busy making the feta dip for the birthday party.

"Aunt Jeffer, I want to cook with you".

"Ok."

She picked her up and set her on the counter.

"What if you are the stirrer, after I get everything cut up?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Jennifer got a bowl and Caroline's kitchen scissors, and cut up some green onions. She then sliced and diced a couple tomatoes and put them in the bowl. She got out the platter that the dip was going on, and poured some olive oil on the bottom, and then put the tomatoes and onions on top. She got out a spoon and opened the feta cheese and let Savanna put scoops of feta in, and then she let her sprinkle the Greek seasoning on top.

"Now what?"

"Now, we put this in the refrigerator".

Jennifer covered it with Saran Wrap and put it in the refrigerator, and then started on the next dip.

"Savanna, why don't you get your stool?"

"Ok mommy".

Jennifer helped her off the counter and put her down and she grabbed her stool and climbed up.

Jennifer started making the Loaded Baked Potato dip.

"You get to pour all the ingredients in, but you have to listen to what I tell you, ok?"  
Savanna nodded.

They poured sour cream into a bowl, and then added packages of sliced bacon pieces, and shredded cheddar cheese. Jennifer cut up some more green onions, and just a couple drops of hot sauce. She got a big wooden spoon, and let Savanna stir it till it was all combined.

"Now what?"

"Now, it also goes in the fridge".

She covered it with saran wrap, and then put it in the fridge and washed the dishes.

"What are we cooking next?"

"Next, we are going to help your mommy".

The doorbell rang and Savanna ran off to get it.

"Mommy!"

Caroline ran to get it, while Jennifer finished up the dishes.

She came back a few minutes later, and had a man with her. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Looking at him made Jennifer's heart skip a beat.

"Jennifer, this is Patrick's friend, Jonathan. Jonathan, this is my best friend Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you".

"Hi".

"Patrick is out back getting the bounce house set up, if you want to go out there".

"Thanks".

Jonathan headed out the back door to speak to Patrick.

Caroline and Jennifer made pigs in a blanket, a veggie and dip tray, a fruit and cheese tray, and meatballs on a stick.

Jennifer organized the table and got the drinks set up and the plates and napkins and silverware all set out, while Caroline got all the platters on the table.

"So, what article are you working on now?"

"I am researching an article about a company tied to money laundering. I can't say too much more than that, as I am still deep in the discovery stage".

"Sounds interesting".

After they had everything all set up and ready, they headed to Caroline and Patrick's room so that they could freshen up.

Savanna wanted Aunt Jeffer to carry her, so Jennifer happily agreed and carried her back there.

Jennifer grabbed Caroline's curling wand and curled her hair in sections. Savanna sat on the counter watching Jennifer's every move.

After Jennifer was done, Savanna hopped down.

"Savvie, you can go put on your party dress now if you want".

"Yeah!" She took off running.

Jennifer was still curling her hair.

"So, is your sister coming today?"

"No, she said she was too busy. I mean, she had to lay on the guilt trip about us missing her kid's birthday party when Patrick's dad passed away, to the point where we drove 8 hours just to be at the party that seriously only lasted an hour, but she's too busy to come 2 hours here. Ok, whatever".

"On one hand, I'm glad I didn't have to deal with things like that from my siblings, since I didn't have any. On the other, it's a pretty lonely childhood, when you are the only kid."

"Think about if you are the only kind of sibling".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like say hypothetically speaking, take Luke for instance. He already has a sister, but what if he had two?"

"Well, yeah, that could be kind of lonely for him, I guess".

"And then again, he could end up with a brother and that would mean Savanna is the odd one out. Her personality would take that and run with it".

Jennifer chuckled. "Yeah, she would".

"Then again, they might all three get along".

"Well, I suppose someday you will find out".

"Someday….or maybe in about 8 months".

Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!"

Caroline nodded.

"It's a secret though, and I mean a for real secret. I haven't even told Patrick yet. I was going to tell him just before the party today".

Jennifer put the curling wand down.

She turned and hugged Caroline.

"I'm so happy for you".

"Thanks, I'm pretty excited".

"How did you find out?"

"Well, I was moody as hell and we ordered dinner delivery one night, and nothing tasted right. And literally every smell in the history of the world was making me sick. So, I went the other day and got a test and it came back positive. So, I followed up with the doctor this week. It's been killing me to not tell Patrick but I wanted to tell him in person and he just got home from traveling last night. His flight was delayed, and I was fast asleep by the time he got home. And then I was going to tell him this morning at breakfast, but he's been so busy putting Luke's gift together and then dealing with the bounce house".

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled".

"Cautious, but thrilled."

"So did the doctor give you a due date?"

"Yeah, leave it to this kid to be born in a different month. My birthday is in January, Patrick's is in February, Luke shares March with his cousin, Savanna shares May with her grandma, and this kid is due in December. Nobody else in the family has a December birthday."

"This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, it really is. I am going to go tell Patrick now, so that he won't be in the dark any longer. But we aren't telling anyone till we are out of the first trimester".

"I'm sure it will be here before you know it".

They went out to the living room then, and found Jonathan and Patrick sitting on the couch.

"Patrick, can you help me with something on the patio?"

"Sure".

Jennifer sat down on the couch, and Savanna came and found her.

"Aunt Jeffer, can you button me?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please".

"Yes, I can".

Jonathan got up and went to the patio.

Caroline came back inside a few minutes later.

"How did it go?"

"We got interrupted. Listen, can you do me a favor and entertain Jonathan?"

"Entertain him? I don't even know him! What do you expect me to say to him?"

"I don't know. Just make small talk with him, long enough for me to tell Patrick".

"5 minutes, and then I'm releasing him".

"Got it. Come over to the table and I will ask him to help you with the ice bucket. You can fill it and he can lift it".

"Ok".

Caroline went out to the patio, and a few minutes later, Jonathan came back in.

"Hey would you mind lifting this onto the table?"

"Absolutely".

"Thank you".

He lifted the tub and set it on the other end of the table.

"Perfect".

"So, how long have you known Patrick and Caroline?"

"Caroline and I were roommates in college for a semester. I was a bridesmaid in their wedding. How about you?"

"I met Patrick in college as well. But I wasn't able to attend their wedding, as I was away in the Navy. I don't get to see them often, as I don't even live here. I live in California, I'm just in town on business".

"That's nice".

Caroline and Patrick came back inside and Jennifer could tell from the look on her face that she had told him.

People started arriving then and things got busy, so they didn't have a chance to talk.

As expected, Savanna didn't want to leave Aunt Jeffer's side. The birthday party was loud, but went by quickly. The kids loved the bounce house and stayed in there a long time. There weren't a lot of adults at the party, which was fine.

Everyone was leaving around 4, and Jennifer and Jonathan stayed behind.

Savanna had fallen asleep on Jennifer's lap, so Jennifer took her upstairs and put her in bed and came back down.

All the adults were sitting on the couch. Patrick and Jonathan were watching basketball, and Caroline was putting one of Luke's toys together.

"Thanks for putting Savanna to bed. She adores you. She'll be so excited when she remembers that you were the one who she slept on".

"She's such a cute little girl."

"Ok, so are we ordering pizza?"

"If you guys want to".

"I brought your dip, Patrick".

He gave her a thumbs up.

Jennifer got up to go turn the oven on.

"Can you grab a beer when you come back?"

"Certainly".

Patrick filled Jonathan in on how good the baked potato dip was.

"That sounds good. Why don't you bring us all some?"

"As soon as it's ready, you can come help yourself".

She got the waffle fries out of the freezer and turned on the oven the way it said on the package.

She grabbed Patrick his beer and took it to him.

"Thank you".

"Sure".

Jennifer headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jennifer was it?" *Snap, snap*

Jennifer stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you just snap at me? Like actually snap your fingers at me?"

"Yes. I was only trying to get your attention".

"Try talking next time".

Jennifer stayed in the kitchen, getting the dip ready. She could hear Patrick and Caroline tell Jonathan to be nice to her.

"She snapped at me too. Verbally, I mean".

"Yeah, well you physically snapped first, and you treated her like she's supposed to wait on you all the time, which she isn't. So you might want to apologize".

Jennifer was cleaning up the dishes from the party, and condensing the trays on the table when Jonathan came into the kitchen.

"Hey, can we talk a second?"

"We can try".

Jennifer was kneeling down picking up some spilled chips.

"I just wanted to-"

He went to set his drink down on the counter and accidentally knocked a bowl of salsa off of the counter, making it spill down the cabinets, onto the floor and onto Jennifer.

"Ugh!"

"I'm sorry".

"It's fine".

"I really am sorry".

"It really is fine!"

She stood up and glared at him.

He smirked and walked away.

"Caroline-where is your dustpan?"

"I'm coming, hang on".

She came and helped her clean up the mess, and then Jennifer took the fries out of the oven and the dip out of the refrigerator.

"I should probably go, my shirt is covered in salsa".

"No, don't go. You can borrow something of mine".

They headed to the bedroom so that Jennifer could change.

"I cannot believe him. How do you stand him being here? He's absolutely insufferable".

"He's Patrick's best friend. I would never tell him who he can be friends with"

"I don't know how you do it, honestly".

"He's really not that bad, Jennifer. He's just your typical Bachelor."

"Bachelor? Try Chauvinist".

Jennifer put Caroline's top on, and Caroline took Jennifer's top to the washing machine.

Jennifer came back out and went to the kitchen.

Jonathan followed her.

"Hey, I really am sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude earlier. I was trying to be funny and I realize that I wasn't funny at all. And the salsa really was an accident".

"It's fine."

Jennifer made herself a plate and went and sat on the couch next to Caroline.

A few minutes later, Luke came into the living room.

"My stomach hurts".

"Maybe you had too much cake. Let's go get you some tummy medicine".

A few minutes after that, Savanna came down, wiping tears off her face.

She snuggled with her daddy for a few minutes and then climbed off him and came over to Jennifer.

Jennifer picked her up and held her and scratched her back some.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"No. I was feeling scary".

"You were feeling scary? Why were you feeling scary?"

Savanna told her all about her bad dream, and Jennifer got her calmed down.

"Are you hungry? Want me to make you something to eat?"

Savanna nodded.

Jennifer carried her to the kitchen to get a plate.

Jonathan looked at Patrick.

"Savanna really likes her".

"Yeah, they are pretty tight. She's so good to us and to the kids."

"Well, maybe I should get to know her better".


	2. Chapter 2

***A week later***

Jennifer was at home, relaxing on the couch. It was the only night all week that she was free and she didn't want to go anywhere.

Her phone rang just as she was about to drift off to sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Caroline. How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me and Patrick next Saturday".

"Just you and me and Patrick? Poor guy".

"Well….there is a friend of Patrick's that's dying to have dinner with you".

"Oh, there is? Who is it?"

"Jonathan".

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Look, just come to dinner, and if you don't have a good time, then we won't ever ask you again. Honest. He promised me and Patrick that he would be on his best behavior and that you would have the time of your life."

"He did?"

"Yes. He came over last night and asked me to call you and I read him the riot act on how he behaved towards you at Luke's birthday party, and he told us some things, and once he really explained himself, I started to understand. And then I really explained myself and he swore to me that he would be a total gentleman".

"What kinds of things?"

"Basically, he insinuated that he puts on the bravo, macho act around women because he feels uneasy towards confident, successful, intelligent women. He says all the women that he ends up with in California aren't interested in him for him, but for his money, and he has to protect himself from that and from them, and as a consequence, he feels intimidated by women who are smart and intelligent like you are. He kept telling me how much he loved your eyes. And how much he loves the fact that Savanna and you have such a tight, close bond".

"It's amazing to me how when he talks to you, he sounds almost human. But when he talks to me, he's dripping with chauvinism and comes across as a pig".

"I think that's his defense mechanism. I explained to him that it wasn't a good one and it wasn't until he promised to act like a gentleman and agree to make it a double date, that I agreed to even ask you."

"So, what's the plan if he acts like a jerk during the double date?"

"You and I will leave and take a cab home and Patrick will box his ears".

They both laughed.

"Ok, fine. Since you are going to be there, I'll go".

"Great. Be at our house at 5, and we can all ride together".

"Where are we going?"

"He said something about Bluetail, and then The Corner Bar".

"Ok. See you then".

They hung up, and Jennifer got back to relaxing.

She had an early meeting the next day, so she was in bed pretty early.

***The next morning***

Jennifer walked into her office at the New York Times and put her stuff down.

Her meeting started in 10 minutes, which gave her just enough time to grab a cup of coffee.

She made it to the conference room right on time, and sat down just before her boss came in.

"Ok, so I called this meeting to let you know about some changes. First of all, our Friday deadlines are now going to be Monday deadlines. And, as of today, you are allowed to pick one day per week to work from home. You must be signed into the network just like you would if you were in the office, and you are still expected to work. Also, everyone is expected to chip in a dollar each week for coffee, making your monthly total $4.00. Someone will come around with an envelope on the first of every month. That's all, have a good day".

Jennifer walked back to her desk to find a dozen red roses in a vase waiting on her.

She found the card and read it.

" _Can't wait to have dinner with you. Jonathan"_

She was impressed, but still cautious.

She quickly called Caroline.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Guess who got flowers just now?"

"He didn't?!"

"He did. One dozen, red roses, crystal vase. Card says he can't wait to have dinner with me".

"Well, he was paying attention after all. Glad to hear it".

"Is he still in town, or has he gone back to California?"

"He told Patrick he would be here through the weekend. He works at Hart Industries".

"Interesting. Well, I better get back to work, the boss is here today. I'll call you tonight".

"Ok, have a great day".

"You too".

They hung up, and Jennifer got out the phone book. She called Hart Industries and asked to speak to Jonathan.

"Sure, one moment".

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart, how can I help you?"

"Jonathan, hi. It's Jennifer. I was just calling to say thank you for the lovely flowers".

"You're very welcome. I meant what I said on the card, I really cannot wait to have dinner with you".

"That's very sweet. Well, I don't want to keep you, I'm sure you are busy. I just wanted to say thank you".

"You're welcome. Have a good day".

"You too".

She hung up the phone and smelled her flowers for several minutes and then got back to work.

She worked hard all day and made lots of progress on her article. She found lots of articles about Moonrise Innovations, but she still hadn't been able to find out anything about who ran it, or who owned it.

She had just picked up dinner and gotten home after a late research meeting when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Caroline. Luke has a really high fever and we are taking him to the ER. Can you come stay with Savanna?"

"Absolutely. Let me change clothes and I'll be right over".

She hung up and went and put on some more comfortable clothes- some black linen pants and a green long sleeved top, and grabbed her tennis shoes.

She quickly packed a bag just in case she had to stay over, and was on her way about 10 minutes later.

***Caroline and Patrick's***

Jennifer pulled up and parked. She grabbed her things and headed towards the door.

Caroline met her at the door and helped her with her stuff. Patrick was putting Luke in the car.

"Savanna is upstairs picking out a nightgown. She's going to want you to read her several stories, and sing her some songs, and then she'll probably ask you to lay with her. You can lay with her in our bed if you want. We will be back as soon as we can. Thank you so much".

Caroline gave her a huge hug.

"You're welcome. Hopefully he will feel much better as soon as they give him something".

Savanna came bouncing down stairs then, in her nightgown, which was on backwards.

"Give me kisses, I have to go with daddy and Luke to the doctor".

"Is Aunt Jeffer staying with me?"

"Yes, I am".

"Yay!"

Savanna gave her mom kisses and hugs and then she and Jennifer went to the living room.

"First of all, let's fix your nightgown".

Jennifer helped her take it off and turn it around and put it back on.

"Now what?"

"Well, I haven't eaten dinner. So, I was thinking I might do that".

"Yay! I can help you".

"Well, I'm not sure how you can help me, but you can come sit with me".

They went to the kitchen and Jennifer got out her salad.

"Is that begetables?"

"Yes, it is".

"I don't like begetables".

"You don't? Salads are very healthy for you. They make your body grow nice and tall and strong".

"So does chocolate pudding".

Jennifer chuckled.

"I don't think so".

After Jennifer was done eating, she and Savanna went and sat on the couch and watched TV for a bit.

"Ok, I think it's bedtime".

"I'm going to need you to tickle me".

"I think I can handle that".

Jennifer started tickling her and making her giggle. After a few minutes, Savanna crawled into Jennifer's lap and hugged her tight.

"Ok, so, it's story time."

"It is? Am I supposed to tell you a story or read you a story?"

"You can do both. Let's go get some to read, though".

They went upstairs and picked out a few books and then Savanna grabbed her blanket and her dolls and they went back downstairs.

They crawled up into Caroline and Patrick's bed, and she read her a few stories.

Just before she was about to read the last story, the doorbell rang.

They walked to the front door and answered it.

It was Jonathan.

"Hi".

"Hi, I'm here to watch football with Patrick".

"Oh, come on in. I guess they didn't tell you that they had to take Luke to the hospital. You are welcome to wait here if you want".

He followed them into the living room.

Jennifer went and got the blanket and the books and they sat on the couch instead.

She read the last book to her and then snuggled with her a bit.

"Can you tell me a story now?"

"Sure. What do you want the story to be about?"

"Umm….. a princess, a turtle, a rainbow, and some dolphins".

"Ok. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, who lived in the most beautiful castle ever. And she had a mommy, and a daddy, and a pet turtle named Splash, but she was very lonely, because she didn't have any friends or any brothers and sisters. She was so excited because the Queen and King were going to let her go to real school. So, on her first day, she tried so hard to make new friends. But nobody wanted to talk to her, and nobody wanted to be her friend. So, she sat all by herself and just listened very closely to what they were saying".

Savanna turned and started hugging Jennifer and Jennifer started scratching her back as she finished the story.

"So, after she listened to what they were saying, she realized that she heard all of them say that their most favorite thing in the whole world was when they got to see rainbows, after a storm. So, she decided to see if she could make rainbows appear. That was kind of her special talent. She decided to get everyone together at recess and show them how she could make rainbows. But, nobody believed her. So, she went home feeling very sad that day and she told the queen and the king that she didn't want to go back to school ever again. The queen and the king told her that she had to go back and give it one more shot. So, she went back and decided to try again. Sadly, it rained all day, and they didn't get to go outside at all. So, when they were walking home from school, it had stopped raining. And the princess decided she was going to make a rainbow. So, she hid behind a tree and made a rainbow appear and everyone was happy. Suddenly, everyone wanted to be her friend, and she felt happy and she ended up loving school. She went home to the castle and told the queen and king that she wanted to stay at school and be happy. She ran out to the edge of the shore, and played with her dolphin friends for about an hour before coming back home. And they all lived happily ever after. The end".

Savanna was content on Jennifer's chest. Jennifer kept scratching her back and finally went to lay her down in the bed.

Caroline called and told her they were keeping Luke overnight.

"You can sleep in our bed if you want. Did she go to bed ok?"

"Yeah, I just laid her down. She had me read her 4 stories and make up one to tell her, no songs".

"Aren't you lucky? You are the greatest aunt Jeffer to our kids. We mean that".

"You have great kids. Tell Patrick that Jonathan is here, he said they were going to watch football".

"Oh crap, we forgot about that. Tell him we are sorry".

"Ok, I will. I will see you when you get here".

"Thanks again."

"Anytime".

She hung up the phone and looked at Jonathan.

"They are keeping Luke overnight, so Patrick and Caroline said to tell you that they were sorry about the no football".

"Dang. I don't have a way to get back to my hotel. Guess I can call a cab".

He picked up the phone and called a cab. Jennifer got up and got a magazine and started reading it. Jonathan turned on the football game.

As soon as he did, there was a very large crack of thunder outside, and then the unmistakable sound of heavy rainfall.

About a half-hour later, Jonathan hung up the phone.

"No cabs this late this far from the city. Looks like I'm spending the night, unless you want to give me a ride".

"I cannot do that without getting her up and taking her with us".

"Yeah, that's true. Oh well, guess I will sleep in the guest room".

"The guest room doesn't have a bed. It's the office. You can have the couch, or you can sleep upstairs in Savanna's bed. I wouldn't sleep upstairs in Luke's bed, since he's sick. I'll sleep in their bed with Savanna".

He nodded.

She sat out there a little longer with him, reading.

He got up and got a drink.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you".

He quietly watched football, and she read her magazine for about a half hour. It was still thundering and storming outside. She was just about to head to bed when she heard Savanna screaming.

She got up and ran to her.

"What is it?"

Savanna was crying really hard and just held her arms out to Jennifer.

Jennifer picked her up and held her and carried her out to the den.

They sat on the couch and wrapped the blankets around them.

"What is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No. I…..listened…..to…..the…thunder noise…. And it….. made me…really scary…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's ok. It's outside, and we are inside. It won't hurt you, I promise you".

She held her for a little longer till she calmed down, and then she and Savanna went back to the bedroom and back to bed.

Just after midnight, the electricity went out. Caroline and Patrick's room had a fireplace in it. Jonathan crept to their kitchen, and found a flashlight. He then took it to the garage and found a couple of starter logs for the fireplace. He picked up a couple and brought them quietly into the bedroom and gently placed them in the fireplace. He started them a fire, and was about to creep out of the room when Jennifer woke up.

"What are you doing?"

He tiptoed over to the bed.

"Power's out. Which means no heat. So, I started you guys a fire. I didn't want you two to get cold".

"That's very kind of you".

"I'm going to go back to the living room now. Call me if you need me".

"Jonathan, if you want, you can stay in here. We have plenty of room."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, I don't. No sense in being cold".

He took his shoes off and went and grabbed the blanket off the couch, and came back. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, and then slept on top of the bed under the blanket.

Around 6 a.m., the power came back on, and Jennifer heard everything starting up and beeping and woke up. She managed to climb out of bed without waking up Savanna or Jonathan, and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

She had just poured a cup when Jonathan appeared.

"Morning".

"Morning. Coffee is ready if you'd like some".

"Thanks".

She tried to figure out what Savanna would want to eat for breakfast, and decided to just wait and see what she wanted when she got up. She started resetting all of their clocks and straightening up.

Savanna got up around 7, and Jennifer made her a bowl of cereal.

Jonathan changed clothes and appeared in the kitchen. He called a cab and was given an hour pickup time.

"Want me to make you some breakfast? I was about to make some bacon and eggs".

"That sounds great. Let me help".

"Sure, if you'd like".

She turned on cartoons for Savanna and she made the bacon while he made the eggs.

After they were finished, they went and sat at the table.

Savanna was just finishing her cereal.

"Aunt Jeffer, let's make our own story".

"Ok. You start".

"Once in a time".

"Once upon a time", Jennifer corrected her.

"Once up in a time, there was a princess and a man. Your turn".

"The princess was very beautiful with long curly hair and a pink flowy dress".

"Jonathan's turn".

"I'll pass, thanks".

"Oh come on, it's fun".

"Fine. The man was very handsome and had lots of money".

"My turn. The princess did not like bedtime".

Jennifer chuckled.

"So, what happens next?"

"Well, the princess married the man so that she could stay up as late as she wanted to".

"Oh, that's a good idea".

"Aunt Jeffer, you are the pretty princess. And Jonathan is the man".

"Oh really?"

"Lucky me".

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Will you let me stay up as late as I want?"

"If you're nice to me".

She grinned at him.

She got up and started doing the dishes and just then, Caroline and Patrick and Luke came in.

"Hey, we're home".

Savanna ran to her mom.

"Mommy, guess what?"

"What sweetie?"

"Aunt Jeffer is going to marry Jonathan".


	3. Chapter 3

"We just made up a story where she said I was the princess and he was the man, and then she said the princess always marries the man".

"Aunt Jeffer is a pretty princess, Mommy".

"She sure is. Were you a good girl for her?"

Savanna nodded.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed?"

"Ok".

She put Savanna down and she ran off upstairs.

"How's Luke?"

"He's fine for now. We have to monitor him closely. They determined that he has a double ear infection and a really bad respiratory infection, so he's on antibiotics which should help keep his fever down".

"Glad to hear it". Patrick came back downstairs and told Caroline that Luke was asleep in his bed.

"Great. I am going to try and catch a few winks myself".

"Well, I am going to head home. Jonathan, if you want to call and cancel your cab, I am happy to give you a ride".

"Sure, that sounds great".

He went to the next room to call the cab company.

Caroline looked at Jennifer.

"Did he behave himself?"

"Yes, he did. The power went out sometime after Savanna and I went to bed, and he came into your room and built us a fire in the fireplace so that we wouldn't be cold. He ended up sleeping in there with us too, and I told him we had plenty of room and it was fine, but he still went and got an extra blanket and slept on top of the bed, under the blanket".

"Good, glad to hear he was a gentleman".

"He was."

A few minutes later, Jennifer had to give Savanna a million hugs and then she and Jonathan left.

They had a nice quiet ride, and she dropped him off at his hotel. Jonathan was impressed that Jennifer had a Corvette.

"Nice car".

"Thank you".

She stopped for gas on the way home and he insisted on paying for it.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I'm staying at the Madison".

She dropped him off right out front.

"Thanks, I owe you one".

"You're welcome".

She went back to her house then and got ready for the day.

About an hour later, she was about to head to her office when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Someone has a not so secret admirer, ma'am. His name is Jonathan, and he called here after you dropped him off and raved about you to my husband for about 20 minutes".

"You're kidding".

"I'm not."

"Nothing happened between us for him to rave about".

"Patrick said he told him that he has never thought twice about a woman before until you. So, you should feel flattered. He said he couldn't wait till Saturday and wanted to know if we thought you would go out with him sooner".

"Oh my! What did you tell him?"

"We told him that we were looking forward to it also, and that with Luke being sick, we couldn't go until Saturday."

"If he calls back, please try and be subtle and drop some hints that I'm not looking for anything serious? I mean, we can definitely do dinner when he's in town or something, but if he wanted to take someone else to dinner, it wouldn't hurt my feelings".

"I will pass that along. And Patrick and I discussed it and we told him too that Saturday night is our treat to say thank you for staying with Savanna last night".

"You don't have to do that. I enjoy watching her as much as she enjoys staying with me".

"I know, but we don't have family here, so if you had said no, we would have been in a bind and we really owe you one".

"Ok, I accept."

"Good. Now, I'm going to go get some sleep, and I will talk to you later".

"Ok sounds good".

They hung up and Jennifer headed to work, putting Jonathan out of her head.

***Saturday***

Caroline called Jennifer early in the morning, around 9.

"Hey, I feel I should warn you. Jonathan came over last night and I dropped the hints like you asked me too, and it didn't go well. He insisted that he was only interested in you. I told him that it would be good for him to be open to other opportunities if they arose, and he said he understood. He seemed sad though, so he might not be very talkative tonight".

"That's ok, I can handle that. Thank you for telling him".

"Sure. I gotta say though, I feel like if you gave him a chance, you wouldn't be disappointed. He's a good guy, and when he wants something, he goes for it with all his heart, and I've never seen him go after a woman like he's going after you. I mean, he usually just sends them flowers, takes them to dinner, and then doesn't call them again. But something about the way he's talking about you tells me that you are different from everyone he's dated before. I could be wrong, but I don't think I am".

"Well, we will see, I suppose. Who is watching Savanna and Luke?"

"The neighborhood girl from down the block. But, I promised her that when you get here you will tuck her in and read her a story, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. What time are we talking? And where are we going? What should I wear?"

"Well, we have reservations at 8, at Ricardo's. And it's an upscale place, so dressy, but not evening gown or anything".

"Ok deal. I will be at your house by 7 so that I can tuck her in and read her a story".

"Perfect. See you then".

They hung up and Jennifer set about trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She pulled a few options out of the closet and hung them up on the door frame of her bedroom.

Around 3, she took a long, hot bubble bath and washed her hair. She decided to curl her hair that night. She laid on the bed and let her hair dry upside down, while she read a book.

She walked out the door at 6, so that she could make it to Caroline and Patrick's by 7. Saturday night traffic in the city was always pretty tight.

She pulled up around ten till 6 and parked in front of their house.

She had brought two dresses with her and was going to change at their house, after she put Savanna to bed.

"Hi, hope you don't mind if I get ready here".

"Not at all".

Savanna ran to her and insisted on helping her carry her stuff.

She let her carry her shoes.

They went to Caroline and Patrick's room.

Jennifer touched up her hair and makeup.

"Savanna, you get to pick. You can help me get ready or I can tuck you in and read a story".

"Help you get ready".

"Ok, deal".

"Ok Jennifer, I just want to tell you-this is like the 5th date that I've gone on with Jonathan. If he really likes someone, he will tell them they look beautiful. He will engage them in conversation and he will offer them bites of his meal. If he doesn't, he won't make eye contact with you at all".

"I have been on dates before, Caroline".

"I know, but Jonathan is different. He has these tell-tale signs, and he's pretty easy to read".

"Oh?"

"Ten bucks says he orders a ribeye and loaded baked potato, and offers you a bite".

"You're on".

Jennifer picked a long-sleeved bright blue knee-length dress, with a deep plunge. It accentuated her curves in all the right places, and she looked absolutely amazing. She paired it with black knee high boots.

She decided to read Savanna a story after all, so they sat down on the couch and read a book before the babysitter got there.

Luke was engrossed in a movie on the couch with his dad.

Jonathan showed up right on time, at 7:30, and so did the babysitter.

He held the door open for her, and they came in together.

Caroline quickly showed her where stuff was, and Patrick and Caroline kissed the kid's goodbye.

Jennifer gave them each a kiss as well.

She walked to the kitchen where Jonathan was standing.

"Hi".

"Hi". He looked away from her and didn't say anything else.

It was extremely awkward, so she walked outside to get a breath of fresh air.

A few minutes later, they all came out.

They all got in Patrick's Mercedes, and headed to the restaurant.

Thankfully, the restaurant was close. Jennifer and Caroline sat in the backseat.

Jennifer whispered to her that he hadn't spoken to her all night. Caroline seemed shocked.

They got to the restaurant and were seated right away.

Jonathan sat next to Jennifer, on her left. He basically turned his body towards Patrick and only talked to him.

Jennifer tried to ignore it, and talked to Caroline.

Halfway through the evening, Jonathan got up and went to the bathroom. On his way back, he stopped at the bar and chatted up a brunette.

Caroline looked at Jennifer and Patrick.

"Well, I guess that's that".

"Yeah, I guess so. Crazy how he begged for this and now he'd rather be anywhere else but here".

"Well, like I told you, this was also a thank you dinner, so it's fine".

"Yeah, I know".

"Jennifer, I'm sorry. He swore to me that he wanted to have dinner with you, I don't know what's gotten into him. I'll talk to him".

"It's quite alright. If he's not interested, he's not interested".

They paid the check, and just before they were about to leave, Jonathan came back to the table.

"Still got it. She practically threw her number at me".

"That's great, Jonathan".

"Hey, they didn't call me the Conquistador in the Navy for nothing".

Jennifer thought she was going to vomit. She was repulsed by him, but glad that he wasn't interested in her at the same time.

She and Caroline went to the car, while Patrick and Jonathan finished their beers.

About half an hour later, they got home.

Jennifer came inside just to go to the bathroom and get her things.

Caroline was changing, so Jennifer went to the ½ bath by the kitchen.

Patrick offered Jonathan a drink, and he accepted.

"Jonathan, I don't understand what happened. You practically begged us to hook you up with Jennifer, and then you ignore her all night when the date happens. She's a beautiful, intelligent woman, and you didn't speak to her all night".

"She might be intelligent. But she doesn't have the whole package."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, some girls have it going on body-wise, and nothing intelligence wise. And some have it going on intelligence wise, but aren't pretty to look at. Jennifer is a little bit of both, that's all. Neither part is complete".

Jennifer was crushed. So he wasn't attracted to her, ok. But he didn't have to insult her and be so incredibly cruel?

Jonathan and Patrick went to the game room to watch another game. Caroline was in the kitchen.

Jennifer tiptoed out. Try as she might, she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

"Jennifer, what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Thank you for a lovely evening. I'm going to go now".

"Jennifer, really-what is it?"

"I was a fool. I just heard him telling Patrick how he really feels about me. I should have never come tonight and if I had known how he really felt, I wouldn't have. I'll call you tomorrow".

She gave her a quick hug and headed out.

Caroline headed to the game room.

"Jonathan, what did you say to Jennifer?"

"Nothing".

"Yes, you did. She just left, in tears".

"I promise I didn't say anything to her".

"Well, she came out of the bathroom and was crying and said she would have never come if she had known how you really felt".

"Came out of what bathroom?"

"The one off the kitchen. She said she heard you talking to Patrick".

Patrick hung his head.

"Jonathan and I were having a conversation. We thought you and Jennifer were in the bedroom, we didn't realize that she was in the bathroom by the kitchen."

"Well, she was and she heard every word you two said. And she left here, very upset and crying. I swear, Jonathan, I am never setting you up with my friends again".

Caroline stormed out and headed to bed.

Patrick went to go talk to her and explain that he was just trying to explain to Jonathan that he should have talked to her.

Jonathan felt horrible.

He went downstairs and called a cab.

"Caroline, what is Jennifer's address? I promise, I will go apologize in person right now".

"No, you have done enough".

"Can you give me her phone number?"

"I'm pretty sure she would hate me if I did that".

"Fine. I will go see her in person on Monday, before I fly back home".

"I can't stop you, but I'm damn sure not going to tell you to do so. You were so rude to her, and you really hurt her feelings. A simple "I'm sorry", isn't going to cut it. And might I remind you, that when you get here, our kids tell you hi, sometimes. Luke gets excited when you and Patrick take him to games and stuff, which is fine. I am glad you do that. But in case you haven't noticed-when Jennifer gets here, the kids RUN to her. Especially Savanna. She loves them as much as they love her. Luke doesn't crawl up in her lap as much as he used to, but he always asks for her to come over if we are going somewhere or doing something special. And that's not going to stop just because you treated her like crap. So, if it comes down to her coming over or you, it will be her".

"She's right, Jonathan. She has never once been ugly to someone ever most likely, but for sure, here in the house".

"I understand. I promise, I will apologize to her, sincerely".

"You better."

"Well, my cab should be here soon, so I'm going to go. Thanks for dinner, and I'm sorry that the evening ended so badly".

"Thank you".

***Monday***

Jennifer got to work right on time, and went to get a cup of coffee.

When she came back, there were 2 dozen roses on her desk.

She dug for the card.

"Thanks to a lovely lady for a lovely evening. Lunch today? Please call me. 212.981.6724-Jonathan".

'He can't be serious'.

She called his office, got no answer, and hung up.

She decided to throw herself into her work and just get through the day and then go home.

Before she knew it, 3 hours had gone by.

She took her lunch at 12, and had just walked outside the building. She was just going to run across the street for a sandwich and some soup when she saw him standing by the curb.

"Hey, can we go somewhere and talk a minute? I promise, it won't take long. And lunch is on me, if you're willing".

"I would tell you my answer, but I'm not intelligent enough to form a sentence."

She tried to walk past him.

"Ok, I deserve that. Please? Just 10 minutes. That's all I ask".

"Fine. Here, and in 10 minutes, I'm leaving".

They sat on the bench outside her building.

"I apologize for what I said to Patrick about you. Let me explain. I know this doesn't excuse what I said, but I really thought that you were in the bedroom with Caroline. I honestly thought that he and I were having a private conversation. And, normally I would apologize right away, but Caroline wouldn't give me your address or phone number. I looked you up but you weren't in the book. Anyways, I shouldn't have said what I said, and I didn't mean any of it. I certainly didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I feel awful that I did".

"Thank you".

"I meant what I said, I would love to take you to lunch, if you'll let me".

"That's not necessary".

"Well, Caroline really read me the riot act, as she should have. And I want you to know that I agreed that if you didn't want me to come to their house when you are there, that I wouldn't come. It's your call".

She nodded.

"Well, I guess that's it. I'm really sorry. Thank you for hearing me out".

"Wait. Before you go-I just want to say one thing. You told Patrick that I wasn't intelligent enough. I would love to know what would qualify as enough, because you see, I consider myself highly educated. I graduated from Gresham Hall in Massachusetts with a 4.0. If you haven't heard of it, look it up. I applied to 12 colleges while I was in high school. NYU, Columbia, Vassar, Towson and UMass, I applied to my junior year of high school. I applied to Brown, Princeton, Yale, and the University of Connecticut my senior year. I was accepted to all of them. Every single one. And Stanford, UCLA, and the University of Virginia-they all three sought me out. They came to me. I ultimately chose Stanford, and graduated from a 4-year program in 3 years. I then got my masters from Vassar in Linguistics. I speak 7 languages fluently-English, Spanish, French, Italian, Mandarin, Chinese, and Russian. I have written articles that were published on the first draft, when most journalists have to submit and resubmit and resubmit again before they get published, if ever. I can hold my own in a poker game just as well as I can discussing topics like archaeology, Egyptology, or playwrights. I may not be able to do much about my looks, and that's ok. I am a dead ringer for my mother and proud of it. However, if you are going to dare say I'm not intelligent, then I will challenge you to a debate on the topic of your choice, and I guarantee you, I will win. Think about that and hopefully the next time we see each other, you will use some manners".

With that, she got up and walked away, while Jonathan sat there with his mouth open.

A few minutes later, he hailed a cab and went back to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

***A week later***

Caroline and Jennifer met for lunch and a pedicure and some shopping.

They were sitting in the pedicure chair when Caroline brought it up.

"Hey, what do you think about coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I can manage that. What's the occasion?"

"Well, Patrick and I feel horrible about what happened with you and Jonathan, so we want to make it up to you".

"Oh, that's ok. I think he and I have a clear understanding of things now".

"From what I heard, you really dressed him down".

"I guess I was a little harsh. But he really hurt my feelings and I wanted him to not only understand that, but to really understand how wrong he was".

"What did you say?"

"He sent me 2 dozen roses to work. And the card said something like 'to a lovely lady after a lovely evening. Lunch with me?' Like that was going to happen. So, I called him. No answer. I meant to call him back, but I got busy. Then, it was time for me to go to lunch, so I did and when I got outside, he was out there waiting for me. He asked me to go to lunch with him, and I told him that I wasn't able to intelligently put a sentence together in order to answer him. So, he begged for just 10 minutes, and I told him fine. We sat on the bench and I listened to his apology. He explained that he thought it was a private conversation, and that he thought that you and I were in the bedroom, and that he wanted to apologize to me right away but you wouldn't give him my number or address. All of that was very detailed, but his apology wasn't. It was just 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it and I didn't mean it and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings'. So, just as he was about to leave, I told him I wanted to say something. And that's when I explained in detail how I graduated with a 4.0 from high school, the colleges that I applied to and when, and how some pursued me, instead of me pursuing them. I told him how I graduated a 4 year program in 3 years, and got my masters in Linguistics, and listed the languages I speak fluently. I also threw in how I am published regularly while some journalists aren't, and how I may not be able to do anything about my looks, but that's ok, because I look like my mom and I'm proud of that. I told him that if he ever chose to think that I wasn't intelligent again, that we could debate on the topic of his choice, and I would win, because I am very knowledgeable in a variety of subjects, and that the next time I saw him, hopefully he will use some manners. And then, I got up and went to lunch".

"Sure wish I could have seen that. Good for you."

"He told me that you read him the riot act".

"I did. I told him that you in no way deserved to be treated that way, and I pointed out that when he comes over, the kids are happy and they get excited and we have fun. But when you come over, they run to you, especially Savanna. And I pointed out that you have been there for us a lot of times when we didn't have anyone else, so that if your feelings were so hurt that you didn't want to be there with him, we would pick you every single time. And Patrick agreed with me".

"You guys are so sweet. I'm fine, honest".

"Yeah, but you weren't when you left our house and I could have killed him for making you upset".

"Is he coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"No, he's back in California. Savanna heard me and Patrick talking about how rude he was towards you, and she told him that he was mean. So, it's not just us in your corner, it's her too".

Jennifer chuckled. "She's a cutie, that Savanna".

"She loves her Aunt Jeffer to the ends of the Earth".

"Feelings mutual".

They were quiet for a little bit, and then Caroline turned to Jennifer.

"So, what article are you working on?"

"Still the same one. I'm still in the research stage, I just keep finding more information about the company that I'm investigating".

"That's good. I can't wait to read it".

After their shopping, they both headed home and Jennifer sank into a long bubble bath. She ordered in some dinner, and then went to bed early.

***Sunday***

Jennifer was cleaning her apartment around 12 when Caroline called.

"Hey, we are going to grill out, so come on over whenever you want to. Luke and Patrick went to a car show, so it's just me and Savanna till they get back around 5".

"Great! I tell you what, I will head your way in about an hour or so".

"Great, see you then".

She finished cleaning, and took a quick shower and then headed that way.

She got to Caroline and Patrick's at 1:45.

"Hey, I made Patrick some of the loaded baked potato dip."

"Oh, he's going to be so happy".

Savanna came running in the room.

"Aunt Jeffer! I made you something!"

"You did? What did you make me?"

"This". She put a homemade card in her hand.

Jennifer knelt down and started to read it.

"Aunt Jeffer". Jeffer was spelled Jpeizkgeydk.

She opened it.

"Mommy had to help with this part".

Jennifer could see that Savanna had written it and Caroline had translated underneath.

It said "I'm sorry you were sad".

"How sweet! I love this, and I love you too, punkin".

She gave her a kiss and stood back up.

For the rest of the afternoon, she was Jennifer's sidekick. She sat in her lap while they watched TV, and she didn't want to eat unless Jennifer did.

Jennifer got up to help Caroline with the dinner preparations, and Savanna wanted to help too.

The doorbell rang around 5, and Savanna ran to get it.

"I'm going to put this in the oven, will you go see who's at the door?"

"Certainly".

She followed Savanna to the door and found her talking to Jonathan.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi". His face brightened up a little when he saw her.

They all walked to the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?"

"Jonathan".

"Hey Caroline".

"Hey. I'm glad you're here. Can you help me with something in the garage?"

"Sure".

Jennifer and Savanna continued fixing the salad while Caroline and Jonathan went to the garage.

A few minutes later, they came back into the kitchen.

"Savanna, why don't you go upstairs and draw a pretty picture? Can you do that for mommy?"

"Sure".

She took off upstairs and Jennifer started the dishes.

"Jennifer, I promised Jonathan I would let him talk to you for a minute. I am going to go get the grill started. If you need me, just come outside".

She nodded.

As soon as she was outside, Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

He took a deep breath.

"I feel horrible about how we left things the other day. I wanted to apologize again. I see the error of my ways, and I admit that I was wrong to say that you weren't educated or intelligent. That is obviously not the case, you are very intelligent and educated. And I should have never insulted your beauty, that was horrible of me. Please forgive me".

"Let's just consider it dropped, ok?"

"Sure. That's very kind of you".

"I hope you didn't fly all this way just to apologize to me".

"Yes and no. I have a business meeting tomorrow, and I flew out today so that I would be here in time. But I came here to Caroline and Patrick's hoping to convince Caroline to give me your contact information so that I could apologize again. I wasn't aware that you were here".

"I should also apologize for how harsh I was the other day. I shouldn't have been so rude to you, and that wasn't my intention. I was trying to make you understand why you were wrong, but I think I came off harsher than I meant to. So, I apologize".

"Hey, I deserve it. You were right to say all that and then some, believe me. And if you still want to go to lunch or dinner with me, I would like that".

"I think you and I would be better off as acquaintances".

He nodded.

Savanna came downstairs then with her picture.

"Hi lovebug, what did you draw?"

"It's a card".

"Oh, I see".

"It's for Jonathan".

Caroline came back inside.

Savanna handed the card to Jonathan.

"What does the front say?"

"It says Uncle Jonathan".

"Hey, that's me".

Savanna giggled.

He opened it.

"What does this say?"

"It says you're a big mean head".

He halfway chuckled.

Jennifer leaned down and looked at Savanna.

"Hey you know what? That wasn't nice".

"He made you sad. I don't like it when you are sad".

"I know he did. But he said he was sorry, so he's not a mean head anymore. It's ok to be nice to him. Can you say sorry to him for calling him mean?"

She ran and gave Jonathan a hug.

"I'm sorry".

"That's ok, sweetheart. I was pretty mean".

Savanna went back to Jennifer.

She picked her up and set her on the counter.

"How about you and I go sit on the swing on the back porch?"

"Yeah! I love to swing with you".

"Ok, let's go".

Patrick and Luke came in just then, as Jennifer and Savanna walked outside.

They were swinging and having a good time when Caroline came back out.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"I swear I didn't know he was coming by".

"It's ok".

"So, what did he say?"

"Just that he felt bad about how we left things and that he sees now that I am intelligent and that he shouldn't have insulted my beauty".

"That was kind of him".

"I apologized to him as well for how harsh I was when I was explaining to him about how educated I am, and he told me it wasn't necessary. He told me we could go to lunch again, if I wanted, or dinner, but I told him we should just be acquaintances".

"Yeah, I gathered that he wasn't thrilled with your answer but like I told him in the garage, he doesn't deserve for this to be quick and painless. He's lucky that you would agree to talk to him at all. For what it's worth, when you and Savanna came outside, he mentioned he was impressed with you sticking up for him to Savanna about calling him mean."

"Well, I know she was only doing it because she knows that he made me upset. I just don't want her to think that it's ok to think he's mean forever."

"You are exactly right".

"Look, I know you said that it was my call if he hangs out with you guys or not. I don't want to make ya'll choose. So, if he wants to come, let him. I'm fine either way".

"That's very big of you".

Patrick and Jonathan came outside then.

Jennifer stood up and hugged Patrick.

"I made you some baked potato dip. It's in the fridge".

"Thank you".

Jonathan had brought Caroline and Jennifer a bottled water.

He handed them to them.

"Thank you".

"Ladies, why don't you let us run the grill and you can go relax inside?"

"Sounds good to me".

"Let's go".

They walked inside and left the guys on the deck.

After a nice dinner, they were all sitting around watching a movie, when they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Sounded like a crash, almost".

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Caroline went to get it.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but I backed into a vehicle on the street. Does anyone here own a Corvette?"

"Come on in. My friend Jennifer does".

"Jennifer!"

Jennifer came to the door.

"This lady wants to speak with you".

Caroline left them to have their conversation and went back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Jennifer came back.

"Well, I need to call a tow truck. My car isn't driveable".

She borrowed the phone and called a tow-truck, and went to get her things out of the car.

Savanna was trying to help, but she wasn't really able to do much.

After the tow-truck came, Jennifer went to grab the phone and call for a cab.

"No, don't. I can take you, it's no trouble".

She hesitated and then agreed.

"Thank you".

Caroline gave her a tote bag for her things, and then Jennifer was ready.

She kissed the kids and then hugged Caroline.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner and afternoon".

"You're welcome".

While Jennifer was telling Patrick bye, Caroline pointed her finger at Jonathan.

"Behave!"

Jonathan walked Jennifer to the car and held the door for her, and took her bag and set it in the backseat.

Jennifer buckled up and quietly hoped she could get through the car ride back to the city without any issues.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan insisted on helping Jennifer take her things inside.

She led the way to her 3rd floor apartment and unlocked the door.

"Thank you".

"Absolutely".

He set her bags down on the counter.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, whatever you're having is fine".

She grabbed them both a water, and handed him one.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

She walked past him and went to sit on the couch.

He sat next to her.

"I won't stay long, but I did want to ask you something if I may?"

"Sure".

"Without going into a long, boring explanation, I just want you to know, there's a reason as to why our dinner the other night didn't go well. And, the person that I showed myself to be that night, isn't who I am at all. I really and truly would love another chance to show you who I am, and treat you to the dinner you deserve, if you will let me. Is there anyway that you will reconsider?"

"That's not necessary, really. I forgive you for what happened, it's fine. Honest".

"Ok, I respect that".

"Thanks for the ride home, I appreciate it".

"Anytime".

He gave her an awkward hug and then left.

Jennifer headed to bed as soon as the door was locked.

***Friday***

Jennifer was walking home from the office around 6. It had just gotten dark, and she was about 3 blocks from home.

She had her arms full, with her work bag, her purse and her dinner, and she was absolutely exhausted. All she could think about was taking a hot shower and eating dinner and passing out.

She had just turned the corner when she heard it.

"Give me all your money, now!"

She froze. She tossed her purse at him and started running.

Just then, someone ran by and tackled him. Jennifer ran around the corner and leaned up against a wall. She was shaking.

A few minutes later, she heard her name being called.

It was Jonathan. He had her purse.

"Go back to your apartment. I am going to call the police and then I'll come there".

She nodded and started walking that way.

About 8 minutes later, she was in her apartment.

Jonathan got there about 10 minutes after Jennifer did. She let him in as soon as she heard the knock.

"Are you ok?"

She silently nodded.

"The police want me to call them and have them come here. Is that ok?"  
She silently nodded.

He grabbed her phone and called the police.

She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Can I get you anything?"

"W-w-w-"

"Water?"

She nodded.

He went and grabbed her a water and brought it to her.

The police got there and he let them in, and she calmed down enough to give her statement.

After the police left, she looked at Jonathan.

"I think I want to take a shower".

"What about your dinner?"

"I dropped it when I was running."

"You go take your shower, and I will order you something. What did you have?"

"I had picked up Wang's from 8th street. Chinese spare ribs and chicken fried rice".

"Got it".

She went to take her shower and he called and ordered her dinner for delivery.

He had just paid for it when she came out of the bedroom.

"It's all set. It's on the counter".

"Thank you".

Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I will be. Thank you again".

"I'm just glad I was there".

He stood up.

He leaned down and hugged her, and this time, she was more into it.

"Well, I will see you later, I guess. Try to rest".

She nodded.

She closed the door after him and then took her dinner to bed.

***Saturday***

Jennifer was woken up by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Are you ok? I just heard that you were mugged".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shaken up is all".

"Tell me everything".

Jennifer sat up a bit.

"There's not much to tell, really. I was walking home, and had my hands full, and I took a shortcut through the alley like I always do, and got mugged. I tossed my purse at him, and ran. Jonathan appeared out of nowhere and tackled him and then brought me my purse. He told me to go to my apartment, and that he would call the police, and see me back at my apartment."

"That was kind of him".

"Yeah it was. He not only brought the police here so that I could give them my statement, he held the guy there so that he would be picked up. And he ordered me a repeat order of the dinner I dropped when I ran".

"That was nice of him".

"Yeah, he really surprised me. I mean, I know he feels like he has to make something up to me, but this time I feel like I may have misjudged him."

"Well, I don't think you misjudged him, but it's nice to know that you and Jonathan can be here together without coming to blows".

"Yeah, I know we can do that. I would just ignore him before I ever argued with him here at your house".

"You weren't the one I was worried about-I don't mean that he has a temper or anything. I mean, I was worried that he would upset you to the point where you would stay away".

"Well, he lives in California, so I'm sure we could work something out".

They chatted a little longer, and then hung up.

Jennifer kept busy all weekend, and ventured out into the city some. However, she made sure to come home before dark, and stay in populated areas.

***Monday***

Jennifer headed to the office, and picked up coffee along the way. She was happy that she would be getting her car back that day, so she could stop walking and taking cabs everywhere.

She walked in just as her boss was calling a meeting.

"Edwards, you are just in time. Plum assignments coming down the pike".

She grabbed a chair and joined them, eager to see what the assignments were going to be.

***Later that night***

Jennifer ran home and changed clothes. She was deep in thought, as she had 24 hours to accept an assignment or turn it down.

She called Caroline.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Can I interest you in a late night cup of coffee?"

"Come on over, I'll put a fresh pot on".

"See you soon".

She got in her car and headed over. She was wearing her college "uniform"-grey wide-legged sweatpants, and an old Vassar sweatshirt and her tennis shoes.

She pulled up and parked, and knocked on the door.

Caroline let her in, and Savanna came running.

"Someone was avoiding bath time till she knew you were coming over".

Savanna was wrapped in a towel, without any clothes on.

"Hi Aunt Jeffer".

"Hi. You better get dressed".

"Don't look at my boobs!"

She pinched Savannas nose.

"You don't have any boobs".

"Yes, I do!" Savanna opened her towel to show her, flashing her.

Jennifer collapsed into a fit of laughter, while Caroline hustled her upstairs.

They went and poured their coffee, and sat on the couch.

"Where's Patrick?"

"He and Luke are playing a game in the game room. So, what's up?"

"Well, I was given the option of a very lucrative assignment today, and I'm trying to decide if I should do it".

"Oh? What is it?"

"International correspondent. I would be traveling and reporting. I would be going to places like Japan, Africa, Spain, France".

"This sounds like a no-brainer. When do you have to decide by?"

"Tomorrow. And if I say yes, I start Monday".

"So what's keeping you from saying yes?"

"I would be based in London. It would only be for a few months and I would have the option to extend if I wanted, but it's still a big decision".

"Jennifer-you are single, you are smart, and you have the means and the opportunity to travel. Do it. All of this that you think is keeping you here will be here when you get back, probably just like you left it".

"That's a good point".

Savanna came down then and climbed in Jennifer's lap.

"Lovebug, would you be upset with Aunt Jennifer if she went on a trip?"

"Will you send me a mail?"

"Yes, I will".

"Ok, you can go".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Well, thank you for your permission".

She kissed her on the forehead.

"So, what does this mean in regards to the article you are working on now?"

"I have until Friday to submit it. Shouldn't be a problem".

"So, are you going to go?"

She hesitated and then nodded.

"Ok. So, that means we have one more week to see you. How would you like to come over on Saturday night? Luke has a recital that afternoon, and we are having a little party for him afterwards".

"Sure, that sounds great".

They chatted a little longer and then Jennifer got up to go.

"Aunt Jeffer, will you tuck me in?"

"Certainly lovebug".

She picked her up and carried her up to her room and tucked her in and read her some stories and then gave her a bunch of kisses.

"I love you, Aunt Jeffer".

"I love you too, princess".

She gave Caroline huge hugs and then headed back home, secure in her decision.

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was at the office, hard at work on her article. She had blown open the article she was doing on Moonrise Innovations. Not only were they a subsidiary, but they were doing some really illegal things-money laundering, tax evasion, and insider trading, just to name a few.

Jennifer was deep in concentration when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Savanna got all E's at school, and we told her that she could have whatever she wanted for dinner. She requested tacos and Aunt Jennifer".

"Aunt Jennifer would be delighted."

"Pedro's, on 77th, at 6?"

"See you then".

She hung up the phone and got back to work.

Around 5, she wrapped things up for the day, and headed to Pedro's to reserve them a table.

Caroline and Patrick and the kids got there at 6.

Savanna was so excited to eat tacos with Aunt Jeffer and Luke was excited to sit next to her also.

"Aunt Jeffer, guess what?"

"What lovebug?"

"You are going to be a Jeffer".

"I'm going to what?"

Savanna looked frustrated.

"Mommy has a baby in her belly so that means you get to be a Jeffer again".

"Oh, you mean I get to be an Aunt again".

"Yeah, that".

Jennifer chuckled.

Caroline looked at her.

"We told the kids this morning".

"And mommy says that in a few weeks we will know if it's a me or a Luke".

"Well, that's exciting!"

"Tell Aunt Jeffer your rule".

"You have a rule for the new baby?"

"Yeah. NO sharing".

"No sharing what?"

"No sharing Aunt Jeffer".

Jennifer cracked up.

"That's sweet, but there's enough of me to go around. I gave you lots of baby hugs and kisses and I still have some left I can give the baby too".

Savanna climbed in Jennifer's lap and gave her a hug.

"It will be ok, I promise".

"She was excited till she realized that she was going to have to share you".

"You know what? When you were born, your mommy needed lots of help with taking care of you and Luke. So, that's how come I got to come hold you and give you kisses and hugs. And I bet this time, mommy is going to need even more help. So, what if I come help her, and you help me?"

Savanna nodded.

"I can do that".

"Good".

Jennifer started telling Caroline about how the research for her article blew wide open.

"It's going to be published in Saturday's paper. It's going to be a big story".

"Congratulations, I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks. It's a nice way to start my overseas job."

They all ordered then, and then sat around talking.

"Jonathan is joining us, he has a business thing to talk to me about".

"Great".

Jonathan showed up about 10 minutes later.

He was polite and cordial, but very stressed out.

He started to tell Patrick all about his issues.

"Jonathan, as your lawyer, I must advise you to wait till we are back at the house, and can speak privately".

"Done".

After they were done eating, they all walked out to the parking lot.

"Well, thanks for inviting me. This was so fun. And good job on getting all E's lovebug".

"Thank you for coming with me Aunt Jeffer".

"You're welcome, baby doll".

Jennifer hugged the Buchanan's goodbye, and then looked at Jonathan.

"Nice to see you again".

"Thanks, you too".

"See you guys Saturday".

"Yes, see you then".

She headed home, ready for a long bath and a good night's rest.

***Thursday***

Jennifer was putting the finishing touches on her article, and was almost halfway through.

She hadn't been able to dig as deep as she had wanted to due to time constraints, but she had enough information that if the feds wanted to prosecute, they certainly could.

Her phone rang around 10:45.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan. Listen, I need to ask you something. Is there any way that you could meet me for lunch? My treat. Strictly business".

"Sure, I guess. I can't get out of here till almost 12, though".

"That's fine. How about Create a Bowl at Madison and 4th?"

"Sure, that sounds fun. See you then".

She hung up and worked another hour and then went to meet Jonathan.

***Create a Bowl***

She walked in and found him holding them a table.

"Hi, thanks for meeting me".

He stood up and kissed her on the cheek and helped her with her coat. He pulled her chair out for her and signaled the waitress.

"What's this important thing you have to ask me?"

"Well, it has to do with a friend of mine. It has come to his attention that something negative about his occupation might soon be coming out in the press, and he was wondering how he could stop that".

"Well, he can't really, unless he knows the person reporting it. But even then, it's no guarantee."

"So, is there some law that he could cite or use to get them to back off?"

"Well, if they cite anonymous sources, then you could try and get a court order requiring them to reveal their sources. However, that's the kind of thing that real journalists revel in, because it means the system is working. Our work is being noticed, which is our main goal. So, you might end up winning in a legal sense, but there's nothing to keep another reporter from reporting that you won a legal battle to keep the story out of the press, which is then going to just do what you didn't want done-put it out there".

"Yeah, that's the fear."

The waitress brought their drinks and took their orders. Jennifer ordered a spring mix salad with lots of veggies, and Jonathan ordered a pasta bowl.

"Level with me. What is the story that you don't want reported on?"

"Well, my company acquired a conglomerate, and one of the companies in that conglomerate was being used for illegal activity. And I got word that someone was digging into them and was trying to expose them".

"What's the name of the company?"

"Moonrise Innovations. I don't know who the reporter is though".

She sighed.

"I do. It's me".


	6. Chapter 6

"It's you? That's amazing! You can keep it from being published".

"Jonathan, I cannot do that. I won't do that. I will not jeopardize my integrity for someone I barely know. I've worked really hard on this article".

"I've worked really hard at building a successful company. Do you want to see me lose all of that?"

"No, of course I don't. But I would be compromising my journalistic integrity if I hid facts in a story, or didn't report something based on the potential outcome".

"And if you do report it, I could lose everything for something I wasn't involved in. Like I told you, I purchased the conglomerate and only found out afterwards, when you started digging, that the company had been involved in illegal activities. That's not my fault".

"My article doesn't name you at all".

"No, but does it name Hart Industries?"

"Yes, only as the parent company over all the others".

"Then you might as well put my name in there, since I am the sole owner and founder of Hart Industries".

"Jonathan, this can't be the first time you've dealt with negative press. And it isn't my fault that you are dealing with it now, I was just doing my job. My assignment was to write an in-depth story about Moonrise Innovations and report the facts and that's what I'm doing. I will not alter the facts or hide the facts for anyone, that's not ethical".

"You know, I really hoped that because you and I had gotten to a better place between us that you would help me out here. I don't know what else to do or say to you to convince you that this is life or death for me".

"And I don't know what to say to you to make you see that there isn't anything you can do to keep me from reporting the facts. The facts are that Hart Industries purchased a conglomerate, and one of the subsidiaries of that conglomerate is accused of tax evasion, insider trading, and money laundering. Nowhere in my article will it say that you were the one who did it or authorized it."

"That's not good enough".

"Well, I'm sorry, that's the best I can do".

"I really expected more of you, you know. I really thought you were going to help me out."

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. I cannot do what you're asking".

"Is that why you wouldn't have dinner with me? Because you felt guilty about the fact that you knew you would be ruining my life shortly afterwards?"

"You can't be serious. Trust me, Jonathan. I don't sit around and think about you as much as you think I do."

She grabbed her purse and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and tossed it on the table.

"You don't have to do that, I told you I would buy lunch and I will".

"NO thank you. Never let it be said that I took advantage of someone else. I'm sorry you are going through this, but it isn't my fault and I hope that one day you can see that".

She got up and walked out of the restaurant.

***Saturday***

Jennifer was at her house, packing her suitcases. It was hard to know what to pack and what to leave behind. She was planning on being gone for about 3 months, but it could be longer, it could be shorter.

She finally decided to take a break and get ready to go to Caroline and Patrick's.

She got to the house around 4, and pulled up and parked.

She rang the doorbell and waited.

Caroline came and let her in, and gave her a hug.

"Hey, you look a little down. What's up?"

"My best friend is moving to London, that's what's up".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Your best friend will be back, and there are these things called phones you know…. Where you talk into one end and listen with the other, and I do the same, and we get to hear each other…."

"I know. But it won't be the same. I'm just being emotional….don't pay attention to me. Must be the hormones".

"I'll be back before you know it, promise".

Savanna came running in then, and jumped in Jennifer's arms.

"Can I ask you something Aunt Jeffer?"

"Of course".

"You told me you were going on a trip. But mommy says it's longer. So, where are you going?"

"How about we sit down?"

They walked over to the couch.

"My boss at my work is sending me to London, and I am going to be there for close to three months. It's a trip, but it's not like the trips that you take with your mommy and daddy and Luke. This is going to be a trip where I work in London, and I live there for several weeks".

Savanna looked sad.

"So, do we get to come to your house and see you?"

"Not this time, punkin. But I promise, the minute I'm back in New York, I will call you and come see you".

Savanna snuggled with her for a long time. Caroline came and sat next to them.

"So, did Jonathan come over and rant and rave about me?"

"Not exactly. He and Patrick have been having lots of meetings though. Patrick is his lawyer, so that makes sense".

"Did you read my article this morning in the Times?"

"Yes, I did. I feel horrible for him".

The door opened then, and Jonathan walked in.

"Hi, Patrick is upstairs if you want to go up there".

"Hi Caroline."

He turned and saw Jennifer.

"Oh, you're here. Great, that's just what I need".

He immediately headed upstairs.

Caroline looked at Jennifer.

"What was that?"

"He called me at work the other day and asked me to go to lunch with him, he said it was a business lunch and he had to ask me something. So, I said yes, and went to meet him. And it turned out that my article was indirectly about him, and he wanted to ask me to not publish the article. I said no, so he asked me to not print his name or his company's name. I told him that would be unethical and that I wasn't going to do that. He got mad and insinuated that I felt that way based on the fact that he and I didn't get off to a great start. He said that he felt like that was the reason I won't have dinner with him. I informed him that wasn't the case, and left."

"So, what did you report?"

"I was assigned to look into Moonrise Innovations, and why people were filing claims against them. And in doing so, I uncovered the fact that they were doing some very illegal things, and also that his company is the parent company. I never once said that he himself was the one doing it and I explained that to him. He wanted me to scrap the article all together, and I told him no, that I wasn't going to compromise my journalistic integrity to keep him from suffering the consequences that come along with owning a company."

"Well, I'm not taking sides. I know you and I know that you would never hurt anyone on purpose. And I know him too, and I know that he worked really hard to get where he is."

"This isn't my fault, I was just doing my job".

"I think in time, he will see that".

Jennifer tried to put Savanna down, but she wouldn't let her.

"Sweetie, I cannot hold you all day long. You are going to have to get down sometime".

"No I'm not. I can come with you wherever you go".

"Well what about when I have to go back to my house?"

"You don't have to. You can stay here".

"I see. And what about when I have to get on the plane and leave for my trip?"

"You don't have to. You can stay here".

"I see. So, you are planning on making me stay by holding on to me all day?"

"Yes".

"Sorry kiddo, that's not going to work".

"We could try really hard".

She pulled her off her shoulder so that she could look at her.

"I tell you what. What if we get you a calendar, and we mark down the days that I can call and talk to you? And you can cross off each day in between until our phone call. And I will send you post cards and maybe a package or two, in the meantime".

"Ok. But I still want to sit next to you".

"That's a deal".

"Ok, so what do you want to do? We can order in, we can grill out, whatever you want".

"Whatever the guys want is fine with me".

"Well, let's go ask them".

They all went upstairs and sat on the couch next to the guys.

"Ok, so do you guys feel like ordering pizza or do you want to grill out? I can run to the store and get stuff if needed".

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we let her decide? She seems to take pleasure in deciding things for everyone else".

Jennifer took a deep breath.

"Whatever you guys want is fine with me".

"Oh, so now you decide to think of others".

"Jonathan, can we not do this right now? There are children present".

"Fine".

They kept talking and finally decided on Mexican.

Jennifer and Caroline and Savanna made a grocery store run, and then came back and started cooking.

Savanna was coloring on the table while Caroline and Jennifer made tacos, cheese quesadillas and guacamole.

After a nice dinner, where Jonathan refused to look at Jennifer, everyone was sitting on the couch.

The kids gave her some cards and drawings and Caroline and Patrick gave her a nice gift card.

"Thanks, you guys, this was so sweet".

"Ok, kids. Bedtime".

Savanna grabbed Aunt Jennifer's hand and she took her upstairs and tucked her in and read a few stories.

Savanna was just about to fall asleep when they were done.

"I love you, princess. I promise I will call you in a few days and I will be home before you know it".

"I love you too Aunt Jeffer".

She gave her several kisses and big hug and then Jennifer went back downstairs.

She helped Caroline clean up, and then all the adults went out on the deck to sit by the firepit.

They were all talking and laughing, and having a good time in spite of the fact that Jonathan was mad at Jennifer.

If someone who didn't know any of them had been watching, they wouldn't have been able to tell that he was upset.

"So, what are you guys doing in the week ahead?"

"Well, Savanna has a party at school, that I am going to help with. And Luke has two soccer games. And we have an appointment on Wednesday to check on the baby".

"And I will be busy rebuilding my company, what's left of it, thanks to you".

"Jonathan, that's not fair".

"Oh, it's more than fair. Your article with my company's name in it has cost me a lot, and will probably cost me a lot more."

"I told you, I report the facts and nothing else."

"You still could have chosen to keep my company's name out of it".

"What kind of journalist would I be if I had done that?"

"The kind that cares about other people, the kind that isn't selfish".

Jennifer got up and stormed inside.

Caroline came in a few minutes later, and found her coming out of the bathroom.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just scared right now".

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of him blaming me for his issues. Maybe he should be more selective about which companies he purchases".

"I agree with you. In time, he'll calm down and he won't be as angry with you and everyone else".

"Well, I better go. I have some more packing to do. I hope Savanna isn't too devastated when she gets up tomorrow".

"She'll be fine. She just loves you so much".

"I love her too. I am going to really miss all of you".

"Well, as soon as you get back, we will plan a mega coffee-pedi-dinner date."

"Sounds good".

Jennifer walked outside to the deck and told Patrick goodbye.

"See you in a few months".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Bye Jonathan".

He wouldn't even look at her.

She walked back inside and Caroline walked her to the door.

"Bye. I'll call you when I get there and get settled".

"I love you, be careful".

"I love you too, thanks for having me over".

"Anytime".

She walked to the car and drove home, staying focused on all that she had to do before her plane left the next day.

Caroline tried to talk to Jonathan in hopes that he would see that Jennifer wasn't to blame, but it was no use. He insisted that she didn't have to report about his company.

"This is why I never grant interviews, I never talk to reporters when they call me or hound me. It always leads to things like this".

"Jennifer wasn't trying to hurt you or anyone else. She was simply reporting the facts on an assignment she was given".

"So she says".

"Jonathan, would I lie to you? Come on, you have known me a long time. I have known Jennifer a long time. She isn't like that. Can't you just find it in your heart to forgive her?"

He hesitated.

"If I lose my company because of this, I don't think so".


	7. Chapter 7

***A few weeks later***

Jennifer had gotten settled in London, for the most part. She really missed her friends and the places she went to in New York, but she was beginning to be comfortable in London.

She had received lots of press for her article on Moonrise Innovations, and most of it was positive. There were always negative comments on her articles, regardless of how positive the article itself was.

She had called Caroline and Patrick's like she promised, and Savanna was overjoyed to talk to her. She had already sent her a postcard.

Jennifer had a meeting with her boss, where he basically gave her the assignments she was responsible for working on.

"You can work at your own pace, so as soon as you finish those, your assignment here will end".

"Ok, thank you".

It had been almost a month since she had been in London.

She was working at her desk when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm trying to reach a Jennifer Edwards. This is Detective Adamson with the NYPD".

"This is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, a couple months ago you filed charges against a Noah Greenburg for mugging you. I am calling to tell you that his court date is in a week. If you aren't able to testify, you can have someone read a statement on your behalf, or you can make a video of your statement and we will try to play it."

"Ok, I will see what I can do."

He gave her his number and she promised to call him.

She hung up the phone and then called Jonathan in Los Angeles.

"Hi, can I please speak to Jonathan Hart?"  
"Certainly, one moment".

"Hello?"  
"Jonathan, hi. It's Jennifer. Did Detective Adamson call you about the mugging trial?"  
"Yeah he did. I'm afraid I won't be able to testify".

"You won't?"

"No. Unfortunately, someone printed an article about my company that has caused me a lot of business troubles and I am stuck here trying to rebuild what she tried to rip away from me. I can't even tell you when I will be able to get out of LA again".

"Jonathan, I did no such thing. I have explained that to you more than once."

"And I have explained to you more than once that if you hadn't printed that article about me, none of what I am dealing with now would have ever happened".

"If it wasn't me who printed it, someone else could have and most likely would have. It was inevitable".

"I'm sorry, I don't see it that way."

"Well, I'm sorry you don't. You obviously never bothered to really get to know me if you think I would maliciously hurt you or anyone else".

"So, did you call to argue with me, because I am really busy trying to rebuild my company".

"No, I called because the NYPD just called. They told me that the trial was in a week, and I was going to ask you to read a statement from me while you are there, since you saw it all".

"I tell you what, if you print a retraction, I will read your statement".

"A retraction of what exactly? The truth? That's not how it works, Jonathan".

"Those are my terms, deal with it".

"No thank you, I will find someone else to do it. Goodbye, Jonathan".

She hung up.

She called Caroline, and vented to her a little.

"So, can you read a statement for me?"

"Absolutely".

"Perfect. I will mail it to you by FedEx tonight, so you should get it in the next couple days. I will put the name of the prosecutor in there and who to ask for and everything. Thank you so much, I really owe you one".

"Anytime. Any idea on when you get to come home?"

"Another month or so, most likely".

"I know a little girl who will be thrilled, and so will her momma!"

"I cannot wait myself. I mean, I love London, but I miss New York".

"We miss you too. Even Jonathan, he just doesn't realize it".

"Ha! I'll just bet he misses me about as much as I miss a root canal".

"One day, he will come to his senses…"

"If we're lucky. Well, I better go. Talk to you soon! Hug the kids for me".

"Will do. Bye".

She hung up and got back to work, and completely put Jonathan out of her mind.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was walking out of a restaurant, Churchill's. She had stopped to have a drink while she waited on a to-go order.

She had no sooner stepped out the door when she saw Jonathan getting out of a cab.

"What are you doing here?"

"Something came up and I was able to get away".

"Amazing that you can find your way to London, but going to New York to uphold your civic duty is too complicated".

"Why don't you have dinner with me and I'll explain?"

"No thanks. Have a good night".

Jennifer walked away, and left Jonathan standing there at Churchill's.

***A few hours later***  
Jennifer had just gotten out of her bubble bath and into her pajamas when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hey, it's Caroline".

"Caroline, what's going on?"

"I have to tell you something. You are about to have a visitor".

"I am?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on, someone's at the door."

She put the phone down and opened the door, to find Jonathan standing there.

"Can I come in? I won't stay long, I promise".

"Sure. I was on the phone, let me end the call. One moment".

She picked up the phone and walked it into the bedroom.

"Caroline, I am going to kill you."

"I love you, just hear him out".

"I'm hanging up now, I love you and I'm so killing you the next time I see you".

"Bye Jennifer".

Jennifer could tell she was laughing.

She hung up and grabbed her robe and put it on and then went back to Jonathan.

"Hi".

"Hi. Thanks for letting me in".

"Let me save you some time. I'm not printing a retraction, Jonathan."

"It's not that. I wanted to ask you if we could start fresh. I realized after you called me a few days ago that I don't want us to be unfriendly towards each other. I'm willing to wipe the slate clean if you are".

"I don't have any grievances towards you, Jonathan. I don't like the way you have treated me, at all. I can't imagine that anyone would. But your issues with me are just that-your issues".

She sat down on the couch and gestured for him to do the same.

"Jennifer-it's like this. I had a horrible start in life. One that I wouldn't wish on anyone else, ever. And because of that, I have trust issues. Because of my high-profile status, women tend to throw themselves at me, which you might think would be every man's dream. But really, it's not. It's exhausting. And they are all the same-out for one thing, can't hold a conversation to save their lives, all of that. I don't want someone who looks good but I can't talk to, and I want to be attracted to the person I can talk to, and when I met you, and realized that you had everything, I got scared and I convinced myself that you were too good to be true, hence my conversation with Patrick that night at the house that you unfortunately overheard. I worked really hard to get where I am, and to have what I have, and I did it with very little help from others. So, when you printed that article that resulted in me losing a lot of what I had, I was upset and I blamed you and I shouldn't have. Truth is, I should have checked out the deal more closely before I bought the conglomerate. That's my fault. I should have asked you to help me figure it out instead of blaming you, so I apologize. And I'm hoping that you and I can start over, so that when we do see each other at Caroline and Patrick's, it won't be awkward."

"I'm willing".

"Thank you".

She was quiet for a moment.

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"How is it that you were in the area when I was mugged?"

He sighed.

"I was in town on business, and I was walking back to my hotel and I saw you, and I followed you for a little bit, trying to work up the courage to ask you to dinner. You turned down the alley and I kept going, but then I didn't see you on the other end of the alley, after I had turned the corner, so I ran back and saw him mugging you and tackled him. I was only hoping to recover what he took from you, but I ended up holding him for the police".

"Are you really that mad at me that you won't testify?"

"No. I mean, I was, but I'm not anymore."

"Jonathan, let me ask you something. When you have something that you need done at your office, and you ask an employee to do it, do you expect them to do what you asked?"

"Yes, I do".

"Ok, so if they didn't do what you asked, you would be upset with them, and their job would be in jeopardy, right?"

"Yes, I suppose it would. I would definitely be upset".

"Ok. So, do you understand that investigating Moonrise Innovations was something my boss asked me to do? I didn't have a choice. I am known for copious amounts of research. It wouldn't have been my best work if I had not researched it all the way. I don't turn in half-assed assignments, that's just not me. But it's not my fault what I discovered".

"I realize that. I apologize".

"What did you say to Caroline to get her to tell you where I was?"

"I promised to watch the kids overnight next weekend so she and Patrick could go to a hotel and have a romantic dinner date in the city".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet she took you up on that. And they are going to give you a run for your money, no doubt".

"And I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow night, if you're free. Consider it a peace offering. Just as friends, nothing more".

"You know the last time we went to dinner, I wasn't the right type".

"That was my defense mechanism. This time will be different, I promise".

She nodded.

"I will be done at the office around 5. Anytime after that is good for me".

"I will call you and we can arrange it tomorrow".

They stood up and walked to the door, and she let him give her a hug.

Neither of them wanted the hug to end.

Just as he was about to release her, the power went out.

"Oh geez. Well, you better sit back down. Hang on, I'm going to go get a flashlight".

She made her way to the bedroom and got a flashlight and came back.

"I think I can make my way down the stairs".

"Jonathan, it's 15 flights down to the street. And besides, this old hotel has an annoying safety feature where the stairways lock if the power goes out. Only the fire department can come and unlock them. So, there is no elevator, and no stairs till it gets repaired".

She got out some candles and walked around lighting them and placing them around the room.

After she had about 20 candles lit, it was a lot brighter.

"I hate to impose on you like this".

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I wasn't doing anything anyways".

She finally came and sat next to him on the couch. She covered her legs with a blanket.

"How did you find this hotel?"

"Someone at the Times told me about it. It's close to the Herald, it's affordable, and it feels more like an apartment than a hotel room."

"It's very nice".

"I like it. I would stay here again".

He was quiet for a few minutes.

"I should have picked up dinner before I came by. I'm starving. Wish we could order a pizza or something".

"I have some snack mix I made, would you like some?"

"Sure".

She got up and took a candle with her and made him a plate.

She came back a few minutes later with a plate of the snack mix and some cookies she had made for each of them.

"Thanks. What kind of cookies are these?"

"Family recipe. We call them Kolaches. Basically, they are sugar cookies with a fruit in the middle".

"What fruit?"

"Guess".

He took a bite.

"Orange?"

"Nope."

"Peach?"

"Nope".

"You are going to have to tell me".

"One more guess".

"I don't have any more cookies".

"Here, try one of mine".

She fed him a bite of a cookie, and then leaned back against the couch.

"Mango?"

"Nope. Apricot".

"Apricot! I never would have guessed that".

"Apparently so".

"I have an idea. I'm going to think of an item, and you get 20 questions to ask me to figure out what it is".

"Ok".

"Ok, I have my item".

"Is it a food, animal or mineral?"

"Food".

"Is it a fruit?"

"No."

"Vegetable?"

"No".

"Hmmm….Is it an entrée?"

"Yes".

"Is it pizza?"

"Ding ding ding. How'd you guess?"

"You mentioned it earlier, silly".

"Oh yeah".

She leaned forward and put her plate on the table. He placed his on the side table next to the couch.

She leaned back against the couch and pulled the blanket up around her arms.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little. I usually get the chills at night before bed. It's how I know it's bedtime".

He wrapped an arm around her and tried to warm her up.

"Thank you".

They sat there for another half hour and she finally got up and called the front desk.

"Transformer is out. Could be morning before they fix it".

"Ok thank you".

She hung up and went and sat back down next to him on the couch.

"Well, I guess you're spending the night".


	8. Chapter 8

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 6, and saw the sun coming through the windows. Power was still out, but it was light enough that she could blow out the candles.

She had offered Jonathan the bed, but he insisted on the couch. She had tried to make him as comfortable as possible, and had given him the bedspread from her bed and 2 pillows.

She got out of bed and started blowing out the candles in her room, and then opened the door to go into the den.

He was standing up folding up the blanket. He was only wearing black boxer briefs.

She was momentarily stunned by his abs, and rippled chest.

' _My god, he is so handsome'._

"Morning".

"Morning…sleep well?"

"Yeah, this couch is pretty comfy".

She blew out the candles in the den and then turned to him.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. Make yourself at home, I guess".

He nodded.

She went and showered and got ready, and then came out to the den.

He was back in his jeans and polo from the night before.

"Well, I guess we get to sit here a little longer. At least till the power comes back on".

They sat down on the couch and chatted about various things, and then Jonathan started asking her about the articles and interviews she had done.

"Who was your favorite?"

"Hmm… that's a tough one. Probably the president. He was very interesting".

"Who was your least favorite?"

"Oh that's easy. I was interviewing this basketball player, and he had just won some big MVP status. His wife was there, we were at his home. And he just kept ordering her around like she was a 5 year old, and talking down to her. I tend to extend their answers to some kind of small talk, so that I have more than just a question/answer type of article after it's over, but this time he was so infuriating, I didn't do that. I just asked his questions, and then told him I had to go, and gave his wife my business card on the way out. I was hoping she would call me and I could convince her to divorce him".

"Did she?"

"She never called me, but they are definitely divorced now. And she did it in a sneaky way, and got more than ½ his fortune".

They sat there talking for another hour or so, and then the power kicked back on.

"Great! Now I can curl my hair".

"And I can get to the office. Thanks for letting me crash".

"Don't mention it".

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love that".

"Great. I will pick you up at 7".

"Sounds perfect".

She walked over and hugged him and then walked him to the door.

"See you tonight".

"Yeah, see you tonight".

He had a little more spring in his step when he left her hotel.

She had a smile on her face that she couldn't wipe off no matter how hard she tried.

She made it to the office in an hour, and explained to her boss what had happened.

"That's ok. Most of London was without power last night. Listen, I wanted to tell you, I submitted your latest article. As soon as you finish up the one you are working on now, your assignment here is through. You can return to the States as early as Sunday if you'd like".

"Great, I can't wait".

She made the arrangements and was going to call Caroline, but decided to surprise them instead.

She finished up her article and submitted it and then went home.

She took a little bit of extra time getting ready for her date with Jonathan. She selected a two-tone strapless dress, and black heels. The dress was black on the bottom and green on the top, and had a sparkly black belt in the middle. Her dress had a slight v-cut in the middle to show just a hint of cleavage. Once her makeup was flawless, she quickly put on some jewelry and then switched purses from a white clutch to a black one while she waited for Jonathan.

He showed up right on time, with ½ a dozen white roses for her.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi. I saw these and thought you might like them".

"Thank you, how sweet".

She went to put them in water really fast.

He looked really good, in a gray suit with a dark tie.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I made us reservations at a place called Remington's. They have the best drinks and a great view".

"Sounds wonderful. Do we need to take a cab? I have an unlimited pass".

"Not a bad idea".

She put the pass in her purse and they left.

They walked into Remington's, and were seated right away.

He even pulled out her chair for her.

They ordered drinks and sat there chatting, and then ordered dinner.

He ordered them champagne, and poured them each a glass when it arrived.

After a very nice dinner, he paid the tab and they went outside and took a cab with her pass.

"Where to?"

"How do you feel, are you up for some dancing? Churchill's has dancing."

"Sounds wonderful".

She scooted a little closer to him in the cab as he told the driver to take them to Churchill's.

They took a seat at a high top table and as soon as they did so, the band started to play.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to".

They ordered some more champagne as they got up to go dance.

He led her to the dance floor, and held her close as they danced. They seemed so comfortable with each other. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe not…

"Whatever perfume you are wearing, it's very lovely".

"Thank you. It's called Rare Orchid. It's the only one I wear".

She rested her cheek on his and softly rubbed her hand up and down his back as they moved around the dance floor.

After several dances, they had some more champagne, and then about an hour later, they headed out, taking the half-empty bottle with them.

He hailed them a cab and she handed him the pass, and they headed to her hotel.

She put her hand on his leg as they rode along.

"Want to come up to my room?"

"I'd love it".

They got out of the cab and he tipped the guy and they walked in, together.

She handed him the hotel key and he opened the door for them and let them in.

She kicked her shoes off and tossed her purse on the couch, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started kissing her neck.

"You are the most beautiful woman on the whole continent".

"Thank you".

She turned around in his embrace, intending to get him to let go so she could go get them water or something. Instead, the instant she turned around, he kissed her, full force. It was the most intoxicating kiss she had ever had, and she never wanted it to stop.

He held her tight as his tongue probed her mouth, making her head spin.

He finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

She grabbed his hands and led him to the kitchen area and handed him a water bottle, and grabbed one for herself.

He handed his water bottle back to her and then scooped her up and kissed her as he carried her to the bedroom.

She tossed the water bottles on the bed and he gently set her down.

Their kiss ended and she wrapped her arms around him.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you wanted to-"

"It's ok, I do want to".

He kissed her again, as she reached behind herself and started to unzip her dress.

He helped her out and she started undoing his tie.

He got her dress unzipped, and then let it fall off of her, down on to the floor. She pulled his tie off and started working on his shirt buttons.

She was standing in front of him in only a pair of black lace panties and a black lace strapless bra. He got stripped down to his boxer briefs, and then laid her down on the bed.

He started kissing her neck, as his arms wrapped all the way around her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, as he moved his kisses back to her lips.

She felt him fumble while he was trying to undo her bra.

She grabbed his hands and moved them to the front of her.

"It's in the front".

He got the bra undone and took her perfect breasts in his hands.

She arched her back when he touched her, her body aching for more.

She could feel his erection straining against his boxer briefs and pressing against her.

She reached down and pulled his boxer briefs off his hips, as he seductively grabbed her butt and started pulling her panties off.

He kissed her a few times.

"Hang on".

He rolled off her and grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom. She took her panties off while he protected them, and then rolled back on top of her.

He kissed her with more passion than he had ever kissed a woman, and she was so taken with the kiss that he caught her by surprise when he plunged himself inside of her.

"Oh!", she cried out.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, just the opposite. Don't stop".

They matched their hip movements, both of them trying to please the other one. She pulled him as close to her as she could, and he stuck his fingers in her hair and pulled her head close for a kiss while he sank himself inside of her over and over again.

He took them over the edge together, and they both lay there, exhausted afterwards. It was the most thrilling, exhilarating, intense lovemaking they had both ever experienced.

He reached over and grabbed his water bottle and opened it and handed it to her. She took it from him and took a few drinks. He downed his and put the bottle back on the nightstand.

"There's another one in the kitchen if you'd like".

"Sure".

He got up and took care of the condom and then headed to the kitchen.

She couldn't keep her eyes off his naked backside as he walked out of the room.

' _Damn he's a gorgeous man'._

He came back to bed then, with another water for her in case she wanted it, and the half-empty bottle of champagne from the restaurant, and two glasses.

He poured them each a glass and handed one to her. They clinked glasses, and then kissed before they took a sip.

She put her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, you probably don't want to know".

"Yes, I do. You can tell me anything".

"Well, I was just thinking about how I misjudged you. I thought you were this horribly chauvinistic man, who was never going to get out of the fraternity boy-bachelor phase. But tonight, you showed me how respectful of others you are, and how you are really a nice guy and how wrong I was".

"Yeah, I feel horrible about our first meeting. I was so nervous around you, and that's not normally like me".

"What was your first impression of me?"

"Well, I thought you were beautiful, and that I had no chance of ever getting you to be interested in me and then when I saw the way Savanna is so attached to you, I thought about how lucky Caroline and Patrick were to have someone who is so capable with kids in their lives".

"Yeah, she and I have always had a special bond".

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure, really. Patrick took a few weeks off when she was born, and then he had to go out of town on an emergency business trip, so Caroline asked me to come stay and help out, because she still couldn't drive. So, the first night I get there, she's a mess of hormones and Savanna is crying and Caroline can't get her to stop. Luke only wanted Caroline to take care of him, so I took the baby while she took Luke upstairs for a bath and when she got back down, Savanna was asleep in my arms. And then it seemed like every time she got really upset, she would only stop crying for me. So eventually, we switched, and I took care of Luke and she had Savanna, and then we realized that Savanna just needed a calm, quiet room to calm down. And ever since then, she has been attached to me and wants to do everything I do when I'm with them".

"They are a great family".

"Yeah, she's always telling me how pretty I am".

He set his champagne glass down on the nightstand and she handed hers to him. He set hers down and then rolled on top of her.

"I can see why".

He leaned down and kissed her again, and wrapped his arms around her.

He made love to her again, and then they fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

Jennifer stretched and moved a little.

"Mmm, morning".

Silence.

"Jonathan?"

No response.

She sat up. His side of the bed was totally empty. She got up and grabbed her robe and went to the den, but he wasn't in there either.

Thinking he was in the bathroom, she went back to the bedroom. That's when she noticed that his clothes were gone.

Before she could react, she heard a knock at the door.

' _He must have gone to get breakfast'_

She opened the door.

"What did you get?"

Only it wasn't him. It was housekeeping.

"Here to clean, madam".

"Oh, certainly. Come on in".

She went to the bedroom and got her clothes up from the floor, as the housekeeper started in the den.

Jennifer didn't even notice the housekeeper throwing away a note that had fallen to the floor.

She took their glasses to the sink, and poured the rest of the champagne down the drain, along with her hopes for any thing further with Jonathan. He had ghosted her, plain and simple. She managed to hold the tears back until the housekeeper left.

She made a beeline for the shower, and as soon as the water hit her, so did the tears. She berated herself for being so stupid, and vowed that she wouldn't give him the time of day ever again as long as she lived.


	9. Chapter 9

***Two days later***

Jennifer strolled through the London airport, with her carryon on her shoulder and sunglasses on her face.

She hated the part in the airport where you sit endlessly waiting for your flight, so she had come prepared with books, magazines, etc.

As far as she was concerned, she was leaving Jonathan Hart behind in London, and her plane couldn't take off fast enough. She was ready to get back to her life in New York.

She didn't really know how she was going to handle the Jonathan situation, except to just ignore him when they were both at Caroline and Patrick's. It wouldn't be fair of her to ask them to not invite him, it was their home and he was their friend. However, nothing said she had to be friends with him either. She wished like hell she had stuck to her original wish of just being acquaintances with him, but she hadn't and she couldn't do anything to change that.

' _If only he wasn't so good in bed, this would be a lot easier'._

She sat there waiting for her plane to take off, and then was the first one in line to board.

She had been able to upgrade to first class in hopes that she would have a pod to herself. It worked. She planned on sleeping through as much of the flight as she could.

She landed in New York around 4 p.m., and got her luggage. She took a cab to her apartment and took a shower and changed clothes.

As she was going through the mail, there was an invitation to a party at Caroline and Patrick's. She decided to go surprise them.

She got in the car and drove out there, and parked across the street.

She walked up the walkway, and let herself in the house, and found Caroline in the kitchen. Most everyone else seemed to be outside on the deck.

"Need any help?"

"No thanks, I've got-"

Caroline turned and saw her.

"It covered! Stranger, what are you doing here?"

She closed the oven and went to hug her.

"I just flew home tonight. Or today, whatever".

"I'm so glad you're home. I know some others who will be glad as well".

They walked out to the deck, and Caroline introduced her to the others.

The kids were jumping on the trampoline.

"Savanna, look who's here".

Savanna stopped jumping and then climbed off the trampoline and took off running full speed towards her Aunt Jeffer.

"Hi lovebug!"

Savanna jumped in her arms and locked her arms around Jennifer's neck.

"Are you home forever?"

"Well, I might have to travel again, but yeah, my trip is over".

She held Savanna for a little bit, while everyone commented how sweet it was.

They sat down on the porch swing, and Caroline sat with them.

"So what kind of party is this?"

"Well, we found out what we are having and we are going to tell everyone later on".

"Oh, yay!"

"Aunt Jeffer, guess what?"

"What lovebug?"

"Jonathan was here. And he said you were very pretty".

"Oh, well, that's nice".

Caroline noticed the look on her face, but didn't say anything.

Patrick announced that the burgers were ready, so everyone went inside to get a plate.

Jennifer set Savanna down on the couch and told her she would make her a plate.

"Are you coming right back?"

"Yes, I am. I promise".

"Mommy, can Aunt Jeffer sleep over?"

"She certainly can if she wants to, but sweetie, she just flew home and had a long trip. I'm sure she wants to get back to her own house and sleep in her bed".

"That's right. But, Aunt Jennifer can stay a little while. How about if I tuck you in at bedtime?"

"Deal. And you have to sit with me to eat".

Jennifer chuckled. "Ok".

They made their plates and then Jennifer went to sit with Savanna, as promised.

Luke came running in and found them.

"Mom, is Uncle Jonathan coming?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"My computer isn't working and Dad said he could help me fix it. Can you call him?"

"Yeah, but not right now. I promise I will call him tonight before bed, after the party".

Caroline noticed that Jennifer seemed to recoil almost when anyone mentioned Jonathan's name.

She decided to ask her about it later, when they were alone.

After everyone was done eating, they ushered everyone into the den. Savanna sat in Jennifer's lap, and Luke sat next to them.

"Ok everyone, we are going to open this box. It has balloons in it, and they are either pink or blue, and that will tell you what baby Buchanan is".

Everyone counted to three, and then they opened the box, and out tumbled some pink balloons.

"It's a girl!"

Everyone was so excited and started congratulating them.

When the moment was quiet, Savanna turned to Jennifer.

"I'm not sharing you".

Everyone laughed.

Jennifer helped Caroline clean up then, as everyone started leaving.

When they had a moment alone, she cornered her.

"Ok, out with it. Every time that someone mentioned Jonathan Hart tonight, you had a physical reaction. What gives? I thought you guys were friends and you had forgiven him".

"We were, I did forgive him".

"So, what happened?"

"Well, remember how I called him and asked him to testify and he said no? Told me he couldn't get away from the office. So, a few days later, I'm leaving the office in London and I decided to go to a restaurant and pick up dinner. I'm leaving the restaurant and he's getting out of a cab right outside. I asked him what he was doing there and he said something had come up. So, then I assume he called you and you gave him my hotel, and then you called me right when he was there."

"Yeah, I remember that".

"So, he apologized and asked if we could start fresh, and we talked. I mean, really talked. So, anyways, just as he was about to leave, the power goes out. In that hotel, when the power goes out, the doors to the stairwells lock, so he had to stay with me till the power came back on. So, we chatted as friends and got to know each other, and then we headed to bed. He took the couch, and insisted that I take the bed. The next morning, when the power came back on, he left. Before he left, he asked me to go to dinner with him, and I agreed. So, that night we went to Remington's, had a nice dinner, and some drinks, and then we went to another place that had dancing and had some more drinks and danced together. Then he came back to my hotel with me, and one thing led to another, and he stayed the night. It was absolutely incredible. And the next morning I wake up and he's gone. Just completely, totally gone. No note, nothing. I haven't heard from him since. The killer is, the night before, after things had taken place, he was asking me what I was thinking. And I was honest and told him that I was kicking myself for having misjudged him. I told him how I initially thought he was a chauvinistic bachelor, but that he had surprised me for the better and I was glad I had given him a chance. And then he ghosts me. I have never felt so stupid in all my life".

Caroline leaned forward and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could explain his behavior, but I cannot. I cannot believe he did that to you".

They hugged for a few more minutes.

"Do you want me to call him and find out what happened?"

"No, I don't think so. At this point, it doesn't matter what his explanations are. I never intend to acknowledge his presence ever again".

"Can't say I blame you there. But maybe you won't always feel that way".

She shrugged.

"Look, I've been meaning to ask you something. We don't have any family close, and my sister has more than she can handle with her own 3 kids. Last week, something got me thinking-I don't know if it's the pregnancy or what, but I started thinking we needed to get our lives together. So, we are meeting with a lawyer soon and we are going to draft our will. I just want you to know that you are in it".

"Caroline, that's not necessary. Your stuff should go to your kids".

"It will. But you will get something too".

"That's very sweet".

They finished cleaning the kitchen, and then as promised, Jennifer tucked Savanna in.

She read her a few extra stories, and then stayed with her till she fell asleep.

Jennifer finally came back downstairs.

"She's asleep".

"Yay, thank you."

"It was my pleasure".

They sat down on the couch and gossiped for a while.

"Listen, he-who-shall-not-be-named told me that you made him agree to watch the kids overnight so that you guys could have a date. When is that?"

"We couldn't get a reservation till the end of the month. We booked two nights, but might change it to one".

"Interesting".

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just going to let you know that I am happy to watch the kids anytime, and it doesn't have to be because you gave me information".

"Oh, we know that. We listed your name and number for our neighborhood sitters, in case of emergency. I hope that's ok".

"Yeah, of course."

They kept on chatting for a bit, and then Jennifer decided it was time to go home.

"Want to have lunch later this week?"

"Absolutely".

She hugged her goodbye at the door, and Jennifer walked to her car.

As soon as she got home, she took a long bubble bath, and got into bed, and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

***Wednesday***

Jonathan had flown into New York for a business meeting, and headed to the Buchanan's. Patrick had told him that Luke's computer needed fixing, so he wanted to fix it.

He spent a few hours on it, and got it fixed and then upgraded it some for him.

"Thanks Uncle Jonathan".

"No problem, kiddo".

Jonathan walked back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Patrick.

Caroline came in from the grocery store and saw him sitting there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to fix Luke's computer".

"Oh, that's nice of you".

"He's a good kid, he deserves it".

"Yeah, he does. I'm a big fan of people getting what they deserve".

She swiftly smacked him upside the head.

"Including you!"

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know what it was for. You hurt my best friend, Jonathan. And that's not okay".

"What do you mean, I hurt your best friend?"

"Jennifer. She's a little taller than me, a redhead, very beautiful? Perhaps you remember her. She's the one you spent the night with and then rudely left with no explanation".

"That's not true!"

"So you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, I mean the no explanation part. I left her a note".

"She says you didn't. I'm inclined to believe her, she doesn't lie".

"Well, I know what I did. I woke up, called my office to check my messages, and found out about an urgent business matter. I left her a note saying I had to leave, and asked her to call me. She never did, so really, she dumped me, not the other way around".

"Jonathan, she's really hurt. I'm not kidding- If you aren't going to take her seriously, then just leave her alone. She doesn't deserve this cat and mouse game you are playing".

"I'm not playing any games. Call her up and ask her to come over. We can straighten this out".

"I am not going to get involved with you breaking her heart again. You will have to find her on your own".

She went to the bedroom then, leaving Patrick and Jonathan to continue watching TV.

***A few weeks later***

Jennifer was at home, waiting on her dinner to be delivered.

She and Caroline hadn't talked about Jonathan since she got home from London.

She hardly ever thought about him anymore. She had learned her lesson, though. Nobody was ever going to get close to her again.

There was a knock at the door, so she got up and answered it.

She paid for her dinner and closed the door.

Just as she set it down on the counter, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Caroline. Patrick and I are in the city for our weekend, and Jonathan called and said that Savanna is crying her head off. She wants you. He wanted to know if you could come over and calm her down, and he promises that he will stay upstairs with Luke the whole time".

"Tell him that's not necessary. I will come over. Is she sick?"

"She was asleep when we left, and woke up upset. He said he tried to make her dinner, but she started crying saying she wanted you to do it".

"Ok, call him and tell him I'm on my way. I haven't eaten though. I ordered Chinese. Will she eat chicken fried rice?"

"Oh yeah, she loves that".

"Cool, I'll take her some".

"Thank you".

"Anytime".

She hung up and packed a bag just in case, and then headed out.

She got to their house and pulled up and parked.

She knocked on the door and he let her in.

"Thanks for coming. She's on the couch".

Savanna quieted down as soon as she saw her. Jennifer picked her up and held her.

"What's the matter?"

"I wanted you".

"Well that's sweet, but you can't scream at people because I'm not here. That's not very nice".

Jennifer felt her forehead.

"You don't have a fever, do you feel ok?"

"I think so".

"I brought chicken fried rice with me, want some?"

"I made her some macaroni and cheese and she wouldn't touch it".

Savanna nodded.

"Ok, but you have to eat the mac and cheese too. It's not nice to ask Jonathan to make you something and not eat it".

"I'm sorry, Jonathan".

"It's ok".

They got up and went to the kitchen. Jennifer got her settled at the table and she started eating her mac and cheese, while Jennifer made them each a plate of Chinese food.

She went and sat next to her and they ate, while Jonathan looked on in stunned silence.

After Savanna was done eating, Jennifer cleaned up the plates and went and gave Savanna a bath.

She got her into bed, and stayed with her till she fell back asleep.

"Goodnight, angel. I love you".

She kissed her forehead and then crept out of the room.

She went back downstairs and gathered her things and went to leave.

He caught her just as she got to the door.

"Jennifer, wait, please".

She sighed.

"What is it?"

"Come here, please?"

He held his hand out to her and she took it. He led her to the couch.

She set her things down and looked at him.

"Thank you for coming over".

"No problem".

"Can we talk a minute?"

"I'm not interested, Jonathan. I'm tired and I want to go home".

"Can you just tell me what I did to make you not interested?"

She was totally floored by his question.

"Are you kidding me?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What? Whatever it is, just tell me".

"You used me, Jonathan. You used me and tossed me away like cheap garbage. And the worst part is, you waited till after I told you I had misjudged you before you tossed me away. Why don't you get some salt and pour that on my wounds instead? It would hurt a hell of a lot less".

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to hurt you".

"I see it differently, not surprisingly".

"Tell me how you see it".

"We had a wonderful night together and I wake up to find that you have completely and totally ghosted me. You didn't leave a note, you didn't wake me up, you just left. That's very hurtful".

"I did leave you a note. I left it on the table by the couch".

"I know what notes look like, I would have seen one if you had and I didn't".

"Well, I promise you that I left you one. You aren't the only one who got ghosted here, Jennifer. You ghosted me too".

"How can you say that? Are you totally insane?"

"I left you a note. And in that note, I asked you to call me when you woke up. You didn't, so yeah, you ghosted me".

"How do you expect me to call you after reading a note that you didn't leave me, that I didn't see?"

"Jennifer, we can go all day like this but the truth is, I left you a note".

"And the real truth is, I didn't see one. If you had left me one, I would have seen it".

"Look, let's agree to disagree. Why don't we try again? We had a good time the last time, we can have a good time again, and this time we can make sure that we communicate better".

"No thank you. I am not allowing you to disappoint me again".

She got up and picked up her bag.

"Jennifer, please don't leave like this".

"I don't think we have anything else to say to each other. You aren't who I thought you were and I'm sorry to have wasted your time".

She headed for the door.

"Jennifer, you didn't waste my time. I'm sorry we can't come to an agreement".

"Good night".

She walked out the door and ran to her car.

She was back in the city before the tears started falling.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was at her desk at the Times, working. She had thrown herself into her work because she really had nothing else to do.

She was researching an article when the phone rang.

"Hello, Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, it's me, Jonathan. Do you have the research you did on my company?"

"Yes, I do".

"Is there anyway you could give me a copy? We are going to trial soon and I think it might be helpful".

"Jonathan, don't be ridiculous. There's over 900 pages. I am not spending my time making 900 copies".

"I tell you what. Can you put it in a box for me, and I'll have someone come pick it up? I can make the copies here".

"Yes, I will do that. It will be ready by 5".

"Thank you".

They hung up.

About an hour later, there was a delivery of flowers for her.

A dozen pink roses with white gladiolus in a crystal vase.

She dug for the card.

' _Lovely to talk with you this morning. I'm sorry for our misunderstanding and I would love to spend more time with you. Please call me. 718-464-2085. Jonathan'._

She grabbed the phone and called him back.

"Hello?"

"That was some cheap stunt you pulled, trying to get me to help you out. Look Jonathan, it isn't going to work out between us. If you want the files, then just ask for them. But don't use me and my work as a way to try and entice me into spending time with you".

"Jennifer, I really do need the files and I meant what I said on the card. It was lovely talking to you. It wasn't a trick, I swear".

She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just thought-".

"No apology necessary. I understand. I won't bother you again".

"Jonathan-"

He hung up.

She got the files ready, and wrote him a personal note and put it in an envelope with his name on it. She called his office and told his secretary the files were ready and waiting for him at the front desk.

He sent someone to pick it up.

It was at his desk in an hour, and he opened it and found her note.

He opened it and began to read.

" _Jonathan-I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that. I also appreciate the flowers, and I apologize for insinuating that you were bothering me by sending them. I hope you find what you need in the files, and please call me if you need more information. Jennifer"._

He sighed and put the note back in the envelope.

He knew that if he thought about her too much, he wouldn't get any work done, so he put her out of his mind and got busy with the files.

***A few months later***

Jonathan and Jennifer had basically avoided each other. When they saw each other at the Buchanan's, they just pretty much stayed away from each other. It was the easiest way. He hated it, but he was trying to respect her wishes. She hated it, but she knew it would take an act of God to change her feelings.

They were at the Buchanan's one night after a get together, and when they were about to leave, Caroline started rubbing her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know".

"What is it?"

Just then, a big burst of water came out from between her legs.

"Oh, I think my water broke".

"Ok, don't panic. Let's get you changed and to the hospital".

Jennifer cleaned up the floor while Patrick took her to the bedroom to get changed and get her bag.

"Can you stay with the kids?"

"Certainly".

"Thanks".

"Keep us updated".

"I'll call you in the morning, and you can bring the kids up after that, ok?"

"Ok".

Patrick and Caroline headed to the hospital, and Jennifer sat down with the kids on the couch.

"Are you staying with us all night?"

"Yeah, I am".

"Yay!"

Savanna was so excited.

Jonathan called for a cab and they told him it would be an hour.

"Can we order a pizza?"

"Guys, we just ate. We don't need to order pizza".

"We are hungry. We want pizza".

"Ok, fine. We can order a pizza. What kind do you want?"  
"Cheese".

"Pepperoni".

"Ok".

She ordered them a half cheese, half veggie pizza and a large pepperoni.

"30 minutes or it's free".

"Thank you".

She and Savanna played a board game while Luke and Jonathan played a video game.

Pretty soon the pizza was there.

She got up and got her purse.

"No, I've got it".

Jonathan ran to the door and paid for the pizza.

He brought them back to the kitchen.

"Thank you".

"Sure".

She made the kids plates and they sat at the table.

Jonathan grabbed a slice and stood at the counter.

"You can sit at the table with us, you know".

"I know. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable".

"You won't".

He came and sat down next to her.

The kids were happily chatting and eating their pizza and talking about their new baby sister.

"I hope she looks like Mommy".

"I hope she looks like Daddy".

"I bet she has dark hair".

"I hope she doesn't cry a lot".

Jennifer was getting tickled by listening to them talk about a sister they haven't even met yet.

They all played a board game after they were done.

It was every man for themselves, and they were all competitive.

Savanna cried when she lost a turn, and Jonathan was more than happy when he beat Jennifer on one of his turns.

Jennifer was leaning back against the couch with Savanna in her arms fast asleep. Luke ended up winning the whole game and Jonathan helped him put it away.

After they were done, he moved to sit by Jennifer against the couch.

"Want me to take her so you can get up?"

"No, it's alright. I enjoy this".

He reached up and got a pillow for her and wedged it behind her back.

"Thanks".

"I wonder where my cab is. It's been almost three hours".

He reached over and grabbed the phone and called them.

"We sent someone to pick you up but you didn't answer the door so the driver left".

"Well you must have gone to the wrong house, because I've been waiting here all night".

He hung up the phone angrily after they told him they weren't sending another driver.

"You can spend the night here and try again in the morning".

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I promise. I can sleep in Savanna's bed with her, and you can have Caroline and Patrick's bed".

"Oh, that's ok. I'll take the couch in the game room".

She nodded.

She pushed the coffee table away with her feet, and he helped her up.

She carried Savanna upstairs and put her in bed.

She came back downstairs and didn't see Jonathan, so she assumed he had gone to the game room.

She locked up and cleaned up the kitchen and then turned the lights out.

She went to Caroline's bedroom and borrowed one of her nightgowns. The only one that fit her was a black lace spaghetti strap nightgown.

She climbed into bed and fell asleep.

About an hour later, Jonathan came back downstairs. He had tried to sleep on the couch in the game room but couldn't. So, he decided to try Caroline and Patrick's bed.

He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed.

Jennifer rolled over.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He reached up and turned the light on.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping upstairs".

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to sleep in here. I thought you were in Savanna's bed".

"No, she's in there alone."

"Well, I will go to the couch".

"You don't have to. We can share the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

He settled back into bed and turned the light out again.

"Do you have enough room?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good".

They went to sleep, on their separate sides of the bed.

Sometime around 5 a.m., the phone rang.

Jennifer sleepily answered it.

"Hello?"

"She's here. Everyone's fine. Bring the kids as soon as you can, ok?"

"Ok. See you soon".

She hung up and went back to sleep.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, the baby's here."

"Great".

Jonathan woke up around 7, and went to start coffee.

Savanna came downstairs and climbed in her parent's bed, and snuggled up to Jennifer.

They slept a little longer, and then got up around 8.

Jennifer made everyone pancakes and bacon.

She told them over breakfast that if they got dressed, she would take them to the hospital to see their sister.

They hurriedly ran upstairs to get dressed and she cleaned up the kitchen and got dressed too.

"Want to go to the hospital with us? I can give you a ride home after".

"Sure, thanks".

They all piled into Jennifer's car, which was a tight squeeze in her Corvette.

"Nice car, what is this, a 78?"

"77. I rebuilt it myself".

"I'm impressed".

They pulled up to the hospital and parked, and made their way to Caroline's room.

"Hi guys".

The kids climbed up in the bed and kissed their mom.

Jennifer leaned over and hugged her and then sat down on the couch.

"Ok, here she is."

The kids looked at her and gave her kisses.

"What's her name?"

"Well, you know how you are named after your daddy, and you are named after your aunt?"

The kids nodded.

"Well, she is named after someone very special".

"She is?"

"Yeah. This is Miss McKenna Paige Buchanan".

Jennifer teared up.

"I can't believe you did that".

Caroline smiled at her.

They both had tears running down their cheeks.

"Can someone fill me in?"

"Jennifer and I were roommates in college. The name of our dorm was McKenna Hall. She's named after Jennifer, in a way".

Jennifer walked over and picked the baby up and held her and kissed her.

She sat down with her and Savanna climbed up next to her.

"Hi sissy".

She leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"That was very sweet".

"Hey guys, Aunt Abby is coming to stay with you guys tonight. Mommy and Daddy should be home from the hospital in a day or two, with McKenna."

Jennifer and Jonathan stayed a little longer, and then left.

They had a nice quiet ride into the city and then they arrived at his hotel.

"How about dinner, tonight? On me? Consider it a thank you for the ride".

"Ok, but nothing more".

They went to a little hole in the wall Mexican place.

After they were done eating, Jonathan paid the check and they walked back to his hotel.

They walked into the hotel and he walked her to her car in the parking garage.

"Thanks for dinner. I had a nice time".

"Thanks for the ride and for keeping me company at dinner".

"Sure".

"Listen, I know that we had a miscommunication the last time, and I'm sorry about that. Do you think that maybe we could go out again sometime?"

"I don't think that's wise. I think we should just be friends".

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"I don't think so".

He nodded.

He kissed her forehead.

"Have a nice evening". He walked away, hoping she couldn't see how hurt he was.

***A few weeks later***

Caroline and Patrick were settling in as a family of 5. The baby was a really laid-back, chill baby, who only cried if she was hungry or needed a diaper change. The kids were being really good and Patrick had really stepped up and was an amazing dad. Caroline was healing well and had tried breastfeeding, but McKenna didn't take to it, so they were strictly bottle feeding.

Jennifer was at work one day, at her desk when her boss called a meeting.

They all assembled in the conference room.

"I would like to announce that our own Jennifer Edwards has been nominated for the Pike award for excellence for her article on Moonrise Innovations".

Jennifer was stunned. The Pike award was so prestigious that they didn't have yearly winners. You had to be superb to get nominated and even better than that to win.

"The awards ceremony is this Friday. It's black tie, and a number of you are nominated for other awards. However, only Jennifer is nominated for the Pike".

The awards ceremony was held between all of New York's papers and magazines. It was usually a very swanky affair.

"Is it going to be at the Plaza again?"

"No, this time it's at a country club out in the suburbs. All the information is here on this flyer. Cash bar, sit down dinner, and there will be dancing and a silent auction afterwards."

Everyone congratulated her as they left, and she made her way back to her desk.

She picked up the phone to call Caroline.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. How's the baby?"

"Wonderful. She's sleeping like an angel".

"Great. Listen, do you know any single guys you can fix me up with?"

"Besides Jonathan?"

"Please".

"What's this for?"

"Well, the Times and the other newspapers in the city and magazines have an awards show every year, and I'm nominated for a prestigious one this Friday night. I don't want to show up without a date, and Jonathan and I are better off as friends".

"Well, I think there might be a guy at Patrick's firm. I'll see if he will ask him. Where's the ceremony?"

"At some country club. TimberWoods Country Club".

"That's only 10 minutes from here. Why don't you come here and get ready and then your date can pick you up here?"

"Perfect!"

"Oh, McKenna's awake. I'll talk to Patrick and call you later".

"Sounds great. Thank you".

She hung up and got back to work.

Later that night, she was in her apartment when Caroline called back.

"Hey, Patrick found you a date. His name is Scott, and he's a lawyer at the firm. Patrick said he's nice, and quiet, and very handsome. He showed him your picture and Scott said he would love to be your date and take you to dinner the next night if you'd like".

"Sounds wonderful. I can't wait to meet him".

"I think you will like him. Plus, Savanna is so excited that you are going to get dressed here. She thinks that's so cool".

"It should be a fun weekend".

"Jonathan came by today and brought us the nicest gift. He gave us a fancy new video camera. I have read through the manual 4 times and I still can't tell you all that I can do with this thing. So, Friday, when you get here, you and Scott can be our guinea pigs".

"Sure, that won't make the date awkward, being on a video together as soon as we meet each other".

"Ok, you're right. We won't do that".

"Thank you".

They hung up a few minutes later, and Jennifer spent the rest of the night figuring out what she was going to wear to the event. She wanted something hot and sexy that would knock his socks off, but her boss was going to be there, so she felt she should tone it down some.

She finally decided on a short black sparkly cocktail gown with a beaded halter neckline. It had sort of an Egyptian feel to it with the neckline, but with a short gown attached.

She decided to pair it with her black Manolo Blahniks, and a sparkly black clutch that had a bow on it.

She made a hair appointment for Thursday and a facial appointment for Wednesday.

She took a long bubble bath that night, and relaxed with some wine.

She was climbing into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Baby, you miss me? I miss you?"

"Hello, Tim".

"I could come by if you'd like. We could heat things up."

"No, thank you".

"Nobody does it for me like you do, baby. I miss you".

"I'm sorry. I'm not available, Tim. Have a nice night".

"When are you available?"

"You and I are over, Tim. You know this".

"Baby, please….please give us another chance".

"You're drunk. I'm tired. Good night".

She hung up the phone and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

***Thursday***

Jonathan came in town and was at the Buchanan's.

He had brought the baby a big teddy bear and some diapers as a gift.

They were sitting around talking, and Caroline had McKenna on her chest.

"Saw you in last week's paper. That was a pretty girl on your arm".

"Yeah, Stacie McAlister. She's nice, and witty".

"Do you think you will see her again?"

"No. Our date didn't go all that well".

"What happened? You used to be a lady killer back in the Navy".

Jonathan smiled.

"I can't explain it. It's just….she's not Jennifer".

"Jonathan, Jennifer is very guarded. And you two didn't exactly hit it off on the right foot".

"I know. I've apologized as much as I am going to, though. She won't give us another chance, so there's nothing more I can do".

"Have you tried sending her flowers?"

"Yes, actually. I called her right before McKenna was born, and asked her to send me the research she had dug up on the company she investigated. We had a nice conversation, and when we hung up, I decided to be a nice guy and send her flowers. I had the card say that I enjoyed our conversation earlier and hoped to spend more time with you. They promised me a two-hour delivery. Next thing I know, she's on the phone telling me off accusing me of tricking her with the files just to go on another date. And I assured her that wasn't the case and promised to not bother her again, and then she sent the files with an apology note. She addressed everything in her note except wanting to spend time with me. Then, the baby is born, and I get stuck here because the cab company didn't come. So, she gave me a ride home after we left the hospital. And I took her to dinner to say thank you for the ride. I was nice, I was polite and I was charming. And afterwards, I walked her to her car in the parking garage and asked her if we could spend more time together sometime and she friend zoned me. I don't get it, I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. If I follow her lead, I'm a chauvinistic frat boy. If I make a move, I'm tricking her or I'm coming on too strong. And no matter which way I go, I get friend zoned each and every time".

"How much of her past has she told you?"

"Not too much, really".

"Well, what I'm about to tell you stays between us. I swear to god if you tell her I told you, I will castrate you myself".

"Got it".

"She dated a guy in college. And he was Prince charming to her. His name was Zach. If Zach had his way, Jennifer would never leave the apartment ever again. He tried to get her to quit working, and she wouldn't. I'm not positive, but I have my suspicions that his anger turned physical. I can tell you that one night, they were over at our condo, and we all talked about taking a trip. And then I suggested that she and I and two of our sorority sisters take a girl's trip. She was so excited and we agreed to plan it the next weekend. She had to go to the bathroom, and he followed her to the bedroom. I went in there a few minutes later to get someone's coat, and heard him telling her that she was never to go on a trip without him, that her loyalties were with him now. About 3 months later, she showed up at my doorstep one night and said she needed a place to stay. She had 4 large suitcases with her, and she didn't give me any details. She just said things hadn't worked out. She got her own place the next day and never spoke to him again. A few years ago, she started dating a guy named Tim. He worked in sales at the Times. They were hot and heavy and I thought she was going to marry him. She thought she was going to marry him. Instead, there was a pattern evolving. He would lead her to believe that he was going to propose, and instead, he would get drunk on the night that she thought he was proposing, and wouldn't ask. And then she would have to nurse him back to health the next day and they would start this pattern all over again. Finally, she had enough, and kicked him out. I don't think she is pushing you away because she thinks you are a bad person. I think she is simply trying to protect her heart and she isn't going to allow someone to just come in and destroy her. I think she's hyperaware of the signs now".

"I would never do that to her. I really enjoyed our date in London. She swears she didn't see my note the next morning, but I swear I left one".

"Well, I don't want to discourage you, but it might be time for you to accept that the ship has sailed. She doesn't give people too many second chances when they've hurt her badly".

He nodded.

Luke came downstairs and asked him to come help him with his computer then, and he went upstairs to help him.

When he came back down, Patrick cornered him.

"Hey, Caroline and I want to go to dinner tomorrow night, and we need someone to watch the kids. If we promise to get the baby asleep before we leave, can you just sit here and watch a movie with them? We will just do dinner and then come right back".

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks, buddy".

"No problem".

He went back to his hotel then, and decided on the way that he needed to do something different to win Jennifer over. He had to figure out a plan.

***Friday***

Jennifer got to Caroline's at 4. Per tradition, those nominated for awards get a ½ day off on awards day.

She was in Caroline's bathroom with Savanna in her lap, straightening her hair.

Caroline was in the bedroom feeding the baby.

"So, Scott should be here by 6, and he said he will bring you back here afterwards. Patrick and I will be home by 11, I'm sure, so hopefully we'll see you".

"Great".

Savanna was playing with Jennifer's jewelry and makeup while they talked.

"Who's watching the kids tonight?"

"Jonathan. We promised to get McKenna asleep and in bed before we left. Everyone will be bathed and in pajamas and watching a movie".

"What could go wrong with that?"

"I don't think a lot, but I'm sure I'll still be nervous. I told Patrick we should just stay home, but he said he wants us to have date nights and no time like the present".

"He's right".

She started on her makeup then, and finished with her jewelry. She stepped into the closet to slip her dress on, and when she emerged, Savanna told her she was beautiful.

"Just like a princess!"

"Thank you, lovebug".

They went to the den then, and saw that Jonathan had just gotten there.

"Hi. You're early".

"Yeah, I finished up at the office and just came on. Hope that's ok".

"It's fine".

He turned to Jennifer.

"You look gorgeous. I hope you have a nice time tonight".

"Thank you".

"Any tips on putting Savanna to bed?"

"She likes it if you read princess books to her and you have to sing "You are my sunshine" to her at least twice."

"Got it".

She had a glass of wine while she waited.

She checked her watch and looked at several clocks.

By 7, she started to think she'd been stood up.

"Maybe I should just go alone."

"No, just give him a few more minutes".

Caroline and Patrick pulled Jonathan aside.

"Go with Jennifer to this awards thing".

"I can't. I promised you guys I'd watch the kids".

"We will go out another night. I promise you, just go with her to this thing".

"She said it was black tie-I don't have a tux".

"You can borrow mine. Come on".

He followed Patrick to the bedroom, and put on his tux.

Caroline started recording the baby and put the camera on a tripod so that she could hold her up for the camera.

A few minutes later, Jonathan was ready.

He came out of the bedroom just as the doorbell rang.

Scott had finally arrived.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I had a flat. I had to change it."

"That's alright. We better go, though".

Jennifer never saw Jonathan in his tux, and never realized that he was going to take her.

Nobody realized the video was still recording.

Jennifer and Scott left, and headed to the awards show. Jonathan went and changed out of the tux, and back into his regular clothes.

"That was really sweet of you, Jonathan."

"I would do anything for her".

"I know that. Someday she will too".

Caroline and Patrick went to dinner then, after McKenna went to bed.

While they were at dinner, they decided to have a cookout the next day.

They told Jonathan about it when they got home and he agreed to go.

Caroline stayed up to tell Jennifer about it.

They heard the car around 11, and went and opened the door.

She came inside and put her purse down.

"How was it?"

"Well, I lost out on the Pike award. And my date was a total dud. Total dud. He literally didn't say two words to me all evening."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out".

"Yeah me too. He was pretty handsome. I had high hopes for him".

"We are having a get together tomorrow if you want to come".

"That sounds fun. What can I bring?"

"Just you".

"Great. Well, I am going to change and head home".

She took off her shoes and headed to the bedroom to change and get her bag. She emerged in sweatpants and a tank.

Jonathan was upstairs with Patrick. They both came downstairs as Jennifer was about to leave.

"Hey, how was the awards show?"  
"I lost. But some of my co-workers didn't, so I'm very happy for them".

Just then, there was a loud clap of thunder and rain started to pour.

"Oh dang…. I don't have an umbrella".

"Give me your keys. I'll run your bag out to your car for you and pull your car up closer".

She nodded and handed him her keys.

She turned to Caroline.

"Thank you for everything. You are my best friend in the whole wide world and I love you more than anything".

"We love you, and you are family. Nothing closer than that".

She hugged Patrick and promised to see them the next day, and then as soon as Jonathan had her car in the driveway, she ran outside.

She thanked him for doing that as she got in the car.

"Anytime".

She got in the car and headed home.

Jonathan got in his car and headed back to his hotel, wishing he could spend the night with her.

***Saturday***

Jennifer showed up for the cookout at 3, and helped Caroline get everything ready.

Jonathan showed up at 4, and helped Patrick with the grilling.

He had a hard time keeping his gaze off Jennifer. She was wearing some black skinny jeans, a light blue short sleeved top, and some strappy sandals.

As soon as she saw Jonathan, she went and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for pulling my car up last night".

He hugged her back.

"No trouble at all".

She spent most of the day with Savanna in her arms or on her lap.

It was 8 p.m. and she had just tucked Savanna into bed when the phone rang.

Caroline reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Jennifer Edwards. She put this number down as an emergency".

"Yeah, she's here. One second".

She handed the phone to Jennifer.

"Hello?"

Jennifer talked a minute and then hung up.

"Well, I just found out I've been transferred from the Times to another paper. Looks like I'm moving to Chicago".

"What?"

"Yeah, that was my boss, Jack. He said that my contract with the Times had been transferred to Chicago. I have to move there in three days".

"Do you want to go?"

"No, I don't. But I cannot afford to stay without a job, and I have no backup plan".

Caroline gave her a hug, and Jennifer left in tears.

Jonathan felt horrible, but he decided to try and help her out.

***Sunday***

Jennifer woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

It was her boss.

"I see….I am?...You're sure….I did? Ok…I'll see you tomorrow".

She hung up and then immediately called Caroline.

"So, Jack just called. Seems that somehow, another deal was made and not only do I get to stay in New York, but I got a raise and more time off as well".

"Wonderful! I hadn't told the kids yet, so now I don't have to".

"Yeah, and I hadn't started packing, so now I don't have to do it".

"I'm glad you are staying".

"I am too".

She hung up the phone and started to get in the shower when she heard a knock at the door.

She turned off the shower and grabbed her robe and went to get the door.

Jonathan was standing there with flowers.

"Hi, may I come in?"

"Certainly".

She closed the door behind him.

"These are for you".

"Thank you, they're beautiful".

She went and put them in water in the kitchen and then came back.

"I just wanted to tell you that I called the CEO of the Times last night. I had been in a deal with them to supply some electronics equipment, and I told him that I would back out of the deal if they really transferred you to Chicago. So, I upped my end of the bargain, and you got to stay here in New York, where you belong".

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I saw how unhappy you were last night when you found out you had to move."

"Jonathan, did you tell them to promote me?"

"Not exactly".

"What exactly?"

"I told them that if they promoted you, it wouldn't be the worst thing. You are the most talented writer there, and they need to realize it".

"Jonathan, you had no right. I wanted to earn that promotion based on my merits, not because someone negotiated me".

"I don't understand. You did it get on your merits. If you weren't capable and deserving, I wouldn't have suggested you".

"I understand that. But if you hadn't been negotiating, would you have still suggested it?"

"No, probably not".

"So, I didn't really earn this. It was handed to me. No pressure there".

"I'm sorry, I just had to figure out a way to keep you in New York, so that I could at least see you sometimes. And this was the best I could come up with".

"Jonathan, when are you going to get it through your head that you and I are not together? We went on a double date with Caroline and Patrick. You ignored me, and then insulted me. I gave you another chance and after a wonderful evening, you ghosted me. I cannot make it any clearer to you that you and I are barely friends. If we didn't have Caroline and Patrick, we would never see each other. That's not going to change. I want someone who wants to be with me, not someone who wants to use me as a negotiating tool I am not a piece of property, Jonathan. I am a real person with feelings and I deserve respect. Now, I would like to shower and get dressed, so please, leave me be".

Her eyes were on fire, and her face was turning red.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I overstepped".

He stood up to go and as he did, something fell out of his pocket.

She picked it up and read it.

It was a pro/con list, about her qualities.

"You made a list of reasons not to be with me?"

"That's not what it looks like".

"It literally says "Dating Jennifer" at the top, and there is a column of yes items and a column of no items."

"Jennifer-"

"Stubborn. Feisty. Opinionated. Educated. You seriously put educated in the no column?! What did you expect, for me to be an airhead?"

"Jennifer-"

"Let me be extremely clear Jonathan. You and I are never going to date, ever. As far as I'm concerned, we aren't even friends anymore. Go to hell and get the hell out of my apartment".

She practically pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

She looked at the clock.

9:20 a.m. She went and poured a glass of wine, decided she didn't give a shit what time it was and went and took a bubble bath.

The phone rang as she was getting in, and she answered it.

"Hey are you ok? Jonathan just called and sounded upset and told Patrick that you were pissed at him".

"I'm passed pissed. I'm livid. He came here and basically told me that he sees me as a tax write-off. Like I'm a piece of meat or property. Then, as he's leaving, a list falls out of his pocket".

"Jonathan said you were a tax write off?

"Don't ever say that name to me again. I mean it, he has really crossed the line this time. Not only did he get me a promotion I didn't earn, he made a list of reasons not to date me. So, all this time, he's been begging me to have dinner with him, begging me to date him. And yet, he's walking around with a piece of paper with a pro/con list about why he shouldn't date me."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to go to hell and get the hell out of my apartment. Why, what did he say?"

"Just that you were upset and that he was giving up on things between you".

"Good, that's the best news I have heard all day. You know that promotion that I got? He bought it. He used me as a piece of property to be negotiated over, I didn't get it because I earned it, I got it because he met their demands but threw me in as a stipulation".

"Oh geez. I think he thought he was helping you out. I don't think he thinks of you as a piece of property".

"It doesn't matter. If I don't earn it, I don't want it".

"I understand, I would feel the same way".

They talked a little longer till Jennifer was calmed down, and then hung up.

Jonathan was sitting in the lobby of her building, hoping to see her when she left. After about 5 hours, he went home.


	12. Chapter 12

***A couple months later***

McKenna was now 4 months old. Jennifer saw her almost every weekend. She had basically avoided Jonathan all together since she had thrown him out of the apartment. He sent her flowers about once a week, and the card always said "I hope you are having a good day". She hadn't responded once.

Caroline and Patrick had agreed to have a big family dinner at their house, and had invited Jennifer and Jonathan too.

Since Caroline had never cooked a big meal before, she wanted to do a trial run the weekend before. Jonathan and Jennifer agreed to come.

On Saturday, Jennifer showed up and was helping Caroline make the side dishes. There was a turkey in the oven, and several things in crockpots.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Finally like I'm getting back to normal. This was the craziest pregnancy out of all 3. And this birth was so much unlike the other two, that it doesn't seem like it was me at times. I was wrong about everything-her due date, her gender, she's the first baby I had that didn't have to be induced, she's the first baby I've had that didn't have colic. I feel so out of my element".

Jennifer was laughing. "You are so in your element it's not funny. You were destined for this".

Jonathan arrived about 3.

"Hi".

"Hello". She looked away and started taking dishes to the table.

They were going with simple, just a turkey, stuffing, mac and cheese and salad, and pumpkin pie.

Jennifer set the table and Jonathan and Patrick sat on the couch, watching tv with the kids.

Everyone ate around 4 and raved about it.

After it was over, Jennifer and Caroline cleaned up.

"Do you mind staying here tonight while Patrick and I go pick up the kids Christmas gifts?"

"Not at all".

"It's going to take about 2 hours, because we have to go to multiple stores, but we'll be back by 12".

"No problem".

Caroline got McKenna all situated, and decided that Savanna and Luke could stay up.

She and Patrick slipped out. Luke was upstairs playing Xbox with Jonathan. Jennifer was downstairs with McKenna and Savanna.

Around 12, Jonathan came downstairs.

"Is Luke still awake?"

"No, he fell asleep about a half hour ago".

She nodded.

They quietly watched a movie while they waited on Caroline and Patrick to get back.

McKenna woke up and started crying, so Jennifer held her while she made her a bottle and then sat down and fed her.

"You're great with her".

"Thank you". She never once looked at him.

Around 1:30, the phone rang. Jonathan answered it.

He talked for a few minutes and then he hung up.

"Who was that?"

"A Lieutenant Walker. He said there's been an accident, that Caroline and Patrick are being taken to the hospital".

"Oh no."

"We should go".

"We can't. We can't get the kids out at this time of night, and the baby doesn't need to be sitting in a hospital with all those germs. Plus, we don't have a car seat for her. You go, I'll stay with the kids".

"I don't want to leave you with all the responsibility".

"They are sleeping, trust me, this is the easy part".

He got up and went to find Patrick's car keys, but couldn't.

"Do you know where they put their spare keys?"

"No. You can take my car."

"Ok, thank you".

She got up and gave him her keys.

"I'll call you when I know how they are".

She nodded.

She went and put McKenna in her crib and then put Savanna in her bed upstairs and then she climbed into Caroline and Patrick's bed. Try as she might though, she couldn't fall asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan sat there in the hospital till almost 8 before the doctor came to find him again.

"Family of Patrick and Caroline Buchanan".

"Here, that's me".

"Hi. I'm Dr. Stormwall. Let's sit down".

He led him to a private waiting room.

"Patrick and Caroline came in with multiple injuries and lacerations. Patrick had severe head trauma, and several broken bones. From what the police told us, someone crossed the center line and hit them head on, and their car flipped several times. So, the injuries we are seeing are consistent with those types of accidents. We took Patrick into emergency surgery, but unfortunately his injuries were just too severe. He didn't make it through the surgery. Caroline came in with a broken leg, a lacerated liver and spleen, and a punctured lung. She doesn't appear to have any head trauma, which is pretty miraculous".

"Can I see her?"

"You can in about an hour. We are doing some tests. In the meantime, you can go down to the morgue and claim Patrick's body and start making those arrangements. That's typically the next step".

"Ok, thank you".

Dr. Stormwall got up and left, after telling Jonathan how sorry he was for his loss.

Jonathan turned and headed for the car and headed back to the house.

He walked in to find Jennifer making French toast for the kids.

As soon as she looked at him, she knew. She turned away to hide her tears.

He came over to her.

"Not her, just him".

She nodded.

"Why don't you let me finish this so you can go see her?"

"Thank you, that's a good idea".

She hurried to the shower and got dressed, and told the kids she was running to the store and would be back in a minute.

She had told them that their parents had to go somewhere special this morning and would be back soon.

She got to the hospital and found her way to Caroline's room.

Caroline looked like she was sleeping.

"Hey, it's me. You gave us a scare".

"Hey. I look awful, don't I?"

"No, you look as gorgeous as ever".

"The doctor was just in here. He told me Patrick died in surgery. I can't believe I'm a widow".

Jennifer's eyes teared up.

"You might be a widow, but you aren't going to do it alone. I am happy to help out".

She sat down and held her hand.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm just tired. How are my babies?"

"They are fine. We didn't tell them yet".

"We never made it to get their presents. Their presents are at Target, Walmart, and Kohl's and Toys R' Us. Already paid for".

"We will figure that out".

"I'm so thankful for you".

"I'm thankful for you too".

"Take care of them, and always tell them I love them".

"You can tell them yourself when you get home".

She lightly shook her head.

All of a sudden, the alarms on the machines she was hooked up to started going off and then Jennifer heard the unmistakable sound of the heart monitor signifying that she was flat lining.

A nurse asked her to leave the room and she went to the hall.

It was the longest 8 minutes of her life, till they came back out.

She heard the nurses say words like "Internal hemorrhage", and "too much strain on the heart".

The doctor looked at her and simply said "I'm sorry".

She nodded, as the tears fell.

A nurse handed her a bag with both her and Patrick's personal items.

She took it and headed home, with tears in her eyes.

She pulled up and parked on the driveway and sat there a minute.

She had no idea how she was going to tell the kids about their parents.

She walked in the house and found Jonathan in the kitchen. The kids were in the backyard jumping on the trampoline. McKenna was in her bassinette in the den.

"How is Caroline?"

"She's, well, she's-" Her face crumpled into a mess of tears.

He came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Both of them are gone?"  
She nodded.

She let him hold her for a few minutes and then she wiped her tears and got a glass of water.

"Someone needs to call her sister. I can do that. And someone needs to make arrangements with the funeral home. And I guess we should go through their papers and see if they already made arrangements. I can stay here for a little while with the kids till we figure out who is going to care for them."

She was walking around trying to find something to do.

"A few weeks ago, when I was here, Caroline told me that the desk in their bedroom was where the papers are. And they have a safe in the guestroom closet. The combo is their anniversary".

"Great. That's a great place to start".

He gave her another hug.

"I'm sorry, I know she meant the world to you".

"I'm sorry for your loss too".

She went outside and sat on the porch swing and asked the kids to come sit with her.

Savanna climbed up in her lap and Luke sat next to her.

A few minutes later, they were all crying.

Jennifer had promised them they would stay with them until their aunt and uncle got there.

Savanna was already being extra clingy with Jennifer.

They went inside and Jonathan tried his best to comfort Luke.

"I found a written statement and a burial policy for both of them and directions on who they want called".

"Oh good."

She went to take the list from him but McKenna started crying.

"Oh, let me get her".

"I tell you what. Let me handle the business legal stuff, and you focus on the kids".

She nodded.

"Thank you".

She went and got McKenna and let Savanna help her change her diaper and then they made her a bottle.

She sat on the couch and fed her, and Savanna sat right next to her.

Jonathan came out of the bedroom then, and sat down across from Jennifer.

"Abby and Mike are on their way. The funeral home has been called and so has the lawyer".

"Thank you".

"Happy to help out".

"What did the statement say?"

"Just that they wanted either you and me or Abby and Mike to care for the kids short-term, and Abby and Mike to care for them long-term and that they wanted this house to either be kept for them, and put into a trust, or sold and the money put into a trust, for the kids. There are several insurance policies and a college fund for each of them. The cars are paid off and the house is close".

She nodded.

"The lawyer scheduled the will reading for Tuesday of next week."

She nodded.

"I am going to run to my hotel and get a few things, and then come back. I better call a cab".

"You can take my car again".

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Thank you. Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head no.

"I'll make a grocery store run tonight, after her sister gets here and then I will go get my things after the kids go to bed".

He nodded.

He left then and she sat there with Savanna, watching a movie and holding McKenna.

The phone rang and she got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Sweetbriar Funeral home. We need to discuss arrangements for Caroline and Patrick Buchanan".

"Ok, what do you need to know?"

"We need to know what kind of service is wanted, whether you want to bring in a minister or not, and whether you want food served here or not".

"Well, until we talk to family and until we talk to the lawyer, I cannot answer those questions".

"Ok".

"Look, can you just do whatever it is you normally do, and we will change it later if we need to?"

"Yes, that's fine".

"Thank you".

She hung up and focused on the kids again.

Abby and Mike arrived about an hour later.

Savanna gave them hugs and then went right back to Jennifer's side.

Luke wouldn't come out of his room.

Abby picked up McKenna and held her for a few minutes.

"Ok, so we have some decisions to make. You are the only family left on her side and I don't think he talked to his parents. He didn't have any siblings. So, we need to make funeral home decisions. And we need to discuss who's taking them, and we need to discuss some other things. There's a will reading scheduled for Tuesday".

Abby nodded.

"His parents are both passed away. We can take them, but not till February. We are both in a residency and we are going to be working long hours till we graduate. We have a nanny that watches our kids, but that wouldn't be fair to add 3 more to the mix".

"Ok. So, we can make arrangements till then, I suppose. They left papers stating that they wanted this house to be kept in a trust for them or sold and the money put in a trust. So, I suppose I could move in here until February".

"We can move here in February".

"Jonathan, another friend of theirs, called the funeral home. And they just called here asking what kind of service we want. I will let you plan that".

Abby nodded.

Mike went upstairs to see if he could get Luke to talk to them, and he finally coaxed him out of his room.

Jonathan came back then, and all the adults made some arrangements.

Jennifer made dinner for everyone, but nobody really felt like eating.

All the kids were playing and around 9, Abby and Mike and Easton and Parker headed to their hotel.

Jennifer got McKenna down, and Savanna down, and then headed to her apartment and to the grocery store.

She left a message for her boss at the paper to call her and left the number for Caroline's house.

She got in the car to drive back and saw that Jonathan had changed the oil and filled it with gas.

He came out to help her with the groceries.

"Thank you for the gas and the oil change. That was very kind of you".

"No problem. Happy to do it".

They put the groceries away and then she made several bottles.

While she fed McKenna her next bottle, he moved the bassinette into the master bedroom.

She put her down for the night in the bassinette and came out and straightened up the kitchen.

"How long do you heat the bottles up for?"

"23 seconds with the top off. Put the top on and shake it".

He took the trash out and came back inside. She was getting into the bed.

He sat in the den for a bit and then headed to bed himself.

He heard McKenna stirring, so he went to check on her.

He ended up climbing into bed next to Jennifer so that he could get up with McKenna.

Like clockwork, at 2:30, she woke up.

Jonathan went to get a bottle and Jennifer picked her up.

"Let's go get you a bottle, shall we?"

"No need, it's right here".

He handed it to her and she sat in the rocker and fed her.

"Thank you".

After she was fed, Jennifer put her back in the bassinette and then got back in bed.

Jonathan took the bottle to the sink and then came back and climbed into bed.

Just before he had fallen asleep, she rolled over to him.

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here".


	13. Chapter 13

***A week later***

The funeral services were hard and long and exhausting. Somehow, they all got through it.

Due to the funeral services, the lawyer had rescheduled the will reading.

Jennifer had hired two neighborhood girls to watch the kids, but she brought McKenna with them.

Jonathan had rented them a car, and had gone out and bought a car seat for McKenna since hers had been destroyed in the car accident.

They showed up at the lawyer's office with Abby and Mike and sat down and waited.

McKenna was sound asleep.

Jonathan and Jennifer hadn't really talked about things but she had softened towards him a little.

She had shocked him with her statement about being glad he was there.

All he had told her was he was glad he was there too, and they went to sleep. They hadn't had a minute to talk about it since.

The will was quite standard. They left everything to the kids, except for specific items.

"To Jennifer, I leave my sorority pearls, and my collection of sorority t-shirts, as well as the contents of the teal box at the top of my closet."

Patrick had left Jonathan his beer mug collection and his Navy flag.

They left the kids to Abby and Mike and they wanted the house to either be put into a trust while they lived in it, or sold and the money put into a trust for them after college. In the event that Abby and Mike couldn't take the kids, Jonathan and Jennifer were listed as backups. Everything that wasn't labeled in the will went to the kids. They all three had college funds, and they all three had a first car fund. Caroline and Patrick had really thought things out and planned ahead.

They left the house satisfied with things, and went home.

The will reading was the final thing in the whole scenario. Now that all of it was over, Jennifer wanted to collapse.

They got home and Abby made mac and cheese for everyone and chicken nuggets, and Jennifer made a salad for the adults.

They all sat down to eat, and then Jennifer cleaned the kitchen.

She called her boss and they agreed that she could work from home for a while.

Jonathan called his secretary and told her that unless it was an emergency, he was going to be in New York for the next few months.

Abby and Mike and their kids left after they were done eating.

"Thank you so much for taking care of them. If you need anything, let us know".

"We will. We will keep in touch, I'm sure".

After rounds of hugs, they said goodbye and Jennifer went and changed into some sweatpants and a comfortable t-shirt.

She was in the kitchen that night, doing the dishes when Jonathan came up to her.

"Hey, why don't you let me do that while you go rest?"

"It's ok, I've got it. I'm almost done".

He started drying the dishes and she started putting them away.

"How do you want to do this, as far as taking care of the kids? Do you want to get up with McKenna every night, or do you want to trade off days?"

"Well, never let it be said that I'm not flexible, or stuck in my ways. Whatever you want to do is fine".

He sighed.

That was a dig at him for the list of pros/cons about her.

"I tell you what. You go take a bubble bath, I'll put these dishes away, and then tonight, I'll get up with her so you can rest".

"That sounds good".

She went and ran a bubble bath and sank into it. Bubble baths and hot baths were the one thing she did for herself consistently, and they were pretty important to her.

After about 10 minutes he came in the bathroom.

He pulled up a stool and sat behind the tub.

"Jonathan, what are you doing in here?"

"Just relax, it's all right."

He started massaging her shoulders.

"Ohhh yeah, right there. That feels amazing".

"Jennifer, I never got a chance to explain something to you, and I would like to do that now, if you'll let me".

"Go ahead".

"The day at your apartment when you found the list in my pocket, it wasn't what you thought it was. A few days before that, I had a long talk with Caroline. And she told me that you had every reason to be so guarded, and that I needed to learn to communicate better. So, I went to a relationship therapist. And at our first session, she had me make a list of your qualities. I assumed she wanted me to put them in pro and con columns, but she didn't. She had me list them according to which ones I could live without. I just never changed the column labels. And I'm not telling you this because I expect things to change between us, I just wanted you to know".

"Thank you".

"You've taken on a lot this week, and I think you should relax. So, I want you to let me help out more. I can take a shift with the baby, or I can take the kids to Chuck E Cheese while you and McKenna stay home and rest. I'm willing to do whatever you need or want, just tell me".

"Thank you."

She shivered a bit, so he got her a towel and left so that she could get out of the bath.

He was in bed when she came out, watching the news.

McKenna was in her bassinette.

Jennifer climbed in bed and finished her wine.

She was about to fall asleep when a storm came up and there were several big claps of thunder.

Pretty soon, they heard footsteps.

Savanna and Luke both came and crawled in the bed and curled up to them.

"It's ok, it's just a storm. It won't hurt us".

Savanna looked over at Jonathan.

"Did you get scared too?"

Jennifer started laughing.

"No, I'm not scared."

Luke decided he wanted to sleep on the couch, so Jonathan went and got him set up on the couch.

Savanna fell back asleep on Jennifer.

"Want me to take her to her bed?"

"No, she might wake up again. How about the other end of the couch? Can you go get her princess blanket and pillow from her bed?"

"Sure".

"Thank you".

She held Savanna a little longer and then Jonathan gently took her to the couch.

He came back and got in bed with Jennifer and turned the news off.

"What time do you think McKenna will wake up?"

"Around 2. After that, she's good till 5 or 6".

"Got it".

She struggled to get to sleep, she was tossing and turning.

"How about some warm milk?"

"No, it's not that. My neck is bothering me".

He reached over and started massaging her neck and scalp.

"Oh, that feels wonderful".

He rubbed her neck till she drifted off to sleep, and wrapped an arm around her waist and just held her for a minute.

He drifted off to sleep and woke up when McKenna did, and got her a bottle.

He sat in the rocker and fed her and listened to the storm. He burped her at the end of the bottle and held her on his chest for a little bit, trying to get her to go back to sleep.

All of a sudden, she spit up and warm, wet milk coated his t-shirt.

"Oh that's not very nice. I just fed you and you want to throw up on me? Come on".

She responded by spitting up on him again.

Jennifer woke up and heard him talk to her.

She tried not to laugh.

She got up and took the baby from him so he could change.

"Be careful, she's a live fountain of hot evilness".

"Jonathan, she is not… she's adorable. Did you burp her ½ way through?"

"No, only at the end".

"Well, duh."

He got up and went and sponged off and changed his shirt and then came back to bed.

Jennifer had gotten McKenna changed, and back to sleep and was putting her in the bassinette.

They climbed into bed and went back to sleep.

They woke up when McKenna did, and he went and made breakfast for everyone.

She got the kids up and dressed. The kids were going back to school today. He agreed to take them, and she kissed them goodbye and then went to shower. She put the bassinette in the bathroom so she could hear McKenna if she cried.

She and McKenna went to run some errands, and then she picked up the kids. When Jonathan got home, he was surprised to find a green Ford Explorer in the driveway.

She was in the kitchen making dinner, and the kids were at the table, coloring.

"Hey, I'm home".

"Hey, we're in here".

"Aunt Jeffer is making pasghetti for dinner. And she buyed a new car".

"I see that. What made you do that?"

"Well, my car wasn't big enough, and we have three kids now. So, I figured you could drive Patrick's Mercedes and I could drive this car, and then we wouldn't have to scramble to figure out how to fit everyone".

"I see. Let me chip in for that".

"No, that's ok. I got a good deal and I can afford it. It's fine".

He looked over the paperwork she had brought from the dealer, and agreed she had gotten a good deal.

"Pretty impressive. Does it drive ok?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Brand new?"

"Yeah, and I had them check it out very thoroughly".

"Good job".

The spaghetti was ready then, so she told the kids to put their stuff away and go wash their hands.

"Where's the baby?"

"In her bassinette".

She made everyone a plate and they sat down at the table.

After they started eating, she looked at Jonathan.

"Got any big plans this weekend?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine".

"No, I meant do you have a date?"

"No".

"I have a project in mind, and I will need your help for a little bit of it, but I can handle the rest".

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"A little redecorating. We can talk about it later".

She got him seconds, and refilled his tea, and got some more salad for herself and then sat back down.

"Thanks for making dinner".

"You're welcome".

He insisted on doing the dishes after they were done, and she took the kids upstairs and got them showers and ready for bed.

They came back downstairs for dessert and some snuggle time.

"Do you want to do tuck ins, and I feed McKenna, or do you want me to do tuck ins and you feed McKenna".

"I will do tuck ins".

"Great".

She told the kids goodnight and then went and got McKenna's bottle ready.

Jonathan took the kids upstairs and got them settled into bed.

He came back downstairs to find Jennifer putting McKenna into her bassinette.

They sat on the couch and she started telling him about what she wanted to do.

"Ok, so I'm thinking she's old enough for her own room. What if we take the formal living room furniture and put it in the attic, and move the office that we really don't use to the formal living room, and use the office room as her room? It's not as warm as the living room, but we can put a space heater in there and it has a door, where the living room doesn't".

"I like that idea."

"Ok, so I will need you to help me move the furniture. And after we get it cleaned it out, I can paint it and get it decorated, and then we can find some second hand furniture. I don't think we need to go completely expensive, because she won't be in it that much longer."

He agreed.

"What color do you want to paint it?"

"I'm thinking soft pink with a light gray trim. White furniture and pink sheets, blankets and curtains to tie it all together".

"I like that".

"That was easy. I thought I was really going to have to convince you".

"I told you, I'm willing to do anything you want, Jennifer".

"Yeah, but this is a big project".

"I mean it, Jennifer. Your happiness is first and foremost to me".

"That's very kind".

"I want us to be able to be more than friends someday and we can't do that if you think I don't put you first".

"Jonathan, we've been down this road before. We need to stay friends".

"Do we?"

"Yeah, because think about it. What if we break up and we still have to live here? That would be awkward".

"What if we don't break up? What if we make it?"

"I can't imagine that. Everything is so overwhelming, I can only think one day at a time".

"I know, I get that. I'm not trying to pressure you".

"I just can't believe how much things have changed in the blink of an eye".

She got up and went to take a bath and left him sitting on the couch.

After she got out of the bath, she came out and sat by him on the couch.

"We can watch a movie if you want".

She was yawning left and right.

"Jennifer, you are exhausted. Go to bed, it's ok".

"She's going to wake up soon and it's my turn".

"We don't have to stick to a schedule you know. I can help you out if you want to go to bed".

"You need sleep too".

Just then, McKenna woke up. Jennifer went to get her and he got the bottle.

He took her from Jennifer and fed her, and started talking to McKenna.

After a few minutes, he looked over and noticed that Jennifer was asleep.

He got McKenna back to sleep and in her bassinette, and then he went and turned down the bed. He came back and gently scooped Jennifer up and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and gave her a sweet, soft kiss.

"Goodnight, darling".


	14. Chapter 14

***Saturday***

Jennifer got up early, around 7. She had been so tired that she had slept through McKenna waking up both times, and Jonathan had done everything.

She found him in the kitchen, frying bacon with McKenna in his arms.

"Morning".

"Morning. I can't believe you didn't wake me up".

"You were tired, it's alright".

"Are the big kids still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't heard them".

"Here, let me take her".

She took McKenna from him and he finished frying the bacon while she rocked her and put her in her swing.

"Waffles will be ready in about 10 minutes".

"Perfect".

She got the plates out and poured everyone some juice, and they decided to let the kids sleep and let them wake up on their own. It had been a hard couple of weeks, so they all needed their rest.

She and Jonathan sat and had breakfast together and then she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm going to go start on moving the furniture".

"No, I'll take care of that. You have a surprise".

"What kind of surprise?"

"You have been doing so much lately, and this fell into both our laps, we didn't ask for it. I get that. But you just jumped in with both feet. So, I want you to take the Mercedes, and head to the city."

He reached over and got a gift card out of his wallet.

"I bought this yesterday. It has enough on it for you to get a massage, facial, get your toes painted, and you get to have lunch and sit in a hot tub. The lady told me that was the best package they had. You do that, I've hired a decorator to come and start the moving out process. When you get back, she will be here and the room will be painted and you can talk to her and figure out the rest".

"What about the kids?"

"Abby and Mike are coming and taking them to the circus. And I hired the neighborhood girl across the street to help out with McKenna".

She leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thank you".

She went to shower and get dressed. When she came out, he was moving things around in the office.

The kids were up and eating breakfast.

"Hi kiddos".

She kissed both of them.

Jonathan came out then, and walked her to the door.

"Are you sure? You are the one that didn't sleep last night".

"I'm fine. It's ok. I'm positive. You deserve it".

She nodded and then headed out. It was strange driving Patrick's Mercedes, but she told herself it was Jonathan's, and tried to get past it.

After a day of relaxation, she felt like a new woman.

She came home and pulled into the garage, and went inside.

They were all in the nursery, and they were almost done.

"Hey, what do you think?"

"I love it! I can't believe you accomplished all this in a day".

"Well, we had a crew of 8 guys move the furniture out of the living room into the attic. And then they moved the furniture out of office into the living room. We didn't throw anything away or go through anything. We just moved it. And then we started painting. And she has 5 painters who did this superfast."

She and the decorator talked for a minute, and she told them they would be back Monday to put a second coat on.

After the decorator left, she went to the kitchen and found Jonathan heating up a bottle.

"Where are Luke and Savanna?"

"Abby and Mike took them to their hotel. They are spending the night and will be home in the morning".

"Great. What do you want for dinner? Anything at all, name it".

"Why don't we go out? We can take the baby, and we can go have a nice dinner somewhere".

"Great idea".

"How was your spa day?"

"Wonderful. I cannot thank you enough, that was amazing".

"Well, you deserve it".

She fed McKenna her bottle and he went to shower and change.

She went to change after he came out, and when she was done, they headed with McKenna to dinner.

He picked a hibachi place, and they went inside. McKenna slept through most of the dinner, and only woke up as they were finishing up.

Jennifer insisted on paying for it, and Jonathan finally let her.

They went home and she went to put her pajamas on. When she came back out, he was feeding McKenna a bottle.

"She's eating again?"

"Nothing else was working. She didn't need a diaper change, and she wasn't a fan of me singing to her, so I tried the bottle last and she took it".

"Hmm… I wonder if she's having a growth spurt".

"I don't know. How could we tell that?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we will just see if she keeps eating more and more often. I am taking her to the pediatrician next week for a checkup".

After he was done feeding, they put her in her bassinette.

"Ok, you are off duty. I'm taking all the feeding shifts till morning".

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"It's only fair".

He went to change clothes and she locked up the house and turned out the lights.

He was in the bed when she came back in, and she quietly put the bassinette at the foot of the bed.

He had the news on, and was sitting up watching it. She climbed in bed and got comfy.

He was scratching his head.

"Hey can you look and see what this is?"

"Sure".

She got the flashlight and shined it on his head while he moved his head to her chest.

"Just a bump, it looks like. Nothing too serious. Does it hurt?"

"No".

"Does it itch?"

"No. I just felt it up there and didn't know what it was".

"It's not a freckle, so you might want to have a dermatologist look at it".

She turned the flashlight off and put it on the nightstand.

"So what kind of massage did you get today?"

"A full body deep tissue. And they did a face massage that was out of this world".

"A face massage?"

"Yes. Here, put your head in my lap and I'll show you".

He put his head in her lap and she told him to close his eyes.

She used her thumbs to rub small circles on his forehead and down the sides of his face. She pressed hard in places and light in others. After about 15 minutes, he was totally asleep.

She eased him off her and moved him over and then turned the light out and went to sleep.

***Sunday***

Abby and Mike took the kids to breakfast and then dropped them off.

Jennifer told them they would talk later in the week, and thanked them for taking them for the night.

Savanna was so excited to play with the new toys that she had gotten. Luke ran upstairs to play his video games.

Jonathan was on the couch, holding the baby.

Savanna showed them the makeup palette that she had gotten and the new Barbie doll.

She turned to Jonathan.

"Want to play makeup with me?"

"No, Uncle Jonathan doesn't want to play makeup".

"Yes, he does".

"No, he doesn't".

"Yes, he does".

"Uncle Jonathan doesn't know how to play makeup".

"It's easy. We go to the bathroom, and look in the mirror and you put makeup on me".

"Jonathan, be a good sport. It's only for a few minutes".

He finally agreed and handed McKenna to Jennifer. He and Savanna went to the bathroom and a few minutes later, Jennifer was looking for McKenna's pacifier.

She looked all over the den and couldn't find it. She got up and headed to the bedroom and couldn't find it.

"Jonathan, do you know where her-"

She walked into the bathroom and burst into giggles.

"Jennifer this isn't funny".

"Yes it is".

She put McKenna in her swing and then came back.

Instead of Jonathan putting makeup on Savanna, Savanna had put makeup on him.

Blue eyeshadow. Dark black eyebrows. Red lipstick. White powder and red cheeks.

"Savanna, why don't you see if you can find McKenna a paci?"

"Ok".

Jennifer got out some of her makeup remover wipes.

"Ok, be still".

She was still laughing as she wiped his face off.

She had him lean forward, against her kind of, so she could wipe his hairline.

He started kissing her neck.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?"

"Just go with it".

She pushed him away from her.

"Jonathan! There are kids in the house".

"And?"

"And we are just friends".

"Jennifer, we share a bed every night. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it".

"I haven't. I would never do that with a baby in the room. And besides, we aren't together".

"Why don't we stop fighting it, and just let it happen?"

"No, that's a bad idea".

"Why?"

"Because there are children in the house, who aren't used to seeing us together and we don't need to confuse them. Or ourselves".

"I'm not confused at all. I know exactly what I want, and I want you".

"Jonathan, we can't. We are better off as friends".

"So what, after Abby and Mike take the kids full time, that's it? You and I never see each other again?"

"I wouldn't say ever, but not every day".

"Fine."

He got up and grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed his face. She went to get McKenna who was crying. Savanna had found her paci, and brought it to her.

They sat on the couch, and Jonathan stayed in the bedroom watching TV.

She made everyone potato soup and grilled cheese for lunch, and they all ate together at the table.

She did the dishes when they were finished, and he picked McKenna up. She was crying pretty hard, so she quickly made her a bottle and handed it to him.

"I can feed her if you don't want to".

"It's fine".

She went back to the dishes and finished cleaning the kitchen.

She and Savanna went to go watch a movie in the bedroom and he went upstairs to play a game with Luke.

She sent Savanna upstairs to ask him if he wanted tacos or lasagna for dinner.

"Aunt Jeffer says tacos or lasghetti".

"What is lasghetti?"

"I don't know".

"Can you go ask her?"

"Ok".

She came running back downstairs.

"He said what is lasghetti?"

Jennifer was confused, so she got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote tacos and lasagna.

"Take this to him and tell him to circle which one he wants".

Savanna ran back upstairs and took it to him.

He circled both.

"Either is fine with me", he wrote at the bottom.

She decided on tacos, and let Savanna help as much as she could.

McKenna started crying so Jennifer put her in the swing, and then sent Savanna to ask Jonathan to come downstairs.

She was finished with the taco meat and was working on homemade salsa when he came down.

"Can you change her diaper or see if she wants to eat, please? She's fussy for some reason".

He picked her up and went to change her diaper, while Jennifer finished the salsa.

He came out of the bedroom holding McKenna on his shoulder.

"She was wet".

"Thank you for changing her".

He tried to put her in her swing, but she screamed.

He tried to put her in her high chair, but she screamed.

Finally, they put her in a bumbo at the end of the table and Jennifer gave her a mesh teether with frozen chunks of mango in it.

"Maybe she's teething".

They all ate their tacos, and Jonathan volunteered to do dishes.

Jennifer put the leftovers away and then took McKenna to the couch and sat with her.

Jonathan came and sat next to them and turned the TV on.

Jennifer scooted next to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings".

He sighed.

"It's ok. Let's just forget it".

"Jonathan, I don't want to forget it. I appreciate that you want something more between us, but we don't have the best track record together or separately, and the last thing this situation needs is us breaking up and fighting".

"I don't think we will do that. I know I will do everything in my power to keep us together".

"I just think it's best to start things after the situation changes, if we both want to".

"Well, I said I would do whatever you want, so if that's what you want, then I guess that's what we are doing".

"What are you doing about your apartment?"

"I am putting stuff in storage. I am meeting with the movers this week to do it, actually. But I'm keeping the apartment".

"I should probably do the same. I need to find a unit, I guess, and hire some movers. I'll probably let mine go".

"Why don't we share a unit? I don't have that much stuff".

She nodded.

"My movers can move you too. I'll take care of everything".

"Thank you".

She and Jonathan sat there a little longer playing with McKenna and making her laugh.

She loved Jonathan and kept clapping her hands for him.

"I think you have an admirer".

"Well, at least someone in the house loves me".

She swatted him.

"I was kidding".

She got up and got the kids to bed, and then came back down.

Jonathan had just gotten McKenna to sleep and was putting her in the bassinette.

Jennifer got the baby teething gel and put it by the bed, and then she got the mesh teether and put it in the freezer and made sure they had plenty of frozen fruit.

She went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, while he went and locked the house and turned the lights off.

"Jonathan, at some point this week, we need to go pay for the layaway items that they put away for the kids."

"Well, what if we make a night of it? We can get a sitter, and you and I can go shopping, and maybe grab dinner, and then come back home".

"I'd like that".

She was putting on lotion when he came in to the room, and he could see she was struggling to get her back.

He walked over to her and started rubbing it in for her.

"Thank you".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead".

"You said you didn't want to be a couple and do couple things with a baby in the room. What about when she moves to her own room?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. Unless we get a monitor of some kind, I think she should stay here until she is sleeping through the night".

"We can definitely get a monitor if you want".

"I guess we need to make a list".

She climbed into bed and he climbed in the other side.

He watched TV while she fell asleep.

He wanted so bad to lean over and kiss her and hold her, but he was trying to respect her boundaries.

Instead, he just pulled the covers up around her and made her as comfortable as he could.


	15. Chapter 15

***Monday***

Jennifer got up with McKenna around 6, and went to make coffee and feed her a bottle. She started breakfast for everyone after she was done feeding McKenna.

Jonathan came out of the bedroom dressed for the office.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"Decorator will be here by 10. You and I can go shopping tonight, if you want".

"I'd like that. Little miss has a checkup at 1 today".

"Need me to meet you at the doctors?"

"No, I think I can handle it. Thanks, though".

McKenna decided she wanted Jonathan then, so he took her and held her while Jennifer made him breakfast.

He and McKenna went and woke up the big kids, and hustled them to get ready.

She had everything on the table when they came back down, and McKenna was just babbling and grabbing his face.

"What's your time frame?"

"I have to be at the office in an hour".

"Do I have time for a very quick shower?"

"Sure, take all the time you need".

"Thank you".

She ran and showered and got dressed and then came back. The big kids were done with breakfast and Jonathan was giving McKenna her frozen teether.

"Ok, time to go to school".

She took McKenna from Jonathan and put a footed onesie on her, and they all headed to the car.

"I'll be home by 5, and I'll arrange for the babysitter to be here by 6".

She nodded.

"Have a good day".

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You too".

She took the kids to school and then she and McKenna came back home and met with the decorator.

It was a one-hour meeting, and they talked about monitors and placement of furniture and the painters did one more quick coat.

She left around 12:30, for the doctor's appointment.

The pediatrician confirmed that McKenna had several teeth coming in, and gave her some pain medicine to give her at night.

"We also have to give her some vaccinations today".

She nodded.

It broke her heart to hear her scream, but she was fine afterwards and only cried for a little bit.

They got back home, and Jennifer discovered McKenna had fallen asleep in the car.

Jennifer got her transferred to her crib, and sat down on the couch for about an hour.

McKenna woke up right when it was time to go get Luke and Savanna from school.

She screamed the whole way to school, the whole way home, and kept screaming when they got home.

Jennifer gave her some of the pain medicine from the doctor in hopes that it would kick in, but it didn't. She tried the mesh teether, standing by the shower while it was on, turning a radio to a static channel, the pacifier, a bottle, changing her diaper, taking off all her clothes, a bath, everything she could think of. Nothing worked. If anything, it made McKenna more upset. She had Savanna try and entertain her and sing to her. Nope. McKenna was just screaming bloody murder and nothing was working to get her to stop.

Jennifer was about to scream herself when Jonathan came in.

McKenna reached for him and Jennifer gladly let him take her. As soon as he was holding her, she calmed down.

They all sat on the couch and McKenna shot Jennifer a mean glance.

"I think she's mad at me. She had to get shots at the doctor today".

"She did? That's horrible. Is that why you are being so cranky?"

He handed her the mesh teether and she happily took it.

"How long did she cry?"

"She started when it was time to go pick up the kids. She cried all the way there, all the way home, and until you walked in the door".

"Did you really cry that long? Did you?" He kissed her forehead.

"Next time, you are taking her to the doctor".

"That's fine".

"Is where we are going to dinner tonight going to have adult beverages?"

"Certainly. Except we aren't going. The babysitter couldn't come tonight. She can come tomorrow though, so we are going then".

"Great. Then we are ordering pizza for dinner and I'm taking a bubble bath".

"Go right ahead. I'll order the pizza and hold down the fort".

"Thank you".

Jennifer had soaked in the tub about 20 minutes when Jonathan and McKenna came in.

He set a glass of wine down on the side of the tub.

She happily took it and drank a nice big sip.

"We had a talk and she wants me to tell you some things".

"Oh, she does?"

"Yeah. The first thing she wants you to know is that she's shy. She doesn't like for others to know how she's feeling, except when she's mad".

Jennifer chuckled.

"And the rest of it is, she's really sorry. She says she understands that you probably want to ship her to Japan right now, and she doesn't blame you, but she's scared of bumpy trips, so she hopes that you won't do that. She says she wants you to think about how you would feel if you had to get needles poked into your skin at the doctor. You probably wouldn't like that, so why should she? She says she didn't want to scream all day, but she couldn't help it. Because as it turns out, the doctor tapped her scream button with the needles, and you can't stop that once it starts. You just have to wait till it turns itself off".

Jennifer was laughing.

"She said all that, did she?"

"Oh yes, she has been very talkative".

"Interesting".

"She says that she wants to know if you will forgive her and come have pizza with us, when it gets here."

"Yes, I will".

Jennifer leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

McKenna smiled at her.

Jonathan put McKenna on his shoulder.

"You want me to ask her that? Ok. I'll try".

He looked at Jennifer.

"McKenna says why don't we all get into our pj's and have a pizza party, you know, when it gets here".

"Perfect idea".

"Ok, let's go put on your pajamas little miss".

They left the bathroom so that Jennifer could finish her bath and Jonathan changed McKenna into her pajamas.

He went and told Savanna and Luke to get their pajamas on, and they went upstairs to do that.

He paid for the pizza when it got there and had it all ready for her when she came out of the bedroom.

"What kind of pizza did you order?"

"veggie for you, cheese for the kids, supreme for me".

"Great. Thank you".

"Certainly".

Savanna came downstairs then and jumped into Jennifer's lap.

"I'm sorry she screamed at you".

"Oh that's ok, she's a baby, she can't help it".

"Can you scratch me?"

"Sure".

They sat there on the couch and Jennifer gave her a back scratch, and rubbed her back some.

Luke came down, so they got up and went to eat.

After a nice, low-key family evening, everyone went to bed.

Jonathan told Jennifer he would take the first wake up.

"Thank you".

Jennifer poured herself another glass of wine and took it to bed with her.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. I just got frustrated this afternoon. I expected her to cry, but I didn't expect her to scream. And when I couldn't get her to stop, I just about lost it. I kept thinking 'I can't do this. Thank you for letting me take a bubble bath".

She took a sip of wine.

"Jennifer, you didn't see the look on your face when I walked in the door. There's no way I was going to tell you no".

"What did my face look like?"

"Like you were about to pack up and move to Mississippi".

Jennifer laughed and took another sip of wine and then set the glass down.

"I did manage to call the phone company today and have my calls forwarded to this number. That's about all I got done today on my list".

"That's positive".

Just then, the phone rang.

She quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Baby, I knew you'd answer. Let me come over, I'll bring whatever you want. I just need to see you".

"No Tim, goodnight".

"Jennifer, how long is this going to go on? I made a mistake and I'm sorry, and I want you back. Why won't you come back to me?"

"Tim, I'm not discussing this with you anymore. Please don't call back".

She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"An ex. His name is Tim. He calls every few weeks when he's drunk".

The phone rang again. Jonathan reached over and got it before she could.

"Hello? No, I'm sorry Jennifer doesn't want to talk to you. She's asked you to stop calling, and now I'm going to. You can either keep calling here and I will trace the number and come talk to you fist to face, or you can stop calling and leave her alone. Your choice, pal".

He hung up the phone and looked at Jennifer.

"He hung up".

"You didn't have to do that, thank you".

"I'm happy to. You were more than polite to him, now it's time for him to really get the message."

Jennifer finished her wine and took her glass to the sink and came back to bed.

She climbed in bed and drifted off to sleep.

Jonathan took the first wake up from McKenna, and Jennifer took the second one. Before she knew it, it was time for breakfast.

She and McKenna basically stayed home all day except for when they took Savanna and Luke to school and picked them up.

She was ready to walk out the door when Jonathan got up.

As soon as the babysitter got there, they got their coats on.

"Ok guys, Jennifer and I are going to go do some shopping. Kaitlyn is going to stay with you. Go to bed when she says, take a bath when she says, do whatever she says, ok?"

"Ok".

"What are the rules?"

"No fighting."

"No yelling".

"No running".

"No kissing".

Jennifer and Jonathan cracked up.

"No kissing?"

"Yeah. The no fighting and yelling and running were our rules. The no kissing is your rule".

"I see. Well, Jonathan and I aren't going somewhere to kiss, we are going somewhere to shop".

"Good".

Savanna gave her a big hug then and Jennifer promised to come kiss them goodnight when she got home.

She showed Kaitlyn the different remedies for McKenna if she cried and where she wrote down how long to do the bottles and stuff.

"We will be home by 10 or 11".

"Yes ma'am".

She and Jonathan got in her car and started driving.

"Why don't we get the layaway stuff first, and then go to dinner?"

"Sure".

"She told me Target, Walmart, Kohl's, and Toys R' Us".

"What are your thoughts on Christmas?"

"what do you mean?"

"Like how do you want to do the gifts?"

"I think we should do these from them, and a couple from us, and some from Santa".

"I like that idea".

They stopped at all of the stores and got their layaway items, and then headed to dinner.

He took her to a nice steakhouse. They both had a steak and baked potato, and salad.

They got back home around 10, and found Savanna on the couch, crying.

"Hi lovebug, what is it?"

"I miss mommy and daddy".

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. We miss them too".

Jennifer picked her up and hugged her some.

Jonathan paid Kaitlyn and walked her home.

"I tell you what, why don't we watch some home movies of mommy and daddy?"

Savanna nodded.

Jennifer grabbed one off the shelf and put it in the VCR.

"Luke's birthday".

"So it is".

They watched that one for a few minutes and then Savanna wanted to watch another one.

"Ok, one more and then it's bedtime".

Jennifer got up and grabbed another one and put it in the VCR.

Jonathan had gone to change into his pajamas.

"Here, sit with her while I go change".

She quickly ran and put on a nightgown and then came back.

"McKenna was a bitty baby".

"Yeah, she was".

"Let's not watch this one. Why don't we switch it?"

"No, I want to watch this one".

Jonathan was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm not going to watch it".

He got up and went to the bedroom.

About ½ way through, Savanna said it was boring, so Jennifer took her upstairs and tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

She came back downstairs to find Jonathan had taken McKenna's bottle out of the fridge.

She sat down and finished the video.

For the first time, she saw how he dressed up in his tux and was going to take her to the awards dinner.

When the video ended, she turned off the TV.

She turned off the lights, and locked the doors, and then went to the bedroom.

"I cannot believe you did that".

"You deserved to have a date. I was just trying to help out".

He was about to climb into bed. She stood there staring at him for a long time.

She walked over to his side of the bed, and grabbed him and started kissing him passionately.

After several minutes, she broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She led him to the bassinette, and he picked it up while she picked up the stand and they moved it into the bathroom.

After they got McKenna settled, they went back to the bedroom and shut the doors to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You looked so happy when your date got there, I didn't want to interfere. And when you got back here afterwards and said it wasn't a good date, there was no way for me to fix it then, so there was no point in saying something".

"Jonathan, I-"

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. I wish you had told me, I feel so foolish".

"Jennifer, I am going to tell you something because I feel like we need to get things out on the table, so to speak."

"Ok".

"I am madly, hopelessly, head over heels in love with you. You are the only woman I have ever felt this way about, and as far as I'm concerned, there will never be another. I know that I fouled things up between us before, and I regret that deeply, and if I could change it, I would. Last week when I told you that your happiness means everything to me, I didn't finish the statement. I hope that I am the one that can make you happy, but if I'm not, I'll accept that. I will do whatever I can to make you happy, because you mean everything to me. And I hope that in time, you will be able to figure out how you feel about me, and we can then decide how to proceed".

Jennifer was stunned. She had no idea that he had felt this way.

"I knew that you wanted us to see each other, but I had no idea you were in love with me".

"Well, you were very clear that you wanted us to wait till the kids weren't in the house, so I figured there was no point in bringing it up".

"When did you know?"

"When I came to your apartment to tell you about the promotion".

"You mean the day I threw you out? That's when you knew you were in love with me?"

He nodded.

"It was beyond obvious that you were mad at me, but even while you were yelling at me, you were still so incredibly beautiful. Normally, I cannot stand it when someone is mad at me, but honestly, it was the last thing on my mind. All I could think about was getting my arms around you. I waited downstairs for a while hoping you would leave so that I could see you and talk to you again".

"How long did you wait?"

"A few hours. I finally called Caroline back and she said that you had calmed down but that you wanted to be alone. So, I went to my apartment and I figured I would see you here at their house, but then it seemed like we never got a minute alone. So, then I gave up and I went on other dates. But every single time, they weren't you".

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course".

"That's why my date that night at the awards show was so horrible. He wasn't you. All night long, I wished that you were there with me instead of him."

"Ok, so tell me again why we aren't together? You want to be with me, and I want to be with you, and we both know that this time, we will do it right. What are we waiting for?"

"I have no idea."

He reached up and smoothed her hair out of her face.

He leaned down and gave her the most perfect kiss she had ever had, and he could ever remember.

"For the record, you aren't the only one in love here".

"Oh? When did you know you were in love with me?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Scout's honor".

"It was the day when Savanna put makeup on you and you started kissing my neck when I was trying to clean your face. It was so adorable that you let her put makeup on you, and you only did that because I talked you into it. And then you started kissing me, and I didn't want you to stop, but I was scared the kids would see us and they have been through so much lately, we don't need to confuse them anymore".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I should have been clearer that day. I just knew though, that if we didn't stop, I wasn't going to be able to stop myself".

"I love you Jennifer, and you love me. That's all that matters".

"So what happens now?"

"Now, we lock the door, and we take some time for ourselves. And we figure out the rest later".

She nodded.

He went and locked the door and then came back to her.

"We have to be quiet, since we have a baby in the bathroom".

"Want me to move her to the den?"

"We can after her next bottle".

He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

She moaned and gripped his shoulders.

"It feels so good to touch you".

"Mmm, don't stop".

He laid her down on the bed and resumed kissing her neck and shoulder while he reached down and untied her robe.

He slipped her nightgown off her shoulder and kissed his way to her breast. She unbuttoned his pajama top as he was kissing her.

He moved back up to kiss her lips then, and wrapped his arms around her.

"How far do you want to take things?"

"Jonathan, we've already slept together once. I think it's permissible for us to do it again".

"I'm not saying we need permission, I'm saying that I want you to be comfortable."

"I promise to let you know if I'm not. Now, you've locked the door and put the baby in the other room, so-"

"Got it".

He kissed her nice and slow, and moved his hands to cup her breasts.

She ran her hands up and down his back.

He kissed his way down her stomach as he slid her nightgown down her body.

He sucked on her nipples as he moved back up, causing her breath to hitch.

He kissed her as he tugged her panties off her hips. She reached down and pushed his pajama pants off him and lightly dragged her nails up his back.

He leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer and got out a condom.

She pulled the covers back and got under the covers.

Before she knew it, his lips were on her again, and she was nestled in his arms.

He quickly penetrated her, and framed her face with his hands.

He kissed her as he thrust in and out of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

A few minutes later, he took them both over the edge together, and buried his face in her neck as they lay there, completely sated.

"You are incredible".

"Only with you".

She started scratching his back ever so slightly.

"Jonathan, I-"

Just then, McKenna started to cry.

"-think we need to feed a baby".

"I'll get the bottle".

"I'll get the baby".

He pulled out of her and grabbed his robe and tossed her robe to her, and then headed into the bathroom.

She went and made a bottle and came back to bed.

They sat on the bed and she took the baby from him and fed her. He rested his head on her shoulder while she did.

"Jonathan, I have to say something to you and it isn't going to be easy. I gave you a really hard time, and I said some things to you that weren't the nicest. I suppose I was just denying my feelings for you, and I tend to get a little feisty when I get angry. I apologize, I should have never told you that we would never date ever or to go to hell. I cannot believe I said those horrible things to you. I'm so, so, sorry".

"Jennifer, honey, it's alright. I deserved those things. I put you through a lot and most of it was unwarranted. It's ok". He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She put McKenna on her chest and burped her then, and she fell back asleep before she finished the rest of her bottle.

He got up and put the bassinette in the living room, and then came and took the baby from her.

She put her gown back on while he put McKenna in her bassinette.

"Baby, why are you getting dressed?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Because like it or not, we have two other kids in the house, and there's at least a 50% chance that they might end up in our bed. I would like for them to see me fully clothed, if they were to come in here".

"Good point".

She straightened their bed while he got dressed and then climbed in and scooted to the other side.

"You want to switch sides of the bed?"

"I usually sleep on this side. Unless you really want this side".

"Actually, I never slept on that side till I started staying here with you".

He turned the lights out as he climbed into bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"I love you too".


	16. Chapter 16

***The next morning***

Jennifer heard McKenna wake up around 6:30. She sat up and kissed Jonathan's forehead and then got out of bed.

She went and fed her in the den and changed her, and then she started the coffee and breakfast.

He came in to the kitchen and started kissing her forehead while she poured him a mug of coffee.

"Why aren't you dressed for the office?"

"I figured I would take Luke and Savanna to school today, and then we could go get a Christmas tree or get a crib for her nursery, whatever you want. I'm the boss, I can take off if I need to".

"What if we get a video monitor and get that set up, and just move the bassinette into the nursery? If Abby and Mike are going to move the kids to their house, there's no point in buying a crib right now. And if they are going to move in here, then they can buy one".

"Ok."

"And, I think we should ask the kids what kind of Christmas they want. We need to be sensitive to their needs about that".

"Yeah, that's true".

"But you still have to drive them to school. Or stay here with McKenna while I do".

"Why?"

"We never unloaded the car last night, remember?"

"Oh yeah".

He grinned at her and kissed her a few times.

They stopped when they heard feet coming down the stairs.

Savanna was crying, so Jonathan took the baby and Jennifer picked Savanna up.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know". She was extra sniffly.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"No. I want you to sing the song".

"What song?"

"The song that mommy used to sing to make me feel better".

"How does it go?"

"I don't remember".

"Well, lovebug, I can't sing it if I don't know what song it is".

Savanna started to cry harder.

Jennifer just leaned against the counter and held her.

"Is it You are My Sunshine?"

"No".

"Twinkle Twinkle?"

"No".

Jonathan and McKenna went to get Luke up, and Jennifer popped some frozen waffles into the toaster.

"How about Mary Had a Little Lamb?"

"No".

Jonathan came back downstairs.

"Luke had no idea either".

"We'll figure it out".

She set her on the counter.

"What do you want to do first, eat, or go get dressed?"

Savanna just shook her head.

"Are you feeling ok? Do you feel yucky?"

She shook her head.

Jennifer took her upstairs to get her dressed, while Jonathan took over with breakfast.

By the time they got back downstairs, Savanna had calmed down some.

Jennifer managed to get her to sit at the table and eat.

"Guys, you get to vote. Do you want a real live Christmas tree, or a fake one?"

"Real one".

"Do you want us to go pick it out or do you want to pick it out?"

"You pick it".

"Do you guys like to decorate it?"

"We've never done that before. Usually we are at Aunt Abby's and Uncle Mike's for Christmas".

"Well, then I guess we are going to get a Christmas tree and we can decorate it tonight, with you guys".

They both nodded.

After they were done with their breakfast, Jonathan took them to school and Jennifer cleaned up the kitchen.

She got McKenna back to sleep just before he got home.

She was in the bathroom about to take a shower when she heard him come in the bedroom.

"Hey".

"Hey".

He came over and gave her a proper good morning kiss.

She hugged him for a few minutes and then went and started the shower.

He went and unloaded the car while she took her shower, and then she came and joined him in the garage.

"Where are we going to hide these things?"

"How about the closet in the nursery? The kids never go in there".

"Great idea".

She made a general to-do list, and he went and picked out a Christmas tree and brought it back.

"Oh, that's gorgeous".

"Yeah, it was the prettiest one on the lot".

She helped him get it into the stand, and set up.

"I checked it thoroughly for critters. I think we are good".

"So, I guess we need to go into the attic and get lights and ornaments."

"Let's not. Why don't we start fresh? I'll go get a bunch of lights and generic ornaments from the store, and if the kids want their ornaments on the tree, then we can go get them".

She nodded.

It was time for McKenna's bottle and nap, so she made her a bottle and Jonathan fed it to her and then put her in the bassinette.

Abby called the house phone and she and Jennifer talked for a good bit.

They decided on Christmas plans, and whether or not Abby and Mike were going to move into the house, and a few other things.

"Do you have any idea what the feel better song is? Savanna was crying for it this morning, but I don't know what it is and she cannot tell me".

"I have no idea. My sister though, she had tons of songs for all things, so there's no telling".

"I'm trying to make you a book as I go along about Savanna's likes and dislikes. She's pretty quirky, but it's all cute quirks."

"I think we are going to sell our house and build on to theirs. We talked about it last night- our boys have always shared a room, so they can still do that. We will probably put them in the formal living room, until we can get the construction finished."

They chatted a little longer, and then hung up.

She filled Jonathan in on what the Christmas plans were.

"She said they would be here Christmas afternoon, and they wanted to take the kids to their house for a few days to give us some time alone. McKenna too. So, we could do Christmas morning and Santa with them ourselves before they get here".

"That's a good idea".

"What do you think about us getting a sitter this weekend and going into the city for dinner?"

"Yes, please".

She went and picked up the kids and brought them back. He told her he was going to run an errand and he would be back.

He kissed her cheek and quickly left.

She made lasagna for dinner that night, and had just popped it into the oven when he got back.

He had several bags of lights and ornaments and ornament hooks.

"Ok guys. We are going to decorate the tree after dinner".

"How?"

"Well, first we put the lights on. Then we put the ornaments on. And then we put the tree topper on top".

Savanna was so excited. Luke was too, but not as much as Savanna.

"Well, we can start right now with the lights if you want, since we have 45 minutes till dinner".

"Perfect".

Jennifer put McKenna in her jumperoo, and they started on the lights.

Jonathan put Savanna on his shoulders and she got to help with the top of the tree.

By the time their lasagna was ready, they were almost done with the lights.

After dinner, Jonathan did the dishes while Jennifer finished the lights.

He had gotten all red and clear ornaments, so she put them on hooks and the kids got to put them on.

"What goes on top?"

"Well, we can put a star, or we can put an angel, or a big bow."

They all voted for a star. Jonathan put Savanna on his shoulders again and she put the star on.

He turned on some kids music channel on the tv, and they were all sitting around looking at the tree.

All of a sudden, the song on the tv switched.

"That's it! That's the feel better song".

Jennifer listened to the words.

" _I love you, a bushel and a peck…"_

Savanna climbed into her lap and Jennifer started to sing it to her.

"I love you a bushel and a peck, a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck…"

She scratched Savanna's back while she sang to her.

Jonathan got McKenna out of her jumperoo and brought her to the couch. She was fascinated by the tree.

A few minutes later, Jennifer turned on a movie for the kids and started cleaning up from the lights and ornaments.

She gave McKenna a bath in the sink, and made some bottles for her while she sat there and played.

For some reason, Savanna insisted on watching the movie from Jonathan's shoulders. He was a good sport and let her climb up on him.

After McKenna was all fresh and clean, Jennifer got her a fresh diaper and got her pajamas on her, and gave her a bottle.

She went to sleep almost instantly.

After the movie was over, Jennifer took the kids upstairs to tuck them in and then came back downstairs.

Jonathan was in the bedroom, and had just changed into his pajamas.

She put her nightgown on and got in bed with him.

"Want to watch Tv?"

"Sure".

She handed him the remote, and then grabbed some lotion out of the nightstand and started putting it on.

He was rubbing his neck, so she got behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

It took her about 20 minutes, but she worked his shoulder knots out, and then put some deep heat lotion on him.

"Darling, who do you normally spend Christmas with?"

"My father. But this year, he will be abroad, so I won't see him. Who do you normally spend Christmas with?"

"Max sometimes. Other times, I spend it alone".

"You don't see your family?"

"I don't have any, besides Max".

"I'm sorry, I didn't know".

"It's ok. I was an orphan, and Max is really my only family".

"Who is Max?"

He rolled over and embraced her.

"Well, when I was about 10, I started to realize that I wasn't going to get adopted, and that my real family wasn't coming back. Since I was too old to be adopted, according to the orphanage, I was put into the life skills program. They taught me how to do dishes, although I was a pro at that by then, because they frequently handed out dish duty as punishments. I was a weekly dishwasher by the time I was 9. And when I was 12, I got a paper route. I found a street corner, and I was allowed to sell papers every morning before school, and all day on weekends. Max bought a paper from me almost every day, and took me under his wing. When I got in trouble as a teenager, I didn't call the nuns, I called Max. When I graduated high school, I went to the Navy. And after I was discharged, Max paid for me to get an education at USC, and then he financed the startup of Hart Industries. So, after I paid him back, and Hart Industries got off the ground, he moved in with me, and now he works for me. It's my way of paying him back for taking care of me all those years."

"What does he do for you?"

"Cooks, cleans, chauffeur. He's there for the dad advice, and the friend advice. He's one of a kind. He loves fast women, fast horses, and hot poker tables".

She snuggled down onto his chest.

"He sounds amazing".

"He gave me some good advice about you. Wish I had followed it".

"Oh? What was that?"

"It was when you were in London. He told me that I should move my business meetings to London so that we could spend time together. But, I was mad at you over the article so I didn't".

"If you had, you might not have gotten anywhere. I was a little mad at you for not testifying. That's why I didn't take you up on the dinner invite outside of Churchill's".

"Yeah, I figured".

"You know, 6 months ago, I never would have thought we would end up here".

"Me either."

She ran her fingernails along his chest, and kissed his neck a few times.

"Do you want to go back to California and spend Christmas with Max?"

"He's going to Canada this year, to see his nephew."

"Oh".

"We could spend it together, if you want".

"Of course, I want to spend it with you".

"I think I know exactly how we can spend it too".

He rolled on top of her and made love to her, before they both fell asleep.

***A few hours later***

McKenna woke up crying, and Jennifer got up and got her a bottle and got her back to sleep.

No sooner had she climbed back in bed, Savanna and Luke both came downstairs.

Savanna was crying and Luke was saying he didn't feel well.

"I think I'm going to be sick".

She ushered Luke to the bathroom where he promptly started throwing up.

Savanna was still crying and despite Jonathan's best efforts, she only wanted Jennifer.

Jennifer ran and got him a cold washcloth, some throw up medicine, and the pink bucket from the laundry room that she knew Caroline used to use as a puke bucket.

A few minutes later, Savanna started puking into the puke bucket.

Jennifer quickly ran to the kitchen and got out a glass and some grape juice. She drank two glasses as fast as she could.

She came back to the bedroom and found Jonathan laying in the bed.

"You might want to go drink some grape juice. It's supposed to ward off the stomach bug".

She went into the bathroom, and gave both of them some Emetrol.

Luke retreated to the couch, and Jonathan got him all set up with pillows and blankets.

Savanna was still throwing up, but it was slowing down.

By 5 a.m., they were all exhausted.

Jennifer gave Savanna a bath, and let her go to sleep in their bed, and Luke was passed out on the couch.

Jonathan had fed McKenna her first bottle.

"Ok, I'm heading to the office. I will be home after my meeting is over".

"Jonathan, you cannot leave me here with two puking kids and a baby!"

"I promise, I'll make it up to you. I cannot get out of this meeting. Want me to call the babysitter and see if she can come help out?"

"It wouldn't really be fair to expose her to the stomach bug".

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

She wasn't happy with him, but she couldn't force him to stay.

She nodded.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss and then headed out.

About 45 minutes later, round 2 started.

Jennifer sat down on the bathroom floor and blinked back the tears.


	17. Chapter 17

***A few hours later***

Jonathan pulled up and parked and walked inside.

Luke was back on the couch, asleep.

Jennifer and Savanna and McKenna were all asleep in the big bed.

McKenna woke up when Jonathan came into the room and smiled really big at him.

She held her arms up and he took her and then leaned down and kissed Jennifer's forehead.

She slowly woke up.

"Hi".

"Is the worst over?"

"God I hope so. I gave them both more Emetrol, so hopefully they are done throwing up."

She sat up and looked at the clock. 1:19.

"Ok do you want to go to the grocery store, or do you want to do the laundry?"

"I'll stay with the kids and do the laundry, you go to the grocery store".

"Great".

She got up and took a quick shower and got dressed.

"Can you strip the kid's beds upstairs and bring that down? That's the most important laundry. I put the pajamas they were wearing in the washer already, so hopefully, it will just be one load".

She quickly made a grocery list.

"If they get sick again while I'm gone, get them to the bathroom as soon as possible. The puke bucket is in there. I rinsed it in the tub after Luke was done with it, so it should be ready. And you can move the jumperoo to the bedroom and stick McKenna in that, if you need to".

"I'm quite confident that they won't be throwing up while you are gone".

"Do you need anything from the store?"

"Not that I can think of".

She kissed him a few times and gave McKenna a few kisses as well, and then headed to the grocery store.

She was back in about 30 minutes, and had picked up more grape juice, juice that the kids liked, and some cans of chicken noodle soup, bananas and some more Emetrol, just in case.

When she walked in, Jonathan looked frazzled. Savanna was crying very loudly, and Luke was now sleeping in the bed.

"What's going on?"

Savanna came running to Jennifer.

Jennifer picked her up and quieted her down.

"She woke up and wanted you, and Luke woke up and wanted to sleep in the bed but he didn't like the blankets and the pillows, so he moved back to the couch. But he wasn't happy there either, so he went back to the bed. Savanna started crying and then she was telling me to sing to her but she didn't like it. Luke went back to sleep as soon as he got in the bed the second time. McKenna is the only one still on team Jonathan".

"No, she isn't". She blew him a kiss as she and Savanna went and sat on the couch.

"Do you think you are going to be sick again?"

"No".

"What songs do you want to sing?"

"Sunshine. But Uncle Jonathan wasn't singing it like you".

"Well lovebug, he was trying. And that's all he can do, because this is all new to him. He isn't going to do it like me because he isn't me. So, we need to be nice. I know you don't feel well, but you can still be nice".

They spent the rest of the day snuggling on the couch. Jonathan took over taking care of McKenna, and Jennifer made everyone soup and grilled cheese. She was drinking grape juice and getting up to do the laundry, but other than that, she was on the couch with Savanna or in the bed.

Jonathan changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and put on a movie.

Jennifer came out around 8:45 and moved Savanna to the couch.

She checked both of them for fevers, and thankfully, they didn't have one.

She cleaned up the kitchen, switched out the laundry and then went and sat by Jonathan for a few minutes.

"Darling, you're exhausted. Why don't you go to bed? I can handle McKenna if she wakes up, and the other two are passed out".

"I wanted to spend some time with you".

He put his arm around her and they snuggled under the blanket and finished the movie.

When it was over, they quietly locked up the house, kissed the kids and went to bed.

Jennifer took the first wake up call with McKenna and had just gotten back in bed when Jonathan woke up.

He was moaning and saying he was achy.

"Darling…you're going to be sick. Go to the bathroom".

He made it just in time.

She got up and got him washcloths and Emetrol and water bottles.

She laid behind him in the bed and rubbed his back.

He was sound asleep for the next bottle, so she did that one too and got him a fresh ginger ale when he woke up. Just in time for round two.

She decided to let the kids stay home one more day just in case, and spent most of the day cleaning the bathrooms and bedroom and den and kitchen with Lysol.

He emerged around 1 with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and came to the kitchen.

"Want me to make you chicken noodle soup?"

"Please".

She heated him up a can of chicken noodle soup and made him a fresh grilled cheese.

Savanna woke up and wanted to watch a movie so she put one on for her, and then Luke woke up and wanted to go upstairs to play his video games.

Jonathan finished his soup and then went back to bed, while Jennifer gave McKenna a bath.

Savanna and Luke were back to normal by dinner time, so Jennifer made them grilled chicken for dinner.

When she finally climbed into bed, she wrapped her arms around Jonathan and kissed the back of his shoulder.

***A few days later***

They were all finally back to normal, and today was the kids last day of school before Christmas break.

Jonathan had told Jennifer they were getting a babysitter for the evening.

"Is this a dress up date?"

"Casual".

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere quiet".

He kissed her goodbye when the kids weren't looking and headed to the office.

She took the kids to school and then came back home. McKenna was in her jumperoo, and Jennifer sat down and started to work on an article.

Jonathan called a few minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I forgot to ask you-do you want to go have dinner with me tonight? I can get us a babysitter."

"Jonathan, we just talked about this before you left the house".

"Just seeing if you were paying attention".

"Well, I was. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere quiet with lots of music".

"Want me to call a sitter?"

"No, I will".

"Ok. I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up and she got back to work.

She worked till it was time to pick up the kids from school, and then everyone came home.

She was ready to walk out the door when Jonathan got home.

"Hi".

"Hi".

He kissed her forehead.

"What time is the sitter coming?"

"What sitter?"

"Jonathan, don't you remember our conversation this morning? You said you wanted to go to dinner and you were going to get a babysitter".

He sighed.

"I'll call Kaitlyn right now".

She finished making the kids mac and cheese and chicken nuggets, and salad, while he called their regular babysitters.

"Kaitlyn can't do it, but Rebecca can. She will be here at 6".

"Good".

As soon as Rebecca got there, they kissed the kids goodbye and left.

"If they want to fall asleep in our bed, that's fine. They don't have to go to bed at a specific time because they don't have school tomorrow but they need to be in their pajamas by 10".

After giving them kisses and hugs, she and Jonathan headed out.

He drove them into the city, and they went to the restaurant that was in the lobby of his hotel, Blue City.

They had a very nice dinner, and were sitting there waiting on the check.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired".

"You know, you've gotten up with the baby every night this week, plus you were up in the night when you were sick. I can do it for a couple days so you can sleep".

He paid the check and then they left the restaurant.

Jonathan took her hand and led her to the elevator.

They rode the elevator to the top.

"What are we doing?"

"This is where my apartment is. I want to get something".

He had a few issues letting them in the apartment, but he finally got the door open.

"Oh Jonathan, it's beautiful".

"So are you".

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

He finally broke the kiss and just held her.

"I just need to hold you for a few minutes".

She rubbed his back while he held her, and kissed his neck a few times.

She took her coat off and he did too, and she put her purse on the couch.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"I want to show you something".

He closed the door and turned off the lights, and climbed into bed. He reached up and turned on the lamp next to the bed.

She was still standing next to the bed.

"Come here".

She kicked her shoes off and climbed into bed and snuggled up to him.

"Now watch this".

He picked up a remote and the blank wall of his bedroom became a TV screen.

"How awesome".

"This is something new my company is working on. We can change it, and move it to the ceiling, so that when you are laying in bed, you won't strain your neck to see the TV."

"That's cool".

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Peace and quiet".

"My favorite".

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah".

She had on a green wrap sweater, and some boot cut jeans. She had put ½ of her hair up, and left the other half down.

He turned the tv off and took her in his arms.

He gave her a few romantic kisses and started untying her sweater.

She moved and straddled his waist and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She leaned down and started kissing his chest.

She got his shirt off him and then he rolled her onto her back.

She shrugged her jeans off and he stood up and took his pants off.

He climbed on top of her again and cupped her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

She pulled him closer to her and he began sucking on her neck.

"I want you, Jonathan".

"Tell me again".

"I want you, Jonathan".

He took her bra off and tossed it to the floor.

His mouth found her taut nipples, and sucked on them a few minutes. She kissed his forehead and then he moved his kisses back up to her neck.

He quickly put a condom on and then returned to her.

He peeled her thong off very seductively, and she started tugging at his boxers.

He finished taking them off, and then leaned down and kissed her belly button.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him as he quickly entered her.

"Oh, Jonathan".

"Don't hold back, baby".

It was loud, fast, intense, exciting, and full of passion and love.

After a week of barely having any time to themselves, it was exactly what they both needed.

He took her over the edge a few times, and then laid in her arms afterwards.

She was rubbing his back and he was kissing her neck.

"Want to do it again?"

"Do we have time?"

"Maybe…she can't go home till we do".

"That's true".

They fooled around a little longer, but ultimately decided to get up and head back home.

He laced his fingers through his as they walked through the lobby to the parking garage.

He opened the door for her and then drove them home.

Just before they went inside, she turned to him and kissed him.

"Thank you for a lovely evening".

He kissed her back and they went inside.

Savanna was still awake but Luke and McKenna were passed out.

The babysitter looked upset.

"What is it?"

"You had this phone call. A guy named Tim. And I told him that you weren't available, and he started screaming and yelling and cussing at me and said he was going to come here and slash all our throats. He sounded way over the top angry just because you weren't available to talk to him".

Jonathan was incensed.

"What time did he call?"

"About an hour ago. I spoke to him the first time, and then after I hung up on him, the phone rang again, but I didn't answer it because I was afraid it was him".

"I'm sorry sweetheart, he's harmless. I know he didn't present himself that way, but he is. He and I dated, and he has a problem with alcohol. I promise you, he was never going to come here because he doesn't know where I live. My phone calls have been forwarded to this one."

Jonathan paid her extra and then called his lawyer.

"I want the calls we received tonight between 10 and 11 traced, and I'm specifically looking for a guy named Tim".

He looked at Jennifer.

"Bates".

"Tim Bates. Trace his number and then get back to me, please".

He hung up the phone.

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going to block his number, that's what".

Jennifer volunteered to walk Rebecca home, but Jonathan insisted on doing it since it was late.

When he got back home, Jennifer was in bed with Savanna.

They were making up a story about a princess and a prince.

"One day when you get older, you will meet a prince and you will get to have the fairytale wedding just like a regular princess".

Jonathan changed into his pajamas and then climbed into bed next to them.

"Aunt Jeffer, did you find your prince?"

She looked over at Jonathan and smiled.

"Yeah, lovebug, I did".

"What did you ask Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

"I don't need anything. I have you and Luke and McKenna and Jonathan. That's all I need".

"Jennifer, you have to want something".

"I really don't though. I have all I need. I mean, if I won the lottery, I might get myself a new mattress, like the one that you can adjust to make it firm or soft or whatever or take a trip somewhere, but otherwise, I have everything I need".

Savanna had fallen asleep on Jennifer's chest, so she took her upstairs and put her in bed. Jonathan took Luke upstairs to his bed.

They both came back downstairs and got in bed.

She snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Darling, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I haven't really thought about it, honestly. A quiet day with you, I guess".

"Do you think the kids have figured out that we are together?"

"No. I promise you if Savanna knew, she would be all up in our business".

"Do you want to tell them?"

"If you do".

She was just about to kiss him when the phone rang.

She reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Baby….I love you. I miss you so much".

"No, Tim. This is your last chance. Leave me alone or I'm going to get the police involved".

"Why would you do that to us? You miss me too, I just know it".

"Tim, listen to me. I'm happy. I have a very good life right now and I'm not changing things. We are done. Goodnight".

She hung up the phone and returned her focus to Jonathan.

"I love you".

"I love you too. My lawyer is going to send him a threatening letter, I promise".

She nodded and fell asleep on his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

***Christmas Eve***

Jennifer was up early, baking Christmas cookies. They had a full day planned with the kids. Jonathan wanted to take them ice skating. Jennifer had suggested decorating sugar cookies, and having a pj party that night watching Christmas movies. They were also going to open their stockings.

McKenna had given everyone the best Christmas present ever, by sleeping through the night.

Jennifer had 6 batches of cookies made before Jonathan and the kids woke up.

She made cinnamon rolls for breakfast and fresh coffee for her and Jonathan. She squeezed some fresh orange juice for the kids.

"Someone wants you this morning".

She tried to take McKenna from him but she wouldn't go.

"Guess she changed her mind".

"It wasn't her".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times and then they heard the kids come down.

After a sweet breakfast with Savanna being extra snuggly towards Jennifer, they started decorating the sugar cookies.

Luke gave up first, and then it was just Savanna and Jennifer.

Jonathan put McKenna in her highchair and came and joined them.

He made a few J+J cookies and a J with a heart. He made a J+S cookie and gave it to Savanna.

After all the cookies were decorated, Savanna went to watch TV and Jonathan helped Jennifer clean up the mess.

McKenna had fallen asleep in her highchair.

Jennifer took her and moved her to her crib and then went to the laundry room to start laundry.

Jonathan came into the laundry room and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He started kissing her neck.

"Jonathan, the kids-"

"aren't going to see us. Savanna is watching her movie and Luke is upstairs and McKenna is asleep".

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up and placed her on the washing machine.

"Do you think we can convince the older kids to go down for a nap?"

She kissed him.

"Highly doubtful".

He started kissing her neck again.

"What if we snuck away to our room?"

"We could try-"

Just then, McKenna woke up.

Jennifer sighed.

"Let's revisit this after the kids go to bed tonight, ok?"

She kissed him and he helped her off the washer.

"I'll go get McKenna".

She stepped out of the laundry room and went and got her out of her crib, and then brought her back to the laundry room.

"Say Uncle Jonathan, do you want to feed me a bottle, or do you want to finish the laundry? Aunt Jennifer will do the one you don't pick".

"Uncle Jonathan wants to do something with Aunt Jennifer".

"Jonathan! That was not a choice".

"Ok, ok. I will feed her".

"Thank you".

She kissed McKenna and then handed her to Jonathan, and went and heated up the bottle for him to give her.

She finished up the laundry and took the clothes from the dryer to their bedroom. She tossed them on the bed and started to fold them.

The doorbell rang, and Savanna ran to see who it was.

Jennifer ran after her.

It was Abby and Mike and their boys.

"Hi, Merry Christmas".

"Hi. We are a little early, but the boys were so excited, so we came on by".

"No problem".

Everyone sat down and Savanna immediately climbed in Jennifer's lap.

"Ok, so we didn't cook anything for dinner tonight because we didn't know what you guys like. We were going to order something in. So, we can do pizza, we can do Chinese, we can do custom orders from another restaurant, whatever you guys want".

They all agreed on Pizza. Jonathan ordered two large cheese pizzas for the kids, a small veggie for Jennifer, and 2 large supreme pizzas for him and Abby and Mike.

They spent the evening eating pizza and playing games and then Abby and Mike said they would be there at 10 the next morning.

After they left, they got out their stockings and Jonathan passed them out.

Savanna got to go first. Jennifer had gotten her a bunch of nail polishes and a kids makeup set and a new doll.

Luke went next. He had gotten a new video game and a new art set.

McKenna had a couple new pacifiers and a new mesh teether, and some new cups.

Jonathan was next. The kids had gotten him a new pair of gloves and a scarf. Jennifer had gotten him some more of his cologne that he wore and some of his favorite candy.

"Ok it's Aunt Jennifer's turn."

He took McKenna from her so that she could open her stocking.

The kids had gotten her a gift card to her favorite store, and a really nice steering wheel cover for her car. At the very bottom, there was a small black bag. She pulled that out and found a plain silver key.

She looked at Jonathan for an explanation.

"Well, it's in the garage."

They all traipsed out to the garage to see what it was. He made her close her eyes before she got to it, and he took her hand and led her the rest of the way.

"Now hold on, while I move something out of the way".

"Ok, open".

Sitting there in the garage, was her old Corvette.

"How did you-"

"I tracked it down through the dealer and told them I would move heaven and earth to buy this car back for you. It was delivered yesterday while you and the kids were sleeping".

"Jonathan, I love the car I have now".

"Yeah, but you loved this one more. This car was your baby. So it won't fit the kids, that's ok. This can be the car you drive when it's just you, or when it's just you and me."

She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and leaned up and hugged him.

Savanna started trying to climb up her legs, so she leaned down and picked her up.

"Why are you crying?"

Before Jennifer could answer, Savanna turned and yelled at Jonathan.

"Why did you make her cry?"

"He didn't make me cry, honey. Not the way you think".

"So why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy".

They walked back inside and sat on the couch. Jonathan put on a Christmas movie for them and Jennifer made everyone hot chocolate.

She was in the kitchen making the hot chocolate when Jonathan came over to her.

She pulled him out of sight of the kids and pulled herself up on the counter and kissed him.

"Thank you for my surprise. You really got me".

"You deserve it".

"As soon as the kids fall asleep, you and I get to play Santa".

"I can't wait".

"Where is McKenna?"

"In her Jumperoo."

"Ok. We should probably put her to bed in the bassinette tonight. We can move her to the crib later".

He nodded and kissed her again.

"Do we have a lot of stuff to put together?"

"Her big gift has to be put together. The rest of it has to be wrapped, though."

"Awesome".

Jennifer hopped down and finished making the hot chocolate. They went and sat down on the couch and snuggled up under a blanket.

Before the movie even ended, both kids were asleep. Jennifer picked Savanna up and took her upstairs, and Jonathan took Luke. They got them all tucked into bed, and then came back downstairs and started getting the Santa gifts out.

Jonathan put together the Barbie house while Jennifer wrapped the other gifts.

She was sitting next to him when his stomach started growling.

"Want me to get you some more pizza?"

"Yes, please".

She got up and made them each a plate of pizza and brought it to the coffee table.

"So, after the kids are no longer in our care, what are your plans?"

"I don't want to think about that. I am going to miss them".

"Yeah, me too. But we have to plan for the future".

"I know. I don't really have any plans. I guess I will go back to work, and find a place to live, since I gave up my apartment. What about you?"

"I will be doing the same, although I didn't give up my apartment. I decided to keep it."

"Are you going to be based more in California or here?"

"Wherever you are, that's where I'll be".

"Aww…how sweet".

They finished their pizza and got everything squared away. Jonathan closed the doors leading to the hallway by the stairs and put a decoration with bells on it.

"What are you doing?"

"If the kids come down, we will hear them".

"Good idea".

Jennifer transferred McKenna to her crib successfully, and then they locked up the house and headed to bed.

She had on a short bright blue nightshirt and some gray pajama pants.

She took the pajama pants off to sleep and climbed into bed.

He turned on the electric blanket for them and climbed in next to her.

They made love and then fell asleep together.

He kissed her cheek as he held her.

"Merry Christmas, Darling".

"Merry Christmas, Darling".

***The next morning***

They woke up at 6:45, when McKenna woke them up.

Jennifer got up and got her out of her crib and changed her and gave her a bottle.

Jonathan made coffee while Jennifer gave McKenna a bath.

She was smiley and happy and in such a great mood.

He held her while Jennifer took a shower and got dressed and then she took over so he could shower.

Savanna woke up at 8, and Luke woke up at 8:15.

Savanna ran to Jennifer who was sitting on the couch and climbed in her lap.

"It's Christmas!"

"It is!"

After they opened their Santa gifts, Jennifer made them pancakes and bacon.

Abby and Mike got there at 10, and had breakfast with them.

After another round of opening presents, Jennifer got the kids bags packed for them to go with their aunt and uncle.

They were all sitting on the couch and Jennifer was telling Abby about their routine things.

"The feel better song is Bushel and a Peck. Her other favorite is You Are My Sunshine. And sometimes she just wants you to hug her and scratch her back. She loves to color, and she's a big help with McKenna in the car. Luke loves to read and play his video games and he's more of a loner. He rarely gets upset or scared, so when he does, it's pretty major".

Abby was writing all this down.

"McKenna is the easiest. She has just started sleeping through the night, so that's a bonus for you guys. If she's teething, she loves frozen mango chunks in the mesh teether. She takes her bottles warmed up for 23 seconds and she loves her jumperoo. And most of the time, she needs to be burped ½ way through her bottle and then at the end. If she sucks it down in record time, then I just make sure to burp her really well. If you don't burp her ½ way through, that's usually when she will puke all over you. And she prefers to sleep in total darkness, with her pink blanket."

Jonathan helped Mike load up all the bags. They decided to take the pack n' play and the jumperoo with them.

"Ok guys, you can each pick two toys to take with you, but they have to be small".

Savanna climbed up into her lap.

"Did you tell her all the things?"

"Yes, I did."

"What are you and Uncle Jonathan going to do while we aren't here?"

"We haven't decided. We'll probably do something boring, like work, and go to bed early".

"Did you tell Aunt Abby how chocolate pudding is good for me?"

Jennifer chuckled.

"No, I didn't."

"Can we have some when we get back?"

"Certainly".

Savanna looked at her aunt.

"Uncle Jonathan buyed Aunt Jeffer a car".

"He did?"

Jennifer nodded.

"When he and I started caring for the kids, I had a Corvette that I had purchased many years ago and restored myself. I don't mean I built it physically myself. I mean I researched the parts and ordered them and had them put in and spent a lot of money having it restored and rebuilt. But it's not the best car for a family of 5, or even a single mom of 3. So, I traded it in and bought the Explorer. And last night in my stocking, there was a plain silver key, and he walked all of us out to the garage and there it was. He had bought it back for me".

"Aunt Jeffer started crying."

"Yep, I sure did, lovebug".

Abby and Mike announced they were ready to leave, so Jennifer gave Savanna lots of squeezes and kisses.

"You're going to be a good girl, right?"

"Yeah, I will".

"Good."

Luke promised to behave as well and then they got in the car.

They gave McKenna tons of kisses and hugs and she put a few extra bottles of formula in a bag to give to Abby.

"We will see you guys in a week. Have fun".

They waved goodbye to them as they pulled out of the driveway and then went back inside.

Jennifer cleaned up the wrapping paper and then cleaned out the refrigerator and took the trash out.

Jonathan was taking the tree down, and putting the ornaments and lights away.

He carried the tree outside and put it on the curb and then took the lights and ornaments upstairs to the attic.

Jennifer found them a movie and sat down on the couch.

He came and joined her.

"We never exchanged our Christmas gifts".

"Oh yeah, we didn't".

She got up and went and got his and came back.

He pulled hers out of the cabinet from under the TV.

He opened his to find a new black leather jacket, and several pairs of pajama pants.

"Thank you darling".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Your turn".

She opened hers and found a gorgeous gold bracelet with diamonds and garnets.

"Jonathan, it's absolutely beautiful. I love it, thank you".

Her second package was a new leather purse and tote bag.

"How did you know-"

"I saw your old one in the closet. Looked a little worn, and thought you might want a new one".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Thank you. It's absolutely perfect".

"And now, we have one more, and it's really a gift from us to us".

She looked at him confused, and then opened it.

It was a piece of paper, folded into thirds.

She unfolded it and saw that it was a hotel reservation for two for a hotel and resort.

"Where is this?"

"Aruba".

"You want to take me to Aruba?"

He nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"Our reservations start tomorrow".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I cannot wait to spend a week in Aruba with you".

They got up and went and packed.

Jennifer packed as much as she could, and then stopped.

"I'm going to run to the storage unit and get a few things. I'll be back soon".

"I'm going too".

"You are?"

"Yeah, I don't want you going alone".

She nodded.

They got in the car and headed to the storage unit. He was very patient as she dug through boxes and found her summer clothes and then decided what to take on their trip.

They held hands as they drove back to the house and finished packing.

"What time is our flight?"

"In a few hours".

He loaded their bags into the Mercedes and then they pulled the Explorer into the garage and locked the house up really well.

He had put some valuables in the master bedroom crawlspace, just to be on the safe side.

They drove to the airport and he pulled them into a special lot, and then they boarded a shuttle.

"Why are we taking a shuttle?"

"Because, we aren't flying commercial".

The shuttle drove them around to the tarmac where his plane was.

His pilot, Jack was waiting for them.

"Jack, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Jack, the best pilot in the business".

"Nice to meet you".

"Same to you, ma'am".

He led her up the stairs and they got settled.

"Jonathan, I cannot believe you chartered a private plane for our trip. You never cease to amaze me".

"I didn't. I own this plane. It's the company jet".

"Wow, this is really nice".

"Thanks. I wanted to fly comfortably. This is the cabin, and there's a bathroom, a bedroom and shower back that way".

"A bedroom, bedroom? Like with a bed?"

"Yes, like with a bed". He was grinning at her.

She stepped forward and embraced him.

"So if we wanted to, we could….sleep….on the plane?"

"If we wanted to. But when we are taking off and landing, we have to be buckled in these seats out here".

"Got it".

"We have total privacy out here, and the mini-kitchen is stocked with whatever you need. I made sure that your favorite sparkling water is on board".

"Thank you".

They sat down and buckled up, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, darling. I cannot believe you did this for me and for us. You are the most wonderful man ever".

She leaned over and kissed him. He returned the kiss and increased the passion. They continued kissing through the take-off, and weren't aware the plane had leveled off until they heard Jack coming over the loudspeaker telling them they could take their seatbelts off.

"How long is our flight?"

"About 4 hours. We will be there about 11, which will be midnight their time".

They relaxed a little and watched some TV on the flight, and Jennifer fell asleep for a little bit.

He woke her up just before they were going to land.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I did".

As soon as they landed, they got their stuff together and then took a cab to their airport.

They pulled up and got out and went inside.

"Hi, we have a reservation for two for Hart".

"No, you don't".

"Yes, we do".

Jennifer handed him the piece of paper he had given her in the present that confirmed their reservation.

"I'm sorry, our hotel was sold a week ago, and the new owners aren't honoring any previously held reservations. We are only here to clean out the old equipment. You will have to stay somewhere else".

"How do I get a refund?"

"You don't. The new owners didn't take responsibility of the old owner's debts when they bought the place. And the old owners filed for bankruptcy. So, there won't be any refunds".

"Can you at least call us a cab to take us somewhere?"

"Phone is in the lobby by the couch".

Jennifer looked heartbroken. Jonathan was pissed.

"What do you want to do?"


	19. Chapter 19

Jennifer very nicely asked the guy at the desk for a phone book. He handed her one and she took it to Jonathan.

They found a couple resorts that were nearby to try.

He called the first one on the list, and asked if they had any openings.

"Yes, we do."

"Well, we are at the Queens Beach Resort and they are refusing to honor our reservation. Now we had a reservation for an ocean view suite, do you have one of those?"

Jonathan talked to the guy and negotiated for several minutes and then agreed on the room.

"Can you send us a shuttle?"

"Right away, sir. But you will need to be down at the street".

"Got it. We will head that way".

They got their bags and walked down the driveway to the street.

The shuttle arrived about 10 minutes later, and they boarded and rode to the new resort.

Just as promised, the new resort had a room waiting for them, and the price was comparable.

They got the keys and headed to the elevator.

"Darling, they promised me that this room was on par with where we were going to stay. If it's not, we will deal with it tomorrow".

"I just want to climb into bed with you, that's all I care about right now".

"My lawyer is going to get a call from me in the morning. I cannot believe they were able to get away with this".

"Don't get all worked up, I'm sure there will be a legal settlement later where you will get your money back".

They got off the elevator and headed to their room.

She let them in while he carried their bags in.

It was a beautiful room with a lovely view. It had a king-sized bed, and a bathroom almost as big as the one they had at home.

"It's gorgeous".

"They have all night room service here, are you hungry?"

"Famished".

They looked over the menu and ordered sliders, fries and a garden salad for each of them, plus a beverage cart.

She went to the bathroom and changed into a black lace nightgown and robe.

He had changed into his pajamas and was in bed when she came out.

She climbed in bed next to him and linked her arm through his.

"Did you bring any headache medicine with you?"

"Yeah, do you want some?"

"Please. I never get headaches and this one has hit me out of the blue all of a sudden".

She got up and got some out of her suitcase and handed it to him. She got him a water bottle from the mini fridge and opened it for him and brought it to him.

As soon as she climbed in bed, they heard a knock at the door.

She went and signed for it, and the concierge brought the cart inside for them.

"Thank you".

They each had two plates and the cart came with two wooden trays they could eat on. She handed him a tray and then both of his plates. After they were all settled, she climbed in bed next to him and he fed her a French fry.

She kissed him as she took a bite and then fed him a bite of her slider.

He turned the TV on, and found them a show to watch, which was beyond cheesy. It had the worst dialogue that either of them had ever heard, and the plot was unbelievable and at times, impossible. They started making fun of it and laughing.

After they were done eating, he took their plates to the cart and pushed it outside.

They chatted for a bit about what they wanted to do the next day, and both of them were content with just relaxing poolside and not trying to plan everything out.

She slid behind him in the bed and started giving him a backrub. She gave his shoulders a kiss and massaged his neck.

"How's your headache?"

"Better, thanks to you".

He turned the tv off and reached up and turned off the light.

He framed her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly.

She ran her hands over his chest as he sucked on her lower lip.

He pulled her onto his lap and lifted her nightgown up and over her head.

He took his time kissing her breasts, knowing that every time he sucked her nipple, it was driving her crazy.

He moved his kisses to her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Ohhh".

"You like that?"

"mmmhmmm. Do it some more".

He did as she requested.

She started kissing his chest and lightly scratching his sides with her fingernails.

"Sweetheart, if you keep doing that, this is going to end a lot sooner than either of us want it to".

She giggled and kissed his lips again. He rolled her till she was on her back again, and wrapped his arms around her. He reached down and grabbed her butt, as he covered her face in kisses.

"I want you, Jennifer".

"I want you too".

He sat up and got his protection out of his suitcase and shed his pajama pants.

She shimmied out of her underwear and adjusted the pillows.

A few moments later, he was laying on top of her again and had his arms wrapped around hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he buried himself inside of her, over and over again.

He knew exactly what to do to please her. He wasn't just making love to her, he was showing her how in love with her he was. And it wasn't all for her, he was just as turned on by her as she was by him.

He took her past the point of ecstasy and followed himself right behind her.

It was the best sex that they had had together to date, and it was the best sex that both of them had ever had.

"You're a naughty one, Miss Edwards".

"And you love it, Mr. Hart".

"That I do".

He held her till she fell asleep, and then gently pulled out of her and went to dispose of the condom. He came back to bed and wrapped his arms around her and held her all night long.

***The next morning***

They slept late, and decided to pick up breakfast at the to-go bar in the lobby.

Jennifer had put on a pretty teal string bikini and a black strapless coverup dress.

They snagged a double beach chair, and spread their towels.

He lovingly rubbed the suntan lotion on her back for her, and she did the same for him.

The sun was bright and overhead, so Jennifer decided to relax in the sun and not try to focus on reading or anything.

They had been laying there about 25 minutes when a very attractive young blonde came by.

"Excuse me, would you mind rubbing in the rest of my suntan lotion? I just can't reach it".

Jennifer rolled over and sat up to see what was going on.

Jonathan was rubbing the suntan lotion in on her shoulders.

"All done". He handed the bottle back to her.

"Do you think that's enough or should I do more?"

"Looks like plenty to me". Jennifer's tone was very dry.

The blonde shot her look and then returned her gaze to Jonathan.

"Can I return the favor for you?"

"That's ok, he's already been taken care of".

"Thanks again". She sauntered off.

Jennifer sat up and adjusted her chair height to meet his.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You are the only one who gets a second rub from me".

"I'm glad".

She kissed him and then put her sunglasses back down.

They laid out there for a few hours, and he ordered them drinks from the waiter that came around.

Neither of them wanted lunch, due to their late breakfast. They opted to have an early dinner.

She got in the pool after a few hours, and he joined her.

Around 4, they headed inside to shower and get ready for dinner.

Jennifer got in the shower first and then Jonathan got in behind her when she got out.

She had a gorgeous dark tan that really looked good on her.

They had picked a restaurant that overlooked the water for dinner, so she put on a spaghetti strap halter dress with a deep plunge. It was white with blue flowers.

He put on some cargo khaki shorts and a red short sleeved button down shirt.

Their dinner was at a Mexican restaurant on the resort, and they had amazing margaritas.

Jennifer wanted to walk on the beach after dinner, so they laced hands and did just that.

After they got back to the room, Jonathan went out on their balcony. Jennifer was in the bathroom about to change into her nightgown.

"Darling, can you come here a second?"

"Yeah, sure".

She walked out to the balcony.

"Dance with me".

"What?"

"If we try really hard, we can hear the music from the nightclub over there. Dance with me".

She gladly danced with him for a few songs.

He kissed her and held her close.

After the music stopped, they went inside and changed into their pajamas.

They were in bed, watching Tv when a news report came on.

" _As the year comes to a close, we are ranking the country's most eligible bachelors."_

The first 4 were young twenty-somethings, who had all grown up in the lap of luxury and had also had several brushes with the law. They were being labeled reformed bad boys.

" _Coming in at number 6 is California businessman and heartthrob Jonathan Hart. Mr. Hart is no stranger to the red carpet, always with someone new on his arm. Never a repeat date with this one, that's for sure. Odds of landing this bachelor for a one-night stand are pretty high, but for a long term commitment, pretty low"._

"Wow".

"That's why I don't trust the press. They make up asinine insinuations like that with no respect to how the subject of their report or story will feel about it". He got up and started pacing and his face was turning red. Jennifer had never seen him like that.

"Not all reporters are like that".

"Just like that time when a reporter wrote a story about my company and I almost lost everything. It wasn't fair".

He suddenly remembered that she was the one who had written the article.

He climbed back in bed.

"You told me that you were past that".

"I am. I'm sorry, I'm just angry".

She rolled over and pulled the covers up over her.

"Goodnight".

"I'm really sorry, darling. Come on, don't go to sleep angry".

"I'm fine".

He turned the TV off and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep holding her.

***The next morning***

She rolled over and found that he had his arms around her.

It was raining outside, so they were both feeling extra sleepy.

She nestled into his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him.

They slept for a couple more hours and then woke up.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"Did you sleep ok?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah".

"Want to order room service breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

He ordered them a breakfast cart and then hung up the phone.

He turned the news channel on.

"You didn't get enough of that last night?"

He sighed.

"I was hoping to catch a weather report to see how long it's going to rain".

"Oh".

He laced his fingers through hers.

"And I thought about it and I decided that I don't care what they report about me, because I know the truth. I have you and that's all that matters to me, being with you. So, let them say whatever they want. As long as they don't attack you, I'm fine".

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

" _Rain will continue for most of the day"._

"well, I guess we are staying inside. What do you want to do?"

"I'm sure we can figure out something". He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm, I like the way you think".

She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

He had one hand up her nightgown when there was a knock at the door.

They both sighed.

"Hold that thought".

She nodded.

He got up and answered the door, and signed for their room service.

They enjoyed breakfast in bed and then they snuggled up and watched a movie.

Jennifer gave Jonathan a backrub, and then they switched.

He really rubbed all her knots out and got her totally relaxed.

She snuggled up to him after her massage was over and they took a long nap.

She woke up first and just watched him sleep for a bit.

He woke up to her kissing his chest.

He ran his arms up and down her back.

"This is so nice".

"What is?"

"Being here with you, us having time to ourselves to focus on each other."

"Darling, you make every moment of every day better. I love you".

"I love you too".

He gave her several soft kisses and then rolled her onto her back.

"Stay right here, I have a surprise". He tucked her in and kissed her again, and handed her the remote.

"How long do you plan to be gone?"

"Hard to say".

He kissed her again and headed to the bathroom.

She watched TV while she waited and wondered what on earth he was up to.

She heard him on the phone but couldn't make out what he was saying.

He came out of the bathroom and moved the three-panel screen to the side of the bed, blocking her view of the door.

She heard a knock at the door and heard him answer it, but couldn't tell who it was.

About 10 minutes later, he came out and removed the screen.

He came and got her, and she stood next to the bed.

"Let's go".

"Jonathan, I'm not dressed".

"Even better".

He picked her up and started to carry her.

"Jonathan!"

"It's alright, just trust me. Eyes closed, please".

He gave her a kiss as he walked them into the bathroom and gently set her down.

"Ok, almost. Keep your eyes closed".

He untied her robe and let it fall to the floor.

She put her hands on his chest. He kissed her as he unbuttoned her pajama top.

He helped her step out of her underwear, and then he took his own robe off.

He stepped into the bubble bath he had ran for them, and picked her up and lowered her into it.

He reached over and dimmed the lights and they settled into the bath.

She leaned back against him and put her hand on the side of his face.

"You know me so well".

He handed her a glass of champagne, and they soaked for a bit. After he finished his glass, he set it down and picked up the sponge.

She turned and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as he sponged off her back.

He ran the sponge all over her body as she ran her hands all over his.

They gave into their passion and made love right there in the bathtub, before climbing out and wrapping up in a warm towel.

"Thank you for my surprise".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"My pleasure".

She went and sat on the bed and started putting on lotion, and then put on her robe.

He was sitting next to her, being really quiet.

"Darling, what is it?"

"I just realized that when we made love earlier, I forgot something".

She thought a moment.

"You did everything right as far as I'm concerned".

"Except protect us from getting pregnant".

"Jonathan, I'm on the pill and I haven't missed a dose. I highly doubt one time of not wearing a condom is going to get me pregnant".

"And if it does?"

"Then we will deal with it, together".

He put his arm around her and held her close.

"Do you like our family now?"

"Yes, very much so".

"Do you want to have one like that one day, with me?"

She thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so".


	20. Chapter 20

"Would you care to explain your position on that?"

"Darling, I've known Luke and Savanna since they were babies. I've spent a lot of time with them, and they are great kids. Obviously, I've been around since McKenna was born too, and she's a wonderful baby. She's a way easier baby than the other two were. And I couldn't take care of them as well by myself, and I'm so grateful that you are helping me take care of them. But I want time with you, just us. You and I aren't ever going to have kids that are just like Luke and Savanna and McKenna, and having kids wasn't ever that high on my list anyways. If it happens for me and you, then wonderful. But if it doesn't, I'm fine with that too, and right now, I just want to spend time with you, not planning for it. I had almost a front row seat with Caroline and Patrick when they were trying for Luke. It wasn't pleasant, and that's not what I want for us".

"What do you mean it wasn't pleasant?"

"She was constantly taking her temperature and testing to see if she was ovulating, and they could only have sex certain days of the month, and they were planning their lives around getting pregnant. And the worst part was, every month when they weren't pregnant, it killed her. She was devastated and took on a lot of self-blame over that".

"He never told me that part".

"What about you? Do you want kids right away or do you want to just spend time with us together?"

"I want whatever you want. I guess in a perfect world, we would have some time together before we welcomed a child, if we ever do".

She nodded.

"Where did you get to be so good with kids?"

"In college, I worked in a daycare. And I've been around Luke and Savanna since they were babies, and kind of learned them. Savanna is very routine-y. She likes things the way she likes them, and that includes who she wants to do them with and who she wants to do things for her. You just kind of learn how she likes things as you go along with her".

"I love how she thinks she's your bodyguard".

"Yeah, me too. She's very protective of her Aunt Jeffer, and used to be, if I was in the room and someone tried to take her from me, she would bite them. We had to work really hard at getting her to stop that".

"She would bite them?"

"Yeah, she would. She did not want to share her Aunt Jeffer".

"How did you get her to stop?"

"I told her I was going to come over one day and only let Luke sit in my lap and be my special helper and I was only going to sing songs to Luke and not her, if she didn't knock it off. And I also started putting her down or getting her out of my lap when she bit someone".

"You are so good with her".

"I know. I'm worried that Abby and Mike won't be able to handle her as well".

"Well, we can offer them all the help we can, but they are the ones who Caroline and Patrick designated to care for them full time as soon as they are able".

"I know".

They decided to go to dinner then, and got up and got ready.

"There's a sushi place we can go to, or a seafood place. You pick".

"Seafood".

After a nice dinner, they took a walk on the beach, but it was a little chilly so they didn't walk as far.

They came back to the room and had a low-key evening watching tv and being together.

He ordered them a dessert cart, with champagne. They took turns feeding each other strawberries and chocolate wafers.

"Ok, let's play the question game. What's your favorite food?"

"Well, that depends. If Max is cooking, it's his stuffed chicken. He makes the best primavera stuffed chicken, hands down. If it's you cooking, I love it when you make the dip with the French fries, and the spaghetti you made that night was amazing".

"Thank you. The secret is in the sauce".

"The sauce?"

"Mmmhmm. Well, really the meat. You season the meat with garlic powder and use fresh garlic in the sauce".

"What about you, what's your favorite food?"

"Hmmm. My favorite meal would be ravioli lasagna. And my favorite dessert is Devil's Food cake."

"Is there anything you don't like?"

"Oh yes. I am not a fan of cooked corn. Blech. And I refuse to eat veal, out of principle. What about you, what do you not like?"

"I don't like too many cooked vegetables. I'm a meat and potatoes man. After I left the orphanage, I swore on my life I would never eat peas again, and for the most part, I haven't."

He was quiet for a minute.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Aqua. What about you?"

"Green".

"When's your birthday?"

"February 10. You?"

"November 2".

"November 2, wait-wasn't that the day that you found out you weren't moving to Chicago?"

"Yep".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I wish you had said something".

"It's ok."

"Jennifer, it's not ok".

"What was I going to do? Tell you it was my birthday in between telling you to go to hell? That wouldn't have solved anything. I typically spend that day alone, anyways".

"Why?"

"My mom passed away on my birthday when I was 13".

"I understand".

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

"I love to be outside. Whether it's a walk in the neighborhood, or through a park, or a hike in the canyons, I really enjoy being active and outside. And I promised myself that in the New Year, I'm going to get back into Pilates."

"What is that?"

"It's exercise, with stretching. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Max and I like to take in Laker's games and Dodger's games together. I like fishing, I like sailing."

"But what do you love?"

"You. I love spending time with you, whatever that looks like".

"Aww". She leaned over and kissed him.

"So, if you could plan a perfect date night with me, what would you plan?"

"Hmm. I would plan for us to go to dinner somewhere, a place that's intimate and romantic. And we would go dancing, and we would end the tonight together, snuggled up in bed. What about you?"

"Well, for starters, I would bring you the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers you ever saw. And I would take you to eat dinner somewhere, but it would be somewhere creative. And you and I could go dancing, or we could go strolling on a beach or through a park somewhere afterwards, and then when we got home, I would give you a back rub and hold you all night long".

She leaned over and kissed him and snuggled up to his chest.

They finished their dessert and he rolled the cart into the hallway.

He came back and joined her in bed.

They watched Tv for a bit and she fell asleep on his shoulder. He kissed her a few times and then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***The next day***

They woke up early and decided to head to the pool again, since the sun was out.

Jennifer had chosen a soft purple bikini with a blue and green paisley pattern. It was push-up, not that she needed it. She opted for a Bloody Mary from the swim-up bar.

Jonathan wanted one too, so she went to get them.

She was at the bar and looked over to see the blonde from two days ago sitting and talking to him again.

She brought the bloody Mary's to their chairs and sat down.

The blonde shot her a glance and then left, blowing him a kiss.

She started putting on lotion and then she laid out on her stomach.

He reached over and rubbed some lotion on her back for her.

"Thank you. Hope your blonde friend is watching".

"The only blonde friend I have is a 5- year old named Savanna who probably wouldn't consider me to be her friend if you are in the room".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Yeah, probably not".

She sat up and rubbed some lotion in for him.

"Do you want to try the sushi place tonight?"

"Actually, I arranged for a little surprise for us tonight".

"Oh? When do I get to find out what it is?"

"When we get there".

They laid out for a few hours and then went and had lunch at the pool bar. He reserved them a private cabana for the afternoon.

Around 3, they went for a walk on the beach, and walked a long way. They came upon this little inlet type area that had a short cliff very close to the shore. There was a tree there, that hung out over the water, and a swing where you could swing out over the water. Jonathan hopped up on the swing and Jennifer climbed up in his lap. She held on to him while he swung them.

He leaned back when they went backwards and she leaned back when they went forwards.

He nuzzled her neck every time she leaned back, and she kissed him every time she leaned forward.

They stayed out there a while, and then headed a little farther north.

There was a hammock around the next little bend, that was also over the water.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand, and went inside and got ready for dinner.

"Darling, what is the attire for dinner?"

"Your swim suit and a cover up will be just fine".

She kissed him and headed for the shower.

She was just about to get out when Jonathan stepped in behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Darling, we're going to be late".

"I promise you, it's fine".

She turned around and put her arms around his neck and kissed him as the water washed over them.

"Darling, you planned all these wonderful surprises for me. Let me give you one".

"What did you have in mind?"

She kissed him and then trailed her kisses down his chest as she got on her knees.

She gave him the most memorable shower he had ever taken in his life.

About an hour later, they were walking through the lobby hand in hand.

He led her to the docks, and onto a boat.

He had rented them a catamaran.

"We are sailing on this catamaran and having a private dinner out on the water".

"I love that".

She kissed him and he helped her onto the boat.

A few minutes later, they were on their way.

Their boat had a small covered slip where the navigation part of the boat was, and the rest of it was a flat, thick net like material.

The hotel had packed their dinner in a picnic basket and secured it under the steering wheel.

Jennifer stood next to him with her arms on his shoulders as he drove them out to sea, and then as soon as they were out of view of the hotel, he let her drive. She stepped in front of him and leaned back against him as she took the wheel.

They found a nice place to anchor, and laid down a blanket and got out the picnic basket.

"Looks like we have chicken sandwiches, and sliced fruit, and water bottles and a bottle of wine".

"Perfect".

The boat was steady enough that they were able to eat without too many waves.

"How deep is it where we are?"

"Depth meter says 35 ft".

"Darn".

"What is it?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to take a swim".

"I'm not sure we should. We don't really know what creatures are out here".

"Good point".

After they were finished eating, they sat there a few minutes just enjoying the view.

"Darling, do you realize that we have almost been together a month?"

"Seems like longer".

"Yeah it does. Probably because we have been living together with the kids longer than we have been a couple".

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really count those first few days as us living together. More like existing and just getting through".

"Same here. I was so hoping that you and I would be able to get along while we took care of the kids. I was pretty scared that you were going to insist on doing it alone".

"Are you kidding? I could never do that alone. The two older ones, maybe. But not getting up with McKenna all hours of the night plus being awake for the other two."

"I couldn't have done it without you, either. Savanna would have locked me out of the house the first day".

Jennifer chuckled. "She's not a gangster".

"Darling, let me put it to you this way. If you and I were to break up, and I was to break your heart, under normal circumstances I would be nervous to see your father or deal with your friends. Nervous for the dressing down I would get and more than likely deserve. But in this situation, I'm scared of the 5-year old. She will beat me up if I break your heart, no doubt".

"What can I say, the kid loves her Aunt Jeffer."

"I can see why".

He kissed her tenderly, as a gentle breeze gently rocked the boat.

"So, tell me. What's your life in California like?"

"Well, Max and I have a townhouse. He has the downstairs, I have the upstairs. He likes to play poker, and he and I have a monthly poker game with some friends. Aside from that, I'm usually at the office, or at a game with him, or at a work thing".

"So, when the kids are solely in their aunt and uncle's care, are you planning on going back to California?"

"If you'll go with me".

"You want me to move to California with you?"

"I do. I think you and I have something incredibly rare, baby. I don't want to give that up. I don't make a lot of promises in life, mostly because as a kid, I learned early on that promises aren't usually kept. But I want to promise you something".

"What's that?"

"That I'll never ever abandon you, or make you feel like I don't love you. That night that you and I spent in London, that was one of the best nights I've ever spent with anyone, anywhere. And yes, I did leave you a note the next day. But I ghosted you, too. When you didn't call me, I should have called you. My stupid pride got in the way and I will forever regret that I didn't wake you up and tell you I was leaving, or call you to explain. I swore to myself that if I could have another chance with you, I would do it right and I wouldn't let anything come between us ever again. I love you, I'm not about to move back to California without you. And if you can't go, then I will only be in California the bare minimum amount of time that I have to, and I'll be wherever you are the rest of the time".

"You would do that for me? I'm touched, I don't know what to say. You don't have to always fly out to see me, though. I can fly out to see you some. I love you too, honey. We can take turns".

"As long as we are together, I'll be happy. As long as you are happy, I'll be happy".

They spent about half an hour kissing and holding each other, and then decided to drive back to the hotel.

He let her drive the boat for a little bit and then took the wheel when they got close to the dock.

They walked hand in hand back to their room after they docked.

They were in the elevator when Jonathan started rubbing his neck.

"Can I have some more of that headache medicine?"

"Absolutely".

As soon as they got in the room, she gave him the medicine and a fresh water bottle.

They went and sat on the terrace and watched the moon for a little bit. She gave him a nice shoulder rub trying to get his headache to go away.

"Darling, I'm almost 10 years older than you. Do you think anyone in your life is going to have an issue with that?"

"If they do, it's their issue, not mine. I don't have an issue with it. Do you have an issue with me being younger than you?"

"No, I don't."

"Good".

She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow is our last day here, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I researched Aruba before I made the reservations. There isn't much sightseeing to do, but we can take an ATV tour in the morning if you want."

"That sounds fun".

"I will call and book it in a few minutes".

"Darling, does your company have a New Year's Eve party?"

"No, we usually don't. I've thought about us having one, but it's just never materialized".

"The kids will be back on New Year's Eve, we could get a sitter if you want to go somewhere".

"Honestly, I would rather spend the evening at home with you and the kiddos".

They went inside then, and changed into their pajamas.

Jonathan's headache returned with a vengeance, so he took a sleeping pill and wrapped his arms around her. 10 minutes later, he was fast asleep and Jennifer was too.

***The next morning***

After a lovely breakfast in the restaurant downstairs, they set out on their ATV tour. They ended up at the cliff overlooking the hammock.

Jennifer had worn a shimmery white bikini under her athletic shorts and tank top, and Jonathan had worn his swimsuit and a tank top.

They walked down to the hammock, and climbed in. She nestled down into his shoulder and they let the wind blow them while they swayed over the ocean.

"What are you thinking about, darling?"

"Well, just that I was the unluckiest kid in the whole world who somehow grew up to be the luckiest guy in the whole world".

"Oh, how do you figure?"

"Well, I was unlucky because nobody wanted me. And I'm lucky because now I have you, the most beautiful woman on the planet in my arms".

He leaned over and kissed her with an intensity that neither of them had ever felt before. She matched the passion with an intensity of her own. He started running his hands up and down her body as he kissed her.

"Darling…someone might see us".

"I highly doubt they will".

"Darling…"

"And if they do, so what? It's not like we will ever see them again".

"Jonathan, I don't want anyone seeing us being intimate. You're one of the most eligible bachelors, do you want the press reporting that you were having sex in public on vacation?"

"Darling, I promise you. Nobody is going to be here to see us".

He started kissing her neck and sucked on that one spot that she loved.

He reached down and untied the strings on her bikini bottoms. She was untying his board shorts and reached down and squeezed his butt.

"I love it when you do that".

She squeezed him again.

He ran his fingers under the triangles of her bikini top, bringing her nipples to life.

They shared a few more sensual kisses and then he plunged inside her, holding her in his arms as he sank himself inside of her over and over. She was uninhibited, passionate, and free. She let him know exactly how much she was enjoying him. He tried to hold back, but couldn't, and filled her a lot quicker than he intended. A powerful orgasm washed over both of them, as they lay there curled up together in the hammock.

He climbed out of the hammock, and waded out into the ocean to adjust himself and retie his board shorts. She lay in the hammock retying her bikini bottoms. She eventually waded out to swim with him, and then after a few moments in the water, they got back on the ATV and headed back to the resort.

There was a little souvenir stand on the side of the road, and they stopped for a little bit. They got back to the hotel and returned the ATV. Jennifer decided she wanted to shop in the gift shop, so they headed in there. They bought Savanna the most adorable little dress, and a handmade doll. They found Luke an authentic handmade toy from one of the villages, and a t-shirt. McKenna got a cute little dress. She also got a picture frame that said "Aruba" and a Christmas ornament that depicted an aerial view of Aruba and had the year on it.

Jonathan paid for everything, including a couple shot glasses that said Aruba and a disposable camera.

He took his hand in hers and they walked out towards the sand.

"Darling, we have to pack and get ready to go".

"I know. I just want to get some pictures of us, that's all".

They took several shots of them kissing with the ocean in the background. They took a couple shots with him giving her a piggyback ride, and then they had a passerby take a few photos of them as well.

After showering and packing, they arrived back at the airport at 5.

They boarded the plane and got settled.

She took his hands in hers and looked deep into his eyes.

"Thank you darling, for the most wonderful trip ever".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"The first of many, darling".

Jack boarded the plane and stepped into the cockpit.

"Jonathan, Jennifer. Where are we headed now?"

"Home, to our family".


	21. Chapter 21

Jennifer and Jonathan landed back in New York, and immediately headed to Caroline and Patrick's house.

They stopped along the way and picked up dinner at a salad place Jennifer liked.

"We have one more day before the kids come home, how do you want to spend it?"

"Well, I have to go to the office tomorrow and the next day, but outside of that, I want to spend it with you".

"Good answer, Mr. Hart".

They came in the house and found it like they had left it. He built them a fire in the fireplace and turned the heat on.

She changed into some sweats and a long-sleeved tee, and her house shoes.

Jonathan was so excited that there was a new Batman movie coming out, that he wanted to start watching the old ones.

Jennifer agreed, and they curled up under a blanket.

They watched 2 movies back to back, and Jennifer promised him they would watch the other ones the next day.

They went to bed together, and he made love to her again, before they fell asleep.

***Middle of the night***

Jonathan woke up with a severe feeling of nausea. The only thing that helped was if he paced, back and forth. Jennifer woke up and found him walking back and forth through the bedroom and bathroom.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Can't stop walking. If I do, I'm going to throw up".

"Darling…do you need an ambulance?"

"No I don't think so".

She got up and got him some anti-nausea meds and he agreed to take them.

"Come back to bed, baby".

"In a minute. I want some water".

She took his hand and they walked to the kitchen. She made them both a glass of water and he drank his right away.

"Do you want to sit up for awhile?"

"No, I don't think so".

"How about some sprite to settle your stomach?"

He nodded.

She got him a can of sprite and they went back to bed.

He got settled in bed again and after he fell asleep, she did too.

***A few hours later***

He woke up around 8. Jennifer was still sleeping next to him.

He rolled over and kissed her cheek a few times and then went and got in the shower.

She woke up and started the coffee while he was in the shower.

"Morning darling".

"Morning. How do you feel?"

"Better I guess. I can't figure out why I was nauseous".

She leaned against him and kissed his chest.

"Darling, why don't you let me make you a doctor's appointment today?"

"No, that's ok. I'll have my secretary do it. She knows the number and can usually get them to see me".

Jennifer nodded.

"Promise me you will come home if you don't feel well? Or you will call me if you need me?"

"I promise. I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can".

"I love you too."

She kissed him a few times and then he left.

She headed back to bed and made the room pitch black dark and fell back asleep.

She slept till about 1, and then got up and showered and got dressed.

She was on the couch when he got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

She knelt on the couch and kissed him.

"So, the final verdict is I have an inner ear infection. That's what is causing the dizziness, the nausea, and the headaches. Good news is it's treatable. Bad news is, I have to be on antibiotics for about 3 months".

"Well, at least you got some answers. Want me to make you some dinner?"

"We can make it together. How about spaghetti?"

"Sure".

She got up and started cooking the meat while he went and changed clothes. He came back and started on the sauce, and the noodles.

"What do you put in the sauce?"

"I use Prego sauce, and add meat and crushed garlic and fresh mushrooms to it, plus some of my secret ingredient".

Her secret ingredient was ricotta cheese.

After they had everything made, they took their plates to the coffee table and started the next Batman movie.

She did the dishes when they were both finished and then came back to join him.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Can I be your Robin?"

"Catwoman, darling. You are my Catwoman".

She chuckled.

He fell asleep just as the first movie ended, thanks to the medicine. She gently woke him up and led him to the bedroom and tucked him into bed. She came back out and turned off all the lights and locked the house.

She climbed back in bed with him and wrapped his arm around her before she fell asleep.

***New Year's Eve***

Jonathan slept like a baby all night.

When he woke up, he was more alert and refreshed.

Jennifer woke up with him, and was pleased to see he was feeling better.

She went and made him breakfast and coffee for the both of them.

Before he came out of the bathroom, he snuck something out of her jewelry box, and put it in his pocket.

"I'm only working till about 2 this afternoon. So, I'll be home a little early".

"Great. The kids will be here by 1".

"I was thinking about picking up some sparklers or something for them to light tonight. You ok with that?"

"Savanna is extremely scared of fireworks. Luke loves them. So, if you get some, it might end up just the two of you outside doing them".

"Think we could get away with telling them that the new year starts at 10 and then you have to go to bed so Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Jonathan can have their own party?"

"um… no. I don't."

He started laughing.

"Worth a shot".

He kissed her a few times.

"I adore you, and I love you to the moon and back. See you this afternoon".

"I love you too, have a good day".

She did laundry all morning and went to the grocery store and stocked up on food for the week, and set up the dry erase board calendar that she used to keep their activities straight.

At 12:45, Abby and Mike and the kids pulled up to the house.

They came running inside.

"Hi! Did you guys have a good time?"

Luke nodded. He gave her a high five, and then a big hug.

Savanna came running and Jennifer picked her up and held her.

Abby carried McKenna in, and she smiled when she saw Jennifer.

"Hi lovebug, hi monkey".

She looked at Abby.

"I hope they were good for you guys".

"Yes, they were."

Jennifer looked at Savanna.

"I missed you, lovebug".

"I missed you, but I was a big girl and didn't cry".

"Good job".

"Where's Uncle Jonathan?"

"He had to go to work for a bit, but he'll be home soon".

She put Savanna down and took McKenna from Abby.

"What did you and Jonathan do while we had the kids?"

"He surprised me with a trip to Aruba. We just got home yesterday".

"Oh, I'm so jealous. I've always wanted to go there".

"It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful".

Mike brought their bags in and the jumperoo and pack n' play.

"Did she sleep through the night for you guys?"

"Yes. She had no problems. It took Luke 4 or 5 visits to our house as a baby before he would sleep well for us. Same with Savanna. But not her. She's the most chill baby".

"I agree. She's only thrown a nuclear fit one time, thankfully. The day we got her vaccinations".

"Oh yes. My kids did the same. I always gave them some pain medicine at the doctor's office before we left to ward it off. It helps".

"I'll remember that".

Mike and Abby decided they had to get going, so the kids told them bye and thanked them for the trip.

"We will see you guys in a few weeks, ok?"

"Ok".

Luke ran upstairs to play his video games and Savanna was playing with her Barbie house in the den.

"McKenna should need a bottle in about a half hour, maybe. She ate about an hour before we left this morning".

"Perfect. Thank you so much".

"Sure. We'll be in touch".

After they left, Jennifer settled onto the couch with McKenna.

She was smiling and laughing and blowing kisses to Jennifer.

Jonathan got home around 4, and found Jennifer on the couch with Savanna on her lap and McKenna in the jumperoo.

"Hi".

"Hi, we are just hanging out watching a princess movie".

"I see".

He came and sat by them, and Savanna gave him a hug and then went back to Jennifer's lap.

"Are you feeling better?"

"About the same".

"That's good".

"I brought home an activity for tonight".

"You did?"

"Yeah. My secretary mentioned that she does it with her niece's, so I thought the kids might like it. Basically, we figure out what activities we want to do with them tonight, and then we put it in a balloon, and they pop the balloons each hour and do the activity".

"I like that".

She set Savanna on the couch and she and Jonathan went to the kitchen to start making the balloons.

She gave him a few kisses as soon as they got into the kitchen.

"I picked us up some champagne, and some sparkling grape juice for the kids, and some steaks to grill. And here are the balloons and a sharpie to write on them."

"Perfect".

She got everything set up while he changed into some jeans and a button down shirt.

"Just to make it interesting, why don't we pick each other's activities?"

"Ok, but nothing crazy or too adult in front of the kids".

"Got it".

Jennifer wrote out the activities for Savanna and Jonathan wrote them out for Luke. They blew up the balloons and wrote the time on them starting at 7 p.m., and taped them to the mantle.

Savanna had pink balloons, Luke had blue ones, Jennifer had green ones and Jonathan had red.

She got the steaks ready and set a timer for an hour, so they could marinate.

He went and got McKenna out of her Jumperoo and brought her to the couch.

He started singing the Batman theme song to her.

"Da na na na na na na na na Batman, Batman".

Every time he said "Batman", she would smile and laugh. It was so adorable.

They did that for a long time, and then she got fussy, so Jennifer gave her a bottle.

She put her in her swing and stepped outside with him while he grilled the steaks.

Jonathan was rubbing her arm when Savanna came out.

"Aunt Jeffer, can you come sit with me?"

"Sure, lovebug".

She walked back inside and sat on the couch and Savanna snuggled with her.

"Lovebug, you know how tonight is a holiday?"

"Yes. It is Nude Year's Evening".

Jennifer started laughing.

"It's New Years Eve".

"That's what I said".

"Anyways, there might be some fireworks, so I don't want you to be scared".

"Are you doing some fireworks?"

"I'm not. Uncle Jonathan might do some, but you don't have to go outside if you don't want to. I think he got you some sparklers".

"No, I don't want to do that".

"Ok, you don't have to".

"Are we having a party?"

"No, it's just us".

"But we have balloons all over".

"Yeah, that's our fun thing. We are going to pop them later and see what the piece of paper inside tells us to do. Plus, we have a fun surprise for you and Luke".

"When do we get the surprise?"

"After we eat".

Jonathan brought the steaks in then, and Jennifer got up and got the fries and onion rings out of the oven.

"Darling, Savanna told me she wants no part of fireworks or sparklers tonight. And I told her we had a special surprise for them after we eat".

"Sounds good".

Jennifer made their plates and then cut up the steak for the kids, and sent Savanna to tell Luke to come down for dinner.

He came running when he realized that Jonathan was home.

It was sweet seeing him so excited to see Jonathan.

After a fun dinner, Jonathan did the dishes while Jennifer got everyone settled.

As soon as he was done, Jennifer went into their room and got their presents from Aruba.

"Uncle Jonathan and I went on a trip while you guys were at Aunt Abby and Uncle Mike's, and we brought you something". They handed the kids the packages, and let them open them.

Savanna loved her dress and wanted to put it on immediately. She kept hugging her doll.

Luke was excited about his shirt and the toy they got him. It was hard for him at first, but he figured out how to fling his wrist to catch the ball the in the cup.

Jennifer handed McKenna her stuffed dolphin from Aruba and she squeezed it and wouldn't let it go.

"Ok, who's ready for our first activity?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Weh! Blu Blah"

Jonathan picked up McKenna and held her.

"Ok, so it's 7 p.m. We all get to pop a balloon that says 7 on it. Savanna has the pink ones and Luke has the blue. I have red and Aunt Jennifer has green. You can sit on it, step on it, whatever. But you have to put the pieces in the garbage, ok?"

"Ok".

They all popped their balloons. McKenna was startled by the noise but didn't cry.

Luke's activity said "play a board game with your sister".

Savanna's said "Play a board game with your brother".

Jennifer's said "Go to the garage".

Jonathan's said "Give Jennifer a 5 minute back rub".

Jennifer helped the kids get their board game started and then she went and put McKenna in her Jumperoo again with her mesh teether.

She walked out to the garage and Jonathan followed.

"Ok, why am I here?"

"For this".

He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"You said no adult things in front of the kids".

"Good thinking".

He gave her a 5 minute back rub and then they walked back inside.

She knew what Savanna's next activity was, so she got the necessary items out for that and got it ready.

Jonathan did the same with Luke's.

At 8 p.m., they gathered the kids and popped the next balloons.

Savanna's said "Make dessert with Aunt Jennifer".

Luke's was to do fireworks with Uncle Jonathan outside.

Jonathan's was to have a dance party with the baby.

Jennifer's was to take a photo booth selfie with Jonathan and the kids.

They decided to do the kids ones first.

Savanna got her stool and followed Aunt Jennifer's instructions.

She dumped everything into the bowl and then got to push the button on the mixer.

"What is it?"

"Chocolate pudding!"

"It sure is".

Jennifer leaned over and kissed her forehead.

They poured it into bowls and put it in the fridge and set a timer.

Jonathan and Luke came inside from shooting off bottle rockets.

"It's too cold to do a lot of them".

He leaned down to Savannah.

"Sweetie pie, I need to get a picture of all of us holding sparklers. Can you hold one for me just for a picture?"

"Ok. But no swinging it around, mister".

Jennifer chuckled and fist bumped Savanna.

They all went outside to take the photo. Jennifer got McKenna all bundled up and held her for the picture, and they all held up a lit sparkler.

As soon as the photo was over, Savanna handed her sparkler to Jonathan and then went back inside.

He and Jennifer shared a few kisses with McKenna while they were outside alone and then they all three went inside.

Jonathan had his dance party with McKenna and she squealed the whole time.

The 9 p.m. balloons were a little more fun. Jennifer's said for her to go put on something green. Jonathan's said for him to fix Jennifer a snack. Savanna's said for her to color a picture. Luke's said for him to read a story to the baby.

Jennifer went to her closet and selected a green blouse. Changing her blouse meant changing her pants, so she put on some black wide legged pants with the green blouse. Jonathan made her a grilled cheese sandwich while she was doing that.

"Thank you".

"Anytime".

Savanna was fading fast, and Jennifer wondered if the kids were going to make it to midnight.

The 10 p.m. balloons were a little easier.

Savanna's said to make slime with Aunt Jennifer. Luke's said he had an hour to beat his highest score on a video game of his choice. Jonathan's said he had to have a dance party with Savanna. Jennifer's said she had to give Jonathan a 5-minute back scratch.

She was sitting on the couch, and he immediately sat in front of her and set the timer on his phone for a back scratch.

Savanna got behind her and gave Jennifer one too.

Luke ran off to play his video game. After the back scratch was over, Jonathan and Savanna had their dance party, and she insisted that he twirl her like a princess.

Jennifer had the best time watching them dance. Savanna was having fun too.

Savanna and Jennifer went to the kitchen and got out a mixing bowl. They mixed a bottle of glue, some shaving cream, food coloring, contact solution and baking soda together and it made slime. Jennifer let her play with it for about 20 minutes before they put it up.

Jennifer gave McKenna her last bottle and put her to bed in her crib.

She was on the couch at 10:40 when Savanna passed out.

Luke came down and declared that he had beaten his high score, so Jonathan went to go verify.

He was back downstairs by 11, and they popped their last balloons.

Savanna woke up when Luke popped his balloon.

"Do a special job for Jonathan".

Savanna popped hers too.

"Snuggle with Jennifer".

Jonathan's said he had to give Jennifer a foot rub.

Jennifer's said she had to go to the garage and wait for further instructions.

She walked out there and closed the door.

A few minutes later, the kids came and got her.

"Uncle Jonathan says eyes closed".

"Ok, can you hold my hand and help me get there?"

"Yes, actually".

Luke took one hand and Savanna took the other.

They led her to the den and got her into position.

"Ok, open your eyes".

She opened her eyes to find Jonathan holding two more balloons.

"Pick one, we will do that one, and then we will do the other".

She picked the one marked A, and popped it.

She unfolded the paper.

"Dance with Jonathan".

He turned on a music channel and they started to dance. Savanna started the timer.

"Spin her around like a princess".

He spun her.

"Do the lay down dance move".

"That comes at the end".

They kept dancing, and Savanna was so excited.

"This was supposed to be a little more romantic".

"Aww, it's perfect. She's so excited, darling. It's so cute to see her like this".

After their dance ended, Jennifer gave him a hug and then he held the other balloon so that she could pop it.

"Tell Luke to hit it, and then turn around".

She looked confused but Jonathan just nodded, so she told Luke to hit it, and then turned around.

The lights dimmed and some music started playing.

Luke ran into the bedroom and came back with a wrist corsage.

He put it on her and she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Savanna stood in front of her.

"Now, you get to put on Chapstick".

She put some Chapstick on and then handed it back to Savanna.

"Ok, now you can turn back around".

She turned back around and Jonathan was on bended knee with a diamond ring in a box.


	22. Chapter 22

"All my life, I've waited for someone like you. You are generous, forgiving, loving, caring and genuine, sexy, and damn beautiful. You make me so confused, I can't keep my mind off you. As far as I'm concerned, my life's purpose is now and forevermore to make you happy".

"Ask me the question, Jonathan".

"Oh, right. Jennifer Edwards, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I'll marry you".

He slipped the ring on her hand and stood up and kissed her. She framed his face with her hands as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back.

Savanna was jumping up and down, so Jennifer leaned down and picked her up.

"Aunt Jeffer, now you get to wear the princess dress! And Jonathan gets to wear the man clothes".

"Yep. How would you like to be my flower girl?"

"Yay!"

"And Luke gets to be the ring bearer, and he can pull McKenna in a wagon, she can be the other flower girl".

"Yay!"

Jennifer rested her head on Jonathan's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"How did you do this?"

"Well, today, before I left for work, I found a ring in your jewelry box. So, I took it with me to the jewelry store and had them make the ring I wanted in that size. And I told them what I wanted. I picked it up this afternoon, and I planned all this while I was at the office. There was only one hitch".

"What was that?"

"When she told you to do chapstick, it was supposed to be lipstick. But we couldn't find any, so we had to go with what we had. I knew you would want to look your best for this".

"It was absolutely perfect".

"Aunt Jeffer, is Jonathan your boyfriend?"

"Yeah lovebug, he is. And when we get married, he will be my husband".

"Ok".

Jennifer looked up and realized they were counting down till the New Year.

"Ok, this is it. 5…4…3…2…1…. Happy New Year!"

Jennifer leaned up and gave Jonathan a nice, long kiss.

"Happy New Year, darling".

"Happiest of New Year's to you, darling".

She kissed Savanna on the cheek.

"Happy New Year Lovebug".

"Happy Nude Year!"

Jonathan almost spit out his drink.

"New Year, sweetie pie. Not nude year".

"That's what I said".

"Ok, we are all up way past our bedtime. So, let's go get our jammies on and get to bed".

Jonathan grabbed her arm.

"We didn't drink our champagne".

"Take it to the bedroom".

He gave her a quick kiss and then she took the kids upstairs and got them tucked in.

Savanna wanted to wear her ring, so Jennifer took it off and let her put it on her finger for a minute, and then she took it back.

"Goodnight Lovebug, I love you".

"I love you too, Aunt Jeffer".

Jennifer kissed her and then headed downstairs.

Jonathan had locked the house, and turned out the lights and was waiting for Jennifer in the bedroom.

She handed him the ring when she came back in the room and held her hand out again.

"Do it again".

"Do it again?"

She nodded. "Please".

He slid the ring back on her finger and pulled her close for a kiss.

"I can't believe you want to marry me".

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, we haven't been together that long, and most of the time we've spent together has been while we take care of the kids".

"Darling, of course I want to marry you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me".

"How soon do you want to get married?"

"As soon as you do, I guess".

She let go of him and went and put on a purple lace nightgown that he hadn't seen yet.

"Did you turn on the monitor for McKenna's crib?"

"Yeah, it's on. And the door is locked".

"Good".

She came and got in bed beside him and he handed her some champagne.

"To my fiancée, the most beautiful woman in the world, with a heart that matches her beauty".

"To my fiancé, the most wonderful loving man I've ever met".

She leaned forward and kissed him and then they drank some champagne.

"This time next year, we could be married".

"We will be married this time next year, darling".

"Our first New Year's as newlyweds".

"So, do you want to live in New York, or do you want to live in California?"

"We could do both, some here, some there".

"Yeah, that would be fun".

She finished her champagne and set the glass on the nightstand.

"Want some more?"

"No thank you. Too much champagne makes me silly".

She held her hand up and just stared at her ring.

It was a 2ct round diamond, set in platinum, with diamonds all around it and on the band.

He leaned over and put his head on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it".

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't wait to show you California, darling. You will love it there".

"I hope so".

"Have you ever been to Los Angeles?"

"Only for work things. Not for fun".

"Oh there's lots of fun things to do in LA."

"Like what?"

"Like this". He kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm, that is fun".

"And this".

He kissed her neck in that spot that drove her crazy.

"My favorite".

"And then there's this".

He pulled her on top of him and was about to take her nightgown off, when they heard a knock at the door.

They both sighed.

Jennifer got up and answered it and found Savanna on the other side with her blanket.

"What's wrong, lovebug?"

"My swallowing hurts".

She picked her up and carried her to the bed and they climbed in.

Savanna snuggled up to Jennifer.

Jennifer felt her head, and was glad she didn't have a fever.

"Does your swallowing hurt only when you swallow, or all the time?"

"Only when I swallow or cough".

"Ok, well let's get you some medicine, and then get you back to bed".

"No, I want to stay with you".

"Let's get you the medicine first".

Jennifer got up and went and got it and came back to bed.

Savanna took her medicine and then climbed on Jennifer again.

"Now we do the sick things".

"Oh yes, I remember".

She gave her a back scratch and sang some songs to her and just held her for a few minutes.

Jonathan didn't look happy, but he didn't look upset.

Jennifer tried to take Savanna upstairs to her bed, but Savanna pitched a fit. A few minutes later, they were back downstairs.

She tried to get her comfortable on the couch, but she pitched another fit. Jennifer was afraid that she would wake up McKenna, so she gave in and brought her to the bedroom.

They settled in the bed and Savanna snuggled up to Jennifer and started to go to sleep.

"Jennifer, why can't she sleep upstairs?"

"She said she was scared. So, we tried the couch and she said it was scratchy so this is what's left".

"Why don't we leave her in here and we go somewhere else?"

"Jonathan, be reasonable. She doesn't feel well, she's exhausted and she just wants to sleep in here."

"I want to sleep in here too, with you, without her".

Savanna heard all of that, and ran from the room crying. She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

"Jonathan, how could you?! She's a little girl!"

Jennifer ran after her.

"Savanna honey, open the door. It's Aunt Jeffer".

"No".

"Open the door, honey. It's alright".

Savanna finally opened the door and let Jennifer in.

She picked her up and gave her a long hug.

"I'm sorry your feelings got hurt, lovebug."

She was crying softly.

"Here, let's get into bed and I'll stay with you till you fall asleep".

"No, it's scary in here".

"What are you afraid of? This is the same room you've slept in for years".

"It's scary".

"Do you think a nightlight would help?"

"Yes".

"Ok, we will get you one tomorrow, I promise".

Jennifer got settled in the bed and Savanna climbed on top of her.

A few minutes later, Jonathan came upstairs.

Savanna saw him and got upset again. She buried her head in Jennifer's shoulder.

"Go away".

"Can I apologize first?"

"No".

"Lovebug, he wants to say he's sorry. Why don't we listen to him?"

"Because I'm mad at him. He doesn't want me".

She started crying again.

"I'm sure that's not the case. Do you think maybe you and Jonathan could talk tomorrow?"

"He doesn't want me!"

"Savanna, we need to talk about this. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Maybe".

"Ok, that's fair".

"No, it isn't. I came up here to talk to her, and she needs to listen to me".

"Jonathan, we are all tired, can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Jennifer, at some point you have to stop babying her".

"Excuse me, I don't baby her. I care about her, and yes, there's a difference. I would like to go to bed too, you know".

"Ok, so let's go".

"I will come downstairs when I know she's going to be ok. You coming up here and yelling at her and me isn't helping".

Frustrated, he went downstairs without another word.

"Aunt Jeffer?"

"Yes, lovebug?"

"Do you still want me?"

"Of course, I do. And Uncle Jonathan does too, he was just being cranky".

She stayed with Savanna till she was positive she was asleep and then kissed her and tiptoed downstairs.

Jonathan was watching TV in bed when she came back.

"She's finally asleep".

"Great".

"Jonathan, don't be like that. She's a little kid".

"Jennifer, I realize that she misunderstood me, and I wanted to apologize to her. But instead, I'm made out to be the bad guy for even trying."

"That's not true. She's a little girl, and her whole world is changing. Only 3 months ago, she had both of her parents and she only saw us on weekends, and not even consistently. And now her parents are gone, she sees you and me every day, and now you and I are getting married. She doesn't know what to think and she's scared. She doesn't feel well, and she gets clingy when she's sick. And to top it off, she thinks you don't want her around".

"Is it so wrong that I wanted to spend time with you alone? I mean, we've only been engaged for 2 hours, Jennifer."

"I understand that. She's 5. She's never seen me with someone else. Any time she's wanted me, up till now, for the most part, she's had me to herself".

"And we both know that she is faking the sore throat".

"No, we don't".

"We need to set some boundaries".

"No, we don't. We need to respect her feelings".

"I should have known you would take her side".

"It's not about sides. It's about making her feel better".

"No, it's about sides here. And we need to set some boundaries, but in order for it to work, both of us will have to follow them".

"Jonathan, how would you feel if you were scared and confused and everyone kept pushing you away?"

"Eventually I would understand".

"Eventually. She's not at eventually, Jonathan. Not even close".

"Well she's never going to get there if you keep coddling her".

"Jonathan, I am not doing this with you. I know Savanna a lot better than you do, and in case you haven't noticed, we have been taking care of her for almost two months now. This is the first time you have ever gotten upset over me taking care of her. I remember what it's like to lose a parent, Jonathan. I only lost one. They lost both. This will work itself out if you are patient. But if you don't like how I am taking care of her or the other kids, then maybe you should take over all the duties and see how well you do".

She reached up and turned out her light and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up at 6:45, to Savanna tapping her on the arm.

"Hi lovebug, what is it?"

"My swallowing hurts again".

"Ok, let's get you some more medicine".

She went and got it for her and Savanna took it without complaint.

They did the sick things and then Jennifer turned on some cartoons for Savanna.

Jonathan woke up around 8 and came out to the kitchen.

She poured him some coffee and handed it to him.

"Is she feeling better?"

"For your information, she woke up and said her throat hurt again, so I just gave her some more medicine. As soon as the cinnamon rolls are done, and she's eaten, I am going to call the doctor".

"I see".

Jennifer put the cinnamon rolls in the oven and set the timer.

She went to sit on the couch next to Savanna.

"Lovebug, Jonathan wants to talk to you, and you agreed last night to listen to him this morning, ok?"

"Ok".

Jonathan came and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, that wasn't very nice of me."

"You said you didn't want me".

"I know, and I didn't mean that I don't want you, I meant that I wanted it to just be me and Aunt Jennifer in the room at that time".

"She was here first. She said she still wanted me. She was nice and you were mean".

"I know that, I'm sorry".

"Savanna, he apologized to you very nicely. Do you think you could accept his apology?"

"Ok, but I'm still mad".

"You can be mad, but you cannot be ugly. Do you understand the difference?"

"You mean like how you tell me I still have to be nice".

"Yes, that's what I mean".

"And you have to stop pretending that your throat hurts when it doesn't".

"I'm not bretending".

"Jonathan, her throat hurting isn't the issue. You hurting her feelings is".

"And I apologized for that".

"Ok, so consider it handled".

"Fine".

He got up and went to take a shower.

Jennifer got the cinnamon rolls out of the oven and put icing on them. She left them on the oven to sit for a bit.

"Savanna, I'll make you a plate of cinnamon rolls when I come out, ok?"

"Ok".

She went to the bathroom and found Jonathan had just gotten out of the shower.

"Are you going to be grumpy at me all day?"

"I'm not being grumpy. Like I told you last night, if we keep coddling her, she's going to keep pitching fits to get her way".

"Jonathan, I am not coddling her. There is a difference between coddling and being loving towards them. That's all I'm trying to do".

"Darling, she needs to know that when she goes to bed at night, she has to stay in her bed. What if we hadn't had the door locked last night?"

"This is the first night she has interrupted us, it doesn't happen every night".

"I tell you what. We will go with your plan. You let me run the house for the rest of the day and all of tomorrow. I bet I can get her to stop whining and being so clingy".

"How do you intend to do that?"

"Easy. By setting boundaries".

"Fine. I will get out of your hair so that you can do that. But if you lose, you have to take us all to Disney World".

"Fine. And when I win, you have to take us to a professional football game".

"Fine, you're on".

They shook on it, and then he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You rat".

She kissed him again, and they wrote down some ground rules. He wasn't allowed to ask anyone for help besides her. If he wanted to call it off early, that was fine too, and they would talk about it together. No physical discipline for the kids, and he had to cook at least two of the meals at home.

She took a shower and got dressed.

When she came out, he had made them all plates of cinnamon rolls, and McKenna was in her highchair drinking a bottle.

"Ok, have fun. See you later".

She kissed all the kids goodbye.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going into the city for a bit. You go into the office every day. So, I'm being you. Since we started an hour late, I will be home by 5:30 or 6. Have fun, darling".

She kissed him and headed to the Corvette and got in.

She drove into the city and had brunch at one of her favorite restaurants. Afterwards, she found a spa that was open and decided to get a few treatments. She told the receptionist she wanted a massage, a facial and a mani/pedi.

It was a blissful 4 ½ hours. She was totally relaxed. She got in the car and headed home.

She pulled into the garage at exactly 5:40.

She walked in the house and found Jonathan in the kitchen.

"Hi".

"Hi gorgeous".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"How was your afternoon?"

"Well, Savanna and Luke mainly watched movies all day. McKenna was fine till about an hour ago when she had a monster diaper to change. But other than that, it was fine".

"Glad to hear it. Did Savanna get any more medicine?"

"Yes, at lunch, and again about 2 hours ago".

She went and sat on the couch next to Savanna. She had fallen asleep.

"Lovebug…wake up. You gotta eat dinner soon".

Savanna woke up and climbed onto Jennifer's lap. She was very warm.

"Jonathan, can you open the cabinet next to the microwave and see if there's a thermometer?"

"Sure".

He brought one that was very complicated looking.

Jennifer got it all set up and stuck it in Savanna's ear.

"104.2. I am going to take her to the doctor".

She grabbed the phone and Jonathan read off the numbers to her from a magnet on the fridge.

The receptionist told her they would be there till 9, so she got her bundled up and ready to go.

"Let me go with you"

"No, that's alright. You stay here with Luke and McKenna. We'll be home soon".

She kissed him and put on her jacket.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He picked up Savanna and went and put her in the car.

He gave Jennifer another goodbye kiss and then they drove up to the doctor's office.

They were called back right away and examined.

Jennifer held Savanna while they swabbed her throat and nose, which upset her.

"It's alright, it's over".

The doctor came back in and sat down.

"She has strep, but she doesn't have the flu, which is good. She also has an ear infection. I'm going to prescribe her some antibiotics and some nighttime cough syrup, which should help her sleep."

"Thank you".

"To jumpstart the strep treatment, I want to give her a shot".

Savanna wasn't a fan, and she cried, but she didn't scream.

The doctor wrote out the prescriptions and then Jennifer checked out and carried her to the car.

They swung by the pharmacy and waited while they filled everything and then went home. Jennifer had let her pick out a new toy in the drugstore.

They came in the house at 8:30, and took their coats off.

Jonathan picked Savanna up and held her.

"I'm sorry you're sick, sweetie pie".

Savanna pushed against him so he eventually set her down on the couch and came over to the kitchen where Jennifer was.

"Dr. said she has strep, and a nasty ear infection. Gave her 3 antibiotics plus a shot and some night time cough syrup".

He gave Jennifer a long hug.

"You win. I shouldn't have said anything last night, I'm sorry".

"It's ok. I just wanted you to realize that it takes both of us. I mean I could do it on my own, and you could do it on your own, but it's better if we do it. And she doesn't need strict boundaries and punishments, she needs love".

"I know. You're right. I was too hard on her".

Jennifer opened the fridge to find that he had saved her some ravioli.

She heated it up for her and Savanna and then went to get her.

"Do you want to eat some ravioli?"

"No. Do we have mac and cheese?"

"Yes, we do."

She made her a cup of macaroni and cheese and gave her the first dose of medicine.

They snuggled on the couch after dinner, and Jennifer was trying to wait till the next dose of meds before making her go to bed.

She gave her some medicine and then picked her up.

"I want to sleep in your bed".

"No, not tonight. You need to sleep in your own bed".

"But I want to".

"I know you do. But remember how when McKenna was born and you said you didn't want to share me?"

She nodded.

"Well, Jonathan and I are going to be the princess and the man, so you have to share me with Jonathan".

"Ok".

"Thank you. Can you go tell Jonathan good night and give him a big hug?"

She ran to him and climbed up in his lap and hugged him.

"Night night".

He hugged her for a few minutes and then she took Jennifer's hand and they went upstairs.

Jennifer got her all tucked in and then came back downstairs.

McKenna was on her last bottle, and Luke was asleep on the couch.

She settled in next to Jonathan.

"Ok, so I think unless she's sick, she won't be coming downstairs in the night anymore".

"What did you tell her?"

"That it was just like when McKenna was born and she said she didn't want to share me. But this time, you and I are going to be the princess and the man, and she had to share me with you".

"Why didn't we think of that last night?"

"She was sick last night. Nothing else would have worked. And darling, even though they aren't our kids, it could still happen when we do have kids".

"I know. It's hard to go from no kids to kids overnight".

"I understand that completely".

She took McKenna from him and went and put her down and then came back out to find that he had carried Luke up to his bed.

She had just settled into bed when he came in.

She snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Darling, when do you want to go to Disneyworld?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh darling, that's not necessary. I wasn't ever going to make you follow through on that".

"I know, but a deal is a deal. I want to follow through".

"Well, she has to get well first. She can't fly with an ear infection".

"True".

They chatted a little more and she gave him a back scratch.

"How is your ear infection?"

"Getting better. I'm almost out of medicine, time for a refill soon".

She gave him a neck rub for a little bit and then they switched.

After her neck massage, they made love a couple times and then fell asleep all wrapped up together.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up first, when his alarm went off.

Jennifer was asleep on his chest.

He kissed her head and eased out from under her and headed to the shower.

She woke up when the shower cut on, and headed to start the coffee.

He came in and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Morning".

"Morning. Want me to make you an omelet for breakfast?"  
"No thanks. I have a breakfast meeting".

Savanna came downstairs and then went straight to Jennifer.

Jennifer picked her up and hugged her.

"Good morning lovebug. How do you feel?"

"Better, actually".

Jennifer smirked.

"Let's take your medicine".

"No, it's yucky".

"I know, but you can drink some water right afterwards and then I will make you a yummy breakfast".

"Panacakes?"

"Sure, if that's what you want".

"Ok".

Jennifer sat her on the counter and got her meds ready.

Just then, McKenna started to cry.

"I'll get her, it's ok".

Jonathan came back a few minutes later with McKenna, and put her in her highchair with a bottle.

Savanna was still sitting on the counter with Jennifer, helping her mix the pancake batter.

"Bye darling, I'll see you tonight. I love you".

"I love you too, have a good day".

Jennifer kissed Jonathan a few times.

"Bye sweetie pie, have fun with Aunt Jennifer, ok?"

Savanna nodded.

She put her arms up to him, wanting a hug.

He picked her up and hugged her for several minutes.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, actually".

"I'm so glad".

He gave her a kiss and put her back on the counter.

Jennifer walked him to the door.

"See, I told you it would work out".

"I know. I should listen to you more often".

"Or you could just realize that this is just as life-changing for her as it is for you, with the exception that you have coping skills and she doesn't".

"You are so smart. Play your cards right and I just might marry you".

"I'm going to hold you to that. I love you".

"I love you too".

Another kiss and then he left. Jennifer went back to the kitchen.

"Aunt Jeffer, did you give Jonathan another kiss?"

She chuckled.

"Yes, I did".

"But Aunt Jeffer, if you give him all the kisses now, you won't have any for your wedding".

"Trust me, lovebug, a woman in love never runs out of kisses".

"Never?"

"Never. I give you lots of kisses all the time, have I ever run out?"

"No and if you did I would cry".

"Me too".

They finished the pancakes and because she was sick, Jennifer let her have extra syrup.

Luke woke up around 9, and joined them for pancakes.

After breakfast, they snuggled up on the couch and watched movies. One of the antibiotics made Savanna sleepy, so she fell asleep.

Jennifer grabbed the phone and called Jonathan's office.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Jonathan Hart please?"

"Certainly, one moment".

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Hey, it's me. Can you stop and get her a nightlight? Something girly and princess-y, or Barbie, if you can. I promised her we would get one, but I don't want to get her out and she's asleep right now".

"Yeah, sure. I can also pick up dinner if you want."

"That sounds good".

"Do you like sushi?"

"Yes. Where are you thinking?"

"Arigato's".

"Oh, that's a great place. Hang on, let me get up and get the menu".

She ran and got it and came back.

"Ok, get the kids some Chicken Fried Rice-a large one. We can all split that. And get them some sweet and sour chicken. As for me, I want a Tokyo roll, and an avocado roll, and a crunchy crab roll. And if you want sashimi, I will split it with you".

"Perfect. I'll pick it up on my way home. Everything else alright?"

"Yeah, we are just hanging out. She's been pretty crabby, but she just fell asleep, and I just put McKenna down for her nap. How was your meeting?"

"Productive. I didn't get all of what I wanted, but we made progress, so that's something. I love you".

"I love you too. See you when you get home".

She blew him a kiss and hung up.

When Jonathan got home, Jennifer was on the couch with Savanna and McKenna. She was being extra smiley and was so happy.

Savanna wasn't in a good mood but she wasn't crying.

"Hi darling".

He leaned over and gave her and upside down kiss.

"Hi".

McKenna started squealing loud for him to pick her up.

He set their dinner down and came over to the couch.

He took McKenna from Jennifer.

"What is it? Did you miss me today or something?"

She started blowing raspberries and laughing.

"Savanna, I have a present for you".

"A present?"

"Yeah, a present".

He pulled the nightlight out of the bag and handed it to her.

"It's the nightlight we said we would get you".

He had found a Barbie one and a princess one and got her both.

"It's Barbie! And the princesses!"

"What do you say?"

"Thank you".

She crawled across Jennifer to him and hugged him.

Jennifer took McKenna and put her in the highchair with a bottle, and then started getting their dinner on plates.

"Savanna, can you go upstairs and ask Luke to come down for dinner please?"

"Ok".

She came down a few minutes later and found Jennifer.

"He said no".

"He said no? Did he say why?"

"No, he just said no and leave me alone".

Jonathan went to get him while Jennifer kept getting their dinner ready.

She could hear them coming down the steps.

"There are just things that aren't negotiable, and coming to the dinner table is one of them".

"But why can't I eat in my room?"

"Because we want to eat together as a family".

They sat down and ate. Jonathan had surprised Jennifer by getting them more than what they said. He had gotten a large chicken fried rice, and a large shrimp fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, sweet and sour shrimp and their sushi rolls and sashimi.

Luke took some of the shrimp fried rice and sweet and sour chicken.

Savanna wanted chicken fried rice and sweet and sour chicken.

When she saw Jennifer put the sashimi on her plate, she wanted a piece.

"Ok, here you go".

She picked up a piece and put it in her mouth.

"Aunt Jeffer?"

"Yes, lovebug?"

"This is gross, actually".

"You don't have to finish it. Here, spit it into a napkin".

She ate all of her chicken fried rice and most of the sweet and sour chicken.

Jennifer gave her the next dose of medicine when she was finished and she went to lay down on the couch.

Luke finished his dinner and went back upstairs.

McKenna fell asleep in her high chair.

"Well, it looks like we get a romantic dinner together after all".

Jonathan used his chopsticks to feed her a piece of shrimp.

She kissed him and sat with him while he finished eating.

"I bought Luke and I some tickets to a playoff NFL game, but he wasn't being nice earlier, so I didn't even tell him about it".

"When is the game?"

"Two weeks".

"Maybe he's just in a mood".

"Wanna know what kind of mood I'm in?"

He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, well, once the door is locked, you can show me".

"Deal".

It was time for Savanna's first dose of her night time medicine, so Jennifer went and picked her up and took her to the kitchen counter.

"Ok, it's day 3, so you are supposed to take this new medicine today. I don't know what it's going to taste like, but if you don't like it, you can have some water afterwards".

"Ok."

She poured some into the medicine spoon and then gave it to her.

Savanna made the most awful face, but didn't spit it out or cry.

"Good job. Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please. In my princess cup".

"Ok".

She made her some ice water and then Savanna took it back to the couch.

Jonathan did the dishes while Jennifer put away the leftovers.

They looked up and noticed that she was just running in circles around the coffee table, over and over and over.

After they cleaned the kitchen, Jennifer went and switched out laundry and Jonathan helped her fold it.

They came back into the kitchen and set the laundry baskets on the end of the kitchen table.

They looked over and Savanna was jumping on the couch like a bunny rabbit.

"Excuse me, we don't jump on the couch".

"Yes, we do".

"No, we don't. Get down please".

Savanna kept jumping.

"Savanna Abigail, I'm going to count to 3 and if you aren't off the couch, you are going to time out. 1….."

"2, 3. I'm still jumping Jennifer Suzanne". Savanna raised her fist up at Jennifer.

Jennifer was in shock. Savanna had never been like this.

She marched over there and picked her up mid-jump and made her go sit in time out.

She set a timer for 5 minutes and then when it was over, she went to talk to her.

"Do you know why you are in time out?"

"Because I was jumping and you couldn't deal with it".

"That's true, because you have never been allowed to jump on the furniture. But it's also because you were being rude and disrespectful".

"Can I go now?"

"No, you may not. Why are you acting this way?"

"I wanted to jump like a bunny and you said no and I said yes".

"Do you want to spend the rest of the night in time out?"

"No".

"Then you need to start listening. Do you understand?"

"Yes".

"Ok, you may get up".

She got up and started running through the house. Jonathan and Jennifer watched her, too shocked to say anything. She was running back and forth across the living room, touching one wall and then running to the other side of the room to touch the other, over and over again.

"Do you think she's possessed?"

"I have no earthly idea. I've never seen her like this. She's never talked back to me before, ever. I didn't even know she knew my middle name. She is not acting like my Savvie".

"Maybe it's the combo of all her medicines".

She got out the medicines and looked at all of them. None of the medicine bottles said anything about mood changes.

She decided to call the doctor's office and see if the on-call nurse could tell her anything.

A few minutes later, she was on the phone with the nurse and Jonathan had gone to get Savanna to stop jumping off the counter of the built-in bookshelf onto the couch pillows she had put on the floor.

"Here, why don't you come color Aunt Jennifer a picture, to say sorry for talking back to her?"

He got her some plain paper and the box of crayons. She began furiously coloring back and forth, back and forth.

Jennifer described everything to the nurse and then the nurse asked her the names of the medications.

"About a half-hour before she started doing this, she had her first dose of Dexamethasone. At the present time, she is singing and is making a noise that resembles a rabid hyena being electrocuted. She's also talking back which is out of character, in addition to the endless amounts of energy that has come from nowhere".

"That will do it every time. Some kids just cannot handle steroids. She sounds very dysregulated".

"So, what do you suggest, because she has 4 doses of this left?"

"I will call you in another medicine to give her in it's place. You can try the night time cough syrup but I would wait about an hour before you give it to her".

"Ok, thank you".

She hung up.

"It's the steroid, and she said in an hour to give her the night time cough syrup". Jennifer set a timer for an hour.

"Sounds like a plan".

"savanna, do you want to sit on the couch and snuggle with me?"

"No. I hate that".

"No, you don't".

"I'm not doing it".

"Remember what I told you, that I know you don't feel well, but you still have to be nice?"

"I am being nice. I'm not screaming".

"I appreciate that. But you aren't speaking nicely".

"I don't care".

Jonathan came out of the bedroom in his pajamas. Jennifer suddenly had an idea.

"Let's go get your jammies on".

"Ok".

She went to the laundry room and got her jammies out of the laundry basket from the dryer and came back.

"Here, let's go to the couch".

They went to the couch and Jennifer tried to get Savanna's clothes off her but she wouldn't stay still.

It ended up taking the both of them to wrestle her clothes off her and then Jonathan pinned her down while Jennifer put her jammies on her.

She spent the next 45 minutes running back and forth across the living room and singing to herself, while Jonathan and Jennifer looked on with no idea what to do.

"Maybe she will wear herself out and sleep really well".

"What if you gave her a bath to calm her down some?"

"A bath when she's like this? She's liable to splash the water all over the bathroom".

"Good point".

When the timer that Jennifer had set went off, she got up and got her a medicine spoonful of the night time cough syrup.

Jonathan picked Savanna up and set her on the counter.

"Ok, take this and then you can have some water".

"No, I don't want to".

"You need to, it's the feel better medicine".

"No, I don't want to".

They tried to force it down her, but she resisted and ended up spilling the medicine and biting Jennifer's finger.

Jennifer poured another dose of it, and Jonathan held in her such a way that she couldn't move and then Jennifer poured it in her mouth and held her mouth shut while she swallowed it.

"It tastes yucky".

"Ok, let's drink some water".

"I want him to hand it to me".

"Fine".

She handed Jonathan the water cup, and he handed it to her and she drank it and then dropped the cup in the sink.

"Ok, bed time".

"I don't want you, I want Jonathan".

"Fine. Goodnight, I love you".

"You don't love me, you just love yourself".

Jennifer gave her a kiss and then headed to the bedroom to take a bubble bath.

Jonathan took Savanna upstairs and put her to bed.

"Unless you are sick, bleeding, or the house is on fire, you aren't allowed to come downstairs till morning, capeche?"

"Capeche".

"And we will deal with you being ugly to Aunt Jennifer tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it".

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

He went downstairs and poured Jennifer a glass of wine and took it to her in the bath.

She was crying and wiping away the tears when he got to the bathroom.

He didn't say anything, he just took his pajamas off and climbed into the bath with her.

It took some maneuvering but it ended up that he was behind her, holding her tight.

"She's never acted like that towards me before."

"I know. But darling, you said it yourself yesterday-before Caroline and Patrick died, you were only with her on the weekends and not every day. And now her whole life has changed. And she's doped up on that wicked steroid".

"I know. I tried so hard, but it hurt my feelings that she didn't want me to tuck her in. Did she give you any trouble?"

"Nope. And I told her that unless she was bleeding, sick or the house was on fire, she was not to come downstairs till morning".

"I hope she follows that, because she needs to rest."

"When does she go back to school?"

"Tomorrow".

"I will drop them off, and pick them up. You deserve a day to yourself after this".

He scrubbed her back for her and rubbed her shoulders.

"What if she was our kid?"

"If she was our kid, she would be grounded for acting that way."

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a mommy".

"Darling, you are being too hard on yourself. You are an amazing mommy and will be even better if we have kids."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You said it yourself just last night-her world has been turned upside down. In less than 5 months, she got a new baby sister and she lost her parents. And now that you and I are engaged, she feels like she's losing you too, so she's testing the limits".

"And to think I actually wanted you to take all of them to Disney world".

"We will. But it's up to us when we go. Not them".

He tried his best to make her feel better, but he wasn't able to make it completely go away.

They got out of the bath and dried off and got ready for bed.

Jennifer was beyond exhausted. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and held her all night long.

***The next morning***

McKenna woke them up around 6:30. Jennifer went to get her and changed her and fed her a bottle.

Jonathan jumped in the shower and then after he was dressed, went upstairs and woke up Luke and Savanna for school.

Jennifer made coffee for her and Jonathan, and orange juice for Luke and Savanna.

She made everyone scrambled eggs and bacon, and had it ready when they came downstairs.

Jonathan got Savanna's antibiotics ready and she took them with no argument.

Savanna hadn't said anything to Jennifer yet.

Jennifer put their plates on the table, and was in the laundry room starting laundry when they finished.

"Ok kids, Uncle Jonathan is taking you to school today. Let's head to the car".

Jonathan came and kissed her goodbye and told her he would call her later.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She and McKenna settled on the couch.

"You still love Aunt Jeffer, right?"

McKenna responded with a smile.

They spent a relaxing day and were just waking up from a nap when Jonathan and the kids got home.

The kids went straight upstairs and Jonathan yelled up the stairs that he was setting a timer.

"Hi".

"Hi, what's going on?"

"The entire car ride home was "No I didn't, yes you did", and I got tired of it and told them that it's a 20-minute drive to school and home from school, so when we got home, they can spend 20 minutes in their rooms".

"Well ok".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times, and McKenna wanted him to hold her.

Jennifer handed her over and then got up.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Darling, I am going to make dinner tonight. You are going to go take a bubble bath and relax. I will come get you when it's time for dinner".

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am".

She hugged him and kissed him for a few minutes and then retreated to the bathroom.

About an hour and a half later, Jennifer was laying on the bed watching tv. She had taken a nice hot shower, and was in her comfy clothes, and had even read her book some.

Jonathan came in and took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

On the kitchen table was a dozen pink roses in a very pretty vase.

"I grilled some steaks and some shrimp skewers, and made you a chopped salad. How about a glass of wine with dinner?"

"Yes, please".

He held her chair out for her, and helped her get seated.

Savanna was sitting next to her, in her regular spot. Luke was sitting across from her, where he always sat.

McKenna was in her high chair, playing with a rattle.

They had a nice dinner and then Jonathan and Jennifer did the dishes together.

After the dishes were finished, Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and led her to the couch.

Luke came over and gave her a card he had made.

"Thank you for taking care of us."

He gave her a hug and a kiss and sat next to her.

She was so touched, she teared up.

She kissed him back and gave him a big hug.

Savanna was next.

"I'm sorry for being ugly at you. Thank you for taking care of us".

She climbed in her lap and hugged her tight.

Jennifer held her and hugged her back for several minutes.

Jonathan held McKenna out in front of him, facing Jennifer.

He began speaking in a high pitched baby voice.

"When you hear me say wah-wah-wah-bla-weh-wah, I'm really saying Thank you for taking care of me and changing my diapers and feeding me bottles. You are my most favoritest Aunt Jennifer ever".

McKenna was smiling and drooling all over the place.

She gave her a couple kisses.

"Ok, the kids made some promises. Kids, what are the promises?"

"We promise no more fighting".

"And no more talking back and not listening".

"And no more acting crazy".

Jennifer pinched Savanna's nose.

"Thank you".

"Ok kids, upstairs, get your jammies on".

Jonathan went and got Savanna's medicine ready, and then went and sat back down on the couch with Jennifer.

She kissed him and snuggled up to him and was playing with McKenna.

Savanna came downstairs and held up her pajama pants to Jennifer.

"Aunt Jeffer, will you help me?"

"Of course,"

She got her pants untwisted, and helped her put them on. They did the top next and then she climbed up in Jennifer's lap and hugged her.

Jennifer scratched her back and loved on her some.

Jonathan went and got her medicine for her.

"Ok, time to take your medicine".

She sat up and took it from him and then traded him for some water.

"Good job".

"Aunt Jeffer, am I still your lovebug?"

"Yes, princess. Always and forever".

"Is this the crazy medicine?"

"No. We aren't ever giving you the crazy medicine ever again".

"Ok".

Jonathan gave McKenna her bottle, while Jennifer held Savanna for a little bit.

"Ok lovebug, here's the deal. No more talking back and raising your fist to Aunt Jennifer, got it?"

"Got it. And no more giving me the crazy medicine".

"Got it".

They gave each other thumbs ups, and then Jennifer took Savanna upstairs to tuck her in.

When she got up there, Luke was already asleep.

Jennifer tucked Savanna in and read her a story and sang her some songs, and then kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Aunt Jeffer, I love you".

"I love you too, princess".

She gave her a kiss and then headed downstairs.

Jonathan had just gotten up to put McKenna down.

Jennifer gave her a couple kisses and then went and put on her nightgown while Jonathan put McKenna in her crib.

When Jonathan came to bed, Jennifer kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I have a surprise for you".


	24. Chapter 24

"You have a surprise for me?"

"Yes, I do".

"Do I get it now?"

"Yes. Get comfy".

He got comfy in the bed.

"Ok, I'm comfy".

"Close your eyes".

He closed his eyes.

She turned out the lights and leaned down close to his face.

"Turn over, darling".

He rolled over and she straddled his back.

She put some massage oil on his back and gave him a really long deep tissue back rub. He was moaning and telling her how much he was liking it.

"Oh baby, that feels so good".

"Well, you deserved it. You quieted the chaos and kept me from going nuts myself".

After his massage was over, he rolled over and she started kissing his neck.

She laid on top of him and kissed his chest.

He began to run his hands up her nightgown.

She sat up and took it off. He reached up and grabbed her breasts and lightly pinched both of her nipples at the same time.

"Oooooh".

He rolled them till she was on her back, and started kissing her neck as he ran his fingers through her auburn curls.

He reached over and grabbed a condom out of the nightstand, and then after he had put it on, returned his focus to her.

He took one breast in his mouth and one in his hand, as she gripped his shoulders.

He quickly penetrated her, and they moved their hips together as he crushed her lips with his.

He picked up the pace and gave her the most powerful orgasm she had ever had, and then followed with one of his own.

He laid in her arms afterwards, lightly kissing her neck and shoulders.

"I love you, Jennifer Suzanne".

"I love you, Jonathan".

She stared at him, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Charles. My middle name is Charles".

"Thank you".

She kissed him a few times.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom and then went and got each of them a glass of water.

He settled back in bed and put his pajamas back and then she snuggled up to him.

"Darling, I want to tell you something. While you were relaxing earlier, i had a chat with the kids about not taking you for granted. But it's not just them, it's me too. For whatever reason, the universe has put us through hell this week, but it has really opened my eyes that I need to appreciate you more. This ship would have sunk a long time ago without you in it. I promise I am going to appreciate you more each day".

"Darling, I appreciate you too. I know that I wasn't that enthused in the beginning because of the issues that you and I had, but I realize now that there's nobody else I would rather do this with".

She kissed him passionately, and then they fell asleep together.

***A few weeks later***

It was almost the end of January, and Jennifer was dreading the next week, because that's when Abby and Mike were coming to get the kids.

They had rented a house nearby, and were going to renovate Caroline and Patrick's house before they moved in.

Jennifer didn't want to say goodbye. She craved alone time with Jonathan, but not at the expense of the kids.

He could tell that she was worried about it, and was trying to make it better.

Jennifer sat the kids down and told them that in a few days, they would be going to live with Aunt Abby and Uncle Mike in a new house.

"When are we going to see you?"

"I'm not sure, but we will work something out. They will have our address and phone numbers and you can call us whenever you want".

"Will you send us a mail?"

"Yes, we will, lovebug".

"Do we still get to be in the wedding?"

"Of course you do. I don't want to have a wedding without you three".

Savanna was extra clingy, but she didn't cry.

Jennifer spent a lot of time writing down special things for Abby and Mike to know. She was making a baby book for McKenna, and photo books for Luke and Savanna.

Jonathan came home that night and had picked up dinner for everyone.

After dinner, he and Jennifer and McKenna were sitting on the couch. She had just tucked the other two into bed.

Jonathan was singing the Batman theme song to McKenna.

"Da na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Batman, Batman".

McKenna just erupted into laughter.

He did it again.

"Da na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na-"

"Bahman, bahman".

Jennifer was shocked.

"Did she just say Batman as her first word?"

"I think so".

He sang it to her again, and again, she said "Bahman, bahman".

"That's so adorable!"

"Jonathan, her first word is supposed to be Dada, or Mama, or baba, not Batman".

"Well then nobody can say she's not unique".

He picked her up and held her like an airplane and ran her through the house making airplane noises.

She was laughing.

When they got back to the couch, McKenna started blowing raspberries at him and flapping her arms.

He ran her through the house again, and then they came and sat down on the couch.

Jennifer got up and got her bottle, and Jonathan fed her.

She fell asleep on his shoulder and he went and put her in the crib.

Jennifer reluctantly wrote down in her baby book that her first word was Batman.

They watched a movie together in bed, and he gave her a backrub.

"Darling, what if we tell Abby and Mike that we want to come visit the kids for a weekend every other month or so?"

"That's a good idea".

He rubbed her back for about an hour, and then held her for a little while.

They made love and fell asleep together, and Jennifer dreamed about Caroline all night long.

***The next morning***

Savanna came downstairs crying and all she wanted was Jennifer to hold her and rub her back.

She didn't want to eat breakfast, or get dressed, or anything.

Jennifer finally talked her into getting dressed and eating breakfast.

By the time they got to school, she was ok.

Jonathan came home at lunch time, and said he had the worst headache ever and went straight to bed.

He slept till the kid's bedtime.

He woke up hungry, and wanting a shower.

Jennifer heated up his dinner that she had saved for him, and then sat with him while he ate.

He barely gave McKenna a kiss before she went to bed.

"This little one has a dr's appointment tomorrow. Want to go with us?"

"I can't. I have a meeting".

"Ok".

Jennifer got McKenna down for the night, and then did the dishes from Jonathan's dinner.

She locked up the house and turned out the lights and headed to bed.

He was laying in bed watching TV.

She climbed into bed and was snuggling with him, and fell asleep on his shoulder.

In the wee hours, he turned the tv off and put his arms around her and held her as he fell asleep.

***A few days later***

Today was the day that Abby and Mike were coming.

Jonathan and Jennifer were packing their clothes into suitcases and their things into boxes.

Jonathan had hired a moving company to come get their things and deliver them to his penthouse apartment.

Abby and Mike showed up right on time.

Jennifer had packed each of the kids a big suitcase of clothes, and a couple boxes of toys.

She gave Abby the baby book for McKenna, and the photo books for the kids.

She also gave her the notebooks she had written on each kid that had detailed information.

"Something we discovered recently is Savanna cannot under any circumstances have oral dexamethasone as a medicine. She goes completely and totally insane on it. Her doctor put that in her file as well, and flagged it".

"What does she do on it?"

"Well, we only gave it to her once. But she was jumping on the couch like a bunny rabbit, talking back, being disrespectful, running back and forth across the room and touching the walls endlessly, climbing the bookshelves and jumping off, coloring like her arm is about to fall off and making a noise that sounds like a rabid hyena being electrocuted, and just generally being defiant when it comes to medicine and going to bed and putting on pajamas. And by the way, everything I described took place in about an hour's time".

"Holy…"

"Yeah. Don't give it to her".

Savanna was laughing and playing with Jennifer's ring.

"Aunt Jeffer is going to marry Uncle Jonathan".

"What? When did that happen?"

"On Nude Year's Eve".

They both laughed.

"It's too cute to correct. And yeah, we are engaged and we want them to be in the wedding. McKenna too".

"Just let us know when".

"We also want to visit them every other month or so, for a weekend. We want to give you guys a break".

"We would love that."

"McKenna had her doctor's appointment this week, and he gave the ok to start her on solid food. I haven't done it yet though, because I thought it would be too chaotic. But, once you guys get settled, you could start her on it. He recommended avocado to start, or mashed bananas."

"Perfect. I will start that tomorrow or the next day".

Jonathan and Mike loaded the car, and Mike said he would come back and get whatever he had to.

"Ok kiddos, it's time to go. Say goodbye to Jonathan and Jennifer".

Jonathan and Luke shared a hug and a high five.

Luke came over and hugged Jennifer tight.

"Love you my Lukey".

Savanna latched on to Jennifer.

"Oh lovebug, you be a good girl, ok? Be a good listener, and be nice. Even if you don't feel well. Aunt Abby knows what all the songs are, so she can sing them to you if you ask her to, ok?"

"Ok".

"And you guys can call us whenever you want, she has our numbers. And we will send you mail and see you as soon as we can. We love you".

"I love you too, Aunt Jeffer".

Savanna went and hugged Jonathan for a long time, and Jennifer was holding McKenna and giving her kisses.

After they were gone, Jonathan hugged Jennifer for a long time.

They were both sad, and missed the kids immediately.

Jonathan loaded their suitcases and boxes into the Explorer.

The plan was he was going to drive the Explorer and Jennifer was following in the Corvette. They had given the keys to the Mercedes to Abby and Mike.

It took them about 30 minutes to get to the city, and they parked in the parking garage for his penthouse.

They came in and got settled, and ordered dinner from a restaurant across the street.

Jennifer decided to go ahead and move with Jonathan to California, so she contacted her boss.

"You have two vacation days left".

"Ok, pay me for them, and then put me down as resigned. I'm moving to California in a few days anyways".

"It's a shame to lose you, but we wish you well".

"Thank you".

"Darling, we have a choice. We can spend the night here and fly to California tomorrow or we can fly to California tonight."

"I'm fine either way".

They hemmed and hawed and finally decided to fly in the morning.

She went and got her nightgown on, and then came out and started looking at a bridal magazine.

She started making lists of what she wanted, such as songs and colors.

She fell asleep with her head on his lap around 10.

He watched the news till after 11, and then woke her up to come to bed.

"Jennifer, darling…wake up. Let's go to bed".

"Hmmm?"

"Come on, let's go to bed".

"Ok".

She took his hand and he led her to bed and climbed in next to him.

"I love you, darling".

"I love you too".

She fell back asleep with her head on his chest.

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept till 8, and then made love till 10.

She felt like a new woman, and he felt totally rested for the first time in forever.

He called and ordered them lunch to go from Create A Bowl, and had it delivered.

They took it with them to the plane.

Jonathan was having the Explorer and the Corvette shipped to California.

They got settled on the plane and after they took off and were allowed to move about the plane, Jennifer took her seatbelt off and scooted closer to Jonathan.

He was reading some reports for a deal he was trying to close.

"Darling…do you have to read those right now?"

"No, I don't suppose I do".

He put them away and unbuckled his seatbelt.

She was staring at him and intermittently kissing him. She laced her fingers through his.

He leaned over and kissed her, and then stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Back of my head is throbbing".

"Why don't we go lie down?"

He nodded.

Jennifer closed the door behind them and pulled the covers back on the bed.

She took her pants and shoes off and slipped her bra off and got comfy before she climbed into bed next to him.

She pulled herself up close to him.

She started to rub his temples in small circles.

She started kissing him on the cheek.

"I bet I can make your headache go away".

"I will try anything."

"Put your arms around me".

He put his arms around her, but not seriously.

"Honey, really put your arms around me".

"Darling, I can't do this right now. Please…"

"Ok".

She climbed off him and laid next to him.

They both fell asleep and slept for a couple hours.

She woke up first and got dressed and went back out to the main cabin.

About a half hour later, he came out and sat next to her.

"Darling, you are having an awful lot of headaches".

"I know. Unfortunately, one of the side effects of the antibiotics I am on is headaches".

She went back to reading her bridal magazine and making more lists.

They landed about an hour later, and Jonathan had arranged for a rental car to be waiting for them.

He drove her to the townhouse and they went inside.

"Max, you home?"

"In here, Mr. H."

He took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Max, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max".

"Pleasure to meet you my dear".

"So wonderful to meet you, Max".

"Jennifer is going to be staying here with us for a bit."

"Wonderful. Well, I made some heavy appetizers, because I didn't know when you would be home. I have a poker game tonight, so I will stay out of your hair".

"You don't have to leave on my account".

"I'm not. I'm leaving on account of hopefully getting rich".

She chuckled.

"Mr. H., did you bring the kids that you were watching with you?"

"No, we didn't".

"Good. Max don't do no ankle biters".

"Good luck at your poker game, Max".

"Yes, good luck".

"Thanks. You two have a lovely evening".

"Thanks".

Jennifer leaned forward and kissed Max on the cheek.

Jonathan took her hand and led her to the living room and gave her a tour of the rest of the townhouse.

"Down that hallway is Max's wing-he has an office, a master bedroom and bath and a guestroom."

He led her upstairs and showed her his floor.

"Up here, I have my own master bedroom and bath, office, guest room, tv room and library."

"It's very nice".

"Once you and I get married, we can get something bigger, but for now, it's perfect".

He went and got their bags and brought them upstairs.

"Ok, so we can do whatever you want to, we can drive up the coast, we can go grab dinner, whatever you want".

"I just want to spend time with you, darling".

She leaned forward and embraced him.

He held her for a few minutes and then they went downstairs.

"How about a movie marathon?"

"Sure".

They snuggled up on the couch and found an old movie to watch.

Jennifer laced her fingers through Jonathans and laid her head on his chest as they watched the movie.

After the movie was over, she sat up and went to the bathroom.

When she came out, he took her hand and led her to the garage.

"Let's go for a drive".

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just up the coast a bit."

He opened the door for her and helped her in.

They drove up the coast and stopped at the public beach access.

"Jennifer, I want to tell you something. I never thought I would say this to any woman, much less the one that I'm engaged to. But recent events have made me question things, and I can't deny how I truly feel any longer".

"Jonathan, what are you saying?"

"I want us to call Abby and Mike. I want us to get the kids and keep them full time."


	25. Chapter 25

"You do?"

"Yes, I miss them. I can't quit thinking about McKenna and Savanna and Luke. I don't want to just see them every other month, I want to see them every day."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you feel that way. I've been feeling the same way".

"Ok good. I will get my lawyer on it immediately".

She kissed him, and rubbed his cheek with her fingers.

They stayed there a little longer, and then went through the drive thru of Jonathan's favorite chicken place before heading back to the townhouse.

"Darling, when our boxes and my two vehicles get here, where are we going to put them?"

"In a storage unit for now, and then at our new house later, I guess".

"I should probably start looking for work…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I don't mind taking care of whatever you need".

"I suppose I could focus on planning the wedding and then go back to work later".

"Or not at all if we have the kids with us".

"Yeah, I guess".

They went inside and changed into their pajamas and then ate dinner on the couch.

"Darling, what if we got married in August, like the 20th or the 27th?"

"I like that. We could do it sooner, if you wanted".

"NO, I don't think so. I think that will give me enough time to really plan it like it I want".

"Darling, something is bothering me. Max said he doesn't do ankle biters. Do you think he will be mad with us if we bring the kids?"

"No, I don't. I think when we explain how much they mean to us, he will understand. And if he doesn't, Savanna or McKenna will push him over the edge".

"Savanna without the steroid".

"Savanna with the steroid will send him running for the hills".

Jennifer chuckled.

"I was a little hard on her that night, but she was a little crazy".

"Darling, a little crazy is screaming for no reason, or running all over the place. If we didn't know any better, I would have thought she drank jet fuel. She was absolutely insane. She couldn't control herself at all."

"That's true".

Just then, the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

He talked for a few minutes and then handed it to Jennifer.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Abby. I'm sorry to bother you guys, but Savanna is having a hard time, and she keeps begging for us to call you. And we wanted to let you know that we received some news this week, that is going to impact things in a big way".

"What kind of news?"

"Well, we matched in with a hospital in Los Angeles, Los Angeles General. But we also matched with a hospital in Dallas, Methodist of Dallas. So, we are going to decide this week which one we want to go to."

"Well that's great. If you want, we could take the kids with us for a while so you guys can get settled."

"No, that's not necessary. That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We think that all this upheaval has been a little much for them. So, we are going to use this move to make a fresh start, and we are going to have them start calling us mom and dad, and we are going to file to formally adopt them. We are selling their house and will honor the will that they get the money when McKenna turns 21, but other than that, they are now going to be Elliott's, not Buchanan's."

"I see".

"Well, I'm going to let her talk to you for a few minutes, and then she has to go to bed."

"Thanks for calling".

Savanna got on the phone.

"Aunt Jeffer! I miss you. What are you and Jonathan doing?"

"We just finished dinner, lovebug. We miss you too, we miss all of you."

"Aunt Abby made mac and cheese, but it wasn't like yours. And her pasghetti didn't taste like yours either."

"Well, I'm sure she makes things her own way, lovebug. It's ok. How's McKenna?"

"Well, she screamed a lot today, and kept saying Batman, but other than that I guess she's alright."

"Good. Well, can you do me the biggest favor ever?!"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can you give her a kiss from me and Jonathan, and give one to Luke also? And ask Aunt Abby to give you one from us".

"I will. Aunt Abby says I have to go now. I love you, Aunt Jeffer".

"I love you too, Lovebug".

She hung up the phone and looked at Jonathan.

"Abby said they are moving either to Los Angeles or Texas, for their residency. And then I offered for us to take the kids for awhile to get them settled. And she said no, and told me they were basically adopting them and changing their names and making them call her and Mike mom and dad and they are going to sell the house and start over fresh as a new family. Please, we have to get them. I got the feeling that she was trying to tell me without actually telling me that she wasn't going to let us see them again".

"I will call him tomorrow and we will get started on this right away".

He put an arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok".

"Savanna said McKenna has been saying batman over and over and over today".

That made Jonathan chuckle.

"Darling, if we end up getting the kids, we are going to need a lot more space".

"I was just thinking that".

"And we are going to have to baby proof this one, and we are going to have to decorate the rooms, and figure out how to get their stuff out here, and where they will go to school, and-"

"Darling, darling. It's ok. We will figure it all out".

She nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean, they mean the world to me, but I know you weren't as close to them as I was".

"Darling, they mean a lot to me too. And even if they didn't, you mean every thing to me, and what's important to you is important to me, so I promise you, I'm fine with this".

She nodded.

They looked for another movie to watch, and had just selected it when Max came in.

"Hey you two".

"Hey Max, how was the poker game?"

"Broke even, but gave it up because the guy who was winning was getting on my nerves".

"How so?"

"Politics".

"I see. We stopped and got some chicken at Coastal Chicken, if you want some".

"Sure. Was it your first time eating at Coastal Chicken?"

"Yes".

"What did you think?"

"It was good, better than I expected".

"What did you expect?"

"A plain crust, not a tangy one. I like the tangy one".

"Max, you haven't had spaghetti till you've had Jennifer's. And her pancakes are out of this world".

"My pancakes are a mix, Jonathan".

"What do you put in your spaghetti?"

"Well, I brown the meat with some garlic. And then I add fresh crushed garlic to a jar of Prego sauce, mushrooms, and fresh herbs, plus a little bit of my secret ingredient".

"If your secret ingredient isn't Ricotta cheese, I'm not interested".

"It is, how did you guess?"

"That was my mother's trick. Makes the sauce creamy".

"Yes, mine too".

Jennifer snuggled up to Jonathan and covered her legs with the blanket.

"Are you cold? I can build us a fire".

"That would be lovely".

Jonathan got up and went and got some firewood and built them a fire.

He came back and settled on the couch next to her again.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. I'll see you two in the morning".

"We'll probably sleep in, so don't make us a big breakfast Max".

"Got it".

"Goodnight Max".

Jennifer stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight".

He took a few steps towards his room and then turned around.

He looked at Jennifer.

"Do you have any food allergies?"

"No. Only thing I don't eat is cooked corn or veal".

"I can work with that. Goodnight".

Jonathan got up and went and got a bottle of wine and two glasses and came back to the living room.

"Oh, great idea".

Jennifer got up and sat on the floor in front of the fire.

He moved to the floor next to her.

"Darling, why haven't you told Max that we are engaged yet?"

"I will, I promise. I didn't want to spring it all on him at once. But, you passed the test, so I promise, we can tell him".

"What test?"

"Jennifer, I don't want to upset you, but in the interest of being honest, I've had women spend the night with me before".

"Oh, that's ok. That doesn't upset me".

"Never with any of those other women, did he ask them if they had food allergies. It was just, this is what I'm making and you either like it or lump it. But he asked you, because he wants to make you happy".

"I see".

"Plus, if he didn't like you, he would come into the room after he left and asked to speak to me alone. He hasn't done that".

"I see. Well, he might when we bring the kids here".

Jonathan chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe. He's never been a baby person, but McKenna will win him over, I'm positive".

"I can just see him and Savanna bonding, too".

"Yeah, me too".

He moved to sit behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, when is our stuff going to get here?"

"Two days, baby".

"Are you going to the office tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am".

"Well, I guess I can do some unpacking, and some grocery shopping, and some other shopping".

"Darling, if you make a list of what you want, Max will go get it".

"I know that, but I can get stuff too".

She leaned back against him, and he started nuzzling her neck.

"It's going to be so hard to leave you tomorrow".

"Oh it is?"

"Yeah, it is. Now that we have time to ourselves, we are on an extended date night, basically, and I don't want it to end".

"I hadn't thought of it that way. And I don't want it to end, either".

She turned and kissed him, one long kiss after another. He ran his hand up her pajama shirt, and cupped her breast.

She had her arms around his shoulders.

"Want to get more comfortable?"

"Darling, we can't do that here, what if Max sees us?"

"Jennifer, he went to bed. He's not going to see us".

"It wouldn't be proper".

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

He started kissing her neck.

"I'm very adventurous…"

He kissed her again, and ran his fingers through her hair.

She got lost in his kiss, and neither of them were paying attention to anything else.

"Don't mind me, just getting some milk".

Max quickly walked through the room.

Jennifer sighed.

"Upstairs?"

"Yep".

He stood up and helped her up and she folded the blanket while he put the fire out.

They took the bottle of wine and their glasses upstairs.

His bedroom upstairs was a modern bachelor pad style bedroom.

He had a king-sized bed, with a gray bedspread and black sheets, and lots of pillows. The room had two walk in closets, plus a connecting bathroom with a shower stall and two sinks.

There was a large picture window, and he had put some black-out curtains on the window, and had a remote that would open them, close them, and raise/lower them.

There was a large TV across the room, that fit into a bookshelf perfectly.

She set her wineglass down on the nightstand and turned to him.

"You have such a lovely room, darling".

"We have a lovely room. As far as I'm concerned, starting now, what's mine is yours".

She leaned forward and kissed him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He kissed her as he backed her up to the bed and then laid her down.

She was laughing and smiling at him.

He laid on top of her and started kissing her.

"Darling, is the door locked?"

"No, it's not".

She looked at him.

"I'll close it". He got up and closed the door.

"It wasn't even closed?1?"

"I forgot, I'm not used to having to do that here. Max will knock though, unless the house is on fire or something". He laid back down on the bed.

He started kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts.

She was scratching his back and kissing his forehead.

She reached down and squeezed his butt, causing him to moan against her neck.

"I love it when you do that".

"Me too".

She rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist.

He took her pajama top off her, and she threw it on the floor.

She pulled his pajama pants off him, and he started peeling her panties off her.

He reached over and grabbed a condom out of his nightstand, and put it on while she was kissing his chest and neck.

"Ready, darling?"

"Oh yes".

She lowered herself onto him and locked her legs around his.

She tilted her pelvis to make him more comfortable, and then started rocking her hips in a slow, forward motion.

They found a natural rhythm, and a few minutes later, she gave him the best orgasm he had ever had, with any woman, ever.

He carefully rolled them till she was on her back, and he was laying over her.

He leaned down and put her breast in his mouth, and continued to stroke her till she went over the edge, clinging to him.

He kissed her softly as they calmed down. He kissed her for a few minutes and then whispered "be right back" in her ear.

She heard him go into the bathroom. By the time he came out, she had her pajama top on again, and was under the covers.

He came to bed and put on his pajama pants and then climbed in bed.

She scooted closer to him as he set the alarm the next day.

"I love you, honey".

"I love you too".

He kissed her a few times before they fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up and had breakfast with him before he left.

"I'll be home around 5. Make yourself at home, and Max can help you with whatever you need".

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you too, I'll see you tonight".

A few kisses later, he was on his way to work and she was upstairs getting completely unpacked and settled.

She came downstairs again around lunchtime.

Max had left a note.

"Headed to the track. Dinner is in the refrigerator. Instructions on top. Keys to the other car are on the hook. See you two late tonight-Max".

Jennifer ran upstairs and grabbed her purse and came down and found the keys. She decided to do some exploring.

She found her way to the grocery store, and then found a shopping center, and bought Jonathan's birthday present.

She found a sandwich wrap place and picked up some lunch and headed back home.

She was about 5 blocks from the townhouse, sitting at a stop light when the car started smoking. She started to cry really hard.

She pulled over into the parking lot of the gas station right next to where she was and turned the car off. She quickly got everything out of it and the gas station attendant put the flames out before it exploded or caused too much damage.

She grabbed the car phone and called Jonathan at the office.

"Hello?"

"Honey, I-was-driving-and-smoke-and-now-I'm-stuck-and"

"Calm down. It's going to be alright, it's ok. Whatever it is, it's ok".

She took a few deep breaths and sniffled a few times.

"I said I was driving home and the car started smoking and I pulled over and now I'm stuck because I can't drive it".

Her voice was more normal and not as high pitched in the sonic range as before.

"Ok, where are you? Can you call Max?"

"He left a note that he was heading to the track and would see us tonight. I am at a Conoco station on West Alameda."

"Ok, you are only about 5 blocks from the house. I will come there and pick you up and arrange for a tow truck. It's going to be ok".

"I'm sorry, darling. I can walk home, you're busy".

"No, don't do that. I'm wrapping up and I'll be right there. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and sat there waiting on him.

About 15 minutes later, he pulled up next to her.

He had a shocked look on his face.

"You didn't tell me it was the Bentley".

"I didn't know it was a multiple choice question".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you".

She started loading her bags into his car while he was looking at the damage under the hood.

She handed him the keys to the Bentley and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok".

"Darling, I'm fine. I was just scared you were upset with me".

"Well, even if I was, which I wasn't, you being ok outweighs that. Come here, let me show you something".

He took her hand and walked her to the front of the car and pointed something out to her.

"Do you see how this part is all pitch black?"

"Yes, I see that".

She was starting to get upset again.

"No, I'm not mad. That's not why I'm showing you".

He pointed to another part of the car under the hood.

"Do you see how this part isn't completely black?"

"Yeah, I see that."

"There's only about half an inch between those two places, and the place that isn't completely dark is the place where the gas goes into the engine. If the flames had gotten to that point, you might not be here right now".

She hugged him and rubbed his back some.

"I'm ok, I'm just shaken up is all".

He called for a tow-truck, and ran her home, and then came back to wait for the truck to get there.

About an hour later, he arrived back at the townhouse.

"Darling?"

"In here".

She was in the kitchen getting their dinner out of the fridge.

"Hi."

"Hi".

He came over and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you and I want you to know that it wasn't your fault".

"It's ok. I just want you to know that Max left the note that he was gone to the track. And he said the keys to the other car were on the hook, and I grabbed them, and headed to the car, but I swear I didn't look at what kind of car it was. If I had known it was so expensive, I would have not driven it."

"Jennifer, I meant what I said last night, what's mine is yours. It's ok, you can drive it".

He gave her a few kisses.

"Now tell me, what were you doing when it started?"

"Sitting at a stop light".

"That's it?"

"Yep. I saw the smoke first and then the flames and then the light turned green, so I pulled into the gas station and the attendant came out and did the fire extinguisher."

"Ok. So, it was probably some kind of malfunction".

"I have no idea. Can it be fixed?"

"We'll find out when the mechanic calls me and lets me know".

He let go of her and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. She picked up her wine glass and clinked his bottle with her glass.

"What did Max leave us for dinner?"

"Primavera stuffed chicken. We have to let it sit out about ½ an hour and then bake it. And I made some sides to go with it".

"Wonderful".

She set a timer and they went to the living room.

He turned the news on and started giving her a foot rub.

"Darling, what's your favorite thing to do here in the city?"

"I don't know".

"What I mean is, if you could spend a day doing absolutely anything you wanted, how would you spend it?"

"Well, it would have to be at the beach. In the summer, and I would be sailing out onto the water till all I heard was the sound of the waves. And I would anchor the boat and take a nap out there and just totally relax. Do some fishing, and then I would come back home and go have dinner at a really good restaurant up the coast".

"Ok. So, what if it wasn't summer?"

"Well, I don't know then. This is my busy time at work, so I'm hardly ever able to take off for a whole day".

"I see".

Just then, the phone rang.

Jonathan answered it and then after a short conversation, hung up.

"Well?"

"That was the mechanic. It's not good".


	26. Chapter 26

"What did he say?"

"Basically that the entire underside of the hood has to be rebuilt. Going to cost a lot of money".

"I'm sorry, Jonathan".

"It's ok. I don't think it was your fault, I think something malfunctioned. I was just hoping it wouldn't cost an arm and a leg to replace the burned parts, but I was wrong".

She got up and went and put their dinner in the oven, and set the timer again.

She came back to sit next to him again.

"Honey, did you talk to the lawyer?"

"Yes. He agreed to pursue it, but he said we might not win, because Abby is their blood relation and the courts usually prefer placing children with an actual relative instead of someone else".

"Well, we can at least try. And if we come away with a set in stone visitation schedule, I'll be happy with that".

"I feel the same way".

She leaned over and kissed his shoulder a few times.

"Darling, what was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Your eyes. And your smile, it lights up the room. What was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"When you came into the room at Caroline and Patrick's on Luke's birthday, I remember thinking you were the most handsome man I had ever seen. And then the night when you and I went on the date with Caroline and Patrick, I remember being awestruck by how deep blue your eyes are."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Did you ever think you and I would end up in love?"

"At times, yes. After the list that day, not a chance."

"Same. That was the only time I really and truly thought I had lost you, was after the list."

"I was so mad at you after the list".

"You had every right to be mad."

"And as usual, you surprised me".

"You surprised me too".

"I did? How so?"

"It was the night of the accident. We hadn't spoken a word in months, and you didn't hesitate to let me drive your car to go to the hospital. Most women are petty, but not you".

"Yeah, I've never been called petty, that's for sure".

They spent the next several minutes kissing and cuddling on the couch, till the timer went off.

Jennifer went to get the chicken out of the oven, and Jonathan followed her.

As soon as they got dinner on the table, the lights flickered.

"Must be a big storm coming in".

He grabbed his keys and went outside to put the top up on his car.

He came back in and put his keys down on the counter.

"Dark, dark storm clouds rolling in".

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have to go anywhere tonight".

"We do have one place we have to go".

"Oh? We have to go somewhere?"

"Yes, we absolutely have to go somewhere".

"Where is that?"

"To bed. Together".

"My favorite trip to take with you".

She leaned forward and kissed him and then made their plates.

He lit them some candles on the table and they had a lovely candlelight dinner.

Jennifer absolutely loved Max's primavera stuffed chicken and wild rice.

"This might be my new favorite meal".

"Glad you liked it. Max will be glad too".

They did the dishes together and then went and sat on the couch.

"Darling, we haven't told Max about our engagement. But I'm wearing an engagement ring on my finger and I have bridal magazines on the coffee table. Don't you think we should tell him since it's so obvious?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can tell him tonight when he gets home".

"How do you want to tell him?"

"I don't know. Probably straight up, I suppose".

"Darling, what would you say to it being just us at the altar?"

"Why would it be just us?"

"Well, Caroline would have been my matron of honor, but now she's not. And I don't have anyone else. And I want it to be even, so it's not going to look right if you have someone on your side, but I don't have anyone on my side."

"Patrick would have been my best man".

"I want the kids to be in the wedding if Abby will still let them, if she has them. I had kind of figured on Luke pulling McKenna in a wagon, and Savanna walking beside it, I don't know".

"I like that idea. But we would need someone to pull the wagon to the side or something after they get up there".

"Yeah, that's true. And I have no idea who that would be. But darling, I cannot imagine our wedding without them in it".

"So, we will make that part of the deal with the lawyers, is that they get to be in the wedding".

She nodded.

"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"What are my options?"

"Outside, inside, night time, day time, formal, casual".

"Daytime. Semi-formal or formal, and I think we either need to get married inside and have a reception either outside or inside, or we need to get married outside and definitely have an inside reception".

"Why?"

"Darling, it's going to be August. August in LA is hot. We don't want to make our guests sweat all day".

"Oh, you're right. I haven't thought about that. Ok, so I like the idea of a daytime wedding. And I like the idea of it being semi-formal, and I think I like the idea of us getting married outside and then going inside for the reception. But I'm ok with the opposite, too. I guess it will depend on the venue".

"Darling, what about your family?"

"What about them?"

"Well, all I have is my father and my aunt. And my father is in Germany, and won't be back in the states till March."

"I see".

"We can go visit him when he gets home. I just know he will love you".

There was a large clap of thunder and then after a few flickers, the lights totally went out.

"Hmmm. What are we going to do now?"

"I can think of a few things".

He leaned over and kissed her and wound her hair around his fingers.

She moved to straddle him and he started kissing her neck.

He was moving his hand up her shirt and crushing her lips with his, when they heard the commotion.

Max was coming through the door, yelling.

"That's it! I'm done with women! They ain't good for nothing! Especially the redheads. All the redheads are rude, ugly, and don't have half a brain! As far as I'm concerned, the world would be better off without a single redhead in it!"

He barged his way into the kitchen while Jennifer got up and went upstairs.

Jonathan went to talk to Max first.

"Max, what is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. H. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just I had this date with this wonderful lady, and she turned out to be a cheap broad. She took all my money, and my dignity, and that's it. I'm done with women. Ain't no more dating for me".

"Max, I'm sorry you had a bad date. But Jennifer was sitting next to me and I think you hurt her feelings."

"Me hurt her feelings? How so?"

"She's a redhead".

"Oh geez, Mr. H. I didn't mean her at all, I swear it".

"I know that. And I'm going to go make sure she's ok. But she would probably appreciate an apology from you, later".

"You got it. Tell her I'm real sorry, Mr. H."

"I will. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. She only took me for about $300 dollars."

"Glad that was it. For what it's worth, Jennifer loved the stuffed chicken. Said it was her new favorite meal".

"Glad to hear it. Let me go apologize to her".

"Not yet. She's gonna need some time. Tomorrow, Max".

"Got it".

He headed upstairs to check on Jennifer.

She was in their room, opening the windows. She had changed into a nightgown and robe.

"Darling".

She turned to him and let him embrace her.

"He didn't mean it. He said he didn't realize you were still here, it was dark. Basically, he took a lady to the track with him and she fleeced him for $300. So, his anger was really with her, not you, and he's sorry he hurt your feelings".

"Jonathan, I don't belong here. You and him, you have your life and your things that you do, and I don't fit in".

"Nonsense. You most definitely belong here. And if you don't, then I don't either. Where you go, I go".

"I don't want to come between you and Max".

"You aren't. I told you, he was just angry with the woman he had a date with".

"Well, we certainly can't tell him we are engaged now".

"I didn't tell him. I figured we would wait a few days and then tell him. And if he figures it out before then, so be it".

"Darling, go talk to him, make sure he's ok?"

"I did talk to him. My focus is on you now".

"I am so glad I gave you a third second chance".

He started laughing.

"I'm glad you did, too".

He changed into his pajamas while she finished opening the windows.

"How about a snack?"

"Ok".

He took her hand and led her downstairs. As soon as they got downstairs, the power came back on.

Max had left them a note that he was going to an all-night poker game to recoup his losses.

Jonathan opened the fridge and found some strawberries, and some of Max's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

She pulled herself up on the counter and started nibbling on a cookie.

"Darling, what's your favorite dessert?"

"Well, there's dessert, and then there's dessert".

"The first one".

"Ice cream sundaes. Hot fudge, rainbow sprinkles, and crushed m&m's, whipped cream and a cherry".

"I see."

"One scoop of vanilla ice cream, one scoop of chocolate".

"I see".

"Why, what's yours?"

"Devil's food cake".

"Hmm".

He fed her a strawberry.

"What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Mint chocolate chip".

"I like that one too".

"What about the second kind of dessert?"  
"You".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Promise me you believe me that you belong here?"

"I do. I just feel so…so….out of my element. I mean, I had my work. And for a while, it was work, my apartment, and seeing the kids and hanging out with Caroline. And then they got ripped away and it was all about taking care of the kids and working occasionally, and now I don't have any of that. And I'm across the country, not working, no kids, and I just don't know what to do with myself".

"Darling, I think you just need to give yourself time to get acclimated. It's ok, these aren't little changes, they are big ones".

"I just want to be where you are, but if that's not what is best for everyone-"

"If you go, I go".

"That's sweet".

"I mean it. I want a life with you, baby. Not a life without you, but a life with you. I want to experience the big things in life with you, I want to experience the little things in life with you. I want to live everyday with you, and I want to do whatever I can to make your life better".

"You are so wonderful. How did I get lucky enough to find you?"

"The same way I was lucky enough to find you".

She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah".

"Want to go upstairs and make love to me?"

"Yeah".

He kissed her again and helped her off the counter.

They put the strawberries and cookies away and then he took her hand and led her upstairs.

They climbed into bed just as the rain started to fall, and made love a few times before falling asleep.

***A few weeks later***

Jonathan woke up at 7 when his alarm went off.

He rolled over and snuggled Jennifer a little tighter.

"Morning, angel".

"Morning darling".

He got up and went to take a shower while she went downstairs to make coffee.

She brought him a mug as he was getting out of the shower.

She kissed him and jumped in the shower right behind him.

After they were both dressed, they headed downstairs.

Jennifer made him scrambled eggs and bacon, and scrambled egg whites and bacon for herself.

They were sitting at the table when Max came in.

"Hey Max, how did you do?"

"Marvelous. My lucky streak is intact".

"That's great, glad to hear it".

"Can I make you two some breakfast?"

"Already taken care of, Max."

"I'm happy to make you some if you'd like".

"Oh, that's ok, Miss Edwards. I'll be fine".

He disappeared into his room and left them alone.

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye before he left for the office.

"I have a meeting this afternoon, so I'll be home about 6".

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you too. The truck should be here to deliver our things".

"Where do you want to put all of them?"

"Well, we are only allowed 2 parking spots per condo. So park your cars in the visitor spots for now, and we will move them all around later tonight. I have a storage unit that we can put your Corvette in if you want".

She nodded.

"Have them put the boxes in the office upstairs or the guest room, wherever. We can deal with those later too."

"Would you mind if I put a few things out around the house, to make it feel more like us?"

"Not at all".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him again and headed to the couch.

She had just picked up a magazine to start reading when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Abby. Are you busy?"

"Not at all. What's going on?"

"We matched in with Texas, so we are going to move there soon. At some point in the next two weeks. But I wanted to ask you, how did you deal with it when the kids were out of control and all over the place?"

"I just calmed them down as soon as I could. What are they doing?"

"Well, Savanna has a nasty ear infection, and the doctor gave her this medicine that made her act like a lunatic. And Luke has been very defiant and rude, and McKenna is in a sleep regression, and waking up every 2 hours".

"Abby, please, let us help you. We would love to take the kids and give you a break."

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea."

"Tell me where you are, and I will send you some plane tickets for all of them."

"We are in New York. I can fly with them".

"Ok, let me call the airlines and I will call you back as soon as we get you guys tickets."

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

She hung up and called Jonathan.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Can I speak to Jonathan Hart, please?"

"He's in a meeting, may I take a message?"

"This is Jennifer Edwards. I promise you, he'll want to speak with me".

"I will give him the message and have him call you".

"Thank you".

She hung up.

About 5 minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry my secretary didn't put you through, I just told her that you are to always be put through no matter what".

"Oh that's ok. Listen, Abby called. She said the kids were being crazy and she needed a break. I told her we would be glad to take them and she agreed. So, I want to purchase her some plane tickets, and I want to fly out there to get them and bring them here, but I have to wait for the delivery truck".

"Ok. Let's think this out. What if we have Max wait at the house for the truck, and you and I fly to get the kids and bring them home ourselves? One person can't corral 3 kids by themselves, but with two, it's doable."

"I like that idea".

"Ok. So, I will cancel my plans the rest of the day, and come straight home. I'll call Jack, and we can take my plane, and then we don't have to buy tickets. Call Abby back and get an address, and tell her we will be there by 8 tonight".

"Perfect. I love you".

"Pack a bag just in case we have to spend the night. I love you too".

They hung up and she called Abby back.

"We will be in New York by 8 tonight, at your house to pick them up."

"Thank you".

"No problem. We are more than happy to help out".

She hung up the phone and went to find Max and fill him in.

"Jonathan said to park my two cars in the visitor spots. One is a Corvette and the other is a Ford Explorer. And the boxes can be put in the office or the dining room, I suppose. We will be back either in the wee hours or first thing tomorrow".

"Kids, Miss Edwards?"

"Yes. Luke is 8, Savanna is 5, and McKenna is 6 months old".

"I see. What kinds of stuff do they like to eat?"

"Normal kid stuff. Mac and cheese, chicken nuggets, stuff like that. And listen, Savanna is really attached to me, and Luke likes to just sit and play video games, so if they act like they are ignoring you, don't take it personally".

"Trust me, I prefer it when ankle biters ignore me".

She chuckled.

"Thanks, Max".

She kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to pack.

She was so excited she could hardly stand it.


	27. Chapter 27

Jonathan got home and came upstairs right away.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

He kissed her a few times.

"I started a bag for you, but wasn't sure exactly what you wanted."

"It's ok. I was talking to Jack, and he thinks we should turn around and come right back, but I would rather be prepared just in case".

"I talked to Max and filled him in."

"Good, good".

He carried their bags downstairs, and took them to the car.

They said goodbye to Max, and headed to the airport.

Within an hour, they were on the plane, wheels up, flying to New York.

Jennifer made a diagram of where everyone could go in the house.

"McKenna can be in the alcove at the end of the hall, in the library. Luke can be in the TV room upstairs, and Savanna can be in the guest room".

"I like that plan".

"Good. We can figure it out as we go along, I suppose. We will need a crib, a car seat, and a Jumperoo at the house for McKenna. I guess the only things the other kids need are beds and clothes. Savanna will need a nightlight".

"We can get them whatever they need".

Jonathan got up and got a bottle of water and took his medicine for his ear infection.

He wrapped his arms around her as they flew, and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He woke her up about a half hour before they were supposed to land.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yea, I love sleeping in your arms".

"Me too".

They landed in New York around 7, and he had arranged for a Tahoe to be waiting for them.

They made a superfast stop at a baby store to pick up a car seat stroller combo, pack n' play and jumperoo, and then headed to the Elliott's house.

They pulled up and parked and went and knocked on the door.

"Hi, come on in. The only one awake is McKenna. Savanna and Luke fell asleep about a half hour ago. I packed all of their things and I put her medicines in a Ziploc bag. Thank you so much for doing this".

"No problem. We love them, we are happy to help out".

Jonathan installed McKenna's car seat while Jennifer talked to Abby.

She noticed they had other bags packed as well, in the living room right off the foyer.

Jonathan came back in and picked up Luke and carried him to the car and got him buckled.

Jennifer picked up Savanna and got her buckled in the car.

Jonathan picked up McKenna and got her in the car seat, and then they loaded their bags into the back of the Tahoe.

"We will be in touch, thank you".

"Thank you".

They headed out of the neighborhood and stopped to get a bite to eat to take with them on the plane.

They headed towards the airport, and found themselves behind a familiar van.

"Darling, that's Abby and Mike".

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I saw her as the car passed us. And look at the bumper sticker, it has Easton on it and the other one has Parker".

"I wonder where they are going".

They followed them for a bit and realized they were going to the airport as well.

"You know, now that I think about it, I saw several packed suitcases in the living room".

"And didn't you tell me that she sounded frazzled this morning?"

"Yes, like she was about to have a nervous breakdown".

"Completely the opposite of what she seemed like tonight".

"I agree. I think they are up to something".

They followed them onto the airport road, and then Jonathan turned to go to the tarmac.

"It doesn't matter where they are going, what matters is where we are going. And we are going home to LA."

She nodded.

They pulled up to their plane and got out.

Jennifer went to talk to the baggage handlers.

"We have two sleeping children, so please let us get them on the plane before you load it".

"As you wish, ma'am".

Jennifer took Savanna upstairs to the plane and got her buckled into one of the seats.

She returned to the car and got McKenna out of her car seat and grabbed her diaper bag. McKenna was all smiles.

"Ok monkey, let's go".

Jonathan got Luke out of the car and took him up and got him buckled in.

"Darling, can you get my purse and my water bottle and my sunglasses?"

"Yeah, no problem".

Jennifer quickly made a bottle for McKenna so she could feed her as they took off.

He brought Jennifer's things, and his things and sat down.

"Darling, we forgot her car seat".

"No, we didn't. It's with the luggage".

Jack came into the cabin and told them they were leaving in ten minutes.

"As long as the kids are buckled and not reclined all the way, it's ok if they are reclined during take-off and landing. And I don't expect any turbulence. If everything goes well, we should land in LA around 3 a.m.".

"Thanks Jack".

"Yes, thank you Jack".

They settled back with the kids, and McKenna wanted Jonathan to hold her.

"Bahman".

He grinned and sang the Batman theme song to her and she just squealed and loved it.

She was such a happy baby, and as soon as they started taxiing, Jennifer took her and started to feed her, and she fell asleep before too long.

Jennifer and Jonathan reclined their seats, and reclined the kids seats too. They covered them with a blanket and Jonathan got one for them.

Jennifer held McKenna on her chest and they all slept for most of the flight home.

Jennifer woke up around 2:30, and found everyone still sleeping.

She laced her fingers through Jonathan's.

"Darling…wake up. We are almost home".

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up, honey. We are going to land soon".

"Right".

He got up and went to talk to Jack, who confirmed they were landing in about 10 minutes.

He came back and sat next to her and buckled up.

"Do we have a car waiting for us?"

"Yeah, Max. I told him to bring the Explorer if it got there in time, and to rent a large SUV if it didn't. I hope that's ok".

"what's mine is ours, honey. It's fine".

The plane landed, and none of the kids woke up, which Jennifer decided was a small miracle.

"Darling, can you go get her car seat, and bring it in here, so I can put her in it?"

"Certainly".

He walked downstairs as soon as the door was open, and found Max waiting with Jennifer's Explorer.

"Hi Max. Thanks for picking us up. Everyone is asleep, so we are going to be as quiet as possible."

He came back upstairs with the car seat, and Jennifer successfully transferred her to the car seat and got her buckled while Jonathan picked Luke up and took him down.

Jennifer picked up Savanna and carried her down, while Jonathan took the car seat.

Jennifer decided to just sit with Savanna in her lap on the way home, so she settled in the back next to McKenna and buckled the seatbelt around her and Savanna.

Max drove them home and Jonathan rode in the front seat, and they were home in about 20 minutes.

Jonathan helped her out of the car and went to unlock the door.

She took Savanna upstairs to the room across from theirs, and decided to let her sleep in her clothes.

Jonathan took Luke to the other guest room.

Jennifer came downstairs and sat with McKenna while Jonathan put the pack n' play together and then they got her settled into the pack n' play upstairs.

She ran downstairs and put her formula in the fridge and Savanna's medicines in the fridge and then headed upstairs with Jonathan.

They were both totally exhausted and collapsed into bed as soon as they were changed.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"I love you too".

They slept the rest of the night wrapped up together.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when she heard McKenna crying, around 6:45. She went to get her and got her a bottle. She was in the kitchen feeding her a bottle when Max came in.

"Morning, Miss Edwards".

"Morning Max".

"Who do we have here?"

"This is McKenna. She's the sweetest, most laid-back baby you'll ever meet".

McKenna stared at him for the longest time, and then broke out a smile.

"Aww, she likes you".

"Of course she does. Women can't resist Max".

Jennifer chuckled.

Jonathan came downstairs and came over to kiss Jennifer.

"Morning darling".

"Morning".

"Wahblah!"

"Well hello, little monkey".

"Bahman".

He picked her up and held her.

"Want some breakfast, darling?"

"No thanks, just coffee. I have to run to the office for a quick meeting this morning, but I'll be home for lunch and for the rest of the day".

"Good".

She poured his coffee into a travel mug and took it to him. She took the baby from him and handed him his coffee and gave him some kisses.

"I love you, see you soon".

"I love you too. And I love you, you little monkey".

He gave McKenna a kiss and gave Jennifer another kiss.

She and McKenna went and sat on the couch for a bit, and Max helped her get the jumperoo set up.

McKenna's eyes got really big when she saw it, and as soon as it was ready, they put her in there. She was happy and playing for the longest time.

About an hour later, Jennifer heard footsteps, so she turned around to look at the steps.

As soon as Savanna saw her, she took off running and jumped into her lap.

"Hi lovebug, I missed you".

"I missed you too, Aunt Jeffer".

They spent about 20 minutes with Jennifer just holding Savanna and Savanna not moving.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so".

Savanna sat up and looked at her.

"When did you get here? And who's house is this?"

"Well, lovebug, this is Uncle Jonathan's house. We came to get you last night, but you were already asleep. We brought you back here with us".

"You saved us! You really saved us!"

She hugged Jennifer's neck so tight.

"Lovebug, let go, baby. I can't breathe".

Savanna let go and put her head on Jennifer's chest.

"Lovebug, I want you to meet someone."

She turned her around and pointed to Max.

"This is Uncle Max. He lives here with Jonathan and I. He's kind of like Jonathan's daddy".

"Hi".

"Hi sweetheart".

"Lovebug, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes, actually".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Ok, what would you like?"

"Panacakes".

"Well you are in luck. Because I'm Max. And I make the best pancakes you've ever tasted".

"No, you don't. Aunt Jeffer does".

Jennifer chuckled.

"How about you try mine and see?"

"Ok, but you're going to lose".

Jennifer was laughing.

"Want to go help him stir?"

"Miss Edwards, Max doesn't do kitchen help".

"I'm sorry".

"I'll be right back with your pancakes".

Savanna gave him a high-five and snuggled back against Jennifer.

"Lovebug, we need to go take your medicine."

"No! Please! I promise I'll be good, please don't make me take it!"

She started to cry really hard.

"Honey, honey, it's all right. Come on, I'll show it to you and explain it all to you".

Savanna refused to walk so Jennifer carried her to the kitchen.

She set her on the counter and got her medicines out of the fridge.

"I was talking about this one, the pink medicine".

"Oh. I like that one".

"What one did you think I was talking about?"

"Aunt Abby says I'm bad and she puts this red stuff that burns on a spoon and makes me drink it and then she won't give me any water afterwards".

"Well, that won't happen in this house. I promise".

She filled a medicine spoon with her antibiotic and handed it to her and Savanna smelled it for a moment, and then licked the edge and then took it.

Jennifer put the top back on and put it back in the fridge, and then picked Savanna up again.

"Aunt Jeffer, I really missed you."

"I really missed you too, Lovebug".

"Aunt Jeffer, do I have to sweep the floor today, or is today dishes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My tores. Aunt Abby makes me sweep the floor and do all the dishes in the house".

"She does?"

"Yea. Except I never do them right, and she always yells at me".

"I'm sorry lovebug. You don't have to do anything like that here".

"You mean it?"

"I mean it".

Savanna gave her a huge hug then, and they went to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Lovebug, you stay here with Uncle Max, I'm going to go get McKenna, ok?"

"Ok".

She realized then she didn't have a high chair for her, so she called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries?"

"Hi, Jonathan Hart, please. This is Jennifer".

"Right away, Ma'am".

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. Can you stop and pick up a high chair for McKenna?"

"Yeah, I can do that. How are the kids?"

"McKenna is just as happy go-lucky as always. Savanna was overjoyed to see me, and she's fine. She's said a few things that are really concerning me, I'll tell you about them when you get home. She and Max kind of hit it off, they both seem very guarded".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's acting like she did when you upset me, and she wanted to take you out- and he is being cordial but not overly loving".

"That's Max".

"Ok, well we will see you when you get here. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and picked up McKenna and took her into the kitchen.

Savanna was chowing down on her pancakes.

"Are they good?"

"Yes, I like them".

"Good".

Jennifer mashed up some bananas and put them in a bowl and sat down to feed them to McKenna.

She did very well, and seemed to really enjoy them.

"Savvie, what is McKenna's favorite food?"

"I don't know. Aunt Abby only gives us cold oatmeal for breakfast".

"She does?"

"Yeah. It's not fair, because Easton and Parker get panacakes or bawlfuls, but we just get cold oatmeal".

"I see".

Jennifer was getting upset on the inside, but she was able to control it on the outside.

"Uncle Max, as soon as Jonathan comes home, I am going to put McKenna down for a nap. I can also find a movie on TV for Savanna to watch. Would you mind watching the kids while Jonathan and I take a walk?"

"Sure".

"Thank you".

"Aunt Jeffer, I want to take a walk too".

"Well lovebug, this walk needs to be just Uncle Jonathan and me. But what if we all take a walk later today?"

She nodded.

After Savanna was finished with her pancakes, and McKenna was finished with her bananas, Jennifer took them both upstairs to give them baths.

Luke was just coming downstairs.

"Hi Aunt Jennifer!"

He ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Hi sweetheart. I missed you".

"I missed you so much, you have no idea how much".

"Listen, I want to introduce you to someone, ok? Come with me".

She took them all back to the kitchen.

"Luke, this is Uncle Max. He's like Uncle Jonathan's daddy. He takes care of us."

"Hi, nice to meet you". Luke stuck his hand out to shake hands.

"Hi ya kid. Nice to meet you".

"Luke, I'm going to take your sisters upstairs to give them a bath. Uncle Max will make you breakfast, ok?"

"Ok".

He gave her another hug.

"I'm so glad we are with you".

"I'm glad too".

"Max, whatever he wants, ok?"

"You got it, Miss Edwards".

"Aunt Jennifer, where is Uncle Jonathan?"

"He went to the office. He will be home in about an hour or so".

"Yay".

She took the girls upstairs and took them into the master bathroom and got her shampoo and conditioner and a couple towels.

"Ok, let's go to the one that has a bathtub".

They went to the guest bathroom, and she ran them a bath and put bubbles in it, just for fun.

She stripped McKenna down, and put her in the tub first.

She stripped Savanna down, and put her in the bathtub.

"Ok, now I'm going to wash your hair, ok?"

"Ok".

"Turn around".

Savanna turned around and Jennifer let out a gasp.


	28. Chapter 28

"Savanna, honey, I need you to tell Aunt Jeffer the truth, ok? Can you do that?"

She nodded.

"Did someone hit you on your back?"

"Yes, actually. Uncle Mike".

"Uncle Mike did? What did he hit you with?"  
"His belt. He said I was bad, but I really wasn't. It was Easton".

"What did Easton do?"

"He throwed the ball and hit the lamp, and it falled over. Uncle Mike came in and Easton pointed at me, and he took me to his room and gave me lots of panks".

"I'm so sorry, lovebug. He should not have done that."

"Aunt Jeffer, I don't want to go back to them. I want to stay with you".

"Well, we will see if we can make that happen, ok?"

"Ok".

She washed her hair, and conditioned it and detangled it, and then very carefully washed her back for her.

She was blinking back tears the whole time.

"Thank you for giving me a bath, Aunt Jeffer".

"You're welcome, lovebug".

"I'm glad you let me have hot water".

"Did Aunt Abby not let you have hot water?"

"Well, she said we drived her crazy. So, we had to take cold showers".

"I see".

McKenna was just splashing around and having a good time.

"Lovebug, do you remember eating dinner last night?"

"Yes. She made us pasghetti".

"And then what did you do?"

"She made us take cough medicine. But I wasn't coughing and Luke wasn't coughing. She said it would keep us from coughing. It tasted gross and she wouldn't give us any water. And then she made us get on the couch and told us not to get up".

"I see".

"Did I wake up when you sawed me?"

"No. You slept all the way to the airport, on the plane the whole way home, and then all night long, after we put you in bed".

"Oh. She gave us two medicines".

"Two medicines?"

"Yeah. Two of the same yucky medicine".

"Interesting".

Jonathan and Jennifer were going to have a lot to talk about.

She let Savanna play in the bath while she bathed McKenna and then she got them both out and dried them off.

"Savvie, does Uncle Mike spank Luke too, or just you?"

"Just me. He makes Luke move bricks in the yard".

"And what about McKenna?"

"No, Aunt Abby holds her all the time".

"I see".

She got the girls dressed and they headed downstairs. Jennifer put McKenna in her jumperoo, and sat on the couch with Savanna while she combed her hair out.

After she was done, she put Savanna on the couch next to her.

"Can you stay here and watch TV with Uncle Max while I talk to Luke for a minute?"

"Yes, actually".

She and Luke went to the patio.

"Luke, I need to ask you something, and I want you to know you can be honest with me, ok?"

"Ok".

"Are your aunt Abby and Uncle Mike mean to you and Savanna?"

"Yes. They are always yelling at us and telling us they didn't want us, and they make us do all the chores but no matter how good we do them, we can't do anything good enough to not get yelled at. We don't get to eat the same foods as their kids, and we have the crappy room while their kids have the good ones. I know I'm not supposed to say crappy, but I don't care, that's what it is. Their kids broke my xbox and Uncle Mike said it was my fault, but I wasn't even home. I hate them, and I don't want to go back there".

He leaned over and hugged her so tight.

'Ok, ok. Listen, I need you tell me something. Did they ever physically hurt you?"

"No. They spank Savanna, but they make me move bricks in the yard. And when I was sick, they wouldn't take me to the doctor".

"They wouldn't?"

"No. They said we cost them too much money".

"Ok. I promise you, I am going to talk to Uncle Jonathan, and we will figure something out".

She and Luke went back inside, and sat on the couch.

Savanna and Max were discussing the movie.

"I don't care what you say, mermaids ain't a thing".

"Yes, they are! If they ain't a thing, then how come I was one for Hallobeen?"

"You were a mermaid?"

"Yes".

"Did your hair get wet?"

"No".

"Then you wasn't a mermaid".

"What were you for Hallobeen?"  
"A monster".

"Monsters are scary".

"That's why they are called Monsters".

Jennifer sat down on the couch again and Savanna came and sat in her lap.

They all snuggled up under a blanket, and before she knew it, Jonathan was home.

"Max, we aren't going to take a walk, we are just going to go upstairs".

Savanna and Luke both ran and gave Jonathan huge hugs.

"Uncle Jonathan, I need to talk to you. It's important".

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen. Darling, I'll be right back".

A few minutes later, he and Luke came back and Jonathan took Jennifer upstairs.

"Talk to me while I take a shower?"

"Sure".

He sat in the bathroom and she told him everything the kids had been telling her.

"So, what you are saying is, they feed them worse things than they feed their own kids, they blame our kids for their kids mistakes, they don't seek medical help for our kids, and they purposely over medicated our kids last night?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Plus, they give Savanna hot sauce on a spoon when she's "bad" and call it medicine. Lots of mind games being played in that house".

"Ok. I'm going to call my lawyer, and my PI, and see if we can track down where they went, and when they are supposed to be back. We know they went somewhere. And I'm going to have him look for any other family, just in case there is family out there. If not, we will petition the court to keep them with us".

"Good".

"I need to take Luke to the doctor this afternoon. He told me in the kitchen that Easton stepped on him with cleats and cut him, and it's gotten infected".

"Oh no! I have some bandaids and ointment if you think he needs that".

"Darling, he needs antibiotics for this. He showed it to me, it's bad. And it's in a very sensitive spot".

"Got it".

She rinsed her hair and then turned the water off.

"Both of the older kids have thanked me 100 times for "letting us be with them", and "saving them". And Luke said that Abby tells them all the time she never wanted them and they are too expensive. And he says Easton broke his Xbox, and Mike told him it was his fault, but not Easton's".

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

"It's going to be ok, darling. I swear it".

She nodded.

"You should have heard Savanna this morning. She came running down the stairs and was sitting in my lap. I introduced her to Max, and told her that Max was a good cook. He told her he made the best pancakes ever. She said no you don't, Aunt Jeffer does".

Jonathan cracked up.

"She tells it like it is".

"Did you get the high chair?"

"Yes, it's in the car".

"Thank you".

She leaned forward and hugged him and kissed him.

She got dressed really quickly, and Jonathan changed clothes and they went downstairs.

Max looked a little frazzled. He was holding McKenna, and Savanna was singing. Luke was eating some ice cream.

Jonathan took McKenna from Max, and Jennifer pulled Savanna into her lap.

"Mr. H., can I ask you something?"

"Sure Max".

"How in the hell did you two do this for 2 months?"

"Bad word, bad word!"

"It's not as bad as it seems, Max".

Jonathan grabbed Jennifer's hand.

"Max, we want to tell you something".

"Go for it".

"We are getting married, most likely in August".

"That's wonderful! Welcome to the family, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you, Max".

Jennifer kissed Jonathan and hugged on him a bit before he went to get some water.

Jennifer made a list of what they needed to get for the kids, long term.

Crayons/coloring books, feeding utensils for McKenna, diapers, formula, a crib for McKenna, and a few other things for Savanna and Luke.

"Luke, I'm going to take you to the doctor this afternoon. Is it ok if Aunt Jennifer comes too?"

"Yes, but I want it to be just you and me in the room".

"Ok, that's fine".

Jonathan gave McKenna her bottle and put her down for a nap.

"Darling, we need to take Savanna with us, so that the doctor can document the bruises".

"Good idea".

"Max, McKenna should sleep for about 2 hours. We will be back by then, and if she wakes up before we are, just change her diaper and put her in the jumperoo".

"Uncle Max don't do no diapers".

"Ok, just put her in the jumperoo and I'll change her when I get home".

"Deal".

They headed to the doctor's office, and got signed in.

Savanna started to get upset, so Jennifer sat down with her in the lobby.

"It's ok, you aren't getting a shot. I promise."

"No shots?"

"No shots".

They were called back right away.

"Hi Jonathan, good to see you".

"Hi. Thanks for seeing us on short notice. This is Jennifer Edwards, my girlfriend. Jennifer, this is Dr. Susan Kendall".

"THE Jennifer Edwards? From the New York Times?"

"Formerly of the Times, yes".

"It's an honor to meet you, you do excellent work. I don't think you've written anything that I haven't enjoyed".

"Thank you, very much, it's nice to meet you".

"Susan, these are kids that we were taking care of, this is Luke, and Jennifer is holding Savanna. Luke has a medical issue that needs attention, and we want to take pictures of Savanna's back for documentation purposes".

"Ok we can definitely do that".

Savanna started whispering in Jennifer's ear.

"Ok, I'll tell him. It's ok".

"Jonathan, she says she needs privacy for the pictures".

"I tell you what. Luke wanted privacy for his issue, so why don't we go into another room and Susan can take the pictures and then come to us when she's done?"

"Good idea. Thank you so much for helping us with this".

"No problem".

She had the nurse take Luke and Jonathan to the next room, and then they undressed Savanna.

"Oh yes. We definitely need to document that."

She leaned down to Savanna.

"Sweetheart, I'm Dr. Kendall. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, actually".

"Thank you. Do you know what happened to your back?"

"Yes. My cousin throwed a ball and the lamp falled over. And Uncle Mike said it was my fault and gave me lots of panks for it".

"With what?"

"His belt".

"I see. Has that only happened once, or has it happened more than once?"

"Just once. Usually he makes me take a cold shower when he says I'm bad".

"I see."

She looked at Jennifer.

"Is it only on her back?"

"I gave her a bath today and that's the only place I saw them".

"Ok, good".

"Savanna, can you take your shirt off, so I can take a picture, please?"

"Yes, actually".

Jennifer helped her get her shirt off and Dr. Kendall measured the bruises and made some notes and took several pictures.

"Ok, it's in her chart. If the courts need it, just call and ask."

"Thank you".

Jennifer got Savanna's shirt back on, and they opened the door.

Dr. Kendall was in there with Luke for about 10 minutes, and then they came out.

She had written out a prescription for him and brought it to Jennifer.

"Ok, I think he will be fine after a couple of doses. I gave Jonathan lots of gauze pads and that's a prescription for an antibiotic cream that he needs to put on before bed each night and after his shower each day. If he doesn't shower, he needs to take a sponge bath. Pus will come out and there will be a lot coming out, so it's going to look worse before it looks better, but that's ok. Use that for 10 days, twice a day, and if he's not better, bring him back in."

"Thank you so much, it was so lovely to meet you".

"Lovely to meet you as well".

Jonathan pulled out his wallet.

"No Jonathan, no charge for this one. It's ok".

"Thanks Susan".

They got all the kids to the car, and got them buckled in, and headed to the pharmacy.

They dropped off the prescription and asked for it to be delivered and then took them home.

Max was holding McKenna on the couch when they came in.

She got so excited to see them, she started clapping her hands and smiling.

"Hi monkey".

"Hi Bahman".

Jennifer started laughing.

"Did she just call you Batman?"

"I think she did".

"Max, you are off duty tonight. We will make dinner".

"Are you sure? I don't mind".

"I'm sure. You earned it".

"Thank you".

"Darling, can you change her diaper while I get them settled?"

"Certainly".

"Ok kids. What do you want for dinner tonight? We can have whatever you want".

"Chicken strips".

"Yeah, chicken strips. And onion rings and barbeque sauce".

"Ok, chicken strips it is".

"Darling, why don't we order from Coastal Chicken?"

"Great idea. Family bucket, extra crispy".

Jennifer went and looked up the number and called in an order.

"1 bucket of Chicken strips, 2 large onion rings, one family bucket, extra crispy please, with biscuits and mashed potatoes and gravy. And a gallon of sweet tea, for delivery".

"22.14 See you in 40 minutes".

"Ok, thank you".

She hung up and went back to the living room.

Savanna was laying on the couch and Luke was reading his book.

"Aunt Jeffer, I want to play with your hair".

"Ok".

She got behind her and started playing with her hair, and pretty soon Jennifer had about 10 ponytails and braids going on.

Jonathan sat down next to Jennifer.

"Darling, tomorrow, let's do something fun with the kids."

"Like what?"

"Well, we had that bet, that was never honored. How about Disney Land?"

"Oh, that would be fun."

"We can hire a babysitter to come watch McKenna, and we can take the big kids".

"Great idea".

Savanna climbed up in Jennifer's lap then.

"Did you say we were going to Disney land?"

"Yes, I did".

"I don't want to go, that's where Aunt Abby and Uncle Mike and the cousins are".

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they said they were going to where Mickey Mouse lives".

"Land, or world?"

"World".

"I see. Well we are going to the other one, and we won't see them, I promise".

She was clinging to Jennifer's neck so tight, and it took Jennifer about 20 minutes to calm her down.

Dinner arrived then, and Jonathan paid for it and took it to the kitchen.

Jennifer got everyone plates and drinks and they all sat and ate.

Savanna wanted to sit right next to Max, and so did Luke.

"Have you ever tried this combo? Chicken strip dipped in bbq sauce, and then dipped in sour cream".

"No, we don't like sour cream".

"You don't know what you're missing, kiddo".

Jennifer leaned back against Jonathan.

"They've really taken to Max".

"Yeah, they have. He likes them too. Otherwise, he would be telling them to leave him alone".

"Ok Max, give us the biggest burp you've ever done".

"Excuse me, we are not burping".

Savanna and Luke collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Max gave them a burp anyways.

"Max!"

"Sorry Miss Edwards, it slipped".

Jennifer got up and mashed up some more bananas for McKenna and fed them to her in the high chair.

She got so excited and ate them all as fast as she could.

"Darling, after we get them down for bed, can we make a grocery run?"

"Sure".

"You can go now if you want".

"Thanks Max, but bedtime can be a little crazy".

"I'm Max, I got this".

"Ok, if you're sure".

Jennifer started cleaning up and then came over and kissed the kids goodbye.

"Are you coming back?"

"Positive."

"Are you really coming back?"

"Yes, I'm really coming back, I swear it".

"Ok".

They headed to the car and drove to the grocery store.

After loading up and buying almost every kid food imaginable, they headed back home.

"Darling, do you mind if we make another stop?"

"Not at all".

They pulled into Target and went inside. 20 minutes later, they were walking out with a few new Barbies and a new Xbox, plus a swing for McKenna.

They came inside and unloaded the groceries and got them all put away.

Everyone was in the den. Savanna was on Max's shoulders, and McKenna was in his lap.

She squealed when she saw Jonathan.

"We have presents, who wants one?"

"Me! Me!"

"Ok. Sit on the couch".

She went and sat on the couch, and Jennifer gave her the Barbie dolls they had gotten for her.

"Oh yeah! I love these!"

She gave Jennifer a huge hug.

Jonathan handed Luke his bag, and he pulled out his Xbox.

"Thank you!"

"It comes with 3 games, but we can go get some others if you want".

"This is so cool!"

He and Luke went upstairs to set it up and Jennifer and Savanna stayed downstairs playing Barbie.

Jennifer took the next bottle with McKenna and got her to sleep and put her in the pack n' play.

She came back and snuggled on the couch with Savanna some and then took her upstairs to bed.

Max said he would lock up downstairs, so she and Jonathan went to bed.

She went and told Luke goodnight, and then went to her bedroom with Jonathan.

They settled into bed and he gave her a backrub.

"Oh, that feels wonderful".

He rubbed all her stress spots out, and got her totally relaxed.

As soon as he finished, they switched and she gave him one.

"Darling, what happens next?"

"Well, as far as the kids, I have my PI tracking down their every move. And I'm going to call my lawyer in New York tomorrow to go put a lock on the door and a letter barring anyone from entering the premises. If I have to, I will put security on the property 24/7. My fear is they will try to sell the house and keep it for themselves. And we are going to meet with Lt. Gray Friday to see about pressing charges".

"I see. Can you take the day off Friday?"

"Highly doubtful, but I'll see".

"Are you sure you want to go to Disney land tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sure of something else too".

"What's that?"

He rolled her off him and moved to lay down next to her.

"I'm sure, absolutely sure, 1000% sure, that I love you with every fiber of my being, and that I cannot wait to marry you".

She kissed him, as they both heard a knock on the door.

"I'm also sure this house isn't big enough for 6".

"Come in".

It was Savanna, with her blanket and her stuffed bunny.

She climbed up in bed and into Jennifer's lap.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you".

"Ok".

"Do you think if you stay in here a little bit you could go back to your room later?"

"No".

"Why not?"

"There's no nightlight in there".

"Oh, I see".

"We forgot to take your medicine tonight, let's go get it".

She nodded.

"Can you give Uncle Jonathan a goodnight hug and kiss?"

She leaned over and kissed and hugged him.

"Goodnight sweetie pie".

"Good night".

"Aunt Jeffer?"

"Yes, lovebug?"

"Is it still Nude Year?"

"It was about to be a nude something".

"Jonathan!"

"No, lovebug, New Year's only lasts two days."

They went downstairs and Savanna took her medicine without complaining and then they went back upstairs.

Jennifer took the nightlight from the hall and put it in Savanna's room.

"Goodnight, lovebug. I love you".

"I love you too, Aunt Jeffer".

A few kisses later, Jennifer was back in her room with Jonathan.

She climbed in bed and snuggled up to him.

"I love knowing they are here and safe".

"Me too".

"Darling, we cannot let them go back there. No matter what. We have to do something".

"We will, I promise you".

She kissed him.

He made love to her a few times, and then they fell asleep together.


	29. Chapter 29

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when McKenna woke up and took her downstairs.

She got her a bottle and then mashed some avocado for her.

She put her in the high chair and began to feed her.

Pretty soon, Savanna came downstairs.

"Good morning, lovebug".

She climbed in her lap and snuggled with her while she fed McKenna.

Jonathan came down a little while later and made them coffee.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Morning sweetie pie".

He tousled Savanna's hair.

"Bahman".

"Hey Monkey".

He brought Jennifer some coffee and sat down next to her.

"Savanna, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes. I want the white eggs like Aunt Jeffer eats, and the red stripes".

It took them a minute to figure out what she meant, which was scrambled egg whites and bacon.

He made them all some, and after Jennifer was done feeding McKenna, she snuggled Savanna for a bit.

Max came in from getting the paper and had donuts for everyone.

Luke came downstairs right after that, and had a couple donuts.

"Ok, as soon as everyone is dressed and ready, we can go to Disney Land."

"Let's go!"

Savanna took off running upstairs to get dressed.

Luke was excited too.

"Uncle Jonathan, do we have to go to school out here, ever?"

"Probably. But not today".

"Alright!"

They all went upstairs and got dressed, and came back downstairs.

Jonathan had hired a babysitter that Susan had recommended, and she showed up right on time.

"Hi, I'm Whitney".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"And I'm Jonathan Hart. This is McKenna".

"We are going to Disney Land. So, if you need something, call Dr. Kendall's office. If it's an emergency, we can be paged at Disney Land. And Max, our houseman, will be in and out all day".

"Yes ma'am".

Jennifer showed her where the bottles were and where she had written down everything.

"I mashed up some bananas and some sweet potatoes, for her lunch. She loves the bananas. But, she hasn't had sweet potatoes yet, so if she doesn't like them, it's ok. She also likes avocado, and you can mash her another ½ of one if you want. Her crib is the pack n' play upstairs in the library. We haven't gotten the crib set up yet. And she loves her jumperoo. This is her stroller, if you want to take her for a walk. If you take her for a walk, please just stay in the condo parking lot".

"Yes ma'am".

"Oh and she loves to say "Batman". So, when she says it, we just sing the song to her, like Da na na na na na na na na na Batman, batman. She'll usually say the Batman part".

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge, and we will be home by dinner time".

"Ok, have fun!"

They both gave her tons of kisses and then headed out.

They had a fun day at Disney Land, and rode all the rides they could. Savanna was scared silly after riding the Haunted House, and it took Jennifer about 30 minutes to calm her down.

They played all the games and Jonathan won Savanna a big bunny rabbit, and Luke a big light saber.

At the last game, he and Jennifer raced with water pistols, and he won Jennifer a huge stuffed Monkey holding a heart with an arrow through it.

They got everyone one last snack and then headed home.

Jonathan held Jennifer's hand as they walked through the park. She was holding Savanna and Luke was walking up ahead.

"This has been the most fun day".

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

She put Savanna in the car and got her buckled.

Jonathan held Jennifer's door open for her and then kissed her before she got in.

They drove home and both kids fell asleep on the way.

They came inside and put the kids on the couch.

"Hi, how was she?"

"The most adorable baby ever. She was so good!"

"Did she like the sweet potatoes?"

"Oh yes. She was diving for the spoon, and couldn't get enough".

"Great, great".

Jonathan pulled out his wallet and paid her double.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thank you. I have my car".

"Can we call you again?"

"Absolutely".

"Thank you so much, we will see you again soon, I'm sure".

Jonathan saw her out and then came back inside.

McKenna was in her jumperoo, playing and enjoying herself.

The kids were on one couch, so Jennifer and Jonathan took the other.

She snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her.

"Darling, we need to talk about what we are going to do. Luke asked me today if they were going to school out here".

"What do you want to do?"

"I think we should talk to the lawyer and have him advise us. I don't want to jump the gun, but I don't want to break any laws either".

"Same here".

"We need to get a bigger place, if we can. And we need to make sure that there is no way Abby and Mike can get them back. And, we need to figure out what we are going to do tomorrow".

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We need to take them somewhere so they get fresh air. What do you think about the zoo?"

"I love that idea. I can work a half day in the am, and we can take them in the afternoon. We can take McKenna too, in the stroller".

"Great idea".

"Darling, why don't you go take a hot bath? If they wake up, I'll take care of it. And I can take care of her next bottle, too".

"Great idea".

She kissed him a few times and then went upstairs.

After a blissful relaxing bath, she came downstairs in her pajamas.

Jonathan had made McKenna a bottle and was feeding it to her.

"Did she eat her other food?"

"No. I gave her something yellow, squash maybe? She spit and sprayed it all over me".

"Well, that wasn't very nice, monkey".

"She thought it was pretty funny, but I disagreed. So, we made a bottle and came in here".

"Well, I'll get her some bananas".

She mashed her up a banana and brought it to her and fed her while Jonathan held her.

"Yummy, that's right. You love bananas".

After she finished her bananas, Jennifer took the bowl and spoon to the sink, and then came back and took her to the sink for a bath.

Max came home and found Jennifer giving McKenna a bath.

"Hi Max".

"Hi Miss Edwards".

"Have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did. My horse came in first and I won 4 hands of poker in a row".

"That's great".

Jennifer dried McKenna off and took her to the den to put a diaper on her and some pajamas.

Her eyes were getting very tired.

Jonathan had fallen asleep on the couch.

Jennifer put McKenna in her jumperoo, and then curled up on the couch with Jonathan.

In his sleep, he wrapped an arm around her.

After about a half hour, McKenna started to whimper, so Jennifer took her upstairs and put her down.

She came back downstairs and woke up Jonathan.

"Darling….darling….wake up. Let's go to bed".

"Ok".

"You get Luke, I'll get Savanna".

They got the kids upstairs and got them settled, and then went to bed themselves.

She took off her pajama pants and climbed into bed.

She snuggled up to his chest.

"Darling, if you want me too, I can go put on a lacy nightgown".

"No, that's ok. My head is really hurting me tonight."

"Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

"Please".

She got up and got him some of his headache medicine and a glass of water. He took it and put the water on his nightstand.

She climbed back in bed and they fell asleep.

***Around 2 a.m.***

Jonathan and Jennifer were sleeping.

Savanna woke up and came in their room and climbed into bed with them.

About an hour later, Luke came in and was saying he was hungry.

Jonathan took him downstairs and got him set up with cereal, and told him he could watch TV in the tv room quietly if he couldn't get back to sleep.

He went back upstairs and found Savanna singing in the bed next to Jennifer.

"Sweetie pie, it's the middle of the night. It's sleepy time".

"No it isn't. it's play time. I'm playing with Aunt Jeffer".

Savanna had put Jennifer's hair into a ponytail.

"Want to watch TV with your brother?"

"Sure".

"Ok, but you have to be quiet".

He took her down the hall to the TV room and turned on cartoons for them.

He came back to bed and wrapped his arms around Jennifer, and they slept another hour or two.

At 5:11, Savanna came into their room crying.

Jennifer woke up this time.

"What is it, lovebug?"

"Luke said I was stupid because I didn't want to watch his xbox game".

"Oh honey, it's ok".

Jennifer sat up.

"Wait a minute. It's 5 in the morning. Why is he playing xbox?"

"Uncle Jonathan said he could when we got up earlier".

"Oh, I see."

They laid there a few more minutes and then she and Savanna went downstairs.

"Want to help me do something?"

"Yes, I do".

"Ok, well you can help me make Uncle Jonathan a special breakfast".

"Ok, that's a good idea".

She heard McKenna so she went to get her and brought her down. After a diaper change and some mashed bananas, she made her a bottle and let her feed herself.

She had just finished Jonathan's breakfast when he came downstairs.

"Morning darling".

"Morning". He kissed her.

"I made you an omelet. Ham, bacon, sausage, cheddar".

"Sounds wonderful".

He grabbed her head and kissed her again, and she had a puzzled look on her face.

She reached up and grabbed her hair and realized that her hair was in a ponytail.

"Did I go to sleep with my hair in a ponytail?"

"No. Two kids woke up about 2 a.m. and decided it was party time. One came in our bed and the other came in and said he was hungry. And then after I got him cereal I told him he could watch TV in the tv room, quietly. And when I came back upstairs, she was awake and telling me it was play time and that you and her were playing. So, I got her to go watch Tv with Luke so that you and I could sleep".

"Oh, that explains it. About 5 a.m., she came in and said that Luke called her stupid and they had an argument over the xbox."

"Well, I guess we've learned our lesson letting them sleep all night too early".

"Yeah, I guess so".

He sat down and ate his omelet and toast, and Jennifer sat next to him. Savanna climbed in her lap.

"After Uncle Jonathan gets home, we are going to take you guys to the zoo".

"The zoo?! I love the zoo! It's my favorite place to see animals!"

Jennifer chuckled.

After he was finished, Jennifer did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

They went and put McKenna in her jumperoo, and Savanna got on the couch to watch cartoons.

Jennifer walked Jonathan to the door.

"I love you, darling".

"I love you too. Tonight, why don't we give them some sleepy medicine so we can have some special alone time?"

"Jonathan, I will not. We will just tell them it's bedtime and they can't come out of their bed unless they are sick, bleeding, or the house is on fire".

"Ok, deal".

"Pick up some nightlights on your way home, please?"

"Sure thing".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She gave him several kisses and then he left.

She ran upstairs and took a quick shower and got dressed and came back downstairs.

Luke was downstairs on the couch with Savanna when she came down.

Max was sitting on the couch with McKenna.

She was blowing raspberries at him.

"Miss Edwards, this one don't smell too good".

"Ok, I'll change her".

She took her and changed her diaper, and got her all cleaned up.

They spent the morning laying around, and Jennifer had just started making everyone lunch when Jonathan got home.

"Darling, can I see you in the den? Max, can you take over?"

"Sure".

Jonathan and Jennifer went into the den.

"So, my PI called me back this morning. The locks are on the house and there is a cease and desist letter on the door. My lawyer also sent a letter to the Elliott's informing them that we would be retaining custody and sole possession of the children and the estate for the time being. My PI said that yes, they went to Disney World. And that he researched Caroline's birth certificate. What was her last name in college?"

"Jensen".

"That's what I thought. Ok, so the Caroline Jensen that he found didn't have a sister named Abby".

"She didn't?"

"No. He said that according to his research, an Abigail Montgomery contacted Mr. and Mrs. Michael Jensen and told them she was their long-lost daughter. She insinuated that Mr. Jensen had an affair that resulted in her conception. He agreed to a DNA test, and it came back that she was lying. 4 months later, Mr. and Mrs. Jensen passed away in a car accident. And remember how she told you that Patrick's parents are passed away? That's not entirely true. His dad is passed away, but his mom is alive. And he has a sister, Julie in Portland. She's coming down this weekend to see them. I talked to her myself this morning. She said she and Patrick had a disagreement over their dad's care, and haven't spoken since Luke was a baby".

"Oh my goodness".

"I told her how we believe they were most likely mistreated by Abby and Mike and she assured me that she and her husband, I think she said his name was Sean, would never do that to them. She was so grateful that we took them and were taking care of them".

Jennifer nodded.

"There's more. As it turns out, Easton and Parker aren't really their kids. They are Mike's kids from his first marriage, and he failed to return them after a visit, so they are considered kidnapped. And there is no medical program, either. They aren't in any kind of formal schooling. He supports them by working odd jobs."

"Wow. So, are they going to be arrested?"

"Yeah, and we should receive a phone call in the next day or two from Easton and Parker's real mom"

Jennifer was very quiet.

"I want to meet her first. Julie, I mean. I mean I want to really meet her and talk to her, before we let her take them with her".

"I agree completely".

"I want us to hammer out an agreement where we can see them whenever we want to, and we stay in communication. They need that. We are the only constant they have in their lives right now".

"Whatever you want, we will work it out".

"And they have to agree to let them be in the wedding".

He embraced her and loved on her some.

"It's ok, darling. They aren't going back to Abby and Mike."

Jennifer sighed.

"When are they going to be here?"

"Tomorrow morning, around 10".

She nodded.

"I think we should tell them so they aren't scared".

"Ok, let's go tell them".

They went to the kitchen and sat with the kids.

"Kids, we need to talk to you".

"Do you guys remember your mom and dad talking about an Aunt Julie or an Uncle Sean?"

"She sends us birthday cards every year. The ones with the dollar in them".

"Oh yeah. I like her dollars".

"well, she is coming here tomorrow to meet you guys, and so is Uncle Sean. And we are going to talk to them, and we promise that if we think they won't be nice to you, you are going to stay with us. If we think they will be nice to you, then we are going to work out something where you live with them and then you see us like once a month or so".

"I don't want to see aunt Abby and Uncle Mike".

"You won't. I promise you we won't let you go back to them, ever".

Jennifer gave Savanna a long hug.

"Luke, did Aunt Abby ever unpack the boxes that we sent with you guys?"

"No. She put them in the attic and wouldn't let us touch them".

"Ok".

Jonathan got up and made a phone call.

He came back a few minutes later.

"My private investigator is going to be sitting at their house when they arrive back from their trip and will make sure they are taken into custody, and will get the boxes from the house".

She nodded.

"We are so sorry you guys have gone through this. If we had known they weren't going to treat you nicely, we would have never let you go with them".

"Is the new aunt going to treat us nicely?"

"If she doesn't, she will answer to us".


	30. Chapter 30

They decided to do the zoo tomorrow, after meeting Aunt Julie. Jennifer fed McKenna and put her down for a nap, and Jonathan got the big kids settled upstairs with a movie.

He and Jennifer went to their room to talk and take a nap.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes, I did".

She leaned up and kissed him while he took his tie off.

"I'm so glad you took the afternoon off".

"Me too".

He walked into the bathroom and hung up his tie.

He grabbed some jeans and a polo and brought them to the chair in the bedroom.

She was under the covers waiting for him.

They wasted no time.

He wrapped his arms around her, and his lips found hers.

He kissed her face, and then her neck, and then that spot behind her ear.

He nibbled on her breast some, and rolled her on top of him.

She leaned forward so that her hair fell on his shoulders as she kissed him.

He reached over and grabbed a condom out of the nightstand drawer and put it on and then returned to her.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world".

She kissed him as he plunged inside of her, and propelled his hips forward over and over again.

He squeezed her breasts as he did so, and softly bit her earlobe.

She let out a soft moan, and gripped his shoulders.

He took her over the edge first, and then a few minutes later, they went over it together.

He kissed her as they calmed down, and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was fantastic."

"Yeah, we both needed that".

"Yes we did".

They cuddled for a little bit, and then he started kissing her face again.

"Want to do it again?"

"If you do".

This time, he was like a wild animal. He couldn't get enough of her. It was rough, even more intense than normal, and instead of enjoying it, Jennifer just tried to get through it.

He passed out when he was done, so she pulled herself off him and climbed out from under him.

She went and showered and then got dressed, and went to see what the kids were doing.

Savanna was watching a movie downstairs with Max and Luke was playing xbox. McKenna was still asleep.

Savanna climbed into Jennifer's lap when she came downstairs.

"Did you and Uncle Jonathan take a nap?"

"Yes, we did. He's still asleep".

Jennifer started making a list of things they would need for dinner.

"Max, do you want to go to the market or do you want to watch the kids?"

"I'll take the market, Miss Edwards".

She handed him the list and he promised to be back as soon as possible.

He was back in about an hour, and she started on dinner.

She was making everyone spaghetti and meatballs. She let Savanna help her mix the spices.

Jonathan woke up when McKenna was crying, and brought her downstairs.

"There she is, I told you we would find Aunt Jennifer".

"Hi monkey".

She gave them both a kiss.

"Aunt Jeffer is making pasghetti for dinner".

"I can smell that, it smells yummy".

She made two boxes of noodles for all of them, and doubled the sauce.

Max and Luke were in the den watching a basketball game.

Savanna looked at Jonathan.

"You sleeped a long time".

"Yeah, I did. I was tired. How long did you sleep?"

"No sleep for me".

"Maybe you will sleep tonight".

"Here's hoping she will".

Jennifer got out Savanna's antibiotic and gave it to her, and then returned to the spaghetti.

About 20 minutes later, it was ready. Jonathan put McKenna in her highchair and they gave her a bottle of water, and Jennifer made her a bowl of noodles and sauce.

"Darling, can you take her shirt off her, please? And her pants."

"Just a diaper?"

"Just a diaper. If she gets messy, I'll bathe her after dinner".

Jonathan went to tell Max and Luke that dinner was ready, and then set the table.

Savanna declared that she wanted to sit next to Aunt Jeffer, so they made that happen.

McKenna practically devoured her spaghetti, and got it all over her face and head.

"I think she likes it, Aunt Jeffer".

"Yeah, I think so too".

Max even told her it was amazing.

"Well thank you, Max".

Jonathan did the dishes, while Jennifer fed McKenna some pureed pears, which she loved.

"I think this girl just likes food. She seems to attack everything on a spoon".

Savanna stayed right by Jennifer's side.

After the dishes were done, Jennifer and Savanna gave McKenna a bath in the sink, and got her all nice and clean.

"Savanna, go ask Uncle Jonathan if wants a special dessert".

"Ok".

She ran off and asked him and then came back.

"He said what is it?"

"Tell him it's a surprise".

"Ok".

She was drying off McKenna and getting a diaper on her.

"He said yes".

"Ok".

She took McKenna to him and gave him some pajamas to put on her.

"Max, and Luke, do you want dessert?"

"Yeah".

"Sure, Miss Edwards".

She went and got it ready and then sent Savanna to tell them to come on.

When they all came in the kitchen, Savanna yelled out "Ice cream sundaes".

"Oh yes, what a wonderful surprise".

She kissed him and got out the bowls.

Jonathan made his and Luke's bowl, and she made hers and Savanna's.

They took their ice cream to the den, and she made McKenna a bottle and gave it to her.

After they ate their sundaes, she took the dishes to the sink and rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

She came back and snuggled on the couch with Jonathan, and ultimately, Savanna.

They stayed up till the news came on, and then they all went to bed.

Jennifer plugged in the night lights that Jonathan had brought home in Savanna's room, and offered one to Luke as well.

After they were down for the night, Jennifer and Jonathan went to bed.

She opened the windows and they climbed into bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

***Middle of the night***

A storm rolled in, and woke up Savanna. She started crying and went to Jonathan and Jennifer's bed.

Jennifer pulled her into bed with them and she went back to sleep.

Luke woke up too, and came to their room. He brought a blanket and a pillow and slept on the floor at the end of the bed.

Jennifer woke up around 5, hot and sweaty.

She was sandwiched between Jonathan and Savanna.

She scooted Savanna over, and then climbed over Jonathan and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and got a cold washcloth to put on her neck.

After she cooled off some, she got some water and came back to bed. She moved Savanna over and got in the middle between her and Jonathan and went back to sleep.

They slept till 8, when Jonathan woke up.

He started getting a little touchy-feely with Jennifer.

"Darling, there are kids in the bed".

He sat up and saw Savanna in the bed and Luke on the floor.

"Don't you remember them coming in here last night?"

"No, not at all".

They got up and went downstairs and found Max feeding McKenna avocado.

"I heard her crying so I went to get her and decided to take the breakfast shift. Hope you don't mind".

"We don't mind at all, Max".

"I made a run to get donuts and pastries. They are on the counter".

Savanna picked out the rainbow sprinkle one, and Luke picked out the chocolate.

Jennifer usually didn't eat donuts, but she decided to go with the Jelly filled and Jonathan went with custard filled chocolate covered.

"Thanks for the donuts, Max".

"Sure".

After they were done eating, Jennifer ran upstairs and got a shower and got dressed, and then got Savanna a shower and got her dressed. Jonathan told Luke to take a shower and get dressed, and when he came downstairs, McKenna was dressed also.

"Darling, what if we have Max take the kids to the park, and we talk to her, and then we introduce them later?"

"Yeah, we can do that. Or we can have the kids meet her first, and then go to the park, or even upstairs to watch a movie".

She made some sweet tea and some chocolate chip cookies and had them sitting on the coffee table when the doorbell rang.

Jonathan let them in, and brought them to the den.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, I'm Julie Luckett, and this is my husband Sean".

They all shook hands.

"This is our houseman, Max. And these are the kids. Luke is 8, Savanna is 5, and McKenna is 8 months".

"Hi kiddos".

Max took Luke and Savanna upstairs so the adults could talk, and got them watching a movie.

McKenna was content in her jumperoo.

"Ok, so here's the deal. Caroline and Patrick were our best friends, and they passed away in a car accident a few months ago. We took care of them, and then we gave them to someone we thought was Caroline's sister. As it turns out, she wasn't."

"She wasn't her sister?"

"No. We found out that before Caroline's parents died, this person came to them and said she was their daughter, thanks to an affair Mr. Jensen allegedly had. The DNA test proved otherwise, and the matter was dropped. Caroline and I were roommates at the time, and she never told me about any of that. Then, 4 months later, her parents are killed in a car accident, and she tells me that a girl approached her at the funeral home and told her she was her sister. As far as I know, they kept in touch but they weren't like best friends or anything. She had this husband, Mike, that she married about 5 years ago, and he's always been odd. We didn't find out she wasn't really her sister till yesterday".

"How did you find out?"

"My private investigator did. We took over caring for the kids, and then they told us that February 1, they would take them. The will stated that they wanted us to care for them short term, and them to care for them long term, so they took them. They called earlier this week and Abby sounded like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. So, we agreed to take the kids, flew out to get them, and brought them here. And we discovered that they were mistreating them, so we decided not to send them back. And we wanted to make sure that there weren't any other relatives out there, before we petitioned for custody".

"I see. Mistreated how?"

"Treated them differently, for starters. Physical abuse in Savanna's case, mental in Luke's".

"Oh, that's awful".

"Savanna has some residual fears. For example, if you tell her you are giving her medicine, she freaks out and promises to behave. I think they were giving her hot sauce as a punishment. And when you give her a bath, she thanks you for letting her have hot water, because they weren't allowed hot showers, only cold ones".

"They have some financial accounts set up for them. All three have college funds, and the will stated that Caroline and Patrick wanted the house to go into a trust or be sold and the money put into a trust for them, so we will see that it's done. They are supposed to each get a third of the money when McKenna turns 21".

"Well, we are more than happy to take them. We aren't able to have kids of our own, so we are more than excited to raise them".

"They are good kids. Savanna and I are very close. Luke loves sports and reading, while Savanna loves Barbies and Princesses. She hates storms and fireworks and haunted houses, and sometimes she wakes up clingy. If she says "can you scratch me," that means a back scratch. And if she says "Will you send me a mail", that means a postcard. I made a list for you. She absolutely cannot under any circumstances have the steroid oral dexamethasone."

"Yeah, she's not kidding. For the love of humanity, don't give it to her".

They explained what she did when they gave it to her and how she was acting.

"It was about an hour, an hour and half of pure chaos".

"Oh my. We will make sure she doesn't get that".

"She takes medicine well, if she knows she can wash it down right after. And she loves to be sung to, and have her back scratched."

"And McKenna is the easiest baby ever. She loves the Batman song, and she will say the Batman part herself. She just started eating solid food, and is doing pretty well with it. Favorites are bananas and pears, and avocado. I have been pureeing all her food myself, I haven't bought her any pre-made baby food. And she takes a bottle right afterwards, and she can feed herself a bottle, but not a spoon just yet. She loves to chew on the spoon after she's done. The last bottle of the night, the one she gets around 9, she wants you to feed to her and she will fall asleep faster if you do."

"Perfect."

Max went to get the kids, while Jennifer and Jonathan asked them questions about themselves.

"We don't believe in physical discipline. But we do believe in child labor, meaning, you make a mess, you clean it up. We are more of a time-out family. And the school they will go to is right at the end of our neighborhood."

"Do you see your mother at all?"

"Yes, every day. She lives in a facility about 10 minutes from me. She has Alzheimer's, and she's at her best in the morning, so I try and spend about an hour with her. Some days are better than others, but she's getting good care where she is, and that's important".

"There are a few things we want to discuss with you. One, we want to be able to visit them, and send them packages and things like that. We can obviously work out the details, but it would be something like we fly up there, take them for the weekend to a hotel or something, and give you guys a break."

"We would love that".

"Another thing is, we are getting married in August, and we promised them we would have them in our wedding. We still want to do that".

"Of course! We have no problems with that".

"Wonderful!"

Max brought them in then, and Savanna climbed up in Jennifer's lap.

"Can you say hi to your Aunt Julie?"

"Hi".

"You are such a pretty girl".

"Thank you".

"Lovebug, Uncle Jonathan and I talked to Aunt Julie and Uncle Sean, and they agreed to let you guys still be in the wedding".

"Yay!".

Savanna looked at Julie.

"Did she tell you not to give me the crazy medicine?"

"Yes, she did. We won't give it to you".

"Savanna is very 'tell-it-like-it-is', and she likes to set the record straight".

"Her father was a lot like that".

"The children have some boxes in the house in New York. As soon as the other aunt and uncle get back from wherever they went, the boxes will be obtained and I will have them shipped to you. They contain their baby books, their toys, and some special mementos".

"Perfect. We can't wait to see them".

Jonathan went and got McKenna and set her down on the floor. To everyone's surprise, she started crawling and crawled over to Julie.

Julie picked her up and set her on her lap.

"She sleeps through the night?"

"Yes, she does. She goes down anywhere between 9:30 and 10 and sleeps till about 6:30 or 7".

"That's a great sleep schedule".

"Savanna's favorite songs are 'You are My Sunshine', 'Twinkle Twinkle', and the one she calls the feel better song is "I love you A Bushel and a Peck".

"What are we supposed to call you?"

"Well, what if for now, you called us Aunt Julie and Uncle Sean?"

Savanna nodded, and so did Luke.

"Do you have a dog?"

"No, we don't. We will probably get one someday, but we don't have one right now".

"Well, we are taking them to the zoo, and we should probably get going. How long are you guys going to be in town?"

"Till tomorrow afternoon. We can pick the kids up at say, 3 p.m.? Our flight is at 5, so we need to get to the airport by 4".

"I tell you what. I have my own plane, and I'm happy to fly all of you back to Portland. That way, you can take the crib, the jumperoo, the pack n' play, the high chair, and all their stuff with you".

"Thank you, we'd love that".

They exchanged contact information then, and the kids gave them hugs.

Jonathan saw them out, and then looked at Jennifer.

"You ok?"

"Yes. I feel good about it. They seemed to be sensible people".

"I agree".

They all went upstairs and changed clothes and came back downstairs.

They headed to the zoo, and spent 4 hours looking at all the animals.

Savanna rode most of the way on Jonathan's shoulders, and Jennifer pushed McKenna in the stroller.

They grabbed hot dogs from a hot dog cart and ate them in front of the elephants.

After they were done, they headed home.

"Who wants to go to Chuck E Cheese tonight?"

"Me! Me!"

"Me too!"

"Ok, let's go".

"Darling, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want them to have a fun last day with us".

She nodded.

They stopped by the house and dropped McKenna off with Max.

"We'll be back in a couple hours".

They swung by an ATM and then headed to Chuck E Cheese.

The kids said they didn't want the pizza but they did want drinks, so they ordered drinks and then sat down.

Jonathan took Luke to play the race car games and the weapon shooting games and Jennifer took Savanna to play ski-ball and the bucket toss.

About a thousand dollars later, the kids had bags full of prizes and they were ready to head home.

They all got into their pajamas when they got home and then made sundaes again.

McKenna was excited to see them. Jonathan ran her around the house like an airplane a few times, and got a few laughs out of her.

By 10 p.m., everyone was asleep.

Jennifer and Jonathan climbed into bed.

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***Sunday***

Jonathan got up and made everyone French toast, and sliced fruit and bacon.

Jennifer fed McKenna some bananas and pears, and a bottle.

After breakfast, Jennifer did the dishes while Jonathan got everyone baths and dressed.

Their things were downstairs at 1. He loaded the Explorer and had it ready, so that he could follow Julie and Sean to the airport.

They arrived at 2:45.

Jennifer gave the kids lots of hugs as she told them goodbye, and she was better prepared for it this time. So were they.

Jonathan was back home by 5, and found her in the kitchen.

He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It's going to be ok. They are going to be well cared for".

"I know".

"Let me take you somewhere".

"Ok".

He went upstairs and packed them a bag and then secretly put it in the car.

He came back and found her pouring the tea she had made into a travel mug.

He took her hand, and after leaving a note for Max, led her to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see".


	31. Chapter 31

Jonathan drove them up the coast a little ways, and checked them into a quaint little inn in a little town known as Bay Creek.

He reserved them a room, and the desk clerk handed them the room keys.

"You guys are the only guests we have here tonight, this is our slow time. So, let me know if you need something. Your room is all the way down the hall at the very end. Very secluded and private".

"Thank you".

They took their luggage to the room and got settled, and then they went to a restaurant in town.

It was a glamorous steakhouse, and they both really enjoyed it.

They headed back to the room, and changed into their pajamas.

They settled onto the bed and she gave him a long back scratch.

"It's so nice to finally have time to ourselves".

"Yeah, it is. I mean, I'm glad we had the kids, because I think that they were in a horrible situation. And I'm so thankful we have Max, but it's so nice to know that we can do whatever we want to and there won't be a knock on the door."

"Darling, do you still think we need more space?"

"Yes, I do. Do you?"

"Yes, but probably for different reasons than you do".

"What do you mean?"

"Our bathroom is small, we need a bigger one. Preferably one with a soaking tub. And the kitchen is a little tight, but that's workable. Really though, I would love for us to have a patio".

"Yeah, those are good ideas".

She started scratching his chest and playing with his chest hair.

"Darling, thank you for indulging me with the kids. I know that was a last-minute type of thing, to bring them to California".

"It's ok, they mean a lot to me too. And what's important to you is important to me".

He gave her a long back massage, and then just held her tight.

"You're worrying about them, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Savanna doesn't take to people very well, and she's never met Julie and Sean before yesterday. And Luke processes things more deeply than it appears, and I think the stuff with Abby and Mike really got to him. If only you could have seen the look on his face when he realized that we were taking care of them again. And if you could have seen how absolutely terrified Savanna was to take her medicine the first time, she probably cried about 20 minutes".

"I promise you, if I ever come across Abby and Mike in person again, you will be bailing me out of jail."

"Same here".

He gave her a few kisses, and then wrapped his arms around her.

He reached up and turned out the light.

He rolled over on top of her, and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back with more fervor and gripped his shoulders.

He ran his hand between her legs, over her soft heat, and up to her breast, which he gave a slight squeeze.

"Mmmm".

He started kissing her neck, as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple and flicked it a little bit.

She reached down and squeezed his butt, and dragged her nails up his back.

He unbuttoned her pajama top and pulled it open and leaned down and sucked on her nipples.

He stood up and took off his pajama pants, and grabbed a condom, while she shimmied out of her panties.

After he was ready, he climbed back on top of her again, and resumed kissing her.

He nuzzled her neck as he wound her curls around his hand.

"I want you, darling".

"I want you too".

He thrust into her and began rocking his hips forward, as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, baby….oh baby".

He continued to rock his hips forward as she wrapped her legs around his.

"Jona….than…..oh….god…"

"Almost there, baby".

He took her over the edge first, and then again. Finally, he went over himself and collapsed on top of her.

"We haven't had sex like that since New York".

"It's amazing what a change of scenery will do for a person".

They shared some kisses and she scratched his back for him as they calmed down.

He fell asleep on top of her a few minutes later.

She made herself as comfortable as she could and then fell asleep holding him.

***Around 5 a.m.***

Jonathan woke up and realized that he was on top of Jennifer.

He immediately climbed off her and went to the bathroom and came back to bed. He wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.

Jennifer stretched out next to Jonathan, and nestled back against him, dreaming of Caroline and how they used to hang out and talk after college.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer woke up around 8, and stretched out next to Jonathan.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning. Has Max made breakfast yet?"

"Darling, we are staying at the Bay Creek Inn, remember?"

"Yes". He dozed off again.

He finally opened his eyes, and sat up.

"Did Max make coffee yet?"

"Darling, I just told you, we aren't at home. We are at the Bay Creek Inn, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess I was dreaming".

He snuggled with her for a minute and then got up and got a shower.

She got one after him, and after they were dressed, they checked out of the Inn and went to grab breakfast.

After a nice breakfast, they were headed home. They had a leisurely drive down the coast and arrived back home in middle of the afternoon.

Jonathan carried their bags upstairs when they came in, and then came downstairs. He took some more headache medicine and then sat on the couch with Jennifer.

Max had gone to a poker game and would be home late.

Jennifer turned on the tv, but the noise was bothering Jonathan, so she turned it off.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"Do you want me to make you something, or do you want to have something delivered?"

"I don't care".

"Jonathan, I'm not a mind reader. You pick".

She snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest.

They ended up taking a nap together, for about an hour.

Jennifer woke up and was quietly reading while he continued to sleep.

About 20 minutes later, he woke up and started grabbing his head and thrashing about.

"Darling, what is it?"

"Headache….worst one ever…."

"Ok, I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on".

She helped him up off of the couch, and grabbed her keys and purse.

She put him in the front seat and buckled him up, and then drove him to the nearest hospital, Baptist Los Angeles.

She parked and helped him out of the car and held his hand as they walked inside.

"How can we help you?"

"Hi, my fiancé has been having horrible headaches that are getting increasingly worse. And he says this is the worst one he's ever had".

"Ok, fill out this paperwork and we will call him back as soon as we can".

She took the clipboard and Jonathan handed her his wallet and they sat down.

The only way he could be comfortable was if his head was in her lap.

She filled out the paperwork the best she could, and then eased out from under him to go turn it in.

Jennifer returned to Jonathan, and scratched his back while his head was in her lap.

About 10 minutes later, they called him back and put him in a room.

They came and took his vitals, and then the doctor came in to ask him some questions.

"Mr. Hart, when did these headaches start?"

He pointed to her.

"About the middle of November. At first it was every now and then, but now it seems as if it's every day".

"Have you received any other diagnoses?"

"Inner ear infection".

"Has he been confused, or dizzy, or anything?"

"At times. Sometimes he's nauseous. Other times he's forgetful. He's been moody at times as well, and I noticed that he will very quickly get into the bad mood and then very quickly get out of it".

"Ok, well his blood work is normal. I am going to order some tests and give you a shot for pain, and I will be back to check on you in a little bit".

"Thank you, doctor".

Jonathan was laying with a blanket over his eyes.

He was being extremely still. Jennifer laced her hand through his and sat there with him.

The nurse came in and gave him a pain shot, and ordered a bed for Jennifer.

Her bed arrived about 10 minutes later. They lowered the inside bedrails and pushed the beds together. She climbed up in it and wrapped her arms around him as best she could.

About 20 minutes later, the attendant came to take him for some tests.

"I'll be right here when you get back, darling. I love you".

She kissed him and then laid back on her bed.

"I love you too".

He squeezed her hand before letting it go, and they wheeled him away.

She went and found some magazines in the waiting room, and then came back to the room.

She read the magazines for about 40 minutes, until they brought him back.

"The doctor will be in to see you shortly".

"Thank you".

She laced her hand through Jonathan's.

"Hi, how is the pain?"

"Better. I'm nauseous if I move my head too much, though".

"Want to try sitting up?"

"Yeah, I guess".

She helped him move the bed up and moved hers up too.

He seemed to handle it well.

He drifted off to sleep just before the doctor came in.

Jennifer woke him up when the doctor got there.

"Mr. Hart, I'm Dr. Hawkins. I've been looking at your x-rays and CT results, and I found something alarming. I do believe you have some sort of mass inside your brain, that is pushing on the nerves in the brain, causing the headaches".

"You mean, like a tumor?"

"Well, maybe. It could also be a cyst. We don't know just yet, and we won't know till we get in there and figure it out".

"Dr., he has a bump on his head that he noticed a couple months ago. Could that be related?"

She showed him where it was and he examined it with a magnifying glass.

"Yes, that seems to be the location of the mass".

"So what happens now?"

"We need to schedule a biopsy of the mass to determine what we are dealing with. And we need to schedule removal".

She nodded.

"I am going to have the nurse come do the biopsy, and then I will examine the results and we will talk afterwards. He will have to be put to sleep for the biopsy though".

"Thank you, doctor".

Jonathan was quiet but squeezed Jennifer's hand.

"I love you, and it's going to be ok".

"Darling, what if this isn't fixable?"

"We will deal with whatever we have to, darling. Let's not worry till there's something to worry about".

"Call Max. Have him come get you".

"No, no, no. I am staying here with you and that's final".

He squeezed her hand again.

She leaned over and kissed him and then rested her head on his shoulder.

The nurse came and started an IV for him, and paged the anesthesiologist.

Within 30 minutes, Jonathan was sound asleep and the nurse was doing his biopsy.

They let Jennifer hold his hand, but she had to sit up and not lay on him.

It took about 12 minutes, and then the nurse was done.

Within the hour, Dr. Hawkins was back to talk to them. Jonathan was still asleep.

"Ok ma'am, I have the biopsy results".

"Jennifer, please".

"Ok. I'm going to be straight with you Jennifer. When we did the biopsy, we wanted to see blood or liquid coming through. That would have been the best-case scenario. Instead, we got some liquid and mostly air, and that is not what we wanted. So, we are going to have to take him to surgery to remove this. I expect it to take about 2 hours, but it could take longer. And there could be lasting complications, but we aren't positive about that yet. He will definitely have to stay overnight, and maybe two nights."

She blinked back the tears, and nodded.

"The attendant will be here in about 30 minutes to prep him."

"Ok. Can I do anything for him before then?"

"Not a thing. Just keep him calm".

"Thank you, doctor".

She leaned over and put her head on his chest and laced her fingers through his.

"Darling, I know you can hear me, so I want you to really listen to me. You are going to be just fine, Jonathan Charles. This isn't the end of our love story, not by a long shot. This is a plot twist, that's all. Our love story is just beginning, and we still have a lot left. I can't do it alone, I need you to do it with me, ok? I love you with all of my heart, and I am going to be right here waiting on you when you get back.".

She kissed him a few times and then just laid with him till they came to get him.

She kissed him again and told him she loved him and they took him to surgery.

She grabbed a Kleenex and wiped her tears, and then called Max.

"Hart residence".

"Max, hey. It's Jennifer. Jonathan and I are at Baptist Los Angeles, room 624. He was having a horrible headache so I brought him here, and they found a mass on his brain. He's in surgery right now".

"I'm on my way. Can I bring you anything?"

"Just some bottled water, I guess. And can you bring both bags from upstairs on the bed?"

"You got it."

They hung up and she laid back on the bed.

A few minutes later, Dr. Kendall came in.

"Hi. What's going on with Jonathan?"

"Hi, come on in. I wish I knew."

"Start from the beginning".

"Ok, so back in New York, Jonathan and I were taking care of the kids. This was before Christmas. And one night, he found a bump on his scalp and asked me to look at it. It was just a raised bump, not a freckle, but darker than his regular scalp. So, I told him to have it checked out. He said it didn't itch and it didn't hurt. He hasn't mentioned it since. Then, he started getting headaches. I didn't think anything of it because we were two single people living single lives suddenly thrown into caring for a 7 year old, a 5 year old and an infant. We weren't getting a lot of sleep due to the baby, and the stress level was higher than we were used to. One night, I woke up, and he was nauseous and had to pace to keep from throwing up. Again, I didn't think anything about it because the kids had all had the stomach bug and so had he. He actually went to the doctor after that, and they told him he had an inner ear infection. And one of the side effects of the medicines that he's on, is headaches. He's been confused at times lately, but nothing out of the ordinary, or that lasted too long. So, he and I went up the coast to a little inn for an overnight getaway. He had a headache on the way home, and took some more medicine when we got back and we took a nap. And then we were on the couch and he said he had the worst headache ever, so I told him I was bringing him here and he didn't fight me. I thought it would be just him getting a pain shot or something, but they told me he has a mass of some kind. They don't know if he has a cyst, or a tumor, but it's in his brain and he's in surgery right now to remove it".

She started to cry again.

"I just keep thinking, this time last year, he and I hadn't even met yet. And I still had my best friend, Caroline. And then he and I met and it didn't go well, to say the least, and now, we are in love and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and my best friend is gone, and I can't lose him too".

Susan put her arm around Jennifer.

"Shh. None of that. It's going to be ok. I have known Jonathan for a long time. He and my husband are good friends. And if there's one thing I've learned about him, it's that he's a fighter. He is going to pull through this and come out the other side better than ever."

"I hope so. We were just getting to the good part, you know? We were just getting past the mystery, and really getting to know each other. I mean, he asked me to marry him, and we are planning a wedding."

"That's wonderful!"

"Oh, we haven't announced it yet. So, please, just between us."

"No worries".

"I called Max. He's on his way. And I guess I should call the office, but I don't know who he would want to tell this too, or who he wouldn't".

"Sweetie, let's wait till we have something to tell them."

She nodded.

"What about your family? Do you want to call them to come be with you?"

"Well, I just have my father. And he's overseas and he hasn't even met Jonathan".

"I see".

Jennifer got up and got more Kleenex and wiped her eyes again.

"How did you know he was here?"

"I have privileges here, and saw him on the patient list. So, I came to check and see if he was ok".

"I'm so glad you did".

"So, why don't we keep our minds off this? Tell me-how did you meet Jonathan?"

"Through my best friend, Caroline. She and I were college roommates. He and her husband Patrick served in the Navy together. They had a birthday party for their son, and he came over because he was in town on business."

"And you said it wasn't love at first sight?"

"Not at all. He came off as a chauvinist. And then he begged them to set us up and she told me how obsessed with me he was, and I told her to drop hints that I wasn't looking for anything serious. So, when we finally have a date, he acted like a boor, and then we went back to Caroline and Patrick's house. And I was in the bathroom, and he was in the kitchen. But he thought I was in the bedroom, so he told Patrick that I wasn't beautiful or intelligent, and that was why he had behaved that way. I waited till he went upstairs and then left, in tears. Caroline ripped him a new one, so to speak, and he came to my work the next day to apologize. And then after that, I was writing an article that was exposing his company as the owner of a smaller company that was found to be dealing with money laundering, tax evasion, things like that So, he came to me and begged me to not print it, but I told him no, I wasn't going to do that. And I made it clear in the article that his company was only the parent company and not involved, but he was still so mad at me. So, then I get transferred to London, and he comes to London, and we called a truce. And we had a wonderful date together and I had a completely different opinion of him. And then, he ghosted me. So, I came home and avoided him all together, which wasn't easy, and then came the dinner".

"The dinner?"

"Yes, I was nominated for an award and there was a dinner and a ceremony. So, Patrick set me up with a guy from his firm, and arranged to have him pick me up there. Jonathan was there because he was going to watch the kids. So, my date is an hour and a half late, and I thought I had been stood up. I almost went home, but then he showed up. So, we went and we didn't hit it off. And then the next night, our friends were killed in a car accident, and we got thrown into taking care of the kids. So, we ended up sharing a bedroom and a bed because the infant was waking up in the night. And it slowly turned into us being friendly towards each other and getting along. And then one night, we had gotten a babysitter and went shopping for the kids for Christmas. And when we got home, Savanna was missing her parents, so we started watching home movies of them. And on the last home movie they had made, the one from the night of the dinner, you clearly see Jonathan agreeing to put on Patrick's tux and take me to the dinner. Only I didn't know it because my date got there right before Jonathan came out of their bedroom. So, we put that movie in and he didn't want to watch it and he got up and went in the bedroom. And after it was over, I went to him and told him I couldn't believe he had done that. And then I kissed him, and we've been together ever since".

"That's so sweet".

"Yeah, we had a rocky beginning, but we are in a good place right now. And that's why this thing, whatever it is, cannot take him from me. Our story isn't finished yet, and it's too soon for a plot twist like this".

"Where are the kids?"

"Well, that's another long story. We were supposed to watch them short term, and their "aunt and uncle" were supposed to watch them long term. And then they came to visit us, and we found out how they were being treated, and decided they were not going back there. So, then, Jonathan got his PI to do some digging and we found out that the aunt wasn't actually related to Caroline and Patrick at all. And through the process, we found an aunt who really is related, and they are now with them. We feel good about it, we feel as though they are safe, but man, do I miss them. It's only been a day".

"I know the feeling".

"I was expecting the other shoe to drop any day now, regarding the "aunt and uncle", but I never expected for the shoe to be this".

"Life has a way of throwing curveballs, that's for sure".

"Yeah, I guess".

She blew her nose and drank the last of her water from her purse.

"How did you meet Jonathan?"

"Well, we were at a dinner party one night. And he and my husband hit it off very well. And they started playing golf together and tennis, and then they started going to games together and we just started all hanging out, and he and I finally met and had a conversation about 4 months after he and Drew met".

"Well, he thinks very highly of you, because as soon as I discovered the bruises on Savanna, I wanted to get it documented and Luke wanted to talk to him about the cut he has. And he said first thing, we are going to Dr. Kendall".

"I appreciate that. And you guys did the right thing by bringing them in. Both of those situations needed attention".

"I agree. Luke only wanted Jonathan to see his cut, so I don't know the details other than his "cousin" stepped on him with cleats on, and it cut him. And his "aunt and uncle" refused to take him to the doctor, and it got infected".

"Yeah, he was pretty embarrassed, but he was a brave guy".

Max came in then, and handed her the bottle of water and put their bags down.

"I'm going to head to the cafeteria. I'll be back in a minute".

"Thanks, Max". She stood up and kissed his cheek.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in.

"Miss Edwards, Mr. Hart is out of surgery. The doctor will be in to speak with you soon".


	32. Chapter 32

Susan patted Jennifer's hand.

"It's going to be ok, whatever it is".

She nodded.

She opened the water and took a long sip.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Ok, so it's bad, but not terrible. I am going to send it to have it analyzed so that we can tell for certain what we are dealing with, but I'm pretty sure it was skin cancer. That spot that was on his head ran pretty deep. It ran about 2 inches deep, and was about a ½ an inch wide. That doesn't sound like a lot, but when you put that up against the fact that the average adult human brain is only about 5 inches long, this thing was almost ½ that. It was wrapped around some nerves, and pressing on some points. I extracted all of it, I think. I could not see any evidence of it having grown left and right, but I think this thing was about to head that way. So, he's in recovery, and will be there about an hour. Then they are bringing him to ICU, and he will be there for about 24 hours and then back here if all goes well. As far as long-term effects, we will have to take it one step at a time. I'm confident that he will not have any long-term effects, other than a scar. However, we will have to evaluate that as he wakes up. The areas of the brain this was pressing on affect memory, balance, and emotions. So, if he is having memory issues, or can't seem to hold himself up, or has emotional outbursts, that could all stem from this".

Jennifer nodded.

"How long till you think he's going to wake up?"

"Hard to say. Probably an hour or two. You can stay with him once he's out of recovery till 10 tonight, and then you can come back in the morning at 8".

"Thank you, doctor. How do you think he got this?"

"Ma'am, it's California. He has a convertible, does he not? And driving around with the top down in the California sun is the norm around here. And I'm sure Mr. Hart, like the rest of us, rarely thinks about sunscreen in hairy places, but contrary to popular belief, the hair on your head doesn't protect your scalp from the sun. At least not totally".

She nodded.

"I will have the nurse come get you when he's out of recovery and in the ICU."

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

The doctor left and Jennifer started wiping her eyes.

"See, he's going to be just fine. Skin cancer is very treatable".

"I just hope he wakes up like his old self".

"If he doesn't, I'm sure it will only be temporary".

Max came back in then.

"Oh Max, the doctor was just in. Jonathan is out of surgery and in recovery. We can see him soon. He sent it off to be analyzed, but he's almost certain that it was skin cancer. He's pretty sure he got it all, and said he might have memory, balance, or emotional issues, but that we would know more when he wakes up and can be evaluated".

"So, not best case, but not worst case".

"Precisely".

Max was quiet and didn't say anything.

Finally, he spoke.

"Mr. H. is strong. Miss Edwards. He's gonna make it through. He's got a few things going for him that make it impossible for him to not make it through".

"Like what?"

"Like he's young. Well, compared to me, he's young. And he's in good shape. And he's got you, the love of his life, to come back to".

"I don't know that I would say I'm the love of his life, but thanks".

"I would. He don't introduce me to a whole lot of women, Miss Edwards. And he's never looked at another woman the way he looks at you".

"He's right, Jennifer. You are the first one he's ever introduced me to as his girlfriend. He was engaged to someone named Nikki a few years back, and she had a ring on her finger and everything and he always introduced her as his acquaintance".

"8 months ago, I was wishing I had never met him, and now I can't imagine an hour of my life without him in it. He just has to wake up and get through this".

"He will. He's strong, and he's healthy and he loves you, and he loves his company and he has Max. He has a lot to live for, and he knows that".

She nodded.

She took another drink of water and sat back.

"This waiting is killing me".

"Can I get you anything, Miss Edwards, something to eat, or something?"

"No thanks Max, I'm ok".

Just then, the nurse came in.

"Mr. Hart is out of recovery, and you can come see him".

They all walked down to recovery to see him and Max went in first.

"I won't be long, Miss Edwards".

"Take your time, Max".

Jennifer and Susan sat down outside the room while Max went in.

"Hey Mr. H. It's me, your honorary pop. I hate that you had to deal with this, I didn't even know you was sick. Some dad I am, huh? Dad's are supposed to know these things. I know I don't say it often, but I love you, Mr. H. I couldn't love you more if you were my own son, and I'm just as proud of you as if you were mine. Miss Edwards is real worried about you, Mr. H. She loves you something heavy, that's for sure. So, if you are going to pull out of this, do it for her. She's the best woman you've ever brought home. I'm going to head back to the house now, and let you rest. She'll be in here in a second. I'll come see you tomorrow".

Jonathan had lots of gauze wrapped around his head, and lots of wires coming off his head, but he was breathing on his own and didn't have any facial tubes.

He headed to the hallway.

"I'm going to head to the house, Miss Edwards. I'll come back in the morning".

"Ok. I'm going to stay here in his room, Max. But if anything changes, I'll call you".

She kissed his cheek and then turned to Susan.

"You can come in with me if you want".

"Only for a moment".

They walked in and Jennifer put her purse down and pulled the chair up to one side of his bed.

Susan went to the other.

"Hi Jonathan, you are so lucky to have this wonderful lady waiting for you. So wake up and tell her you love her so she can stop crying, ok? And as soon as you are ready, Drew will be ready for a golf game or a tennis match, your choice".

She walked over to Jennifer.

"Call me if you need me, ok? I mean that".

Jennifer nodded.

"Thank you for sitting with me and talking to me".

"Oh sweetie, it was my pleasure. Any friend of Jonathan's is a friend of mine, and you are the best friend he's had in a long time".

She gave her a long hug and then left.

"Ok sailor, it's just you and me now. And I'm going to be here till they force me out, and I'm going to be back as soon as they let me come in. You really scared me this time, Jonathan Charles. I guess you wanted to get it out of your system before we got married, huh?"

She laced her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand.

"You know 8 months ago, I wanted nothing to do with you. And now, I can't get enough of you, and I don't want to spend one day without you, darling. Not one second. I love you, honey. All my heart".

She leaned over and kissed him.

She grabbed her purse and grabbed some Carmex and put some on her finger and rubbed it on his lips.

She leaned over and kissed him again.

"There, that's more like it". She lowered the rail and sat on the bed next to him, and leaned down on his chest. She tried to be careful and not hurt him. She picked up his arm and put it around her, and listened to his heartbeat.

She unintentionally dozed off and slept peacefully on his chest till she felt someone tugging at her hair.

She woke up and looked around for the nurse, but there wasn't one.

She looked at Jonathan and realized he was awake.

"Hi honey. I'm right here, how do you feel?"

"Thirsty".

"Let me get the nurse, hang on, I'll be right back".

She ran to get a nurse and came back to his bedside.

When she did, he was back asleep.

The nurse came in with water a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, he went back to sleep".

"That's ok. It's to be expected. I'll just put this over here in case he wakes up again".

"Thank you".

She laid back down with him, and scratched his chest some, and just listened to him breathing till it was time to go.

The nurse came and got her at 10:15 and told her she had to go, but could come back in the morning.

"Will you be taking care of him all night?"

"Yes, I will".

"He was assigned room 624, and that's where I'll be if he needs me, so please call me".

"Yes ma'am. You can have another 5 minutes to say goodnight to him".

"Ok, thank you".

She leaned over close to him and kissed him again.

"I love you, Jonathan Charles. Forever, you and me. And this feels like the biggest mountain right now, but one day, it's going to seem like a pebble. I have to go downstairs to my room now, but I'll be back in the morning, I promise. Goodnight darling, I love you".

She kissed him a few times and then covered him with the blanket and left.

She went down to the cafeteria and ordered some food, and took it with her to her room.

She took a long shower and got dressed for bed and then settled in. She tried to eat, but found that she couldn't.

She opened up his suitcase and found his pajama top and got back in bed.

She snuggled with that and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 6:30, and got dressed, and then headed downstairs to see Jonathan.

The nurse updated her.

"He slept all night, and his pressures stayed right where they needed to. His drain is working like it's supposed to, and he didn't ask for any pain medicine. Today might be a different story, though".

She nodded. "Thank you".

She went and kissed him and sat next to him.

He woke up about 20 minutes later.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty".

She grabbed his water and straw and he took a few sips.

"Thank you".

"Sure".

She sat down on the edge of the bed and laced her hands through his.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No".

She pushed the button for the nurse.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mr. Hart is awake".

"I'll be right in, thank you".

"Hopefully you will get to go to your regular room today and then we can start working on going home".

He nodded.

"Max".

"He should be here soon".

He nodded.

"Try not to move your head, darling. You have a drain at the top".

"Do you call all your patients darling?"

She looked at him confused.

The nurse came in.

"Glad to see you awake, Mr. Hart".

She checked all his vitals.

"Ok, talk to me. Do you know where you are?"

"Not really. Looks like a hospital".

"Very good. Do you know why?"

"No".

"You had a headache, darling, and we came here because it wouldn't stop. And after some tests, it turned out that you had a tumor in your brain and they removed it".

He looked at her confused.

"Do you remember your birthday?"

"February 10".

The nurse looked at Jennifer and she nodded.

"I'm telling you, my birthday is February 10. I don't know how she would know that".

"Darling, of course I know your birthday, don't be silly".

He let go of her hand.

"Who are you? Are you my nurse?"

"Jonathan, honey-"

"If we met yesterday, I apologize for not remembering".

"Met yesterday? No, we didn't meet yesterday. We met almost a year ago, and we have been engaged for almost 2 months. It's me, Jennifer".

"Engaged? Me? I don't think so…"

She stared at him in disbelief.

The nurse put her hand on her shoulder.

"This is totally normal after the procedure he had. It might be temporary".

Jennifer nodded.

"Jonathan, I know you don't remember right now. But you might later. And I can tell you anything you want to know".

"I don't have any questions".

"Well, you might later".

"I don't think so".

Max arrived then, and came in the room.

"Hi Mr. H., glad to see you are awake".

"Hi Max. Glad you are here."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little out of sorts, but otherwise, I'm fine".

"Great, glad to hear it".

The nurse told him that the doctor would be in to examine him soon, and left.

Jennifer turned to her.

"Thank you, we appreciate it".

"Max, can you do me a favor and take care of this?" He gestured to Jennifer.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get her out of here. I don't know who that is".

"Mr. H., it's Jennifer. That's Miss Edwards, your fiancée".

"Jennifer Edwards, the one who wrote the article about me? I thought you looked familiar. You have some nerve telling everyone that we got engaged, as if you didn't just try to destroy my entire company and reputation with your lies. I don't know what game you are playing, but it ends now".

"Mr. H., take it easy".

"Jonathan, you and I got past that. And there weren't any lies, and you didn't lose the company. And we are engaged".

"You know, I never figured you for a gold digger. My mistake".

"Jonathan!"

"Max, get her out of here".

"It's ok, Max, you stay with him. I'll go wait outside".

She stood up and headed to the waiting room across the hall.

She had been sitting there for a few minutes when Susan came by.

"Hi, how is he this morning?"

"Awake, which is good. But he doesn't remember me or the fact that we are engaged, which is bad." She dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Hopefully, it's temporary".

"I hope so. He called me a gold digger".

"Yikes. I'll go talk to him and see if he has calmed down some".

Jennifer sat there, waiting for someone to throw her a lifeline. As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but feel that the fairytale was over.


	33. Chapter 33

*****A/N: IT'S GOING TO WORK OUT, JUST STAY WITH ME*****

 **(Positive reviews only please. If you want to stop reading, that's fine. But I don't need to know that you are)**

Susan walked into Jonathan's room.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little irritated. I want to get out of here and get home".

"Totally understandable. In due time. And I'm sure when you do, Jennifer will take very good care of you".

"Jennifer?1 She got to you too, huh? Well, I'm sorry she did that. I don't know what her angle is, but regardless of what she says, we aren't together and haven't ever been".

"Jonathan, you brought her to my office last week and introduced her to me as your girlfriend. And she has an engagement ring on her finger that she says came from you".

"I see. Well, I have no memory of that, so maybe I was drunk or something. Hell, I don't know. All I know is, the last time I spoke to her, she had published an article about my company and didn't give any regard to how I would feel about it, and we agreed to not be in each other's company after that".

"Well, something changed because I sat with her yesterday while you were in surgery. She was crying, very worried about you and kept saying that she loved you more than anything. She didn't come off to me as someone who would make all that up".

"Well, thank you for your input".

The doctor came and examined him then, and Susan left.

She went to the waiting room and found Jennifer.

"I tried. I'm afraid what I said to him didn't ring any bells, but I did tell him that he brought you to my office last week and introduced you to me as his girlfriend. And I noticed the ring on your hand then. And I told him how I sat with you yesterday and I didn't get the vibe from you that you were making all this up for some angle".

"Well, thank you for trying. Maybe the fairytale has ended".

"I'm sure it hasn't".

The doctor came out then.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Hi. That's my fiancé in there, and I was wondering if you could tell me how he is. He doesn't remember us being together this morning, but I'm hoping you can tell me it's temporary."

"He doesn't seem to have a lot of swelling, or pain, and that's good. The lack of pain tells me there isn't a lot of internal swelling. However, it's impossible for me to say when his memory will come back. You can try talking to him, showing him pictures, things like that in hopes that it will jog his memory".

"Thank you, doctor".

"He will be moved down to his regular room in about an hour or so".

"Ok thank you".

She stood up.

"Why don't you try talking to him again?"

"No, I don't want to upset him. Would you mind going in and asking Max to come out?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

Max came out a few minutes later.

"Hi Miss Edwards. I'm real sorry he's being this way. I'll try and talk some sense into him."

"It's ok, Max. I'm going to head to the townhouse. If he wants to talk to me, he can contact me there".

"I'll tell him, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you".

She kissed his cheek and then headed downstairs to the room to get her things.

She took her time packing up her stuff and re-did her hair and makeup.

Just as she was about to leave, they wheeled Jonathan in.

"I was just getting out of your way".

"Wait, please".

She sighed and turned to him.

"I apologize for calling you a gold digger. That was unkind of me."

"It was also untrue of me".

"That too".

She turned to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to accept my apology?"

"Fine, I accept your apology. And I understand that this isn't your fault, but Jonathan, the fact is, you asked me to marry you. On New Year's Eve, at Caroline and Patrick's house, when we were watching the kids. This is the ring you gave me". She held her hand up and showed it to him.

"I'm not making this up, I'm not making anything up".

"I don't remember any of that".

"Well, maybe with a little rest, you will".

She turned and left and headed to the townhouse.

When she came inside, she took her bag upstairs to the bedroom, and then headed to take a bath. The tub in the guest bath wasn't as big as the clawfoot soaking tub that she was used to, but she made it work.

Afterwards, she got dressed and went and developed the film from their Aruba vacation.

She stopped and picked up a salad and then headed back to the house.

Around 4, Max came home.

"Hi Miss Edwards, Mr. H. wants you to come to the hospital".

"Right now?"

"Yea, right now."

"How did he seem?"

"Determined to figure things out".

"Ok, that's positive, I guess".

She went upstairs and changed into some black linen pants, black sandals and a blue long-sleeved top.

She stopped and picked up the pictures on the way to the hospital, and put them in her purse.

When she walked in, Jonathan was watching tv.

"Hi".

"Hi, thank you for coming".

She went and sat down on the vacant bed next to his.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. However, the last memory I have of you and I is that you refused to not publish the article about my company and we argued about that".

"You don't remember anything after that?"

"No, I don't think I do".

"Do you remember Savanna and Luke?"

"Yes, I do".

"And McKenna?"

"No, not her".

She dug the pictures out of her purse.

She opened them and started looking through it.

"Christmas day, you surprised me with a trip, just the two of us, to Aruba. We took these pictures on the beach".

She handed them to him.

"And here is a picture of the kids and us on New Year's Eve".

"What did we do New Year's Eve?"

"We did a balloon pop every hour. Everyone had a balloon except McKenna, and each balloon had an activity in it".

"Whose idea was that?"

"Yours".

"I see".

"At the end of the night, you made me go to the garage. When everything was ready, you had me pop another balloon. The activity in that balloon was to dance with you. So, we danced a little bit, and then you had me pop the other balloon. That one told me to tell Luke to hit it and turn around. He turned the lights down a little, and he turned on special music and when I turned back around, you were on one knee with my engagement ring in your hand".

"And you said yes?"

"Yes. I mean at first, you were giving me a big speech about how much you love me, but then I told you to ask me the question and you did, and I said yes".

"That sounds like a lovely evening".

"It was".

The nurse came in and gave him some medicine in his IV and checked his vitals.

After she left, Jennifer put the pictures back in her purse.

"I'm trying really hard, I just can't remember".

"You don't have to remember anything. We can make new memories. We fell in love once, we can fall in love again".

"Maybe. You deserve someone who remembers every moment they've spent with you".

"I do?"

"Yes, every woman does".

"So, do you want to try making new memories?"

"I don't know."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Do you remember anything about me?"

"I remember that you friend zoned me every time I tried to take you to dinner. And then I got mad at you about the article".

"That is correct. But I wasn't doing either of those things to hurt you".

"Why were you friend zoning me?"

"Because I haven't been so lucky in the love department, and after the last relationship I was in ended, I chose to never let myself get hurt again. And I felt like you live here in California, and I was living in New York, and to me, that just spelled disaster".

"So, what kinds of things do we like to do?"

"Well, we don't really know. We became a couple while we watched Caroline and Patrick's kids, and our lives have revolved around them for the past few months".

"Where are Caroline and Patrick?"

"They were killed in a car accident a few months ago".

He was quiet for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'd better go, so you can rest".

"No, stay. I don't want to be alone".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure".

She settled back against the bed and got comfy.

She waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

A few minutes later, she looked over to see that he had fallen asleep.

She stroked the back of his hand while he slept, and turned the tv on. She turned the volume down low and got caught up in a movie.

Jonathan slept for about 2 hours, and then woke up with a start.

"Hey, it's ok."

He was breathing heavily and scratching his head.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, I just feel out of sorts".

"It's ok, that's to be expected".

The nurse arrived then with his dinner.

"Here, maybe some food will help you feel better".

He looked over it and wasn't enthused about what they had given him.

He turned to her.

"Want to order a pizza?"

"Sure. What kind do you want?"

"All the meats. From Guido's, on Mulholland".

"Ok".

She went and got a phone book from the nurse's desk, and then came back.

She found the number, and called in a personal veggie pizza for her and a small all the meats for him.

She told them to have the delivery guy call room 624 when they were in the lobby and she would come down.

She hung up the phone and put it back on the bedside table.

"So, I know that it hurts your feelings that I can't remember us together, and I promise you, I am trying. But I was thinking, what if we do like you suggested, and start over? I don't mean start over, over, but…well you know what I mean".

"I think I do".

"Are you willing to do that?"

"Yes, if we need to. But Jonathan, it's only been a day. Your memory could very well come back".

"And it might not."

"That's true, too".

"I think it's worth a shot".

"I want to do whatever you think will help you best, whatever that is".

"I appreciate that."

"I still think we should wait a few days and see if your memory comes back, though. I mean, we could be worrying for nothing".

"I just don't want to waste any time".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are obviously a very beautiful, intelligent woman. Max was telling me how crazy we are for each other, and how different you are from the women I normally date. So, that tells me that if I wait too long, someone else might come along and I could lose you all together, even if I regain my memory".

"Jonathan, there isn't anyone else in my life. I moved out here to be with you. And I've been staying with you since we moved out here, so you don't have to worry about anyone else stealing me away".

"I just feel so lost…in my own life".

"I understand that. And I promise you, I will help you however I can".

"I appreciate that".

The phone rang then, and she picked it up. It was the pizza guy and he was in the lobby.

Jennifer went and paid for their pizzas and then came back to the room.

He sat up a little more and started to eat.

"So, how did you meet Caroline?"

"She and I were roommates in college".

"I see."

"Do you remember meeting Patrick?"

"Yes, we were in the Navy together".

They quietly ate their pizza for a few minutes.

"How did we resolve things? About the article, I mean".

"Well, do you remember when I was mugged?"

"Yes, I do".

"Ok, so after I published the article, I moved to London for about 8 weeks for work. And I received a phone call about the mugging and how they were going to have a court date. And I called you and asked if you were going to testify and you were pretty upset with me, and told me that because I had tried to destroy your company, you didn't have time to go to New York. We argued and then I hung up. A few days later, in London, I see you getting out of a cab. And we spoke, and you asked me to have dinner with you, but I was angry that you had told me you were so busy you couldn't leave LA to go to New York for something important, but yet you were able to go to London. So, I told you no, and walked to my hotel. You showed up at my door about an hour later and we talked things out and agreed to a date the next night".

"I see. Did we go on the date?"

"Yes, we did. And we had a wonderful time".

"Did….things happen…on our date?"

She hesitated.

"Yes, things did happen. And then the next morning, you were gone."

"I was gone?"

"Yes. And I was devastated. And then you and I didn't talk for about a week or so, until I was back in the States. We saw each other at Caroline and Patrick's".

"Did that conversation go well?"

"No, not really. And neither did the one after that".

"And then?"

"And then we avoided each other for a few months later, and then we were both at Caroline and Patrick's. And we avoided each other. And then, the next week were both there again-you were watching the kids and I was getting dressed at their house to go to an awards ceremony. My date was an hour late, and we thought he had stood me up".

"But he hadn't?"

"No, he hadn't. And I didn't know it at the time, but you had put on Patrick's tux so that you could take me".

"What do you mean you didn't know it?"

"I mean, I didn't know it. You didn't tell me you were doing it, and I didn't see you dressed up, because my date got there".

He stared straight ahead.

"Is any of this coming back?"

"Nope. Nothing".

She sighed.

"I better go, so you can rest".

"I hate for us to leave things like this".

"Jonathan, we don't exactly have a choice".

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well, I planned on going back to your townhouse, where I've been staying, with you. But if you want me to go somewhere else, I can".

"No, it's ok. If you've been staying there, that's where you should go".

She went to get up and he grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"Come here".

She leaned over and hugged him.

"I know this is just as hard on you as it is on me, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to remember".

She nodded. She snuggled up to him and let him hold her for a minute.

"You didn't cause this to happen, it happened to you. Hopefully, your memory will come back".

The nurse came in and gave him a dose of a medicine in his IV.

"What's that for?"

"It's an antibiotic, it's supposed to keep your incision from getting infected".

"Thank you".

She took his dinner tray and put it in the hall on her way out.

"Want me to stay till you fall asleep?"

"No, I think you should go home before you fall asleep".

"Jonathan, I'll be fine. You are the one who just had brain surgery".

"Jennifer, something was said earlier that is bothering me. You said that we were taking care of Caroline and Patrick's kids. And then you said that Caroline and Patrick died. So, where are the kids?"

"Well, their will stated that they wanted you and I to care for them in the short-term, and for her sister and brother in law to take them long term. So, they took them for about a month. And then they called and said that they needed a break, so we flew out to get them and flew them back home. And we determined that they weren't going back there ever again".

"Why?"

"Because they were being abused. Savanna had bruises and welts all over her back, from a beating she got from her "uncle" with a belt. And according to her, she didn't do anything to deserve it. Luke told us how they made them take cold showers, made them eat different food than their kids got, and their kids got better, and how they kept telling them they hated them and they wished they had never taken them in. And they both told me how they were forced to drink two doses of Nyquil the night we picked them up. And they were making them drink hot sauce as a punishment".

"I see. So, who has them?"

"You had your PI investigate and you found Patrick's sister Julie. She came and took them".

"That's good, I guess".

"Yeah, it is. There's no way you and I could have dealt with all this and them".

"Jennifer, what if….my memory doesn't come back? What then?"

"Then we will deal with it. Whatever way that works best for us, whatever that looks like, that's what we will do".

He nodded.

She got up and went to go to the bathroom. When she came out, nurses were all over the place, and alarms were going off and the room was very busy.

"What happened?"

"His blood pressure bottomed out, and his breathing is very low. He's in anaphylactic shock, ma'am".

She wanted so badly to hold his hand, but she couldn't get that close to him. She ended up just staying out of the way and watching silently.


	34. Chapter 34

It was the longest 12 minutes of Jennifer's life, but finally, they stepped back and told her that he was ok.

"He's going to sleep the rest of the night though, so if you want to go home, now would be a good time."

She nodded.

"What caused that?"

"He had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic. We gave him some saline to flush it out of his system and he's on a catheter, and we are going to monitor him very closely".

"I'm concerned that he hasn't regained his memory".

"That will probably come in time, but it's hard to say".

"Thank you".

After the nurses left, she went over and climbed up in the bed next to him, and laced her hand through his.

"We had a deal, sailor. No more scaring me. I'm going to go home now so you can rest. I love you, all my heart. I know you don't remember that, but I do". She leaned over and kissed him a few times, and then left.

She arrived at the townhouse about 10 minutes later. Max was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Miss Edwards, how did your visit with Jonathan go?"

"Awkward at first, and then it was kind of ok, and then they gave him an antibiotic, and he had a bad reaction to it. He went into anaphylactic shock".

"Is he alright?"

"They got him stabilized but he's asleep, and will be all night. So, I came back here".

"Oh geez. Poor kid can't catch a break".

"I told him I was coming back here, because this is where my things are. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can get a hotel room".

"Nonsense, Miss Edwards, it's a pleasure to have you here".

"Thanks, Max".

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then headed upstairs to change.

She came down a little later in her gown and robe, and made herself some dinner.

Max had gone to a poker game, and had left her a note.

" _Gone to play the cards. Will be home later. He loves you, just give him a chance to remember- Max"._

She took her dinner to the living room, and tried to watch a movie, but found that she couldn't get into it.

She ended up going upstairs to read.

Within an hour, she was fast asleep, on the pillow she had put inside Jonathan's nightshirt.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up and showered and dressed and went to the hospital.

Jonathan was still sleeping when she got there.

She sat down next to him and started to read.

The nurse came in to check his vitals.

"Hi, did he have a good night?"

"He did. He slept all night, no more reactions. That medicine should be out of his system soon, if it's not already. The doctor will prescribe him something else".

"Thank you".

"He should be waking up soon".

"Great".

She sat there reading for a little longer, and pretty soon, she heard a "hey".

She looked over and he was awake.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Kind of stiff, and like I've slept for days".

"That's the medicine they gave you last night".

"Can you fill me in?"

"The nurse, she gave you cephalexin. And you had a reaction to it, and you went into anaphylactic shock. So, they had to give you some medicine to bring you out of the shock, and then more medicine to help you calm down and rest".

"Did you rest?"

"Yes, I went to the townhouse and slept all night".

"Good."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you".

The doctor came in and examined him.

"Mr. Hart, you are healing very well. If you can have another good day without anymore anaphylaxis, you can go home. We are going to remove the drain today, and see how you do".

"Thank you".

"So, from now on, you are allergic to cephalexin. Also, the lab is going to send the results of the tests on the tumor to a dermatologist, a Dr. Hogan. They will follow up with you after they get them".

"Thank you".

The nurse came in to remove the drain, and put a butterfly bandage over the wound.

"Can I get up and walk today? And take a real shower?"

"Yes, but baby steps. Don't do too much at once".

"Jonathan, why don't I run home and get you some fresh clothes?"

"Yes please. And my shaving kit".

"You got it."

She got up and got her things and left, and was back within an hour.

"Here you go".

"Thank you. I think I want to take a walk first. Will you walk with me?"

"Certainly".

She helped him out of bed and made sure his gown was tied in the back, and they started walking.

He did really well for someone who hadn't walked in a few days.

"Jonathan, are you having any memories return?"

"No, not yet".

They got back to his room.

"Need any help with the shower?"

"No thanks, I think I've got it. But can you stay here, just in case?"

"Certainly".

She stayed while he took a shower and then went to the cafeteria to get them both something to eat.

She brought it back to him and they ate quietly, while they watched TV.

"I'm ready to get out of here, get back home".

"I bet."

"Thank you for staying here and sitting with me".

"We're engaged, Jonathan. I wouldn't be anywhere else".

He was quiet and didn't say anything.

They watched a couple movies together and then the nurse came and took his catheter out, and the doctor officially discharged him.

She carried their bags as he was wheeled out of the hospital.

She drove them to the townhouse, and parked, and he walked inside without any help.

From the back, you couldn't even tell his head had been cut open.

"Hey, Max".

"Mr. H., glad to have you home!"

They shook hands and Jonathan got settled on the couch.

"I'm going to make you twos a special dinner. Whatever you want, Mr. H."

"Primavera stuffed chicken, Max".

"I'll get right on it."

Jennifer took their things upstairs and then came back downstairs and sat next to him. He was watching TV.

She picked up her bridal magazine and started looking through it.

About 20 minutes later, he touched her shoulder.

"Can I see the pictures from our vacation again?"

"Certainly".

She went and got them and brought them back to him.

He looked through them a few times, and then handed them back to her.

"Anything?"

"No. This is so frustrating!"

"I have an idea".

She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Embrace me, Jonathan".

He hesitated, and then did it.

She leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't a knockout kiss by any means, but it was tender, and romantic.

"Is that a normal kiss for us?"

"Not really. Our kisses are more like this".

She straddled his lap and framed his face with her hands and kissed him with all the passion and love she could. She did all the things he loved-nibbling on his bottom lip, probing his mouth with her tongue, all of it. She made the kiss last as long as she could, and then finally broke the kiss.

"We normally kiss like that?"

"Yeah, when we really get going, or when we are finally alone".

He had a blank stare on his face.

"No bells, huh?"

"None. I should remember a kiss like that".

She resignedly nodded, and then climbed off him.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, I promise you, I'm trying".

"It's ok, I believe you".

"Can you tell me more about things that we did?"

"Well, when we had our date in London, we went dancing, and had dinner and had some champagne. And when we were with the kids, but we weren't a couple, our interactions were just friendly. You wanted us to be together, but I didn't want to confuse the kids. After we became a couple, just before Christmas, our alone time was basically when the kids went to sleep. We did get a sitter a couple times to go to dinner, but that was it. Aruba was really the only time we were truly alone".

"I see".

Max came and told them that dinner was ready, so they went and ate.

He lit them some candles and put on some soft music.

"Max, that isn't necessary".

"Sure, it is. You two haven't had a lot of romantic alone time since the kids were here. Consider this a prelude to your romantic interlude".

"Thanks, Max".

He left them alone, and they enjoyed a quiet, peaceful dinner. It wasn't as romantic as Jennifer or Max had wished for, but at least they weren't fighting.

After they were done eating, Jennifer did the dishes and Jonathan put away the leftovers.

"Oh, darling, I'll get that".

"It's ok".

He came over to her after she was done with the dishes.

"How about we take a walk?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"Ok".

They went and thanked Max for dinner and told him they were going to take a short walk.

They walked down to the beach and out towards the shore, and walked on the shore for a bit.

"Jennifer, I saw you looking at a bridal magazine earlier. Did we set a date yet?"

"We said August 18th. But we haven't booked anything for it yet".

"I think we need to rethink this".

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I can't remember us at all. And I don't feel right about marrying someone who I can't remember being in love with, and I feel like you deserve someone who wants to be there at the altar with you, and I don't know that I am that person".

"Jonathan, as soon as your memory comes back, the feelings will too".

"If my memory comes back. We have no guarantees that it will".

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you. Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do. I just think it's not fair to you for me to not feel for you the things I'm supposed to feel as part of the engaged couple".

She nodded.

They turned and started walking back to the house.

"So, you didn't want to come on a walk today to feel better, you wanted to come here to break up with me?"

"I wanted us to be able to talk in private and this was the best I could think of".

"Jonathan, I know you don't remember this. And it's not your fault. And I have faith that in time it will all come back to you. But I want you to really understand what I gave up for you. I let my apartment go. I put my things in storage, and shipped some stuff out here, including two cars, to live with you. I quit my job to come live here with you. And it's only been a couple days since you lost your memory, and you are already giving up on us."

"I know it's not ideal. But I'm trying to do what is fair to you and for you, and overall, this is the best option".

She didn't say anything, she just walked silently beside him back to the townhouse.

As soon as they went inside, she went upstairs and started packing her clothes into suitcases.

Jonathan gave her some space and then came upstairs.

"Jennifer, I wasn't saying that you had to move out".

"I know. But we aren't engaged anymore, so there's nothing keeping me here on the west coast. So, I figure, I'll go back to New York, and see if I can get my job at the Times back, and find an apartment".

She took her ring off and walked it over to him and handed it to him.

"I don't even remember buying this for you".

"I'll never forget you proposing to me".

She finished packing her suitcases and took them downstairs.

She loaded the car and then came back in.

She handed him his house key.

"Bye Jonathan, I hope that you get your memory back, and if you don't, I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy".

She kissed his cheek and then left.

She blinked back the tears as she drove, and managed to book a room at the Westin.

It wasn't till she was in bed, and trying to fall asleep, that the tears really fell.

Under normal circumstances, Jennifer would have picked up the phone and called Caroline. And for the first since the accident, she truly realized that she couldn't do that.

She cried herself to sleep, missing her best friend and the man she had fallen in love with.

***Jonathan***

Max came in from his poker game.

Jonathan was still sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mr. H. How was your walk with Miss Edwards?"

"We decided to go our separate ways, Max".

"You two decided that?"

"Well, it was more me, but she agreed to it".

"Are you crazy? Mr. H., you know that even though I'm the closest thing you got to a Pop, I don't treat you like I am your Pop. I think of you as my kid, but I don't boss you around like you are my kid. Now, I gotta tell you, you've brought home some beautiful women in your day. I mean really beautiful. And that's all they were, Mr. H. They didn't have much going on in the smarts department. If they did, they were only interested in you for your money. But not Miss Edwards. She's the greatest woman you ever brought home. She's so in love with you, and she can't deny that, it's obvious. But she's smart, she's classy, and she cares about other people. She's the only one that you've brought home that has been this nice to me. I mean, thanking me for making dinner, or helping you. Pitching in to do the dishes and not treating me like a servant. You gotta fix this with her, Mr. H. You just gotta".

"Max, it's not that simple. I did this for her. I don't know that I'll ever get my memory back. And she deserves someone to be waiting for her at the altar, who wants to marry her because they are in love with her. I can't promise that will be me".

"I understand that, but Mr. H., did you have to kick her out?"

"I didn't kick her out. She chose to leave".

"I see. Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two. We gotta hope that your memory comes back really soon".

"I would love that. I'm trying, Max. I'm trying".


	35. Chapter 35

***A month later***

Jennifer was now living in New York again, and working at the Times. She had sold her Explorer, and shipped her Corvette and her boxes back to New York.

She and Jonathan hadn't spoken since she had moved out.

It was rough living in the city again, and not having Caroline to talk to, but she was managing. She and Julie were communicating about the kids, and she had invited them to Portland for Savannah's birthday in May.

She called Max and gave him her contact information, in case Jonathan asked for it.

"Only give it to him if he remembers, Max".

"You got it, Miss Edwards. And for the record, the house ain't the same without you".

"Thanks, Max, I appreciate it".

She hung up and got back to work. She was doing an article on a Fortune 500 company, that was harboring a dark secret-their CEO was being accused of gender discrimination. However, as Jennifer was discovering, it was much deeper than that-there were now allegations that the CEO had murdered his wife and kids from his first marriage. Jennifer was determined to keep digging.

She was at her desk one day, when some flowers arrived.

Her heart dropped, as she immediately thought of Jonathan. These flowers were a little different though. It was a bouquet of daisies, carnations, and sunflowers. Not a single rose in the bunch. She dug for the card and opened it.

"Glad to see you back at work. Care to have dinner one night? Greg, from Sales".

She thought about it for a moment. Greg Scolari was very handsome-he was tall, about 6'2, built like a football player, and had deep green eyes, and light brown hair.

Part of her wanted to say yes, as she hadn't had a date in so long. The other part was scared, because of her past and the heartbreak from losing Jonathan.

She ultimately decided to accept his invitation, and called him.

"Greg, hi. It's Jennifer. Thank you for the flowers".

"You're welcome. Do you want to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Perfect. How about tomorrow night, at 7? Kelly's".

"Sounds great, see you then".

She hung up, and for the first time in a month, she had a smile on her face.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was at the office, about to leave. He had a date tonight, his first date since his surgery. Her name was Morgan, and she was the best friend of the wife of one of his executives.

He was at his desk when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Jonathan, hi. It's Julie Luckett."  
"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Well, Savanna's birthday is in a few weeks, and I wanted to invite you guys to come up for her party. She's been asking about you and Jennifer, and if you two were coming".

"Well, when is it?"

"May 20th".

"I'm sure I can make that. I'm going to transfer you to my secretary, and she will take all the details from you, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Jonathan".

He transferred her to Deanne, and then gathered his things together so he could go meet Morgan.

All he knew about her was that she was 28, blonde, and was a waitress.

They had agreed that he would meet her at The Bistro, at 7.

He walked in and found her right away. She had already snagged them a table.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan".

"Hi, like I'm Morgan, ok?"

"Ok". She was pretty, but not all glamorously made up. She had on a red dress, and a black cardigan sweater, and some red high heels.

"Like I already ordered us drinks, because, like, I was soo thirsty".

"Thank you".

"So, what's it like to own your own company, and like, be your own boss?"

"Well, it's ok, I guess. A little busy at times, but I would rather work for myself than work for someone else".

He took a sip of his water.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm like a waitress, ok? It's a lot of like, hours, but it's also a lot of like, tips".

She was hot, so she took her sweater off. He noticed that her arms were covered in full sleeve tattoos, depicting various creatures and nature scenes.

She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

Just then, Jonathan looked up and saw Susan Kendall.

He waved her over.

"Jonathan, hi! How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. Still haven't gotten any memories back, of the 6 months before I woke up in the hospital, but I'm fine. Susan, this is Morgan, my date. Morgan, this is Dr. Susan Kendall".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Likewise".

Their waitress came by the table.

"Ma'am, the smoking section is out on the patio".

"Ok".

She stood up. "Be right back".

After she was safely away from the table, Susan sat down and looked at Jonathan.

"Who is that?"

"Her name is Morgan. She's the best friend of someone in my office".

"Jonathan, forgive me for prying. But what happened between you and Jennifer? She was perfectly lovely, and she loved you so much".

"Susan, I have no memories of my relationship with her at all. And it wasn't fair for her to plan a wedding with me when I'm not feeling what I'm supposed to feel for someone I'm engaged to".

"I understand that. But couldn't you and Jennifer try to start over or something? She was so classy and engaging, and mannerly. This girl looks like she belongs in a biker gang".

"Yeah, I know. Look, I don't know what's going to happen with me and Jennifer. I haven't spoken to her since we ended things. But I knew as soon as I walked in that Morgan and I aren't going to work out".

"Well, I'm glad you realize that".

"Do you really think I ended things with Jennifer too hastily?"

"I can't answer that for you. All I can tell you is she loved you so much. I sat with her while you were in surgery, and it was evident that she was so scared of losing you, and losing the love of her life. And she said to me, that she just lost her best friend, she didn't want to lose you too".

"I respect that. I just feel that she deserves more than what I can give her right now".

Morgan came back to the table then, and sat down and dug something out of her purse.

She opened her compact and put in her septum piercing.

"So, Morgan, how much do you know about Jonathan?"

"Just, like, that he owns his own company, and likes to take women to fancy dinners".

"I see. Well, let me fill you in on something. He had a pretty serious health scare about a month ago, and he's not back to his regular self. I would know, I'm his doctor. So, take it easy on him, ok?"

"Like, sure, whatever".

"Morgan, I'm getting a bit of a headache, and I think I need to go lie down. Thank you for meeting me here, I'm sorry to have to cut our date short."

He put some cash on the table and told her to order whatever she wanted, on him.

"Like, call me again sometime, ok?"

"Ok. Have a nice night".

He and Susan got up and left the restaurant and walked out to his car.

"Thank you for saving me back there, I appreciate it".

"Anytime. Look I don't want to meddle, but call Jennifer, ok?"

"Did she ask you to intervene?"

"No, she didn't. Swear it. She and I haven't seen each other or spoken to each other since you were in the hospital".

"I see."

"Is she still in Los Angeles? I would love to have lunch with her if she is".

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since she moved out of my house. I can have someone at the office track her down".

"Well, good luck, Jonathan".

"Thanks".

He got in the car and drove home, feeling more out of place in his life than he had in a while.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer left work early, and went home to get ready for her date with Greg.

She chose a light blue scoop neck dress with cap sleeves, and paired it with beige kitten heels.

She was at the restaurant about 5 minutes early, and gave the hostess his name.

"He hasn't checked in yet, but you are welcome to look around".

She walked through the restaurant and didn't see him.

She was standing by the hostess stand when he came in at 7:05.

"Hi, sorry, my cab driver was giving me a hassle".

"It's ok. I haven't been here long".

They were seated right away and he pulled out her chair for her. He was a perfect gentleman in each and every way.

Throughout the evening, they laughed, talked, danced, and really got to know each other and had a perfectly wonderful time.

He insisted on walking her to her door at the end of the evening, and unlocked it for her.

"Thank you, for a very wonderful night, Greg".

"You are most welcome. I hope that you will let me take you out again".

"Yeah, I think I might".

She stared into his eyes for a bit, and then he leaned forward and gave her a very sweet kiss.

"Goodnight, Jennifer".

"Goodnight, Greg".

She went inside and locked the door behind her, and got ready for bed. As she fell asleep that night, she dreamed that she and Caroline were having lunch somewhere. All Caroline kept saying to her was "no", over and over.

***A few weeks later***

Jennifer was in her apartment, packing a suitcase. She and Greg had been on several dates, and were getting pretty serious. He was always bringing her flowers, or trinkets, or taking her somewhere amazing and creative. At this point, they were spending more time together than apart, and Jennifer surprised herself by wanting to be wherever he was. She hadn't ever gotten this close to someone so fast.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I have to go. She means a lot to me, Greg. And she's lost so much".

"I understand that. But I was going to surprise you with tickets to the opera this weekend.".

"Look, I promise we will go when I get back. Why don't you come with me? I just know that once you meet Savanna and Luke and McKenna, you will realize how special they are and why we are so close".

"Ok, you've got a deal".

"Thank you, sweetie".

She leaned forward and kissed him, and then finished packing while he booked a ticket.

As luck would have it, he managed to find two first class tickets, so he upgraded her ticket to first class so they could sit together.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 4. We should be there by 11, New York time."

She threw her arms around his neck.

"Just in time for a late dinner somewhere".

"Do I need to make us hotel reservations?"

"I already did. We have a room at the Hilton".

He kissed her a few times, and then she sat down on the bed to sort out Savanna's present.

"What did you get her?"

"Well, she loves Barbie. So, I got her a couple Barbie dolls and accessories for them, and I also got her some outfits, and some new pajamas, and she loves to color, so I got her some new coloring books and colored pencils".

She put all of it into a suitcase and packed a large gift bag and some tissue paper with it.

After she was done, she put her bags by the door and came back to the bed.

"Sweetie, are you staying here with me tonight?"

"Has your position on being intimate changed?"

"Not entirely".

"What entirely?"

"Well, I told you I wasn't ready, and I'm not. But I'm closer".

"Well, then my position is the same. When you are ready, I'll stay".

She nodded.

She walked him to the door and kissed him a few times.

"Pick you up tomorrow at 2. Good night".

"I'll be ready, goodnight".

***The next day***

Greg arrived to pick Jennifer up, and was upset that she wasn't ready.

"Jennifer, I told you we had to go at 2. It's 2:05, we are going to miss the plane."

"Greg, I'm going as fast as I can. I'm trying to find my keys".

She kept looking, and ignored him getting more and more upset, until she found them under a pillow on the couch.

"Ok, found them. We can go now".

He took her luggage to his car, as she locked up her apartment.

She had on some mint colored skinny jeans, black strappy sandals, and a black tank top and thin black cardigan.

"Jennifer, we are flying first class, didn't you know that?"

"Yes, I'm aware".

"Well your outfit says otherwise".

"Want me to go change?"

"No, we don't have time for that, you will be the one that's embarrassed, not me".

They headed to the airport in silence. After they had checked in, she stopped in a bookstore at the airport and bought a new novel and a bottle of water.

She came and sat next to him at the gate. He reached over and took her water bottle and opened it and drank some.

"Please, help yourself".

"Thanks, love".

They got to board first, and she took the seat by the window on their row.

After they got up in the air, he leaned over.

"I'm sorry I was a little hard on you about your outfit, you look absolutely gorgeous".

He kissed her cheek.

They had a nice flight, and landed right on time.

They caught a cab to their hotel, and checked in.

As they walked to the elevator, she grabbed his arm.

"Sweetie, do you want to go somewhere for dinner, or just do room service?"

"Let's just do room service, love. I'm beat".

"Fine with me".

They settled into their room and she changed into a nightgown and robe.

He changed into a pair of sweat shorts and a t-shirt.

They settled on the bed and ordered some room service.

"I want the 8 oz. sirloin, medium, and a salad with vinaigrette dressing."

"You want both a steak and a salad? Are you sure your waistline can handle that?"

"Yes, I'm sure".

He placed their order, while she turned on the tv to find something to watch.

He wanted to watch sports but she wanted to watch a movie.

She finally let him choose, while she read.

The room service order arrived, and they set it up at the table in the room, and had a lovely dinner.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, we are supposed to be at their house at 1, and I imagine that Savanna will want us to stay for dinner after the party".

"I see. And what about Sunday?"

"Sunday, we fly home".

After they finished their dinner, Greg pushed the room service cart out to the hallway, and Jennifer got out her work bag, and started working.

"Are you really planning on working tonight?"

"Not for very long, but I do need to organize some of this".

"Can't you do that later, so we can spend time together?"

"I suppose so".

She put it away and came and joined on him on the bed. He found them a movie to watch, and she snuggled up to him. About 20 minutes later, the hotel phone rang. He reached over and answered it, and then a couple minutes later, he made a phone call. He was on the phone for about 40 minutes.

When he hung up, Jennifer looked at him.

"I thought we weren't going to work".

"Well, this is different. My work makes money. Your work is just something for people to read".

She didn't say anything to him, she just climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

***Saturday***

Greg and Jennifer woke up and got ready and were going to go out for breakfast.

She had on a plum colored top, and some black skinny pants, and black flats.

She had curled her hair, and put on the sparkly earrings and necklace that Savanna loved.

"Let's go, love. I'm starved".

"Ok, I'm ready".

She took the present with her and they walked down to the elevator.

"Did you bring my jacket with you? I'm a little chilly".

"No, I didn't".

"Jennifer, I expect you to think ahead. I was trying to get us out the door, I need you to think about things and anticipate whether or not I will need my jacket or want it".

"Greg, it's your jacket. If you want it, you should have brought it".

"I wasn't thinking about it because I was expecting you to".

He pushed the button for their floor again, and as the door opened, he turned to her.

"And what on earth have you done to your hair?"

Jennifer sighed.

He went and got his jacket and came back to the elevator, which she was holding for him.

She pushed the button for him and took a step to the right.

They got off the elevator and made their way to the lobby where he called for a cab.

They went for brunch at a cute little restaurant, called Stone Street Café. Jennifer hadn't said much to him since his outburst in the elevator.

He pulled her chair out for her, and then sat down next to her.

She was looking at the menu.

"What looks good?"

"French toast with sliced fruit".

She didn't even look at him.

He leaned over and kissed the side of her face.

"I'm sorry for my outburst in the elevator. You know I don't mean the things I say, I just get worked up".

"I don't want to argue with you. But I'm telling you, when we get back to New York, we are going to have a long talk".

"Love, you know I don't do talks. Let's just forget about it, ok?"

Before Jennifer could respond, the waitress came and took their order.

"I would like a mimosa, and the French toast with sliced fruit, please. And a side of bacon".

Greg ordered the steak and egg platter, with a side of sausage, and a Bloody Mary.

She tried making small talk with him, but he was more interested in watching the TV in the restaurant than talking to her.

Jennifer decided to just focus on Savanna and Luke and McKenna today, and she would deal with Greg later.


	36. Chapter 36

The cab pulled up to the Luckett's, and Jennifer started to get out.

"Jennifer, do you have any cash?"

"Yeah, I think so".

She grabbed her wallet and handed Greg a $20 bill.

He paid the cab driver while she walked up the front walk towards the front door.

They rang the doorbell, and then all of a sudden it was open.

"Hi, come on in. She's upstairs, getting dressed. She's going to be so excited to see you".

"Thanks. Sean, this is my friend, Greg Scolari. Greg, this is Sean Luckett".

They shook hands, and then went and sat on the couch.

A few minutes later, Julie and Savanna came downstairs.

"Savanna, one of your guests is here."

She came into the den, and saw Jennifer.

She took off full speed and ran and jumped in her lap.

"Hi Aunt Jeffer!"

"Hi lovebug! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too".

Savanna was holding tight to Jennifer, and not letting her go.

Jennifer stood up and went and gave Julie a side hug, while still holding Savanna.

"Thank you for coming".

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Julie, this is my friend, Greg Scolari. Greg, this is Julie Luckett".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too".

Jennifer sat back down next to Greg.

"Lovebug, can you say hi to Mr. Greg?"

"Hi".

"Hi there".

Savanna grabbed Jennifer's hand.

"Where's your ring? And where is Uncle Jonathan?"

"Uncle Jonathan has my ring, because we aren't getting married anymore. And I don't know where he is".

"You mean I don't get be in a wedding?"

"Not this time."

Savanna started to cry and put her head on Jennifer's shoulder.

"It's ok, lovebug. There will be other weddings. I'm sure you will get to be in a wedding someday".

"I'm sad because you aren't going to get to wear the princess dress."

"Oh, I see."

Luke came in and gave her a huge hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too. How are you, buddy?"

"I'm good. Uncle Sean and Aunt Julie are very nice, and I like my new school. And Uncle Sean likes to play video games with me".

"That's wonderful. Luke, this is my friend Greg Scolari. Greg, this is Luke".

Sean brought McKenna in. She smiled really big and clapped her hands.

"Savanna, we need to get a picture with your cake before the party starts."

"Ok".

She climbed off Jennifer's lap, and headed to Julie.

"Aunt Jennifer, McKenna has a surprise for you".

He set her down, and she walked straight to Jennifer.

"Good job, my little monkey! I'm so proud of you".

She picked her up and held her for a few minutes.

Greg was trying to play with her, but McKenna kept giving him the death stare.

"Aunt Jennifer, when is Uncle Jonathan going to get here?"

"I don't know, buddy. We don't live together anymore".

"You don't?"

"No, we don't".

Savanna came back and climbed up in Jennifer's lap again.

"Do you still live in the house with Max?"

"No, I don't. I live in New York, in an apartment".

"Oh".

Savanna told her all about her school and how happy she was.

"I still miss you, though".

"I miss you too, lovebug".

"Can you get me a purple Sprite?"

"Sure".

She stood up and handed McKenna to Sean, and then went to make Savanna a purple Sprite.

"I'm so glad you are doing that. She's been asking for one, and I had no clue what she was talking about".

"It's just sprite and vanilla and food coloring. Two blue, two red, and a ½ tsp of vanilla flavoring".

"I'll remember that".

Jonathan came in then, and the kids ran to him. McKenna walked over and clapped her hands.

"Monkey! When did you start walking?"

"Bahman".

He picked her up and sang to her, and then came over to Jennifer.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. How is your head?"

"Much better. Headaches are gone. No follow up treatment needed".

"Glad to hear it".

Greg walked over to Jennifer then.

"Greg, this is Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is my friend, Greg Scolari".

"Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you as well".

Jonathan turned back to Jennifer.

"Max says to tell you hello, and that he misses you immensely".

"Oh, that's sweet. Please tell him hello for me as well".

Some of Savanna's friends started to arrive, so she ran off to play with them. Jennifer went and stood by Greg.

"Thank you for coming with me to her party".

"She's a great kid. I can see why you like her so much".

They watched her play some games with her friends.

"Ok, for the last game, Savanna gets to pick her favorite friend to sit with her".

"I pick….Aunt Jeffer".

"Oh, how sweet. Of course, I'll sit with you".

She went and sat next to her.

"Ok, this is the telephone game. Jennifer is going to read a phrase and whisper it to Savanna. And then everyone is going to whisper it to the person on their right, and then when it gets all the way back around to Savanna, she's going to tell us what she thinks the phrase is".

They played the telephone game for 3 rounds, and Jennifer was a good sport.

After the games were over, it was time for cake.

"Aunt Jeffer, will you eat cake with me?"

"Of course, lovebug".

Greg came and sat next to Jennifer at the table, and they were eating their cake.

Jonathan kept staring at Jennifer, wishing he could remember their relationship. He had a bad feeling about Greg, but he had let her go, so it wasn't his place to say anything to her about him.

After they had cake, Savanna got to open her presents.

Max had sent her a mermaid shirt, and a mermaid doll. Jonathan had brought her a few princess dolls and a princess play set. She opened Jennifer's gift last.

"Barbies! And dresses for them! And dresses for me! With pants! And Pajamas! And I get to color! Thank you Aunt Jeffer!"

She threw her arms around Jennifer's neck and hugged her so tight.

"You always get us the bestest presents".

"Well, thank you".

Savanna passed out goodie bags to all her friends, and then the party was over.

Savanna came and sat with Jennifer again, and fell asleep on her chest.

"Oh, here, I'll take her".

"No, it's ok. I miss this. I don't mind holding her a little longer".

Julie and Jennifer talked about how the kids were adjusting.

"It's like they have always been here. There were no tears, they haven't even fought or anything. McKenna adjusted well also, she hasn't woken up in the night once, except for when she was teething."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was really worried about how they were going to adjust and if they were giving you guys a hard time."

"I meant to tell you, I took her to the doctor last week, because she said her ear was hurting. Actually, the way she said it was "It hurts to listen".

"Oh, that's precious".

"Isn't it? And the doctor wanted to give her some antibiotics. And she straight up told him, "Do not give me the crazy medicine".

Jennifer started laughing.

"I love how straight forward she is".

"Oh, me too".

Savanna woke up then, and moved her head to Jennifer's other shoulder.

"Savanna, want Aunt Julie to put you in bed?"

"No, I want Aunt Jeffer to".

"Ok lovebug, let's go".

"Second door on the right upstairs, and she can just sleep in that".

"Ok".

She got up and took her upstairs and got her in bed, and kissed her a few times.

"I love you, lovebug".

"I love you Aunt Jeffer. And when you marry Uncle Jonathan, I still want to be in the wedding".

"Ok, lovebug".

She gave her a few more kisses and then went downstairs.

She helped Julie clean up, and then went and sat by Greg.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am".

He got up and called them a cab.

He was on the phone with the cab company, and he kept snapping his fingers at Jennifer, to ask her something.

"Greg, you can just say my name".

"I know that".

She went to the bathroom and then came back out.

Jonathan was waiting for her.

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you that it was wonderful to see you".

"Thanks, it was great to see you too."

She started to walk away, and then turned back.

"Jonathan, did your memory ever come back?"

"No, it hasn't. I've been doing mental exercises that my doctor suggested, and I've had bits and pieces come back, like memories of the kids. But nothing of you and me. I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry too".

"Are you still in Los Angeles?"

"No, actually I'm back in New York".

"I see. Well, maybe the next time I come in town on business, we can have dinner or something, as friends".

"I'd like that".

She went back to Greg and grabbed her purse and handed him his jacket.

"Thank you for having us, it was a lovely time".

"Oh, thank you so much for coming! I'll have Savanna call you in a couple days".

She gave both of them huge hugs, and then leaned down and gave Luke a big squeeze.

"Aunt Julie told me that you had been behaving and were doing well in school. I am so, so proud of you."

"Thanks, Aunt Jennifer."

She gave McKenna a few hugs and kisses and then she wanted Jonathan, so she handed her to him and then she and Greg left.

They were in the car headed back to the hotel when he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that your former fiancé was going to be there?"

"I didn't know he was."

"Yeah, right."

"I really didn't, Greg. If I had known, I would have said something. And besides, my focus was on the kids. Savanna was so excited to see me".

"And what kind of name is that nickname she gave you? Jeffer? What in the hell is a Jeffer?"

"She couldn't say Jennifer very well, and the first few times she tried, it came out Jeffer, and it just stuck".

"Well, it's stupid. It makes you look stupid. The whole party was lame, and now, I need a drink".

"I thought it was a lovely party, and you can have all the drinks you want when we get to the restaurant".

The cab took them to a little Italian place, and they were seated right away.

Greg ordered a Jack and Coke, and Jennifer ordered a white wine.

They sat there, sipping their drinks, and then the waitress came by and took their order.

"Manicotti with meat sauce, and a side garden salad".

Greg ordered the little Italy sampler, that came with chicken parmesan, lasagna, ravioli, and spaghetti Pomodoro.

Jennifer tried to talk to Greg about other things besides the party.

"What show did you want to go see next weekend?"

"You can pick".

"Ok, I think I saw where Gutterdamen is playing. That's my favorite Opera".

"That's in German. No way".

"Ok, well there's Finding Neverland".

"I haven't heard good things about that. I'll just pick something, it's not a big deal".

They ate their dinner, and then paid the check and headed back to the hotel.

Jennifer was suddenly wishing they had the midnight flight to New York.

***Sunday***

Jonathan was at L'Orangerie, having an early dinner. Susan Kendall came in.

She came over to speak to him.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Great. How are you?"

"I'm good. Drew's out of town, so I'm picking something up to go."

"I should have done that, but I wanted to get out of the house".

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, physically. Confused, emotionally. I flew up to Portland yesterday for Savanna's birthday party. And Jennifer was there. She brought a new guy with her."

"Oh, I bet that was hard for you."

"Well, yes and no. I mean, if I could remember our relationship, then yeah, it would have been awful. But I can't. But, I got this feeling that she isn't being treated the way she should be. And I wanted to say something, but I can't, because it's not my place".

"So, what did you say?"

"I asked her if we could have dinner sometime when I was in New York, and told her it was wonderful to see her again".

"What did she say?"

"She said she would love that".

"Well, that's a start."

"I guess so. It's very strange, I mean, I'm not in love with her, but I just feel this magnetic like attraction to her. And this need to protect her".

"I think you are in love with her, you just can't remember it yet. But you'll get there".

"I hope so".

His food came then, and he asked the waitress to box it up for him to go.

Susan sat with him till her order was ready and then told him goodbye.

He took his to-go box and left, and headed to the townhouse.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer and Greg landed in New York around 2, and shared a cab.

They pulled up to her building first, and Greg leaned over and kissed her.

"Want to help me with my bags?"

"Not this time, love. I'm tired. You can manage".

"Bye Greg".

She looked irritated, because she was irritated. He had been such a gentleman in the beginning but now, he was rude and insensitive and always criticizing her.

She knew she was going to have to have the conversation with him, she just didn't know when it was going to take place.

She went inside her apartment and went to take a shower and put on some comfy clothes.

She worked on her article the rest of the day.

***Los Angeles***

Something was bugging Jonathan. He kept replaying this scene in his head from the party.

" _Jonathan, this is my friend, Greg Scolari"._ That replayed in his head, over and over again.

He decided to call Stanley, and see what he could find out about Greg. Perhaps they had done business before and he couldn't recall it.

He came into the townhouse and Max was sitting on the couch.

"How was your trip?"

"Great. Savanna had a nice party, and Jennifer told me to tell you hello".

"You mean, you didn't bring her back with you?"

"She was there with someone else, Max".

"I see."

"I think I'm going to go take a shower. Suddenly, I'm tired".

Max couldn't help but think that he was suddenly tired, because he was tired of running away from his feelings for Jennifer.


	37. Chapter 37

***A few days later***

Jennifer was at her desk, working on her story. She was in the zone, research wise. The phone rang, and she absentmindedly picked it up.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, you busy?"

"Actually, yeah, a little".

"How about dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so, Greg. I think I just want to go home and relax, and take a hot bath".

"I see. Well, I got a guy getting us tickets for the opera this weekend. He's supposed to call me and tell me what show it is. I'll call you when I find out".

"Ok, I'll talk to you then".

He hung up, and she got back to work.

She worked till about 6, and then headed home. She picked up Chinese food on the way home, and stopped and got a new bottle of wine.

She was so ready to relax and unwind.

She came in her apartment, and went to the kitchen. She found two almost empty bottles of wine in the fridge, and put them on the counter.

She poured herself a glass, and then grabbed an egg roll out of her dinner and went to run the bath.

She turned on some music and lit some candles and sank into the bath.

About a half-hour later, she got out and put on her nightgown and made herself a plate.

There was a knock at the door. She went and used the peephole, and then opened it in surprise.

"Hi, I thought we agreed not to do anything tonight".

Greg came on in.

"I know you said you didn't want to have dinner, but I didn't want to eat alone. How long will it take you to get ready?"

"I'm not having dinner with you tonight, Greg. I meant that".

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you are always putting me down, always criticizing me, my choices, blaming things on me that are clearly not my responsibility, and you aren't considerate of my feelings. This relationship isn't going to work out, Greg."

"Oh, come on. You're just being overly sensitive".

"See, that's what I mean! I'm not being overly sensitive. This is how I feel and what I want, and there's nothing wrong with that".

"Yeah, but what about what I want?"

"Sometimes in life, you have to compromise. And you have to do what the other person wants to do".

"We have always done what you wanted to do".

"No, we haven't. You and I go to a restaurant, and you pay more attention to the TV than you do to me. You asked me what show I wanted opera tickets to, and you told me to pick the show. I told you what show I wanted, and you told me no way. You even yelled at me in Oregon because you forgot your jacket. I'm not psychic, Greg, and I'm not responsible for your jacket. You are a grown man, carry your own jacket".

"Jennifer, I apologized for those things. You know I don't mean the things I say. Come on, let's go to dinner".

"I have dinner here".

"Well you can eat it tomorrow or some other time".

"I don't want to, I want to eat it tonight".

"What is it?"

"Chinese, from Fu Chow's".

"I don't want Chinese".

"I don't recall inviting you to have any".

"Are you really going to throw us away? We are so good together".

"I'm not throwing anything away. I'm ending our relationship because you are too critical of me".

"Critical how?"

"You criticize my outfits, you criticize my hair, you made a comment about my waistline at breakfast in Oregon. You criticized the nickname a little girl gave me. For God's sakes, she's a little kid. If it's not up to your impossible to meet standards, you criticize it. And you are so afraid of failure, that you project your personal failures on to me. That's no way to live and that's not the kind of relationship I want".

"Where is all this coming from? You've never had a problem before. You say I criticized you, but you didn't say anything at the time".

"I did, you dismissed it. Look, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I want to enjoy the peace and quiet. So, if you will kindly go-"

"You are going to regret this, Jennifer. You haven't heard the last of me. You will see just how big a mistake this is".

"Goodnight, Greg".

She closed the door behind him after he left, and went and poured another glass of wine.

She was in bed early that night, and she dreamed of Caroline all night long. In this dream, Caroline just kept hugging her and telling her "It's ok".

***A few days later***

Jonathan was at his office, when the phone rang.

He spoke for a few moments, and then hung up.

He buzzed for Deanne to come in.

"Deanne, I need to be in New York, Thursday -Sunday. Please call Jack and make arrangements for him to fly me".

"Right away, Mr. Hart".

He picked up the phone, and called the florist that he always used in New York.

He ordered some flowers to be sent to Jennifer, and then got back to work.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was working at her desk when the flower delivery came in.

The intern brought them to her.

"Thank you".

It was a gorgeous clear glass vase, with yellow roses, yellow and white gladiolus, and purple lilacs and purple tulips. She dug for the card and read it.

" _Dinner Thursday night? Would love to see you. Please call me-Jonathan"._

She picked up the phone and called him at the California office.

"Jonathan Hart, please".

"One moment".

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, It's Jennifer. Thank you for the lovely flowers. They are so pretty".

"You're welcome. I hope you are agreeable to having dinner on Thursday".

"Yes, I am. Where would you like to go?"

"Wherever you want is fine with me".

"I'll make a reservation and surprise you. I'll pick you up at 7. Let's just say it's Casual dressy, and if that changes, my secretary will call you".

"Great, looking forward to it. It was wonderful to talk to you, Jonathan".

"I've enjoyed talking to you as well".

They hung up the phone and she decided to go to lunch.

She started gathering her things when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come outside with me, we need to talk".

She looked up. It was Greg.

"No thank you".

"Jennifer, I just heard you make a date. You broke up with me two days ago and you are already moving on? How is that fair?"

"It's completely fair. That's what break up means, Greg".

"We had something special. We were good together. You cannot just throw it away and move on to someone else."

"I didn't throw it away. I simply said no thank you".

"I'm not letting you do this, Jennifer".

"You don't have a choice, Greg. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm famished and I'm going to go have lunch".

She left him standing there in the lobby.

An hour later, she walked back in.

She headed to her desk and her heart fell when she got there. Her gorgeous flowers from Jonathan had been dumped and the vase smashed all over her desk. The water was mainly poured all over her desk chair.

She put her things down and cleaned up the mess. She wasn't able to salvage the flowers, as the blooms had been cut off.

She decided to involve her boss.

She went and knocked on her door.

"Jennifer, hi, come on in".

"Hi, can we chat a second?"

"Sure".

"So, I think I have a problem, with one of the guys from sales. His name is Greg Scolari."

"Yes, I know him".

"Well, he and I have been dating, and two days I told him I was no longer interested and he didn't take it well".

"I see".

"Then today, he heard me on the phone make a dinner date with a friend, and he tried to strong arm me into coming back to him and when I wouldn't, he got angry. I left him in the lobby and went to lunch. I came back and the flowers that I received this morning, were destroyed all over my desk. The vase is broken, the water from the flowers is poured out all over my chair, and the blooms of every flower were cut off".

"That's a little extreme".

"I was wondering if you could make a rule or a policy that the Sales guys aren't allowed in the newsroom or something."

"I cannot do that, but HR can. You are welcome to go talk to them".

"Ok, thank you".

She went and filed a complaint with HR, and they took her statement.

She went back to her desk and got to work, and left at 5. Normally, she would walk home, but today, she chose to take a cab.

She had the driver drop her off in the front of her building.

"Hi Miss Edwards".

"Hi Charlie!"

Her doorman opened the door for her.

"Charlie, do you have someone who can walk me to my door?"

"Right away, Miss Edwards. Michael, please accompany her to her apartment".

"Thank you Charlie".

Michael walked her to her door and saw that she got inside ok, and then went back downstairs.

Jennifer went inside and ordered dinner, and went to take a bath before it came.

As soon as she started relaxing, she heard loud music. It was coming from the apartment next door.

She knocked on the wall a few times, but she got no response.

The worst part was, it played the same song over and over. "Baby Come Back", by Player.

Off and on, she heard other tenants go buy and bang on the door, but nobody answered.

She tried to block it out the best she could, and then finally at 10:01, it cut off.

"Interesting that they cut it off right before they get a noise violation from the building staff".

She was just about to climb into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Baby, it's me. I know you miss me, come on, tell me you miss me".

"Tim, how did you get this number?"

"I have my ways. I'll tell you how I got it, as long as you promise to come back to me".

"No, thank you".

"We need each other, baby. Please?"

"No, Tim, goodnight".

She hung up and went to sleep.

***Thursday***

Jennifer left work at 4, and went straight home to get ready for her dinner with Jonathan.

She had decided to wear a green cocktail dress with a black vine pattern on it, and a short black jacket, and some black heels.

She curled her hair, and put on the jewelry that Savanna always told her was the "sparkliest".

He showed up right on time.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi. You look gorgeous".

"Thank you".

He had a suitcase with him, that he left by the door.

He had brought her some more flowers, so she went to put them in water.

As soon as she locked the door, they started walking towards the elevator.

As soon as they passed the apartment next to hers, the music started again.

"What is that?"

"I'll explain in the cab".

He put his arm around her in the elevator, and she didn't fight it. She felt so comfortable around him, and hoped he felt comfortable around her as well.

They got into the cab and she turned to him.

"So, I apparently have a new neighbor with a loud stereo. For the past few nights, they have played loud music over and over again until one minute past the cut off".

"The cut off?"

"Yeah, the building will give you a noise violation if you play loud music past 10 p.m., but it has to be for a solid 30 minutes of time after the cut off. This person keeps cutting off the music at exactly 10:01."

"I see".

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, tonight we are going to dinner at Babcock's."

"Oh, I've wanted to go there for a long time".

"And tomorrow night, I have two tickets to the opera, and I was hoping that you would like to go with me".

"Certainly. What opera?"

"Gutterdamen".

"Oh, Jonathan! That's my favorite opera! Of course, I'll go with you to that".

"Yeah, I was thinking you would. I remember Caroline telling me it was your favorite".

"Good ole Caroline. I miss her so much".

"Yeah, she and Patrick were amazing".

Their cab pulled up to the restaurant and they only had to wait about 3 minutes for their table.

He ordered a white wine for her and a red wine for him.

"So, how long have you and Greg been friendly?"

"We aren't anything anymore. But it was about a month or so".

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"It's quite alright. It was for the best".

She perused the menu and then decided on grilled chicken with a garden salad and some lemon basil rice.

Jonathan ordered a steak and baked potato.

Their dinner conversation was easy, comfortable, and free from awkwardness. It was almost reminiscent of their date in London.

After they were done eating, they ordered some champagne, and then went to dance.

She fit in his arms like she was meant to be there, and they shared several dances.

They decided to walk back to her apartment, and they linked hands as they did.

"I'm so glad we had dinner tonight, Jonathan".

"Yeah, I'm glad too. I think I might have to just work out here more often".

"I'd love that".

He walked her up to her apartment and unlocked the door for her.

"Thank you. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, that would be lovely".

"I have wine and the ingredients to make a martini, and about a half bottle of champagne".

"Martinis sound good. Would you mind if I used your phone?"

"Not at all".

"Thanks".

He made his business call, and then joined her in the kitchen.

She handed him his martini.

"Jonathan, you told me at Savanna's party that you were having flashes of memories. Have you had any more of those?"

"Some. They are mostly of you and me and the kids. But I haven't had any of just you and me, and that's what I want most of all".

"I think it will come in time".

"I hope so".

They sat on her couch and she kicked her shoes off and curled her legs up underneath her.

They chatted for another hour, and then Jonathan set his glass down.

"Well, I guess I'd better go find a hotel".

"You aren't staying at the Penthouse?"

"No. It's being painted".

"You're welcome to stay here".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive".

They headed to bed soon after.

She stood up and took their glasses to the sink.

He followed her.

"Jennifer, I appreciate the offer to stay here tonight, and the last thing I want to make you is uncomfortable. So, I think we should keep things just friends tonight".

"I didn't expect anything different".

She leaned forward and hugged him.

"I'm glad you are here, it's nice to see a friendly face".

They broke the hug a few minutes later, and headed to bed.

Just before they fell asleep, she rolled over to him.

"Jonathan, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure".

"Will you hold me?"

"Yeah, I can do that".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her all night as they slept.

***Friday morning***

Her alarm went off at 6:45, and Jennifer instinctly reached over and hit snooze.

"We have to get up".

"I'll go start the coffee, and you can have first shower".

"Deal".

She went and started the coffee, and then waited for him to turn the shower on.

After he was out of the shower, she slipped in behind him. About 30 minutes later, they were both ready to leave.

"Thanks for letting me crash here, I appreciate it".

"You're welcome. Thank you for a lovely evening last night".

"Anytime".

They headed out and he hailed her a cab when they got downstairs.

She gave him a quick hug and then got in.

"I'll see you at 6 tonight".

Jennifer got to the office and headed to her desk.

She put her things down and went to get some coffee.

"So, did you enjoy your little date last night?"

She turned to find Greg staring at her.

"Hi Greg. How are you?"

"I know that there's no possible way that you had a better time with him, than you did with me".

She didn't respond.

She continued to pour her coffee and then headed to her desk.

"Have a nice day, Greg".

She walked back to her desk and sat down and got to work.

Every time she looked up, he was staring at her from across the newsroom.

Finally, around 11:30, she went to HR.

She told them how he won't leave her alone, how he's been staring at her across the newsroom, and sneaking up behind her.

"Ok, we will talk to him about giving you more space. But we cannot ban him from the newsroom because he works here too".

"I understand".

She went to lunch right after that, and then worked till 4. She headed home to get ready for the opera.

She chose a long midnight blue sparkly evening gown and black strappy heels.

Jonathan showed up right on time. He had on a dark gray suit that Jennifer thought made him look very handsome.

They had a quick dinner before the Opera and were in their seats as soon as the doors opened.

He was a good sport, but he didn't understand one thing that was said.

They took a cab back to her apartment and he insisted on walking her in.

"So, did you find a hotel?"

"Yes. I have a room at the Hilton".

"That's a lovely place".

He had just opened the door for them and was about to close it behind him when Greg burst in.

"I should have known you were out with him! Like he could ever give you what you say I can't. Give me a break".

"Greg, I am not doing this with you. Please leave".

He mocked her and kept walking towards her.

Jonathan put himself between her and Greg.

"Hey, the lady asked you to leave. This is her place, she has that right. So why don't you just go?"

"I don't have to answer to you at all. Do you know what a slut she is? She had a dinner date with someone last night, and now tonight, she's out with you".

"I beg your pardon!"

"For your information, she was out with me last night. And you watch your mouth when you talk about her".

"Better yet, don't talk about me at all. Just go".

"How dare you go to HR about me? What, it's not good enough that you break up with me, but you want to get me fired too?"

"You have been asked to leave me alone and you won't. That's on you, not on me".

"I don't have to leave you alone. I want you in my life, you don't get to choose for me that you won't be".

"I don't want you in mine. I have every right to make that choice".

"I'm not going to tell you again, leave, pal".

"Why don't you just butt out?"

"That's funny. I haven't started butting in, yet. And I'll do whatever Jennifer wants me to. It's her apartment, not yours. You have no rights here, so just go".

Greg dropped his head, and then reared back his fist and punched Jonathan in the face.

Jonathan returned the punch, and knocked him to the ground. Jennifer called the lobby and asked for security.

Greg got up and rushed Jonathan and shoved him down on the couch and punched him a couple more times and then banged his head very hard against the wall.

Security came in and took Greg out.

They took him down to the lobby and called the police.

Jennifer got Jonathan a cold rag and tried to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan".

"It's ok. Can you call a cab? I think my nose is broken".


	38. Chapter 38

Jennifer got ice for Jonathan, and went to quickly change clothes. She called the lobby and asked them to call her a cab.

She went with Jonathan to the hospital and filled out the paperwork for him.

They were there about 4 hours, and it was confirmed that he had a broken nose, and a concussion.

"I will discharge you, only if you promise that you won't be driving, you will be resting".

"Yes, I promise".

"I'll see to it that he does that".

"Can I still fly home on Sunday?"

"Yes, I think that might be ok. You will need to see your regular doctor in California in a week to get the splint off. And if you have any dizziness or any severe headaches, you need to alert a doctor to that as well".

"Thank you, doctor".

She helped him up and they walked out of the hospital.

He hailed them a cab and they took it back to her apartment.

The person on duty at the desk confirmed that he had been arrested and banned from the property.

"Thank you".

They went upstairs to her apartment and she got him some water with a straw.

"Jonathan, I feel horrible about all this. I mean, I never had any indication that he was watching us, or anything. I can't believe he did all this".

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you. I should have just gotten you in the bedroom so we could call the police or something."

"Why don't you stay here tonight? I'll wake you up so that you can take your medicine on time".

"Yeah, I'm ok with that".

She helped get him to bed, and get him settled, and then she changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed next to him.

They slept for 6 hours, and then she woke him up to take another pill.

He slept another 5 hours and then woke up by himself.

He found her in the den.

"Hi. I made some soup if you want some".

"I would love some".

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess. Like I have a cold".

She got him some soup and he practically inhaled it.

They laid around the rest of the day and then he decided to go to his hotel that night.

"Thank you for letting me crash here and for taking care of me".

"You're welcome. When are you going to be back in New York?"

"I'm not sure, just yet".

She leaned forward and hugged him for a long time, and then kissed his cheek and saw him out.

***A few days later***

Jonathan was at his office, working on a merger.

Stanley came in.

"Mr. Hart, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to you on this, but I kept finding conflicting reports and I wanted to make sure I had the right information".

"That's ok, Stanley. What is it?"

"I looked into that Greg Scolari that you asked me to. And what I found is interesting. In New York, he's known as Greg Scolari. In Pennsylvania, he's known as Will Davidson. In Chicago, he's known as Barry Harper. And in Seattle, he's known as Mark Whitehead. But before all of that, he had another name, the one he was born with."

"I don't follow".

"He was born in Boston, lived there till he graduated high school. Then he went to college and came back to Boston, but soon he moved to New York. After he lost his job in New York, he started moving all over the country, using aliases. He has a long history of loving and leaving women, after they file charges against him of domestic violence, or fraud. And he always gets jobs in areas like sales, or with multi-level marketing firms, where his background wouldn't necessarily be brought in question. And he underwent several weeks of plastic surgeries and other operations to completely and totally change his appearance".

"Change it how?"

"He had complete and total plastic surgery. He changed his hairstyle, he had a birthmark removed and he even had surgery to his larynx and vocal cords to deepen his voice".

"I see. What was his name when he came to New York the first time?"

"Tim Bates".

"Thank you, Stanley. That will be all".

He picked up the phone and called the DA's office in New York.

He left a message for them to call him back regarding the Greg Scolari case.

About an hour later, his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Hi Mr. Hart, this is Michelle Maxwell with the New York City District Attorney's office. I had a message to call you".

"Yes, thank you. So, I'm sure you are aware of the charges against Greg Scolari? I'm the one he assaulted".

"Yes, I have that file right here".

"Ok, so as it turns out, I was having him investigated before the assault, and just got the results. I'm happy to fax you a copy or overnight you a copy, whatever you like. But the results of the investigation reveal that he is dangerous. His real name is Tim Bates, and he goes by several other aliases, depending on what city he's in."

"I see. Well, we can definitely take a look at that. I can tell you that he hasn't bonded out of jail yet, and the judge required that his bail be all in cash, so he might not".

"That's great news".

"Overnight me a copy of your report and I'll take it to the judge and see if he can reverse it to no bond".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

He hung up the phone and headed to his doctor's appointment.

***3 days later***

Jonathan was sleeping, about an hour before his alarm was supposed to go off.

He woke up with a start.

He laid there thinking about everything and realized that he wasn't going to go back to sleep.

He knew what he wanted to do, so he got up and got ready for the day.

He went straight to the office and made some phone calls. He then made some adjustments to his calendar, and then got to work.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer came into the Times and put her stuff down at her desk. She went to get coffee and came back.

She was working on her article when she got a delivery of flowers.

She dug for the card and stared at the flowers for a moment. Soft pink roses, white tulips and purple heather were all in a square white vase.

The card said _"We have a lot to talk about. Dress up and go to the gift shop at the Empire State building at 7:15 tomorrow night. Give the lady behind the counter your name. Any questions, ask your boss"._

She got up and went to talk to her boss.

"I have been sworn to secrecy about who it is. However, I can promise you that it's not Greg Scolari, or anyone connected to him."

"Am I meeting a male or a female?"

"I cannot reveal that information. However, I can tell you that you will know them when you see them."

"Ok, thank you".

She worked all day and then headed home, thinking about this nonstop.

She called the New York office of Hart Industries.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart isn't scheduled to be here for at least another month".

"Ok."

' _So, it's not Greg. And it's not Jonathan. So, who could it be?'_

She studied the card again. Not handwritten, so that didn't help. No obviously identifying clues that she could pick out.

Typically, Jennifer would never go to something like this. But, she figured she didn't really have anything to lose. She trusted her boss, so she knew that it was safe. Plus, the Empire State building is usually pretty populated, so it's not like she would be alone.

She decided to throw caution to the wind and enjoy herself.

***The next day***

Jennifer worked all day, and then around 4:30, she left and headed home.

She put on a light purple strapless evening gown with a black lace edge, and some black strappy heels. She decided to wear her hair up, so she clipped it up and then curled the ends. Her makeup was flawless, as always.

At precisely 7:10, she went to the gift shop.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards. I'm supposed to tell you that I'm here".

"Yes. Take this bag and go to the front of the line for the roof. Tell the security guard that Gloria said to give you a bypass and give him this ticket. And I'm supposed to tell you not to open the bag".

"Ok, thank you".

She headed to the front of the line and handed him the ticket like she had been told to do.

"Ok miss, you are going to want to go to the left, to the corner when you get upstairs".

He let her skip the line and she stepped through the door.

She headed to the left corner and waited. She was watching everyone and didn't see anyone that she knew.

It was a gorgeous night, with the city all lit up. Not too cloudy, and not too dark.

"Hi".

She turned to see Jonathan there. He had one hand behind his back.

"Hi Jonathan. Listen, I'm meeting someone, so I can't talk too long-"

"You are meeting me, Jennifer".

"You? You sent me the flowers that said to come here?"

"Yes, I did".

"But I called your office, and they said you wouldn't be here for another month".

"I didn't tell them I was coming".

He leaned forward and hugged her and then gave her the red roses he was holding.

"Jonathan, what is going on?"

"I woke up the other morning, Jennifer, and I remembered. I remembered everything-falling in love with you, being in love with you, us taking care of the kids, you moving out to California with me, the whole bit. And I'm so sorry I sent you away when I couldn't remember. I was just trying to protect you. There were many days when I thought I would never remember. I was certain more than once that what we had was gone forever. But I do remember now, and I want you to know that most importantly, I still love you".

Before she could say anything, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

"That's more like it".

She put her forehead on his and rubbed his chest for a minute.

"I missed you. What do you say we get out of here and go back to my apartment?"

"Sure, but there's something we have to do first".

He took the bag the lady at the gift shop handed her and opened it. Inside was a travel camera.

They had someone take a few pictures of them, kissing and not kissing.

"Thank you".

"There's just one more thing to do". He handed the camera back to the person.

He got on one knee and took her ring out of his pocket.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know without a doubt that I want to spend every second of every day for the rest of our lives loving you and telling you that you are beautiful and making every dream of yours come true. The best version of me is the one that his arms around you, darling. Jennifer Suzanne Edwards, will you marry me?"

She wiped the tears from her face and nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you".

He slipped the ring on her finger again and then leaned forward and kissed her.

She hugged him as he stood up, and they stood there kissing for several minutes.

"I'm so happy".

"Me too".

"I love you, more than words".

"I love you too, darling".

He kissed her again, and everyone on the roof was clapping for them.

He took the camera back from the person, and handed it to Jennifer.

He leaned down and picked her up and carried her to the elevators.

"We're engaged, folks! She said yes!"

Everyone in line clapped for them as Jennifer kissed his cheek.

He set her down at the elevator, and they rode the elevator down to the lobby.

Waiting for them outside was a lit up horse drawn carriage.

He helped her up into the carriage and then climbed in after her.

She snuggled up to him as they rode along.

"We can go to dinner somewhere, or we can order dinner to be delivered to your apartment, or we can go to my hotel if you want. It's up to you".

"Why don't we go back to my apartment, and I'll pack a bag and then we can go to your hotel? We can pick up dinner and take it with us".

"Perfect. I got a new room this time, so I hope you like it".

"I'm sure I will".

They got to her apartment and walked in. They took the elevator to her floor and he unlocked the door for them.

After they were safely inside, she turned to him.

"I didn't even ask you, how is your nose, darling?"

"Better. Good as new".

"Yay!"

She kissed him a few times and then went to pack her clothes.

"Jennifer, I need to tell you something".

"What is it?"

"Well, after Savanna's party, I had Stanley investigate Greg. I felt like there was something about him that I was trying to remember. And it took him a while but he finally got back to me, after I got back to Los Angeles last week. Greg Scolari isn't his real name. He has multiple names in multiple cities".

"What's his real name?"

"Tim Bates".

"I see".

"I called the DA and overnighted them a copy of Stanley's report. They took it to the judge and got his bond changed from a $40,000 cash bond to no bond. And as soon as he is sentenced for assaulting me, he will be extradited to Chicago to face charges there. Stanley found out that he had undergone multiple plastic surgeries in order to completely change his appearance. He even had surgery to deepen his voice".

She leaned forward and hugged and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I brought him into your life".

"I don't blame you. I love you, I'm just glad I was here and could protect you".

She put on some Miss Me Jeans, and a black short sleeved top, and some black strappy wedges.

As soon as her stuff was packed, they headed out, hand in hand.

She stopped them before they got to the door.

"Darling, what does your weekend look like?"

"Well, there's this absolutely gorgeous redhead in it. And we are doing whatever she wants to".

"Well, I hope whomever she is won't be too upset that you are spending all your time with me".

"I think she'll understand".

"Can we take a trip to see my father?"

"I would love to".

She leaned up and kissed him and then sat down on the couch.

She called the house and told Walter she was coming tomorrow and bringing a friend.

"I'll be sure to tell your father, Miss Jennifer".

They hung up and headed downstairs.

They walked a few blocks to Create A Bowl, and then took a cab to his hotel.

"Where are you staying?"

"At the W".

"Honey, that's so swanky".

"Yeah, I figured if you said yes to me, then you would like it. And if you said no, it would lift my spirits".

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"I love you, Miss Edwards".

They pulled up to the hotel and walked inside. He insisted on carrying her bag, so she carried their dinner.

He stopped at the front desk and ordered a beverage cart to be brought to their room, with champagne, water, and white wine.

As soon as they were inside their room, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"We need to make a phone call".

"Ok".

He picked up the phone and dialed the number. She started kissing his neck while they waited.

"Max? Hi, it's me. I am just calling to let you know that Jennifer said yes. We are coming home in a few days".

"That's the best news I've heard in a month Mr. H. Tell her I'm overjoyed and can't wait to see her".

"Darling, he says he's overjoyed and can't wait to see you".

"Me too, Max".

"Max, she says her too. Ok, we gotta go, we will see you soon".

He hung up and wrapped his arms around Jennifer.

There was a knock at the door, so he went to answer it. It was their beverage cart.

He wheeled it in, and then popped the champagne and poured them each a glass.

Jennifer got their dinner set up on the table, and got everything out of the bag.

They fed each other bites of their bowls, and drank their champagne.

Jennifer had gotten penne pasta with meatballs, pesto, mozzarella, mushrooms, and sundried tomatoes.

Jonathan had gotten cheese ravioli with sausage, meat sauce, mushrooms, bell peppers and mozzarella.

"So, we fly to my father's for a couple days. And then, we can come back here and I will pack my stuff and move to California with you again".

"Great plan. And this time, we will start looking for a bigger house".

"As long as I'm with you, I can make anything work".

"And as long as I'm with you, I will do whatever I can to give you whatever you want".

They finished their dinner and then got ready for bed.

He took the champagne to the bedside table.

She came out of the bathroom in a short bright blue lacy nightgown.

She climbed into bed with him and he kissed her as he handed her more champagne.

"Thank you".

They chatted about things while they drank their champagne, and then she put her glass on the nightstand.

"Do you want some more?"

"No thank you."

He reached up and turned out the light.

He finished his champagne, and then set the glass on the nightstand.

He rolled over to her and kissed her with an intensity that neither of them had ever felt before.

He ran his arms up and down her back while he kissed her neck.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and gripped his neck and shoulders while he moved his kisses lower.

He pulled her nightgown up and kissed her nipple.

She gasped and let out a moan, then pulled her nightgown up over her head.

She reached down and started pushing his pajama pants down, while he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her lace panties and pulled them down. He planted some kisses on her legs as he erotically pulled her panties off.

He stood up and shed his pajama pants, and then climbed back on top of her.

She wrapped her legs around the bottom of his, and grabbed his butt.

He was kissing her neck and moaned when she grabbed him.

He kissed every inch of her neck and chest and then returned his kisses to her lips once more.

He easily connected his body with hers and, began to rock his hips towards her repeatedly.

She eagerly accepted him and pulled him closer to her.

When he finally took her to her peak, her reaction was loud, frantic, exciting, and unpredictable.

As the waves of her orgasm washed over her, his own did the same to him.

They calmed down by holding each other and kissing each other softly.

He reached up and turned on one of the lights by the bed, and got up and got them both some water.

"We have wine too, if you want some".

"No thanks. Let's take that with us to my father's".

"Good idea".

She drank some water and then snuggled up to him.

"Darling, I know that I went on dates with Greg. But did you….date…anyone else?"

"I had a half of a date".

"A half of a date?"

"Yes. She wasn't my type and Susan saw me and convinced me of that, and I ended it early".

"I'm glad".

"Trust me, there's no way I would have ended up with her. She had a nose ring, the kind that's between your nostrils. And she smoked".

Jennifer let out a hearty laugh trying to picture that.

"So, you didn't even dance with her?"

"No, I didn't. We didn't even eat together. We just had a drink".

"I see".

"What about you and Greg? How far did things go?"

"We were never intimate. I kept telling him I wasn't ready. Besides, he was so busy criticizing me that we didn't really have time for anything else".

"Criticizing you?"

"Yeah. What I wore, what I ate, all of it."

"I promise you right now, that I will never do that to you, ever".

"I believe you".

He held her till she fell asleep, and then fell asleep himself, now that he knew his world was complete.


	39. Chapter 39

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan woke up around 8, and got showered and dressed.

They decided to get breakfast to take with them, to save time.

After swinging by Jennifer's apartment so she could grab some more clothes, they headed to the airport.

They were eating their omelet's after they took off.

"Darling, there are some things you should know about my father. He's very stern, but it's because he's so protective of me. And he isn't a fan of public displays of affection, but that doesn't mean that we can't be a little affectionate. He might not let us stay together in the same room, so be prepared for that."

"Is there some reason I should be nervous?"

"No. He likes to give my boyfriends a hard time though, so don't be shocked if he gives you one".

After they finished their breakfast he took the containers to the trash, and then came back and sat next to her again.

"Darling, have you been to a doctor since your memories came back?"

"No. I called Susan though and she said that based on what I told her, which was everything, she saw no reason for me to come in, unless I was in pain. And I wasn't".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"She also said that your quick thinking of getting me an ice pack before we went to the hospital for my broken nose is what kept the bruising to a minimum".

"Tricks of the trade. When you grow up riding horses, you learn a thing or two".

"Did you ever have a broken nose?"

"No. But I face planted off my horse a few times".

"Darling, how long does it take to fly to your father's?"

"Well, the flight from New York is about 2 hours, sometimes less. And then it's about a 30-minute drive from the airport to the house. That's if we fly into Dulles. If we fly into BWI, it's about the same flight-wise, but it's at least an hour to the house".

She told him all about the house and what to expect.

"How do you want to tell him we are engaged?"

"Well, I guess we can just come out and tell him. I'm not worried, I know he will love you".

She laced her fingers through his and leaned against his shoulder.

They arrived about an hour later, and made their way to her father's house.

"What a beautiful estate".

"You should see it in the snow".

They pulled up front and parked, and Walter came out to greet them.

"Walter, hi!"

"Miss Jennifer, always a pleasure".

"Walter, this is my friend, Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is Walter. He takes the best care of my dad".

"Welcome, Jonathan".

"Thank you, Walter".

They carried their bags in, and she found her father in the living room, reading.

"Jennifer, what a lovely surprise".

"Pa! It's so wonderful to see you!"

"And who do we have here?"

"Pa, this is my friend, Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is my father, Stephen Edwards".

"Nice to meet you sir. You have a wonderful and amazing daughter".

"I couldn't agree with you more, Jonathan. Nice to meet you as well".

Walter appeared and told them lunch would be ready in about 30 minutes.

"Miss Jennifer, I hope you are in the mood for Made-rights".

"Oh, you know I am! I haven't had one of those in ages!" She turned to Jonathan.

"Jonathan, have you ever had a Made-Right?"

"I don't even know what that is".

"It's an old Maryland recipe. You take hamburger meat and brown it with some diced onion and garlic, and mix in some onion soup mix. Make it into patties and cook them, and then you eat them on a toasted bun with some yellow mustard and pickles".

"I see. I'm willing to try them".

"You won't be disappointed, Jonathan. I promise you".

"If you like them, I'll make you some more sometime".

"It's a deal".

"So, Jonathan, how do you know my Jennifer?"

"I met her through some friends".

"Pa, do you remember Caroline, my college roommate?"

"Yes, I do. Lovely girl. Blonde, almost as tall as you?"

"Yes, that's her. So, her husband Patrick was a friend of Jonathan's from the Navy".

"I see."

"We met at their house, at their son's birthday party".

"I see. Was it love at first sight?"  
"Not exactly". She grinned at him.

"So, what turned the tide?"

"Well, Caroline and Patrick had their third child. And they asked me to watch the kids one night while they went shopping for their Christmas presents, and then they didn't come home".

"They didn't come home?"

"No, they were killed in a car accident. Patrick died in surgery overnight, and Caroline a few hours later".

"That's a shame".

"So, they left a document that said they wanted us to watch the kids. And we jumped in with both feet. We went from friendly towards each other, to friends, to more than friends".

"I see. Where are the children now?"

"With their aunt and uncle. They are going to be raising them".

Jonathan looked down at her hand and saw that she had turned her ring around.

"So, what plans do you and Jonathan have for the future?"

"Well, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes. And at some point, I am going to move to California where he lives, and write freelance".

"Engaged? My daughter is engaged to be married?"

"Yes, Pa, I am".

"Well, that's absolutely wonderful, sweetheart. Congratulations!"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then he shook Jonathan's hand.

"Welcome to the family, son".

"Thank you, sir".

"Have you two set a date?"

"Not officially".

Walter came and told them lunch was ready.

They all walked into the dining room.

"I grilled some regular hamburgers, just in case Mr. Hart doesn't care for the Made-rights".

"Thank you, Walter".

Jonathan took one bite of the Made-Rights, and declared them to be a hit.

"We are going to have to introduce Max to those".

"Yeah, we will".

"Who is Max?"

"Jonathan's version of Walter".

After a nice lunch, Jennifer went to help Walter do the dishes.

Jonathan and Stephen went into the living room.

"Son, I just want to tell you that it's beyond obvious to me that my daughter loves you. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"I promise you, I will do whatever I can to make her happy. She means the world to me".

"I'm glad to hear it, son".

Jennifer came back and joined them again.

"Want to go riding with me?"

"Certainly".

"Ok, we should probably change first".

"Jennifer, Walter got your room ready for you, and the guest room ready for Jonathan".

"Ok, Pa".

They went upstairs and she showed him where his room was.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall."

"Want to sneak over here tonight?"

"We'll see".

She kissed him a few times and then went to her room to change.

She emerged in some jeans and riding boots and a pink short-sleeved top.

He had on jeans and green polo.

"You ready?"

"Ready".

They walked hand in hand to the stables.

"You can get your own horse, or you and I can double up".

They walked into the stables and selected their horses.

Jennifer was riding a dark brown horse named Starlight. Jonathan selected a light brown horse named Spartan.

She showed him the entire estate, and took him down trails she used to take as a kid. She took him down through the blackberry groves, and then along the edge of the property and back up to the stables.

They brushed their horses in the paddock, and then took them to their stalls.

They walked back to the house, and went and sat on the porch swing on the back patio.

"Darling, I forgot to tell you, we usually dress up for dinner".

"I can handle that".

"Darling, when do you have to go back to California?"

"If we fly back to New York day after tomorrow, I can probably spend a night or two in New York before flying back".

"So, I could probably go with you".

"I won't go without you".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They got up and went inside to get ready for dinner.

Jennifer put on a purple wide-strap sleeveless sundress, and some gray stacked flip flops.

Jonathan put on khaki pants and white button down shirt.

Dinner was Walter's crab cakes, grilled vegetables, and shrimp cocktail.

"Walter's crab cakes are legendary, darling. He won a cooking competition with them when I was a little girl".

"They are absolutely delicious".

"Did you enjoy your ride today?"

"Yes, we had a wonderful ride."

"Sir, you have a very gorgeous homestead".

"Thank you, son. We enjoy it".

Jonathan and Stephen started talking about history and war stuff, and Jennifer checked out. She cleared the table, and helped Walter with the dishes and then brought them all coffee.

They moved to the living room and Jonathan and Jennifer sat on the couch.

Her dad started showing her some of the art pieces he had catalogued, and then he and Jonathan got into a discussion over how art is revered around the world.

Around 10 p.m., Stephen announced he was going to bed.

"Are you two planning on staying tomorrow night?"

"Sure, if you'll have us".

"Of course, my sweetheart".

"Goodnight Pa".

"Goodnight Mr. Edwards".

"Stephen, please. Goodnight, see you in the morning".

Jonathan and Jennifer stayed up a little longer on the couch.

Jennifer got a calendar out and started looking at dates.

"Darling, I've been thinking about the wedding, and I want to tell you something, but I don't want to upset you".

"What is it?"

"So, with everything that comes along with planning a wedding, I don't think we will have enough time to get everything planned by August 18. I think we should move it back some".

"Oh, darling, I'm not going to get upset by that. I was actually thinking the same thing."

"You were? Well, when did you have in mind?"

"September 24th."

"I like that. But is one more month going to be long enough?"

"I think so. We just have to decide what kind of wedding we want, and start booking things. And I need to get a dress, and we should probably call the kids and tell them the new date".

"We can do all those things. We can do whatever you want".

"I think I want it to be small, just you and me up at the altar. And I know this is going to sound strange. But do you think Susan Kendall would want to be in the wedding? I mean, she has been instrumental in helping us get back together. She sat with me the day of your surgery and helped me stay calm, and then when you didn't remember me, she was helping me through that as well."

"I'm sure she would be happy to be in the wedding, darling. We can ask her when we get back to LA".

"Seems so weird to be getting married without Caroline".

"I know. Patrick would be my best man as well".

"We should have a table with their pictures on it, or something. I mean, if it hadn't been for them…"

"I couldn't agree more".

They finally decided to head to bed about an hour later.

She kissed him goodnight in the hallway outside his room.

"I love you".

"I love you too. Want me to sneak over to your side of the hallway?"

"Surprise me".

She kissed him again and then headed to her room.

She was in her nightgown and had just climbed in bed when he came across the hall.

"Hi".

He climbed in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"If my father comes in here, we are talking about the wedding".

"We could always tell him we are planning for the honeymoon".

"Jonathan! We will not".

She snuggled up to his chest and started playing with his chest hair.

"Besides, I don't think we need any help in that department".

She kissed his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

He held her till she fell asleep, and then eased out from under her. He covered her up, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Goodnight, my darling".

He went back to his room.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up first, so she went across the hall to wake him up.

"Good morning, darling".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, I did. But not as well as I'm waking up".

He kissed her a few more times and then she went to take a shower.

After they were both ready, they went downstairs for breakfast.

Walter had prepared his famous lemon ricotta pancakes, bacon, and fruit salad.

"So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go riding again, if Jonathan wants to. And then I guess we can do whatever he wants, if he wants to do something else".

"Riding sounds fun. I'm up for that".

She smiled at him.

After a nice breakfast, Jennifer and Jonathan helped with the dishes, and then headed to the stables.

"You know how yesterday we took two horses?"

"Yeah".

"Let's double up today".

"Ok".

This time they chose Passport, a light champagne colored horse.

Jennifer rode in front, and Jonathan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How fast do you want to go?"

"As fast as you do".

"Good. Hold on tight".

They rode fast through the pasture and down a few trails, and back through a grove to trees to a very old barn at the very back of the property.

She pulled the horse up to a trough, and Jonathan jumped down, and then helped her down. She tied the horse up to the iron bars on the side of the barn.

She turned the hose on and filled the trough, and then showed him around the barn.

"What is this?"

"Well, it was originally here because my father wanted to add more horses and cows to the farm. But, instead, he sells the hay that he cuts to the neighbors, and they store it here."

She started to climb up a ladder up into the loft. Jonathan followed her.

"I used to come up here as a kid sometimes, when I was angry. I would get my horse, ride out here and just escape."

She pulled out a couple old horse blankets and spread them out.

"I used to ask my dad to remake this loft into a living space for me, but he said no every time. I just thought it would be so cool to have a loft bed and a loft living area".

"Yeah, that would be cool".

They snuggled for a little bit, and had a pretty hot make out session.

"We should probably head back to the house".

"We can stay out here a little longer if you want to".

"My father might come looking for us".

"Won't we hear him if he does?"

"Maybe…maybe not…."

She kissed him again and then started folding up the blankets.

They climbed down, and then went and mounted Passport again.

She took him back a different way, past the pond and the boat house, and down behind the guesthouse.

"What is this?"

"It's an old guesthouse that we never use anymore."

She took the horse around to the back of the guesthouse and dismounted and tied her up.

There was a large hammock on the back patio of the guesthouse.

"This is my second favorite spot here".

"I see".

They settled onto the hammock swing and got comfortable.

"Darling, do you think maybe we could get some horses in California and keep them nearby wherever we live?"

"I have some horses already. I have a ranch and there are horses and stables there".

"Oh wonderful!"

"I promise I'll buy you whatever horse you want".

She rolled on top of him and hugged him and kissed him.

She settled onto his chest.

"I missed you last night".

"Yeah, it was weird to sleep alone. But darling, if your father caught us-"

"Max would have heard him yell all the way in California".

She started kissing his chest.

He rolled her off him and positioned himself so they were facing each other.

"Darling, there's nothing more I want in the world than to be with you right now. However, I would never forgive myself if I caused any strife between you and your father. So, I think we should wait till we get away from here".

"Good point".

She got up and untied the horse and he mounted the horse then helped her up.

They rode back to the stable and put the horse away.

They walked back up to the house, hand in hand.

They came inside and Walter told them that her father had gone to the gallery for a couple of appointments and they would be having a late dinner when he got back.

"Thank you Walter".

She turned to Jonathan.

"I want to show you something".

She took his hand and led him to the garage and took the tarp off an old car.

"This is my-"

"66 Mustang convertible".

"-first car".

"This was yours?"

"Yep. I wasn't allowed to have a car in boarding school, so I kept it at my friend's house and drove it on the weekends".

She grabbed her dad's gas can and filled the tank.

She grabbed the keys off the hook, and got in the driver's seat. It started right up.

Jonathan opened the garage door and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Want to go for a drive?"

"Sure".

She drove him through the town and showed him the local hangouts from when she was a kid.

"This is a beautiful city".

"Yeah it is, isn't it?"

She drove them to one last place. She drove them down a dirt road, till they came upon a dead end.

She pulled to a stop and parked, and put the top up.

She turned the car off and then turned around and flipped the back seat till it was flat.

"I didn't know the 66 mustang could do that."

"A little something I had put in when I had to replace the seats".

"Why did you have to replace the seats?"

"Let's just say a cigarette burn started it".

"You are so mysterious".

She climbed into the backseat and he climbed after her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We are away from the house, Jonathan".

He chuckled and kissed her.

"You are so clever".

She kicked her boots off, and then shimmied out of her jeans.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

He ran his hands up her back and unfastened her bra, and moved his hands around underneath the band to squeeze her breasts.

She reached down and undid his belt and pulled it off him, and then undid his pants.

He pulled her shirt up and kissed her breasts as he pushed her shirt up and over her head.

She pushed her bra to the side, and then pulled his shirt off him.

He kicked his boots off, and leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"You are so beautiful".

She nibbled on his lip as she kissed him back.

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a condom. He quickly put it on and then shrugged his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off his legs.

She shimmied out of her panties, and brought her knees up.

He cradled her face with his hands as he entered her, and she began to lift her hips in response to his.

She gripped his shoulders as he thrust in and out of her, and kissed her neck in a few places.

"Faster, honey".

He picked up the pace and grunted as his hips rocked into hers time and time again.

"Oh….god….Jenn….iff…..er…."

He let out a low, visceral moan as they found mutual release.

She wasn't loud, but she wasn't quiet, and neither was he.

They held each other afterwards, and shared some sweet kisses.

"I could never love another woman like I love you".

"I love you too, darling".

He rolled off her and they got dressed again.

When they got back in the front seat, she opened the glove compartment and handed him a small trash bag. He put the condom in it and the wrapper and they stopped by a gas station and tossed it in the trash can.

She let him drive home and they held hands the whole way.

"This has really been a fun day".

"Yeah, I've enjoyed it too."

He pulled the mustang into the garage, and she put the top up and then covered it with the tarp again.

They walked inside and found Walter cooking dinner.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half, Miss Jennifer. Your father should be home in about a half hour".

"Thank you, Walter".

"Smells great, Walter".

"Another one of Miss Jennifer's favorites. Ginger soy chicken, brown rice, and easy cheesy zucchini casserole".

"Oh yum! Thank you, Walter!"

They headed upstairs and got ready for dinner.

Jennifer came downstairs first, and Jonathan found her on the couch a few minutes later.

"I'm not going to want to leave this place tomorrow".

"I can see why".

"Is the Penthouse ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. We can go check it out when we get back to the city".

"Yeah? That sounds like it could be fun".

"Almost as fun as last time".

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, and she rubbed her fingers on his cheek.

"The living room is not the place for that".

"Pa, it was just a kiss. And besides, we are engaged and I'm 30 years old".

"And this is my house".

"Fine".

"Did you two have a good day?"

"Yes, we did. We rode Passport, and then we took the mustang out for a ride through town".

"She still works, huh?"

"Yes. Fiona is still running very well".

"Well, I am going to go change for dinner. I will see you two in a few minutes".

Jennifer dug out the photo album under the coffee table and started flipping through it.

Jonathan had his arm around her.

"This was my mother. I was about 5 years old in this picture. Taken right out front".

"She was very beautiful. You look just like her".

"Thank you".

She turned the page.

"And this is me with my very first horse, Sweet Sue. I got her for my 7th birthday. We had other horses before her, but she was the first horse that was all mine".

"She's very beautiful. Palomino?"

"Arabian. She had a good life, but she broke her leg when I was just out of college, and had to be put down".

She turned the page again.

"And this is when I turned 16, and Pa surprised me with Fiona, the convertible".

"How did she get the name Fiona?"

"Well, I don't remember, really. I think my roommate at boarding school must have named her that".

Stephen came back in the living room then.

"Ok, let's eat".

"Pa, how did things go at the gallery?"

"Splendidly. I closed four deals today on art sales".

"Wonderful!"

They sat down and Walter brought their dinner in.

"I always know when my daughter's in the house. Walter cooks her favorite meals".

"Pa!"

"I'm kidding, my sweetheart".

Jonathan practically inhaled the chicken, and declared that Max was going to have to learn the recipe.

"I agree."

"Sweetheart, can I interest you in some poker after dinner?"

"You may. I need to brush up".

Jonathan turned to her.

"You play poker?"

"I've played once or twice".

She gave him a sly smile.

"Son, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into".


	40. Chapter 40

"I'm up for the challenge".

After dinner, they moved to the living room, and Stephen set up the card table.

Jennifer got out the cards and chips, and Walter made them some popcorn and drinks.

Jonathan sat next to Jennifer, and started telling her how to play.

"Oh, so I want more than one of each card in my hand?"

"Yes, that's a good thing."

"I see. And what do I do with the others?"

"You trade them for new cards".

"Oh, yes. I remember that".

They started playing and Jennifer lost the first two hands.

"Don't worry, darling, you'll get the hang of it".

Jonathan dealt the cards and they all placed their bets.

Stephen went out early, and finally it was time for them to show their hands.

Jonathan went first.

"There is nothing more beautiful in a poker game than 4 5's. See that? One of every suit".

"Oh, those are really pretty. But darling, the only thing prettier than 4 5's is 4 9's".

She laid her cards down and cracked a smile at him as she took the pot.

"You snowed me!"

"Yes, my daughter snowed you, son. And very well, I might add".

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"In college. We had a weekly poker night".

"But…I'm out of chips".

"Sorry, darling. You can watch till the next round".

She and her dad went head to head, and Stephen won in the end, by a pair.

"Good game, Pa".

"Same to you, sweetheart".

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in".

"We aren't far behind you".

"Oh no, darling. We are gonna have a rematch".

Jennifer started laughing.

"Let me get some more popcorn and ginger ale and we can start again".

"Goodnight, you two".

"Goodnight, Stephen".

Jonathan went to the kitchen with Jennifer while she made them more popcorn.

He wrapped his arms around her while they waited on the popcorn.

"Darling, I'm sorry I tricked you. It was just a little joke".

"It's ok". He kissed her a few times.

"And by the way, I'm getting you back".

"I would expect nothing less".

She gave him a few kisses and then put the popcorn in a bowl and they walked to the living room.

She started dealing the cards and he was getting the chips ready.

"Why don't we make this interesting?"

"How so?"

"Strip poker".

"Jonathan! In my father's house? You can't be serious!"

"That's the interesting part".

"Jonathan!"

She silenced him with a kiss.

They played a few hands and Jonathan beat her a few times.

"Ok, last hand".

"Let's play war".

"Ok".

She shuffled the cards and then dealt them.

"Let's play till the first person runs out of cards".

"Fine with me".

She ran out of cards first, and then he started counting his cards.

"42 cards to your 10".

"Well, congratulations".

"That means you owe me 42 of something".

"How about 42 pieces of popcorn?"

"No….I don't think so".

She cleaned up the cards and then he helped her with the table.

"42 back massages?"

"I could go for that, but I don't think that's it…."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something".

"I'm sure I will".

They turned the lights out and headed upstairs.

She kissed him in the hallway.

"Come across when you're changed".

"You got it".

She changed into her nightgown and settled into bed. She threw some bridal magazines at the foot of the bed.

Jonathan changed into his pajamas and then went across to her room.

He climbed onto the bed next to her.

He saw the magazines and looked at her.

"You asked me over here to plan the wedding?"

"Not exactly. Those are for my father, in case he comes up here. I'll tell him we were planning".

"Great idea".

"I thought so too".

She snuggled up to him.

"Darling, where is some place you've always wanted to go but haven't been yet?"

"well, I've never been on a train trip across Canada. And I've never been to Maui. And I've never been to the Dominican Republic. I've always wanted to have a relaxing vacation in Punta Cana".

She turned to look at him.

"What about you?"

"Oh, lots of places. I've never been to Italy, or the British Virgin Islands, and I would love to explore New Zealand".

"That would be fun".

"I think I know what your penance of 42 is going to be".

"Oh, what's that?"

"I'll show you".

He leaned over and gave her 10 kisses.

"Now there's only 32 left".

"Great idea".

She rolled up on one elbow and looked at him.

"What time do we need to leave tomorrow?"

"How about right after breakfast?"

"That's fine with me".

"I figure we can go by the Penthouse, see if it's ready for us to stay there, and if so, we can order in and have a quiet evening there. If not, we can either stay at your place, or a hotel. Are you working Monday?"

"I need to go in, finish my story and tell my boss I'm giving my notice".

"If she will let you work from home, we can fly back to California Tuesday. If she won't, I will fly back Tuesday, and then fly back to New York on Friday".

"It's a deal".

She gave him 9 more pecks and 1 more long kiss.

"22".

They chatted about a few wedding related things, and she gave him some more kisses.

She gave him the final 12 kisses before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning".

He kissed her and then went across the hall to his room.

***The next morning***

They were up early and had a nice breakfast with Stephen. Walter made them scrambled eggs and bacon, and fresh squeezed juice.

Jonathan loaded the car while Jennifer told her dad goodbye.

"Thanks for the visit Pa. We'll be sure to visit again soon. And we will see you at the wedding".

"I cannot wait, my sweetheart. This week, I am going to transfer your wedding fund to the bank account that you and I have with Citibank, the one we had for you in college. That is wedding expenses and living expenses after the wedding".

"Thank you, Pa".

She gave him a long hug, and then she hugged Walter.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Stephen. You have a lovely home".

"You are welcome here anytime, son. As long as she is happy with you, I'm happy with you".

"I appreciate that. I hope that she is always happy with me".

"Me too". Jennifer took his hand and they walked to the car.

They drove towards the airport, and she pointed out some places along the way.

They boarded the plane as soon as they got to the airport, and got settled.

After they leveled off, he sat in front of her on the floor and she gave him a back rub.

She was able to clearly see his scar for the first time. It looked somewhat like a fishhook, with little x's across it.

She leaned down and gave it a delicate kiss and then finished rubbing his shoulders.

"Honey, have your headaches gone completely away?"

"Yes, I believe so. And I've noticed that it's like I'm more clear-headed, and I'm not waking up confused like I was either".

"That's good".

"Yeah. I have to admit, I was a little scared there, for a while".

"When?"

"When I was having the headaches all the time".

"Why didn't you say something?"

He got up and moved back to the seat next to her.

"Darling, I want to know that you are protected. And the last thing I want to do is scare you. And for all I knew, it was just dumb luck that I was having headaches all the time".

"Darling, you and I are getting married. Do we really want to get in the habit of keeping things from each other?"

"No, I suppose we don't. I'm sorry".

She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, when I picture our wedding, I see it outdoors. I see lots of white and pink and green flowers. I see a squared altar, with hanging flowers from it. And I see the kids-Luke is standing next to you, and he's dressed up. As are you. I think you are in a suit. And Savanna is next to me, and she's in the most gorgeous dress ever. And Susan is next to me also, in a pink gown. Max and you and Luke have on Pink ties and pink boutonniere's. And then I see us dancing all night long, and one of our dances is just you, me and the kids on the dance floor. And then we are leaving, in a convertible of some kind."

She turned to him.

"What do you see?"

"I see the most exquisite woman to ever walk the planet standing at the altar. And there are things going on around me, but I don't know what they are, because I am only focused on you".

"How sweet".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They landed in New York around 1, and headed to the Penthouse.

"What color were the walls before?"

"Creamy beige, like an oatmeal color all the way through. Now, I asked them to do some kind of bluish gray in the bedroom, a soft green in the master bathroom, and a soft yellow in the kitchen, and a medium gray in all the other rooms".

"That sounds nice".

It was stormy and rainy in New York, so it took them a little bit longer to get to the Penthouse.

They brought their luggage in, and took it up to the Penthouse.

They opened the door to find all of his furniture covered in painter's tarps. They walked through and found that not one of the rooms was completed.

He placed a call to the painter, and then looked at Jennifer.

"Well, I guess we can go to your apartment or a hotel somewhere. I'm sorry".

"Oh that's alright. It's not your fault".

"Let me run get something. I'll be right back".

He grabbed something out of the bedroom, and then came back to her by the door.

They picked up their luggage, locked the penthouse and headed for the elevator.

"Let's go to my place. I need to do laundry anyways".

"Sounds good".

After they got settled in her apartment, she started some laundry and he ordered them dinner.

He paid for their dinner when it arrived, and she quickly set the table.

"Darling, what did you order us?"

"I decided to recreate our first date meal".

"Which first date? The one in London, or the one where we got a babysitter and ended up at the Penthouse?"

"Not the one in London".

He took her hand and led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her.

He had ordered each of them a steak and baked potato, and a salad for her.

"Darling, you remembered!"

She leaned up and kissed him.

He lit them some candles and they had a very romantic dinner inside, while a storm raged outside.

After they finished, they did the dishes together, and then he took her hand and led her to the den.

He moved the coffee table and turned on some soft music.

He took her hand and they started to dance.

"You are so romantic".

"I have my moments".

They shared several dances right there in the living room, in their pajamas.

After they were done dancing, he picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Jonathan, you are going to hurt yourself!"

"Nonsense. I could never feel pain where you are concerned."

He placed her on the bed and then went to the other side.

"Now it's time for the surprise".

He laid on the bed next to her, and they put their heads next to each other.

He turned off the light, and turned on the TV, and made it project onto the ceiling.

"Oh darling, you got me one".

She turned and kissed him.

"No, I got the one from the Penthouse and brought it here".

"Same thing".

She snuggled up to his chest and they flipped through the channels till they found Casablanca on tv.

He held her while they watched it, and she fell asleep on his chest just before the end of the movie.

He finished the movie, and then eased out from under her, and went and checked the door to make sure it was locked and turned off the lights.

He switched out the laundry for her, and then set her alarm for 7.

He climbed back in bed and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***Monday***

Her alarm went off at 7, and she reached across him and turned it off.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning".

She stretched and snuggled him a little tighter.

Suddenly, she sat straight up.

"Oh no! I forgot to switch out the laundry!"

She bolted out of bed and he got up and caught her and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's ok. I did it after you fell asleep".

"You did?"

"I did".

"I love you". She kissed him a few times, and then headed to get the laundry.

They had breakfast together after they were both showered and dressed, and then they shared a cab.

"Bye darling, have a good day. I love you".

"Bye darling. I love you too".

She walked into the Times and headed for her desk.

After she put her things down, she went and got some coffee and then sat down and typed up her notice.

She took it to her boss as soon as it was done.

"Hi. Can we chat a second?"

"Yes, we can. But first, tell me all about the other night".

"Well, remember how I moved to California several months ago? The guy I moved out there for, my fiancé, he had to have brain surgery. And he woke up from the surgery not able to remember us being a couple. We knew each other a short time before we got together, and we didn't exactly like each other then. And that's all he could remember of me and him. So, he broke off the engagement, and I moved back here. And he and I were friends, and we said that we would have dinner when he was in town as friends. And we did. It was right after I broke up with Greg. Anyways, Greg came to my apartment the night I had dinner with Jonathan, and was out of line. Jonathan protected me and took care of it and that's why Greg was arrested".

"That's why Greg was arrested! He told us that he loaned his car to someone and they had an accident that resulted in someone getting hurt and left the scene. He said they arrested him because his car left the scene".

"No. He was arrested because he broke Jonathan's nose, and banged his head against a wall and wouldn't leave when I asked him to".

"Interesting".

"So anyways, when I got the flowers, I called Jonathan's office and they said he wasn't due back in town for a month. So, you had told me it wasn't Greg, and Jonathan's office told me it wasn't him, so I took a chance and went just to see who it was. It was Jonathan, turns out he hadn't told his office he was coming to town. And he told me that he woke up one day last week, and he remembered everything. He thought through everything, realized that he still loved me and hoped I still loved him. And when I went to the gift shop, the clerk handed me a bag, and a ticket. I got to skip the line, and was told to go to the left to the corner. He showed up right after me, and I was all "hi Jonathan, I can't talk, I'm meeting someone". And he told me he was who I was meeting, that he remembered and that he still loved me. And then he kissed me, and asked me to marry him".

She held her ring up for her boss to see.

"Ok, that's the most romantic thing I've heard in a long time".

"Yeah, he's very romantic. After that, he carried me to the elevator, and we left the Empire State building in a lit horse drawn carriage, and we went back to my apartment so I could pack a few things and then we went to the hotel he was staying at. He had gotten us a penthouse room at the W".

"Oh, that's amazing! My husband never does stuff like that".

"So, now comes the part where I tell you that I'm moving to California again".

"I am so happy for you. I hate to lose you but I'm happy that you found your happily ever after. I tell you what. What if you write freelance for the Times? I can promise to only assign you to West Coast stories. And you can also write about whatever you want. And you can write as little or as much as you want, and I will publish one story a week, max. How does that sound?"

"Same salary and benefits?"

"Yes, all the same".

"You have a deal."

They shook hands and she handed her the freelance form to take to HR.

They agreed, and told her she could start immediately.

Jennifer swung by the mail room, grabbed some boxes, and took them to her desk to start packing up.

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"My boss gave me a new title, so I'm headed to the apartment."

"Ok, want to have lunch?"

"Sure. How about Mortimer's on 5th? In an hour?"

"Perfect I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and took her things to the apartment and then went to meet Jonathan.

***Mortimer's***

"And then she said that I could work freelance in California, keep my same salary and benefits, and that I could work as much or as little as I want to. So, I told her she had a deal, and HR said I could start today. So, we can go to California whenever you want".

"How about tonight? We can surprise Max".

"I love it".

She kissed him, and then after they ate, she headed to the apartment to pack all her clothes.

Jonathan got to her apartment at 3, and they headed to the airport.

As soon as they had leveled off, he popped a bottle of champagne.

He poured them both a glass and handed her one.

"To the start of our wonderful life together".

"Awww. To the most wonderful man I've ever known".

They clinked glasses, kissed a few times and then took a sip.

Jennifer started making a list of things to do.

Jonathan looked over and saw the list and pulled his pen out of his pocket.

"May I?"

"Sure".

He wrote across the top a new item, and then reordered the numbers.

He handed it back to her.

She started laughing.

Across the top, it said "Make love to my fiancé".

He took her hand and led her to the plane's bedroom so they could do just that.


	41. Chapter 41

They landed in LA just after 10 p.m. NYC time, which was only 7 p.m. in LA.

He drove them to the townhouse and they went inside. He carried in all their bags, and they set them by the stairs.

"Max, you home?"

"In the kitchen, Mr. H."

He took Jennifer's hand and they went to the kitchen.

She walked up behind Max and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned around.

"Miss Edwards! So wonderful to see you".

He gave her a big hug.

"Great to see you too, Max".

"I made dinner-California chicken salads".

She turned to Jonathan.

"What's a California chicken salad?"

"Grilled chicken on top of a salad. But the salad has alfalfa sprouts, bell peppers, broccoli and artichoke hearts, along with things like avocado, tomato and cucumber".

"That sounds heavenly".

"Jennifer has some new recipes for you to try, Max".

"That sounds great!"

"Can we help, Max?"

"Not necessary, Miss Edwards. I've got it all under control. Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes".

"Great".

"Darling, how about some wine with dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful".

She opened the wine while he got out two glasses and then she poured them some.

"Cheers, darling".

"Cheers".

He leaned over and kissed her and they took a sip and then took it to the table.

After a wonderful dinner that Jennifer raved about to Max, they went to the living room.

"Darling, let's call the kids".

He nodded and grabbed the phone and called Julie and Sean.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan. Can we talk to the kids for a minute?"

"Sure! They are right here".

Jonathan talked to Luke for a few minutes and then Savanna got on the phone.

"Hey, there's someone who wants to talk to you. Hang on one second".

He passed the phone to Jennifer.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Jeffer! Hi!"

"Hi, lovebug. I have some good news for you".

"Are you going to wear the princess dress?"

"Yes, I am. And Uncle Jonathan is going to wear the man clothes. And you get to be in a wedding, with Luke and McKenna, of course".

"Yay! Can I tell you something, Aunt Jeffer?"

"Anything, Lovebug".

"Uncle Jonathan is way better than your friend Greg".

"I agree. And lovebug, Greg isn't my friend anymore".

"Good. He was dopey".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess he was".

They chatted a little longer, and then Julie got back on the phone.

"So, we are getting married, and the wedding is going to be September 24th. And we want the kids to be in it. Can you take them and have them measured so that we know their correct sizes?"

"Yes, I can do that. And congratulations".

"Thank you! We are very happy".

"Ok, well I need to put the kids down. But we are all so happy that you called. We'll be in touch".

"Sounds good. Talk to you soon".

She hung up the phone and snuggled up to Jonathan.

"Savanna was so excited".

"Yeah, Luke was too".

"No more than me".

"Or me".

She leaned forward and grabbed a bridal magazine about Los Angeles.

She found a list of 100 venues, and circled the ones that she wanted to go look at.

"Darling, are you going to be aggravated with me if I tell you that we need to go see a venue or two every day this week?"

"No. Are you going to be aggravated with me if I tell you that it'd be better to take a day and see 10-15 all in a row?"

"No. What day do you want to do that?"

"How about Thursday?"

"Deal".

She did some more wedding planning while he watched Tv. By the end of the evening, she pretty much had the whole thing planned.

"Honey, do you want to wear pink ties, or do you want to wear soft pastel green ties? It would be you, Max, Luke, and whomever else you have on your side of the wedding party. Plus my father. Your choice is a pink tie and green and white boutonniere, probably with a little pink ribbon, or a green tie, and a pink boutonniere with a little green ribbon".

"Hmm….green tie, I guess".

"Ok. So that means that whomever is on my side is going to wear a green dress and carry pink flowers."

She turned to him.

"Darling, will you call Susan and see if she can come over now?"

"Yeah, I can do that".

He picked up the phone and called her. She said she would be right over.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Jonathan went and opened it.

"Hi, thanks for coming".

"What is this about?"

He led her to the living room.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about something".

She turned and saw Jennifer sitting there.

"Jennifer! I'm so glad to see you!"

She came over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, I'm glad to see you too."

"So, does this mean-"

Jennifer nodded.

"How wonderful! When?"

"Well, he came to New York last week and surprised me. He proposed again at the top of the Empire state building".

"I'm on top of the world when I'm with her, so it just made sense".

"I love that".

"So, we were thinking, that you have been very instrumental in helping us get the kids away from their aunt and uncle, and also us getting back together and you sat with me while he was in surgery and helped me stay somewhat calm. So, what do you think about being my Matron of Honor?"

"Oh sweetie, I'd love to! Thank you".

She leaned forward and hugged her a few minutes.

"Ok, so we haven't booked anything yet. We are going to look at venues this week. We are thinking September 24th."

"Wonderful. What colors are you going with?"

"Pink, like maybe raspberry, and a soft pastel green. That could change a thousand times between now and then, though".

"Well, I'm sure it's going to be a glamorous affair, and I'm thrilled that you want me to be a part of it".

"We are looking at venues this week. After we pick one, I'm going to work on finding a dress. And the kids that we were watching, they are going to be in the wedding. So, you might have to help Savanna walk back down the aisle. Not like help her walk, but tell her it's time to go".

"Sounds like fun to me".

"Well, thank you so much! We will be in touch".

Jennifer hugged her again, and walked her out.

She returned to the couch and snuggled up to Jonathan.

"Are you going to the office tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I should be home about 5".

"Great".

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I need to get my clothes put away. And I need to find a few places out here, like a hair cut place, and a nail shop. And I need to figure out a vehicle".

"What do you mean figure out a vehicle?"

"I mean, I have the Corvette, in a storage unit in New York. But I don't want to drive that every day once I get it back out here. And I need to figure out what I want to drive every single day".

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, in a perfect world, I would have a gray Aston Martin convertible. But, my budget at the moment is more like a Jeep Wrangler. I'll start looking at the ads tomorrow".

"What about a BMW?"

"I cannot afford a BMW".

"But we can".

"But we aren't married yet, so it shouldn't be a 'we' thing yet".

"Jennifer, if you need something, just ask me".

"I don't want to be the needy girlfriend".

"You aren't, I promise".

"Ok, fine. Let's compromise. What if you go with me to look at a car tomorrow night?"

"Ok, but will you put the BMW back on the list?"

"It's at the top. Blue, convertible, tan leather, fully loaded".

"Deal".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm going to go change for bed, darling".

She got up and took her bags upstairs and changed into her nightgown. She started putting some clothes on hangers in the closet, and some in drawers.

She was almost finished by the time he came upstairs to bed, about an hour later.

She put on a coat of baby oil and climbed into bed.

He rolled on top of her and put his head on her chest.

She started scratching his back.

"Oh, I've missed that for sure".

"Darling, whatever happened with Abby and Mike?"

"They were arrested when they got back to New York. I had some people clean out the house and box up all the mementos and send them to the kids. It's all in a climate controlled storage unit and I've paid for 10 years worth. Sean and Julie took the furniture that they wanted, we sold the rest and the house is now empty and for sale. And the birth mom of the two kids he kidnapped called. She sent me a reward for finding them-$25,000. I donated it to the orphanage I grew up in".

"That's wonderful".

"I like to help them out whenever I can, because they raised me".

"You are so wonderful".

She scratched his back till he was almost asleep, and then he moved up next to her.

"I'm so glad you are here".

He kissed her tenderly, and then made love to her before they fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up with Jonathan, so they could have breakfast together.

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"Have a good day honey, I love you".

"I love you too. See you tonight".

She was upstairs and had just showered and dressed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. I forgot to bring something in from the car, can you run out and meet me outside to get it?"

"Yeah, when are you going to be here?"

"In about 1 minute".

She ran down the stairs and out the front door and out to the parking lot.

He was sitting in the parking lot, in a brand-new Blue BMW convertible with a red bow on it.

He climbed out of the car and brought the keys to her.

"For you, darling".

"Jonathan! You shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to. You deserve it".

"Thank you, darling".

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

She ran back inside and grabbed her purse and then took the keys from him and they took it for a spin.

They drove down the street and up into the canyon, and then back down.

"What a darling little neighborhood. I love these houses".

"Yeah, they are nice, aren't they?"  
She drove him back to the dealership, and dropped him off.

"Thank you, darling".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, see you tonight".

"I love you too".

She headed back to the townhouse and parked, and took the bow off her car.

She organized her closet all day, and then Jonathan got home at 5.

"Darling?"

"Up here".

He came up the steps and found her in the bedroom.

"Hi. What are you up to?"

"Organizing my closet. Hi darling".

She kissed him and hugged him a minute.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Can you take me to the storage unit? I didn't get all of my things out of there when I moved last time".

"Sure, we can do that".

He changed clothes and she finished organizing her closet, and then they headed to the storage unit.

"Do you know what you are looking for?"

"Yeah, I think so. Shouldn't take me too long".

He pulled them up right next to it, and then unlocked it for her.

He turned on the light, and she immediately found it.

It was the teal box that Caroline had left her.

"Darling, I'm sorry-I thought you opened that a long time ago. I would have made sure it was at the house if I knew you hadn't".

"No, that's ok. I wasn't ready to open it. I'm still not, but it's been bugging me, so I need to".

She got it and put it in the backseat and then grabbed a few more things, and they headed back to the house.

They picked up a pizza along the way, and headed home.

Max was in the kitchen when they got home.

"Hey you two, I was just about to start dinner".

"No need-we brought pizza".

"Well, I brought pizza. Jennifer ordered a side of cardboard for herself".

"I did not. I simply asked for cauliflower crust, olive oil base, and non-dairy cheese with lots of veggies".

"That ain't pizza, Miss Edwards, that's veggies with a bunch of veggies and fake cheese on it."

"Exactly. I tried to tell her that".

"Darling, you aren't the one who has to fit into a dress in a couple months".

"No, I won't. But you will look gorgeous in anything, darling".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I know, because I plan on eating super healthy between now and then".

After dinner, she took the box to the coffee table and opened it.

There was a note on top.

" _Sweet Jennifer- I saw this in the window one day and immediately thought of you. I don't have a clue who you are going to marry, but I hope that when you do, you will wear this dress. I imagine that Savanna will be in your wedding, somehow. She loves you so much, but not nearly as much as I do. I know it seems weird, but I splurged and I got this for you-just consider it a wedding gift. You are my best friend and you deserve to have nice things. I just know in my heart, that you will one day find your prince, and he will give you everything your heart desires. You are such a blessing in my life, and to my family, we couldn't make it without you sometimes. Just always remember how beautiful you are, and how loved you are and should be._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _P.S.-Patrick just introduced me to one of his friends. I think he will be perfect for you. They served together in the Navy, and he's tall, dark, and oh so handsome. His name is Jonathan. I'll have to set you two up sometime"._

Jennifer wiped the tears away, and opened the tissue on the box.

She could see it was a wedding dress and veil.

She put the top back on the box, and went to the bathroom to get a Kleenex, and came back out.

Jonathan was coming into the living room from the kitchen.

"Darling, what is it?"

"I opened the box."

"And?"

"And, there was a letter in it from her."

She got it and let him read it.

"Make sure you read the bottom".

"That's amazing".

"I think she could tell that we were supposed to be together".

"I think so too."

"If I hadn't been so stubborn-"

"You weren't stubborn. You were cautious. And you had every right to be".

He hugged her and held her.

"So, what's in the box?"

"She bought me a wedding dress".

"How sweet".

"She was the best".

She started crying again, and a few minutes later, she took the box upstairs, just as Max was coming in from the kitchen.

"Miss Edwards ok?"

"She's missing her best friend, the kid's mom. She opened the box that she left her today, and it upset her".

"Oh, geez. I hate that for her".

"Yeah, me too".

He heard the shower start, and decided then to go up and check on her.

He was sitting on the bed when she came out of the bathroom.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Did you bring that thing from New York?"

"Yes, I did".

"Wonderful".

They went downstairs and made some popcorn to snack on while they watched the movie.

"Darling, when do I get to see the dress?"

"When I walk down the aisle. And not a second sooner".

"Do you like it?"

"I tried it on, and it fits perfectly. It's a little more risqué than I probably would have chosen for myself, but I can have it altered and she was right, it looks amazing on me".

"I see. So, does this dress mean I have to wear a tux, or a nice suit or what?"

"I think a nice suit would be fine".

"Got it".

They got comfy under the blanket and turned on a movie and took turns feeding each other popcorn.

About halfway through the movie, a storm came up and knocked out the cable.

"Well, I guess that's it".

She took the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen and washed it, and put it in the dishwasher.

She went back to the living room and rejoined Jonathan, who was folding the blanket.

"We're going up, Max. See you in the morning".

"Goodnight folks".

"Night Max".

They headed upstairs and climbed into bed.

"Darling, what would you say if I told you I wanted us to start working out and running together?"

"I would say I have a better workout in mind for us".

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really".

He turned out the light and made love to her a couple times, and then they fell asleep together.

***Thursday***

Jonathan had taken the day off work, so that they could go house hunting and venue-hunting.

They left the house around 9, and started driving towards their first listing.

"This house is a two-story brick, craftsman style home. 6 bedrooms, 3.5 baths, patio and pool in the back".

"Craftsman style? Do we really want a craftsman style home?"

"Why not? It sounds charming".

"I've never liked Craftsman style houses".

"Let's just give it a try, shall we?"

He finally agreed, and they drove by it.

"Paint is peeling off, roof needs new shingles, and the bushes are overgrown".

"So, we will hire a painter, a roofer and a landscaper".

She wrote down the number of the agent, and took a picture of the house.

They drove to the second one, which was a Cape Cod style house in a very nice neighborhood, and parked out front.

She handed him the listing, and he read it and handed it back to her.

"The backyard on this one isn't very big. And these houses are a little too close for my liking".

She wrote the agent's number down and took another picture, and they headed to listing 3.

She read him the listing while he drove.

"3 story modern-style house with 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, double master, one up, one down, spacious backyard with large pool and detached hot tub, large entertaining patio, eat-in kitchen, with separate dining rooms."

She flipped the page over and saw the layout.

"This house is spacious, except the closets aren't big enough and the bathrooms in the master don't have a tub."

He pulled up and parked.

"I love this house. Let's make an appointment to see the inside".

"Oh, darling. I don't like this house. It's dark, and uninviting, and the windows are small."

"So? We'll hire a painter, and a redecorator, and get new windows".

She sighed, and wrote down the number and took the picture.

They headed to listing 4.

"This is a Tudor style house, 6 bedrooms plus a bonus room, 4.5 baths."

She flipped it over to look at the layout.

"All the bathrooms have tub showers, and the backyard is a little bigger, but has lots of trees".

As soon as they parked, he shook his head.

"I don't like it. This doesn't feel like a home to me".

"Well, we can at least make an appointment to check it out".

He made a face at her.

"What is that look for?"

"I don't want to check it out".

"Well, I do".

"Why? This isn't the house for us".

"How can you say that? You haven't even seen it yet! Not on the inside anyways".

"I don't have to see the inside to know I don't like it".

She wrote down the agent's number and took a picture anyways.

They headed to the last listing, and parked.

She handed him the flyer.

"Neoclassical, 5 bedrooms, 3 baths, large backyard with pool and spacious patio. Walk-in closets in every bedroom, extra large shower stall and separate soaking tub in the master bath".

He turned to her.

"Let's make an appointment to see this one".

"No, I don't want to".

"Why not?"

"It doesn't look right to me. I don't like the color outside, and I don't like the style".

"Jennifer, you are the one that selected the listings, not me".

"I know that. But I don't like it."

"Well, I do".

She wrote down the number and took the picture and then he drove them back towards the townhouse.

"So, what do we have? 3/5 houses that you didn't like and won't consider."

"Jennifer-that's not fair".

"That is fair. Facts are facts, Jonathan. The facts are that at 3 of the houses you said you didn't want to even see the inside".

"Well you weren't exactly gung ho about every house either".

"No, but at least I kept an open mind".

"How do you know I didn't?"

"If you had, we'd be making 5 appointments to see 5 houses. But we're not".

"We are buying a house, Jennifer, not an outfit, or a book. It's not like we can just return it if It's not right".

"I understand that, but we have to find a place to live".

"We have a place to live. This isn't a life or death situation".

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to leave the townhouse. You didn't want to buy a house with me at all".

"That's not true. I took the day off of work, didn't I? I went with you, didn't I?"

"Yes, it is. You were just placating me. You have no intentions of buying a house with me at all. And if we cannot find a house, then we have no reason to find a venue".

He pulled them into the townhouse and parked and she jumped out and went inside.

Max was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how was the-"

Jennifer stormed up the steps and slammed the door.

"-house hunting?"

Jonathan came in right behind her.

"Don't ask, Max".

He went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer and took a long swig.

He went and sat outside on the patio and drank his beer. Jennifer stayed upstairs about 30 minutes and then came downstairs. She made a grocery list and then headed to the grocery store.

Max finally went outside and sat next to Jonathan.

"Miss Edwards just got in the car and took off".

"She's a grown woman, she can do whatever she wants".

"So, I take it you two didn't find a house?"

"Oh we found some. Just not one we could agree on".

"Give it time, Mr. H. Sit down and talk to her, and together you guys make a list of what you want in a house and what you don't. And then you look for a house that meets the list".

"That's a good idea. I just hate that we had a fight while we were house hunting. I mean, we are supposed to be planning for our future, not fighting".

"So apologize to her. Tell you are sorry and that you love her and you want to work this out".

"You think that'll be enough?"

"I do. She loves you, Mr. H."

"You're right. Thanks, Max".

He was sitting on the couch when he heard her come in.

She carried in 30 grocery bags all by herself.

"Here, let me help you".

"No thank you, I've got it".

He shut the door behind her, and then went to the kitchen.

He silently started taking the groceries out of the bags while she put them away.

After she was done, she poured herself some seltzer water and went out to the patio. He gave her a few minutes and then went out there and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry", they said in unison.

She chuckled. "You go first".

"I'm sorry that you feel like I don't want to buy a house with you. That's not true. I want more than anything to buy you the house of your dreams. But darling, I want to love the house we live in too".

"I understand that. I don't want to live somewhere you aren't happy. But darling, you didn't give some of the houses a chance."

"I know that. And you didn't give the one house I actually did like a chance. So, either we are going to have to compromise, or we are going to be stuck in this townhouse forever".

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I want us to call a real estate agent. Let them find the houses for us, and we can go from there".

"Ok, we can do that".

She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I said you weren't being open minded. I should just be grateful that you even went looking at houses with me".

"Darling, we are both at fault here. Let's just call it even, ok?"

"Ok".

She leaned over and kissed him, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Darling, have you ever lifted weights?"

"Not seriously, why?"

"Because you could win a gold medal in door slamming".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

They stayed out there a little longer, and then went inside.

"Ok, darling, let's call a real estate agent".


	42. Chapter 42

***A month later***

Jennifer was immersed in planning the wedding. They had picked a venue, an old home that had a gorgeous outdoor garden style courtyard, with a view of the ocean. She and Susan had picked a strapless, raspberry colored dress with a sweetheart plunge neckline and chiffon empire waist for Susan to wear. It was really gorgeous on her.

Jennifer had picked out a princess style white gown for Savannah and McKenna to wear, and they had ordered a suit for Luke.

Jennifer had booked flowers, a DJ, a caterer, and a photographer.

Tonight, she and Jonathan were supposed to be addressing their invitations.

She had just finished typing up the guest list addresses when Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome!" She stood up and kissed him.

"You are right on time. I just finished the address list, and the invitations and envelopes are all ready".

"No, we aren't doing those. We are going to go have a nice dinner somewhere".

"Jonathan, you promised!"

"My secretary can do the addressing".

"I want to do it. And I want to do it with you".

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Compromise? I take you to dinner and then we do the invites".

"Ok, fine. I will agree to that".

"Thank you".

She went to change clothes and they headed to dinner.

Jennifer ordered a grilled chicken salad with lemon juice and olive oil for dressing.

Jonathan ordered a Tomahawk ribeye steak and a loaded baked potato.

"Darling, you can eat real food you know".

"Darling, I am".

She sipped her glass of wine, while they waited on their dinner.

"We need to find an officiant".

"Yeah, we do. How about a judge?"

"How about a minister?"

"Do you know one?"

"No, do you?"

"No".

"Well, we need to find someone".

"We also need to figure out transportation the day of the wedding, and we need to find a house, darling".

"I called our agent today. She is bringing by new listings tomorrow. I'll bring them home and we can go scout them together".

After they were done eating, they headed back home and Jennifer immediately put her pajamas on.

She looked at Jonathan.

"Do you want to read me the addresses or lick the envelopes?"

"Lick the envelopes".

It only took him about 10 envelopes before he decided to get a sponge.

They worked on it for about 2 hours and then decided to call it quits.

She left everything on the coffee table and moved to the couch to sit next to him.

"Are you ready to go to bed yet?"

"Not yet. I want to watch this baseball game".

"Why don't we go watch it in bed?"

"Well, we can, I guess".

She gave him a look.

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming".

She got up and went upstairs alone and headed to bed.

He watched a few innings, and then headed upstairs.

She was already asleep.

He slipped into bed next to her and put his arm around her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, goodnight".

***Middle of the night***

They are both sleeping soundly, and then the phone rang, waking them up.

Jonathan sleepily grabbed it and handed it to Jennifer.

"It's for you".

"Hello?"

She talked a few minutes and then handed it back to Jonathan.

"It's actually for you".

He takes it from her and talks a little bit and then hangs up.

"What is it?"

"Alarm system is going off at the office. I have to go".

"I'm coming with you".

"No, that's not a good idea".

"Jonathan, you don't know what you are walking into. What if someone's in there?"

"That's why I don't want you to come with me, so you don't get hurt".

"And what if you do?"

He quickly dressed and then came back to the bed.

"Keep a warm spot for me? I love you".

"Call the police and have them meet you there? Please?"

"My head of security already notified the police. I love you, I'll be back as soon as I can".

He leaned down and gave her some kisses.

"Please be careful".

"Always".

She tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. She just laid there till he got back.

She heard him come in about 2 hours later, and then felt him climb in bed beside her.

"Miss me?"

"Immensely".

She rolled over and kissed him.

They snuggled up and fell back asleep.

***A few hours later***

Jonathan woke up around 7. Jennifer was sleeping next to him, on her stomach.

He got out the massage lotion and started massaging her shoulders.

"Oh, that's a great way to wake up".

He massaged her for about an hour and got all her knots out, and then snuggled up to her and laid with her a little longer.

"Darling, did you find out why the alarm went off?"

"Yeah, the overnight security guard left a door open, and it triggered it".

They got up and went downstairs for breakfast.

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Morning, Max".

"Morning Max".

"Morning you two. Mr. H., did I hear the phone ringing in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, you did. It's alright, it was the security company for the office".

"Are you going to the office today, honey?"

"No, I closed it for the day since most of us were up there in the middle of the night".

"Wonderful! Want to go look at houses again?"

"We can. I'll call the agent and see if she has any listings for us".

"Great. I'll go change".

She kissed him and headed upstairs.

***Later that afternoon***

Jonathan and Jennifer were on their way to their appointment with their real estate agent.

"Darling, where did she say this one was?"

"Up in the canyon. It's a little further out from where we are now, but according to her, it meets all the requirements".

"All of them?"

"That's what she said".

They drove along and found the street and then started looking for it.

They turned into a short driveway and Jonathan punched in a gate code.

They drove along a long driveway, past a pond and up to a house.

"It's absolutely breathtaking".

"It's spacious, like we asked for, and private too."  
"Neighbors around us, but not on top of us. And the windows are large".

They got out and walked inside.

The agent started her spiel as soon as they walked in.

"6 bedrooms, 4 baths. Separate double soaking tub in the master bathroom. Extra large walk-in closets in the master bedroom upstairs. Eat-in kitchen, separate dining room, large backyard, with large patio perfect for entertaining. The gate has a coded entrance, that can be controlled by the switch of a button in here, in the kitchen, or up in the master bedroom."

She walked around from room to room and checked out each room. Jonathan checked out each shower and the thermostat, and then they took a walk through the backyard.

They came back inside and the agent told them she would give them a moment to talk.

"What do you think?"

"Well, we could let Max choose. I think he would like being downstairs, it's a little more private. And you and I can have the upstairs master. And we could get a large bar, and put it right over there. And, this could be the office, right in there. And we would need to get more living room furniture, but we could do that, darling."

"I agree. Want to live here with me and Max in this house?"

She nodded.

He kissed her and then they went to find the agent.

"We'll take it. What's the asking price?"

She handed him the flyer with the asking price on it.

Jennifer's heart sank when she saw the price.

"Jonathan, no…."

"One more moment, please".

They walked out back again.

"What is it? I thought you wanted the house".

"I do. But that asking price-that's a small fortune!"

"Well it's a good thing I have 15 times that in the bank, isn't it?"

"Darling, it's too much".

"Jennifer, this is the first home we have agreed on. We both love it, we can both see ourselves living here, what is the problem? We can afford it, very easily".

"The problem is that's more money than I've ever seen in my lifetime."

"It's ok, Jennifer. I promise. You just have to trust me".

She sighed.

"Ok, fine".

They walked back inside and he negotiated a little bit of a lower price, and then they signed the initial paperwork.

"Ok, so the closing day is going to be 30 days from now, and at that time you will take possession. The seller has moved out already, so it's possible that you might get to close sooner, maybe around 20 days or something."

"Perfect, thank you so much".

"Thank you".

They walked outside and headed back to the townhouse.

They walked in and found Max in the kitchen.

"Hey you two, I was just about to throw some steaks on the grill. And a chicken breast for you, Miss Edwards. And some grilled veggies".

"That sounds wonderful".

"Max, we want to tell you, we just bought a house. And you will have your own room and bathroom".

"You two sure you want me to live with you?"

"Absolutely. We won't hear of anything else".

"We love you, Max".

She stepped over and kissed his cheek.

They had a nice dinner and then Jennifer started making the centerpieces for the wedding reception.

After she was done with that, she made Savanna's basket that she was going to carry.

"Darling, we haven't decided on a honeymoon yet".

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere tropical, where we can relax and get some peace and quiet".

"You really want tropical?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"I could go somewhere tropical. I could also go somewhere non-tropical".

"So, how do you want to decide this?"

"I don't know. We can draw names out of a hat, maybe".

"Jonathan, this is our honeymoon, not charades".

"I know that. But we have to be able to decide somehow".

"What tropical places do you want to go?"

"Punta Cana. St. Lucia. Places like that. What about you?"

"Somewhere in the Caribbean, or the French West Indies".

"So, do you want to draw straws?"

"How do you feel about surprises?"

"I love surprises. They are my favorite".

"Ok, so we both know that we want to go somewhere tropical. I want to take you somewhere non-tropical, but we can do that a few months after the wedding. So, why don't I have my travel agent find us a great deal and I will surprise you with the location?"

"I love that".

"Darling, after the honeymoon, and after we get settled in the new house, I want to fly back to New York, and ship the rest of my stuff here. Want to go with me?"

"Absolutely".

"We should probably go pick out a china pattern, and a silverware pattern".

Max came in and told them he was headed to play poker.

"Have fun, Max".

"See you two in the morning".

They went upstairs and changed into their pajamas and then went back downstairs.

"How about a snack?"

"Sure".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Ice cream?"

"You can. I have a dress to fit into. I will have an apple".

She grabbed an apple and pulled herself up on the counter.

"Darling, we need to talk about a few wedding things and the wedding reception".

"Like what?"

"Like what song do we want for our first dance? And the wedding is at 2, we are leaving the reception at 6, where do we want to spend our wedding night? And, we have a cake tasting appointment Friday at 3".

"Well, we can talk to the DJ and see what songs he recommends. And I think since we are leaving the reception at 6, we should get a hotel room, and then we can fly out the next day."

She finished her apple, and watched him make his sundae.

"I cannot wait to spend some time with you alone, darling".

She leaned forward and kissed his bicep.

He took a spoonful of ice cream and whipped cream and ate it, and then kissed her.

He got whipped cream on her lips.

"Oh, here, let me get that".

He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Want some more?"

She nodded.

He squirted some whipped cream in her mouth.

"Jonathan! I thought you meant more of you, not that".

He flashed her his devilish grin.

He picked up the whipped cream and shook it, and squirted some on her neck.

"Oh, that's cold. That's cold".

"Here, let me get that".

He leaned down and sucked it off her neck.

"Mmmm".

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her feet up and down his thighs.

He gave her a squirt of whipped cream down her cleavage and then promptly sucked that off, while simultaneously slipping her nightgown off her shoulders. He reached over and grabbed the chocolate sauce and drizzled some on her breasts and down her stomach.

She leaned back and he eagerly licked and sucked the chocolate sauce off her gorgeous body.

"Honey-"

"Great idea". He reached up to get the honey, but she grabbed his arm.

"No, I wasn't saying get the honey. I was saying honey, you know, like… honey".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love it when you say honey".

He climbed on top of her and she put her hand on his chest.

"Darling, we can't do this here. Max prepares food in here. Let's take it to the bedroom".

"You're right".

He climbed off her and quickly put the ice cream in the freezer, while she put her nightgown back on, and then he scooped her up and handed her the whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

He carried her upstairs and put her on the bed.

"I'll be right back".

He ran to the hall closet and dug out an old plastic tablecloth, and then brought it to the bed.

She climbed off the bed and he spread the table cloth over the bed. They both shed their clothes and laid down again, and he picked up the chocolate sauce and gave her a really nice drizzle.

He kissed her in all the spots that he loved, and all the ones that she loved too.

They alternated between the chocolate drizzle and the whipped cream, and she smeared some chocolate on him and licked it off him as well.

He flipped them so that she was on top of him, and then he started kissing her neck again.

He grabbed the whipped cream and squirted some on her, and they both laughed when the bottle ran out.

He rolled them till she was on her back again, and she could feel his need pressing against her thigh.

He was enjoying making her physically respond to his kisses and touch.

"Honey…"

"Baby…."

He wasted no time. He reached up and grabbed the headboard as he dove himself inside of her, and leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Faster, honey".

"As you wish, darling".

He picked up the pace, and they exploded into intimacy together, and clung to each other as they tried to calm down.

He kissed her several times, and held her close.

"Darling, we are a gooey, sticky, mess".

"I know how we can fix that".

He climbed off her and took her hand and led her to the shower.

After a very sensual shower together, they got out and dried off and then headed to bed.

She put on a new nightgown and then took the table cloth to the guest bath and rinsed it off really well and hung it up to dry over the shower rod.

Jonathan put on some pajama pants and then went downstairs to get his ice cream out of the freezer.

He put the now empty bottle of chocolate sauce and can of whipped cream in the garbage and then turned the lights off and locked the house and came back upstairs.

She was blow drying her hair when he came back to the bedroom. She heard him turn on the news as he settled into bed.

She finished drying her hair and was just coming to bed when she heard the news break.

" _Firefighters are responding to a call at Hart Industries. Sources tell us that the main building of Hart Industries is on fire, and as of right now, it's a two-alarm call"._

They both got dressed as quickly as possible, and headed to the office.

They parked as close as they could, and got out.

He took her hand and they walked up to the investigators.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Hart, this is my building".

"Yes, sir, you may go on up".

He tried to stop Jennifer.

"She's with me, it's ok".

They walked up and talked to the main fireman.

"Fire is contained to the lab on the second floor. We have extinguished it about 90%, with the other 10% being hot spots. However, it's still too early for you to go in there. However, you can take the stairs to the third floor and make sure that there isn't any damage there. Your sprinkler system was deactivated".

"Deactivated? That's ridiculous! We just had the 6-month inspection of that system last week. And we passed with flying colors".

"Well, when we got here, the system wasn't turned on".

"I am going to look into that, for sure. We have no reason to ever deactivate that, and when I left here yesterday, it was activated".

The fireman escorted him to the third floor, and everything looked ok at that point.

"I want to check the other floors just to be sure."

They took the stairs and checked each and every floor.

Floors 3-11 were fine.

"The 12th floor is where our engineering and product labs are."

He opened the door to the 12th floor from the stairwell and flipped the switch for the emergency light.

He went and checked the computer lab, and found all the computers gone.

"So, I get it. They robbed me, and then they set the fire to cover it up, thinking the whole building would go up."

"Darling, something isn't making sense. Remember the other night when the alarm went off? The alarm company called you. So, why didn't they call you tonight?"

"Great point. I guess whomever did this turned off the alarm".

"Do you think it was the security guard?"

"That's the only person it could be".

They kept walking through the rest of that floor, and taking note of what was missing. Every computer and television monitor were gone. They headed to the 13th floor, the accounting floor. All of their computers were gone too. Floor 14 was where Jonathan's office was. His door had been damaged, but the deadbolt prevented them from getting in his office. However, the computers on the rest of the floor were missing.

He unlocked his office and sat down at his desk and pulled up a report of the security system, and the sprinkler system, and the employee clock-in's/clock-out's. He printed all of those off and then he and Jennifer headed back downstairs.

"Inspector, here is the report that shows the sprinkler system was deactivated tonight at 8:12".

"Thank you. We will give this to the criminal inspector-we believe we have determined that arson is the cause of the fire. We are still working to determine what the fire was set with, but we can definitely see some patterns".

"I am happy to help in any way, possible. Whatever you need. Thank you for your help".

They shook hands and then he walked over to the head of security.

"One of your guys did this. Let's go stand under the light and I'll explain". They walked over and Jonathan showed him the report that showed that Clint Carrington was the security guard on duty.

"He deactivated the alarm system at 8:10, and the sprinkler system at 8:12. Fire was called in at 8:50. All the computer monitors and televisions from the top 3 floors are gone".

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. I had no clue he was planning something like this. I will see to it that he's arrested".

"Thank you".

They hung out a little longer, until the fire department declared the fire to be completely extinguished and free of hot spots.

They walked over to the crowd of employees who had gathered in the parking lot.

"Fire's out, it was contained to the lab on the second floor. However, some electronics are missing from other floors. Important thing is, nobody was hurt. Building will be closed tomorrow, but we will likely be doing a cleanup around 10. Stanley, please start the phone tree. Anyone is welcome to join us. But ya'll go on home now, there's no point in standing around out here".

Jennifer laced her fingers through his, and they walked back to the car.

She kissed the back of his hand a few times as they drove home.

He was quiet, and kept sighing a lot. Jennifer knew that meant he was frustrated.

They walked into the townhouse and he set his keys down on the table.

She embraced him.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this, darling".

"Yeah, me too. It just kills me that a year ago, I was rebuilding, and I put some protections in place to keep things solid but yet, here I am again".

She let go of him and went to the kitchen to get some water.

He followed her a minute later and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love you, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me".

She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"I love you too. And I agree-I am the best thing that will ever happen to you".

"My, my, aren't we modest?"

He began tickling her midsection, causing her to laugh and jerk away from him.

He scooped her up and kissed her and carried her up to bed.

***The next morning***

They slept till 8, and then got up and showered and put on old clothes to go work the cleanup.

They came downstairs for breakfast together.

"Morning Max".

"Morning, Max".

"Morning, you two. Breakfast is ready".

"Waffles and bacon? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special, just feeling a little fancy today."

He brought some sliced fruit over to the table.

"I sliced you some fruit, Miss Edwards, on account of I haven't seen you eat bacon in a month".

"Thank you, Max".

They both dug in and gave him a thumbs up on his waffles.

"Glad you like them. I was going to make you a Max Waffle Extravaganza, with whipped cream and chocolate, but it seems we are all out".

Jennifer about choked on her waffle. Jonathan reached over and squeezed her thigh.

Max walked out and got the paper and brought it back for them.

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan unfolded the paper. As soon as he saw the headline, his mouth dropped open.

" _Hart Industries Latest Victim in Security Guard Theft Ring. Head of Hart Industries Security was Ringleader; Arrested Overnight"._


	43. Chapter 43

Jennifer and Jonathan arrived at Hart Industries around 9:45.

They parked and went inside to begin the cleanup.

They worked about 6 hours, and then called it a day.

"Darling, I want to have an employee meeting with everyone in the press room. I'm going to have Deanne summon everyone who isn't here and tell them to be here in an hour. I'm thinking I need to repay my employees for helping out. And I need to address what has happened".

He leaned against his desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm happy to stay as long as you want to".

"I think, I'm going to order lunch for everyone. Not today, but one day next week, as a way to say thank you".

"That's a lovely idea".

He wrote out some bullet points on what he wanted to say and then they headed down to the press room.

"Darling, where is the head of security now?"

"The one we talked to last night, is in jail. I just promoted Keith Anderson to the position".

They walked into the press room and stood near the front of the room.

Once everyone was assembled, he called the meeting to order.

"Thank you, guys so much for coming to help with the cleanup. If you hadn't come in, we would we still be at it. So, to thank you guys for coming, next Wednesday, lunch is on me. It will be in the conference room, and it will be a drop-in thing. HR will organize that, or Deanne, somebody. I also wanted to set the record straight regarding what happened. From what the police and the fire investigators told me, our former head of security, someone who came highly recommended to me, and someone who I considered to not only be an employee but also a friend, was apparently the ringleader of a theft ring. And unfortunately for us, he struck here last night. Unfortunately for him, he got caught and arrested. He is no longer an employee here, obviously. Due to some digging, and a comment that a very gorgeous redhead made to me, I uncovered that he turned off the alarm system, then the sprinkler system, and then he robbed the building. He then intentionally set a fire in the lab, to cover his tracks. It is my belief that he thought the fire in the lab would blow up the whole building. But thanks to our amazing fire department in this city, it was contained to the lab and extinguished quickly. Keith Anderson, one of the smartest guys I know, is now the new head of security".

Everyone clapped for him.

"And one final thing-I am sure that some of you have heard rumors, and that you are wondering when I am going to address those rumors. Well, I am going to address them now. This lovely lady next to me is the beautiful Jennifer Edwards. She is a journalist, formerly of the New York Times. She has been by my side ever since we got the news about the fire last night, well, before that as well, and she didn't hesitate to come help with the cleanup today. She's wonderful, intelligent, incredibly generous and kind, and in 20 days or so, she's going to be starting a new life, as my wife".

He leaned over and kissed her as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now, thanks for your help, everyone is dismissed. See you all tomorrow. We will slowly replace everyone's missing equipment as best we can, and we thank you for your patience".

Everyone came up and congratulated them, and finally about 30 minutes later, they were able to head back to his office.

He gathered a few things and they headed to the car and then drove home.

He pulled her into an embrace when they got inside.

"It's Thursday. Max always plays poker on Thursday. So, what do you say to having dinner delivered, and just lounging around in our pajamas?"

"I say yes, pretty please".

They both showered and changed, and then came downstairs.

He ordered them dinner and got her a huge salad from the Bowl Builder, and got himself a steak and baked potato.

As soon as they finished dinner, they headed up to the bedroom to watch a movie.

She climbed on top of him and gave him a long backrub.

"Ohhhh, that feels amazing".

She spread the massage oil on his shoulders and really kneaded it in.

After about an hour, she got up and got a warm washcloth and washed his back off.

"Darling, do you think the false alarm call and the fire were related?"

"I've been wondering about that. I'm thinking that maybe he was doing a trial run to see if the alarm system would pick up that the door was open. If not, then he wouldn't have to disarm anything. And if it did, then he would have to reconfigure his plans. I just really can't believe he did it at all. I never would have figured him for someone who would have stolen from anyone".

"It's always who you least expect. But like you said yesterday, you were rebuilding things this time last year, and you can do it again".

"Darling, I didn't mean to say you were the reason that I was rebuilding".

"It's ok. I didn't think you meant it the way it sounded".

She snuggled up to his chest.

"I can't believe we are going to be married in 22 days".

"I know. And then we get a 2-week honeymoon, and then it's back to real life".

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, I think two weeks would be just perfect. Especially with the location I have in mind".

"I see. I cannot wait to find out what it is".

They were just about to fall asleep when the phone rang.

He reached over and got it.

"Hello?"

He talked for a few moments and then hung up.

He wrapped his arms around her again.

"Do you have to go to the office?"

"No. That was the head of HR. They want you to come to the office next Tuesday. Everyone wants to have lunch with you and get to know you".

"That's so sweet".

"Yeah, it is".

"22 days, darling".

"22".

She kissed him and started playing with his chest hair.

"Do you think….maybe…..you could give me a hint about the honeymoon?"

"A hint? You want me to give you a hint?"

"Just one. Just a little something to look forward to".

"Oh, you want something to look forward to? I can definitely give you something to look forward to".

He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately.

"Now darling, I'm good at a lot of things-business, romance, fishing, sailing. But one thing I am not is psychic. But if I had to guess, I would say that maybe, you and I could spend our honeymoon time doing a little of this…."

He started kissing her neck.

"Oh, I love doing that".

"And a little bit of this".

He slipped her nightgown off her shoulders and started kissing her breasts.

"Mmmmhmmm".

"That's it. Nothing else".

"Jonathan!"

"Well, I mean I guess if you beg me…"

He flashed her that grin that drove her crazy.

"Jonathan!"

She leaned up and kissed him.

He made love to her and then they fell asleep together.

***The next day***

Jennifer went shopping while Jonathan was at work, and picked out 4 china patterns and 4 silverware patterns. She bought a place setting of each, and brought them home for him to look at.

She took inventory of their kitchen appliances and registered for a few more, along with basic things like towels, and a new mattress and bedspread.

She was sitting on the couch when he came home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I have something to show you".

She got out each place setting, and set them all up.

"which one do you like best?"

He looked at all of them, and narrowed it down to two.

"I like this plain white one and the square white one with the silver edge."

"I like both of those too".

They went back and forth and then decided on the square white pattern with the silver edge.

"Which silverware do you like? I like the more modern looking one, more than the traditional scroll".

"I like that one too".

"Ok, I will pack the others up and take them back and register for a complete set. Do you think 12 place settings will be enough?"

"Yes, that should be fine".

"I also registered us for some towels and a new bedspread and mattress".

"I see. Where are we registered?"

"Crate and Barrel, and Bed, Bath and Beyond. Just kitchen stuff, the towels, bedspread, mattress, and tomorrow, I'll add the place setting and silverware".

He helped her wrap the other pieces and put them back in the box.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"How about a drive up the coast? It's a beautiful night".

"I'm good with that".

They took the place settings and silverware back to the store, and registered for 11 more of the pattern they had picked, and then headed up the coast.

They drove up the coast about an hour away, and had dinner at a very elegant restaurant that was in the top of a lighthouse.

"This is The Beacon at Pleasure Bay".

"It's absolutely beautiful. I love this place".

They took the elevator up to the top, and walked in.

"Darling, we are the only ones here".

"That's because I rented out the restaurant for the evening, so it would just be us".

She turned to him and kissed him.

Just then, a string quartet started to play "Let Me Call You Sweetheart".

They danced right next to their table, and then sat down to eat.

"I had the chef prepare a special menu, with two choices for each course".

She looked over the menu and saw that he had asked the chef to make all her favorites. Grilled chicken, or grilled shrimp, sautéed zucchini, tomatoes and onions or a chopped salad, steamed asparagus or loaded sweet potato, and devil's food cake or sliced fruit with a peach honey drizzle.

"This is so sweet, darling. What is the occasion?"

"Well, next weekend, we have a charity event at the orphanage in San Francisco. And the weekend after that, I have a feeling that Jack is throwing me a bachelor party. I'm not supposed to know about it, but I have my suspicions. And then the weekend after that, we are getting married. So, this is our last weekend to just be us, before we get married. And I thought that it would be nice to have a last romantic weekend".

"I love this. This is so wonderful".

After they ate, they danced some more, and then went back downstairs to the car.

They walked along the beach for about an hour and then headed to the car.

Jennifer thought they were headed home, but soon, she realized they were headed in a different direction.

"Where are we going?"

"The second part of the surprise. I booked us a room for two nights at the SeaScape Resort in Santa Costa".

"Darling, that's wonderful. But I didn't bring any clothes".

"I packed you a bag this morning before you woke up, and it's in the trunk".

"What? How did you….?"

"I have my ways".

She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I don't deserve you at all".

He kissed her hand again, and then they arrived at the resort.

They held hands as they walked inside and he checked them in.

Their room was gorgeous, and was actually a 2-room suite. They had a king-size bed in the main room, and 2 queen beds in the other. Their bathroom had an oversize soaking tub for two, and a private plunge pool on the patio.

"Darling, why do we have two rooms?"

"Well…I wanted the plunge pool. And this was the only way to get it".

"I see. Did you happen to pack me a swim suit?"

"Yes, I did. Actually, I told Deanne that I was taking you to a resort with a pool for two nights and asked her to make a detailed list of what you might need in your suitcase and then this morning, I packed it".

She wrapped her arms around him.

"You are the most romantic man that has ever existed".

She kissed him several times.

"Did I mention that the plunge pool has a setting that will turn it into a hot tub if we want?"

She rested her forehead on his.

"Are you sure we can only stay two nights?"

"I'm positive. But, we can come back here if we like it".

He put their bags on the bed and then called and ordered them some champagne.

She opened her bag to see what he had packed and found the bathing suit he had picked.

He went and turned the plunge pool to hot tub, and then came back and changed into his suit.

As soon as the champagne got there, they headed out to the patio and climbed in.

"Ahhh".

He popped the cork on the champagne bottle, and then poured them each a glass.

"Cheers".

"Cheers".

"Darling, did you tell Max what we were doing?"

"Yes, I did".

"I feel bad. We should take him with us sometime".

"Darling, he's fine. Trust me".

He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They shared a few sexy kisses, and several sips of champagne.

"So this is our last weekend to relax together".

"Yeah, things are going to get busy".

"Darling, I don't feel right staying in a hotel room by myself the night before the wedding".

"So, don't. Ask Susan to stay with you".

"Do you think she would mind?"

"Not at all".

"That's a good idea. And it's only for one night, and it will be nice to have to someone help me get ready the next day".

"You and Susan can stay at the townhouse, and Max and I can go to Jack's".

"No, I can't do that. The townhouse is you guy's place together. I thought about seeing if Savanna wants to spend the night with us in the hotel, but I don't want her to drive Susan nuts, and we might be up late. Maybe we should just get her for a special breakfast instead".

"Now, there's an idea. I bet she'll love that".

He rubbed her shoulders for a few minutes and she refilled her champagne glass.

"Darling, is our honeymoon location going to have one of these plunge pools?"

"I think it might".

"I see. And do you plan on spending a lot of time in the plunge pool?"

"As much as you want".

She turned and straddled him and hugged him as she set her glass down.

He grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her lightly.

She moved off his lap and sat in front of the jets and rested her head on his shoulder.

They soaked and drank champagne for another half hour, and then climbed out and went inside.

She put on a nightgown and poured some more champagne.

She climbed into bed and got under the covers, and turned the bed down on his side for him.

He came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed with her.

They snuggled up together and watched a little bit of a movie.

About half way through, he rolled on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm".

She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, which plunged them into total darkness.

"Sorry, I'll turn it back on".

"NO, don't. This could be interesting".

"Jonathan, I cannot even see you".

"That's the interesting part. If you can't see me, you don't know where I am. Just trust me".

He felt his way through taking her nightgown off, and then he quickly stood up and shed his boxers.

He climbed back into bed and rolled back on top of her.

Their lips found each other's, and they shared some very steamy kisses.

He fondled her breasts and kissed her neck, while she ran her hands up and down his back.

He kissed across her chest, and down to her belly button, and back up.

He was really enjoying feeling Jennifer tremble as he kissed her.

He wound his fingers through her hair, and smothered her lips with his.

Just as he broke the kiss, he plunged himself inside of her, and buried himself in her over and over again.

"Ooohhhhhh".

A few minutes later, he took them both over the edge together, their hands laced together and clinging on tight.

They laid together a few minutes, trying to calm down.

Before long, they were both asleep, in each other's arms.

***The next morning***

They woke up to a storm, and decided to stay in bed a little longer. They spent a few hours making love, and then went and got in the plunge pool.

Jonathan ordered them room service and a beverage cart.

"Darling, are you traveling this week?"

"Not that I know of. As far as I know, my next trip is our honeymoon".

"I can't wait".

She leaned up and kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so ready for us to be the Harts".

"Me too".

They stayed inside that night, and just laid around giving each other massages and watching TV. It was truly one of the last nights they could just be lazy together before the wedding.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer checked out of the hotel around 11 and headed home.

They pulled up and saw Max waiting outside for them.

"Mr. H., Miss Edwards, you two gotta go to Dr. Kendall's office right away! She called here and said her car is broken down and she can't get a wrecker. I offered to go, but she said she doesn't trust me, she wants you two".

"Ok, let's go".

They turned around and got back in the car, and headed to her office.

As soon as they pulled up, they saw her sitting outside.

"Hi, thanks for coming".

"Sure, what happened?"

"My tire is flat, and I'm supposed to be at the house in a half hour when my daughter gets home".

"Well, it just so happens I have a compressor in the trunk. I will have you back on the road in no time".

"Wonderful!"  
He pumped her tire right back up, and put the cap back on it.

"All done".

"Thank you. Listen, I insist-you two come to my house for dinner tonight. It's the least I can do".

"Sure, that sounds fun".

"Max too. 6:30".

"Ok, we'll bring him".

They shared some hugs and then headed home.

Jennifer took a long bubble bath, while Max and Jonathan watched a baseball game and ate hero sandwiches.

She emerged from the bedroom to find Jonathan coming up the stairs.

"Hi, I was just coming to check on you".

"And I was coming to check on you".

"What time are we supposed to be there?"

"6:30. Max is getting ready, and I was just going to change my shirt".

"Perfect".

They headed out about 10 minutes later, and pulled up at Susan's right on time.

Susan answered the door after they rang the doorbell.

"Hi. Thanks for coming. Everything's all set. Right this way".

They walked into the living room and the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"


	44. Chapter 44

"What's all this?"

"We are throwing you guys a couple's shower."

Jennifer was shocked.

Jonathan was more than surprised.

"I can't believe you did this".

"Come on over here, and make yourselves a plate. And then, after everyone has eaten, we will open the presents and Jennifer can meet everyone".

Susan had gone all out for this. The buffet included grilled chicken and veggie skewers, mini buffalo chicken sliders, toasted ravioli with marinara sauce for dipping, caprese salad sticks, a fruit plate with marshmallow dip, artichoke dip, and pasta salad.

They quickly made a plate and went and sat down, and several people came and joined them.

After everyone had eaten, they started opening the gifts.

"Ok, so as your gift is selected, introduce yourself to Jennifer and tell everyone how you met Jonathan. Each gift has a number on it, and before they open the gift, we will ask them the questions that correspond to that number".

"Oh, this should be fun". Jonathan looked a little nervous.

"Darling, it will be fun, I promise".

"Ok first up, is question 4. Jonathan, what was the first thing that Jennifer ever cooked for you?"

"Hmm. Well, the first thing I ever ate that she cooked, she didn't cook it for me, she brought it to a party. It was a dip that you eat with fries. The first thing she ever made for me specifically, would have to be coffee, I guess".

"Yes, that's right. I haven't ever made him dinner just the two of us. I was making the meals for the family".

"What was the dip?"

"It's called Loaded Baked Potato Dip. You mix bacon, cream cheese, cheddar, sour cream, and chives and a little bit of hot sauce, and refrigerate it for an hour. You serve it with potato chips, or warm waffle fries".

"It's amazing".

They opened the gift and found that it was one of the kitchen appliances they had registered for.

"Ok, next question. Who liked who first?"

"Hard to say. He wanted a date first, but I wasn't looking for anything serious, so he acted like I was invisible on our date. And even though I wasn't into him, it hurt my feelings. I guess, in the end, he was interested in me before I was interested in him".

"Yeah, that's right. I had to talk her into it".

They opened that present to find a place setting.

"Yay! Max can eat with us, too".

"Jonathan! Max, you can always eat with us".

"Ok, next question. Jennifer, what's the first thing Jonathan made you?"

"Angry".

Everyone laughed, as she reached over and patted his arm.

"Seriously, I think it was grilled steaks and shrimp, and a chopped salad. It was at the end of what we call the week of Hell in New York".

"Oh yes. That's right".

"Why was it a week of hell?"

"Because two hours after we got engaged, the oldest daughter of the kids we were watching came down with strep and we got into a little argument over it, and then the doctors gave her some medicines and one of them made her completely crazy. Also, she and her brother were fighting all the time, and I was feeling taken for granted. So, Jonathan took the kids to school that day and picked them up, punished them for fighting, and told me to take a bubble bath. He took care of 2 fighting kids plus a 5 month old and cooked dinner for all of us while I was taking a bubble bath and enjoying peace and quiet in the bedroom, and when I came out, the kids were all at the dinner table, and he had grilled me and him steaks and shrimp, and made chicken nuggets and mac and cheese for the kids. After dinner, they gave me apologies and cards and didn't give us any trouble about bedtime. It was the greatest thing he had ever done for me".

She leaned over and kissed him. Everyone agreed that was a very wonderful thing to do.

They continued answering questions and opening presents till they had two left.

"Ok, next to last question is What's the biggest thing that has tested your relationship so far?"

"Oh, that's hard to say. Before we were officially together, we had some pretty tragic things that happened. She printed an article that I didn't want her to, because it named my company. I was pretty angry with her over that."

"And he made a list of things about me that he couldn't live without, but I thought it was a list of reasons not to be with me, so I was slightly irritated with him".

"Your slightly irritated looks like a 9.5 on the Richter scale".

Everyone laughed.

"And we lost our best friends in a car accident, and got thrown into being parents in a matter of minutes".

"After we were a couple, we dealt with him having surgery and not remembering me after he woke up. We broke up for a while, until he remembered. And since he remembered, I would say the biggest thing that has tested us has been house hunting".

"She's right. House hunting was no picnic".

"Ok, final question. What's the most romantic thing each of you has done for the other?"

"Hmmm. The most romantic thing she has done for me is when I had mentioned that my favorite dessert is ice cream sundaes, she made me a surprise sundae bar for dessert a few days later, with all my favorite toppings."

"The most romantic thing he has done for me-it's a tie. When I moved to New York, I bought a used Corvette and had it completely rebuilt with original parts. After we took over the care of our friend's children, I traded it in and got an SUV. On Christmas Eve, at the bottom of my stocking, there was a key, and my Corvette was in the garage. The second one would have to be the way he re-proposed to me. He sent me flowers at work, and got my boss in on it. The card said to dress up and go to the gift shop at the Empire State building. So, I did, and the lady working there handed me a bag, and told me to skip the line for the roof, and talk to the security guard. He told me to go to the left corner on the roof. So, I did, and a few minutes later, Jonathan was there. I didn't think I was meeting him, because his office told me he wasn't in town. So, after he convinced me that I was meeting him, he proposed again, and then carried me to the elevator and we left the Empire State building in a lighted horse-drawn carriage".

They opened the last gift, and then thanked everyone.

"Thanks everyone. This was really fun, and it's nice that you guys want to celebrate us".

"Yes, thank you. Before today, the only people I know in this room were him, Max and Susan. I love that you guys went out of your way to welcome me and celebrate us. We are so thankful".

"Ok, everyone. Get some more food, and let's have a great time".

Everyone got a second plate, and about an hour or two later, the party was over.

Max and Jonathan packed everything into the car.

"Susan, you are the greatest friend we could ever have. Thank you so much for this wedding shower".

"You're so welcome. We love you guys, this was a fun evening".

They shared a round of hugs and then headed home.

Jonathan and Max carried all the presents in and put them in the dining room.

"I'll unpack those tomorrow and get them put away".

They said goodnight to Max and headed upstairs.

A few minutes later, they were snuggled in bed.

"Darling, if I could make you anything you wanted, what would it be?"

"Married to you".

"How sweet. I meant for dinner".

"Darling, you don't have to cook for me."

"Oh, I see".

"Now come on, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-Max cooks, and you and I like to go to dinner, and if you want to cook for me you can, but you don't have to".

"I know I don't have to. But did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to?"

"If you want to, you can".

"I know that. But do you want me to?"

"I'm not opposed to it".

She moved off him and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight".

She rolled away from him and went to sleep.

"So that's it, we aren't going to talk about this-you're just going to go to sleep mad?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I think you've made your point".

"I didn't know I had a point!"

"Fine. You made the point that you didn't know you had. Happy now?"

"No, actually. I don't want you to go to sleep angry at me".

"I'm not angry, Jonathan."

"Then what are you, exactly?"

"Trying to sleep".

He sighed and turned out the light.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when she heard Jonathan in the shower.

She went downstairs and poured a cup of coffee.

She was sitting at the table when he came down.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning".

"Morning, Mr. H."

"Morning Max".

"Want some breakfast? I made hash browns and scrambled eggs".

"Sure, sounds great".

Jennifer kept reading the paper.

After he had finished, she headed to the living room to go upstairs, and he was headed to the door.

"Bye honey, have a great day".

She kissed him.

He pulled her back.

"I love you, you can cook for me whenever you want, whatever you want."

"I don't have to, remember? You have Max".

"So, that's what this is about? You want me to fire him?"

"No, don't be silly. I want you…to want me".

She kissed him again and headed upstairs.

He almost went after her, but in the end, he headed to the office.

She came downstairs after she had showered and dressed.

She spent about 3 hours organizing the kitchen cabinets and finding space for all the presents they had gotten.

Around 1, there was a knock at the door.

She went and answered it and found a delivery man.

"Flowers for Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"Here you go. Have a nice day".

"Thank you".

She opened the box and found a gorgeous flower arrangement, filled with pink porcelain lilies, heliconias, blue morning glories, birds of paradise, and hibiscus.

She dug for the card and set the vase down.

It was a handwritten card from Jonathan.

" _My darling Jennifer-I love you, and I want you-and a life with you, more than I have ever wanted anything else. Enjoy your flowerS and I can't wait to see you Tonight. I love you 1000 times infinity, plus one-Jonathan"._

She put them on the table, and got back to organizing the cabinets.

A few hours later, she heard him coming in the door.

"Jennifer?"

"In here".

He came in and found her on the floor, with her head in the bottom cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make these things fit in here".

He helped her up and kissed her.

"Thank you for my flowers".

He kissed her again and then went to change clothes.

He came back downstairs and found her sitting on the couch, with a glass of wine.

She was reading a magazine.

He sat next to her and turned on the tv.

"Where's Max?"

"He's here somewhere."

"You still coming to the office tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just wondering".

He got up and went to find Max.

He came back a few minutes later.

"He's sick, in bed."

"Do we need to call the doctor?"

"No, he says he'll be fine with some rest".

She put her magazine on the table and finished her wine.

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Want to order a pizza?"

"You can. I have a dress to fit into".

"Want to cook dinner with me?"

"Sure".

He grabbed her hand and they headed to the kitchen.

They decided to grill shrimp and veggie packets, and Jennifer made a chopped salad.

He got the grill started and then came back to the kitchen.

He turned on the radio, and held his hands out to her.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded and started dancing with him.

She rested her cheek against his, and they danced for several songs.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the grill and checked on dinner, and then sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I want you, Jennifer. I don't know how else to make you see that".

"I do know that. It's just, we played that game and I realized that you do way more for me than I do for you. And I want to do stuff for you, but I want it to be perfect and I don't ever want you to have regrets. And when I asked you about it, so it would be perfect, you said "You don't have to", and it made me think you don't want me to. And I just want you to want me, that's all".

"I do want you, I want you all the time".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Darling, we need to talk about finances. Do we want a joint account, do we want separate? I have a 401k that I need to put somewhere, from the Times and the London Tribune. And I have a few other accounts that my mom left me".

"Why don't we do a joint account, and then whatever else you want to do with your accounts is fine".

She nodded.

They got up and checked on dinner again, and took it inside.

After they were finished eating, they went to the living room.

"Darling, how dressed up do you want me to be tomorrow?"

"Well, it's not like evening attire or anything. But I don't let the employees wear jeans, so a nice outfit will be fine".

"Got it".

They snuggled up on the couch and watched TV, and Jennifer fell asleep on his shoulder.

After their movie was over, he gently woke her up.

"Baby….wake up. Movie's over".

"Huh?"

"Wake up, the movie is over".

"Oh".

They got up and locked up and headed up to bed.

She quickly changed into one of his pajama tops and climbed into bed.

He joined her a few minutes later, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, can you rub my shoulder blade? It's throbbing".

"Certainly".

He started rubbing her shoulders and then concentrated on her shoulder blade, making small circles in an "L" pattern.

A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

He kissed her head and then fell asleep right behind her.

***Tuesday***

She arrived at his office at 10:30, and parked right next to him.

She got off the elevator and headed towards his office.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. Is Jonathan in?"

"Yes ma'am. You can go on in".

"Thank you".

He was on the phone when she got in there.

"I need those reports soon, Walker. We don't have a lot of time to waste. We have to figure out what we are going to offer".

She went and leaned against his desk.

"Ok, bottom line-You have till Friday at 1. The meeting is Friday at 4, so you have till 1 to get me the reports".

He hung up and turned to her.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. What time are we having lunch?"

"In about 10 minutes".

"Is this the pizza party?"

"Yeah. I told HR to order pizzas for everyone. We figured on 20 cheese pizzas, 25 pepperoni, and 25 veggies. And there's two special ones".

"What do you mean?"

"One is a veggie pizza with a cauliflower crust, and olive oil base, and non-dairy cheese, just for you, and the other is a meat lovers, for me".

"Aww, thank you. That's so sweet".

She leaned down and kissed him.

A few minutes later, Deanne buzzed them to tell them that the pizzas had arrived.

"Ok, thanks".

They walked down to the conference room, and saw it was all set up.

"Mr. Hart, I think we need to open the other side of the room, so everyone will fit".

"Great idea, go right ahead".

He introduced Jennifer to everyone who was in the room and they were all so gracious and kind.

"Ok Mr. Hart, you and Jennifer get your pizza first".

After they both had their plates, they were taken to special seats, which were big and fluffy and white.

Pretty soon, the entire room was full of employees.

"Ok, Mr. Hart, Miss Edwards, we want to say a few things. We realize that this was a thank you lunch from you to us in regards to the cleanup. However, we made it a wedding shower from us to you to celebrate your marriage. So, as soon as you two finish eating, we are going to play some games and open some presents".

"Wow! We weren't expecting this".

"No, we were not. Thank you, guys, so much".

"We figured that you probably had everything you needed, so the gifts for this shower are going to have a little different theme. You'll see".

They ate their pizza and chatted with lots of people, and then it was time for the games.

They had puzzles to put together of each other, and then they had to answer questions about the other and see who got the most right.

Jennifer won the puzzle, Jonathan won the questions.

After the games were finished, they started opening the gifts.

All of the gifts were cards, and they all had a visa gift card in them, and also a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Just put the pieces of paper into this vase".

They opened all the cards and had amassed a nice collection of Visa Gift Cards.

Kathy Prince, the head of HR, came and sat across from them and brought a trash can.

"I don't understand the number thing".

"I don't either. Would someone like to fill us in?"

"Well, you booked your honeymoon with the company travel agent, yes?"

"Yes I did, and it's a surprise so no locations, please".

"Got it. Anyways, since I am the head of HR, she and I had a chat and she told us how many miles it is from here, to your honeymoon location and back. We had everyone donate a dollar amount, and write down that amount on the paper. Our goal was one dollar for every mile but people were allowed to donate more if they wanted. We are going to add them up for a total donation".

She turned around towards the door.

"Margeaux-can you bring the calculator please?"

She turned back to them.

"You guys get more pizza and then we will add up these slips and give you a total".

She took the gift cards and stacked them up.

"We are going to do something with these, as well".

Jennifer and Jonathan headed to get some more pizza and then came back.

"Miss Edwards, is he as strict at home as he is here?"

She chuckled.

"Not really…"

"Who's the boss in the house?"

"She is, definitely".

Kathy and Margo announced they were finished, so they got everyone's attention again.

"Ok, so the slips of paper represented how much money people were donating to the Orphanage. That total is…..$174,250."

Jonathan was so touched. Jennifer rubbed his arm a couple times.

"And the total of your visa cards is $20,365. We are going to call Visa and see if we can get all of these put on to one Visa Card, for you guys to use on your honeymoon".

"This is the kindest thing that's ever been done for me, and for us. I'm so thankful."

"Yeah, me too. I'm shocked. I cannot believe how generous you guys have been. Thank you so much".

"Thank you for the pizza, and for being a great boss".

Everyone came over and congratulated them, and then headed back to their offices.

Jennifer agreed to bring home the supreme pizza for him and the special veggie one for her.

"Take a pepperoni and a veggie for Max".

"Max likes veggie pizza?"

"Max likes pepperoni pizza with veggies on it. He can mix them together".

"Got it".

Kathy appeared and promised them she would have the Visa cards ready by the end of the day.

"It was lovely to meet you, Kathy. Thank you for the impromptu shower. Darling, I'll see you at home".

"I'll walk you out. Thanks, Kathy. Anyone who wants the leftovers is welcome to them".

He carried the pizzas and the bag with the cards in them, and they walked to her car.

He put the pizzas in the backseat on a towel, and then opened her door for her. She dropped her purse into the seat and turned to embrace him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just so touched. I never expected that".

"Me either. Darling, if you want to give the honeymoon money to the orphanage, I'm ok with that".

"I'll call the orphanage and talk to the Sisters and see what they need".

"I love you, 18 days, Mr. Hart".

"18 days. Hope they go by fast. I love you, too".

"Relaxing night at home, just you and me?"

He nodded.

He gave her a few kisses and then headed back to the office.

She headed home and went inside.

After changing clothes, she sat down and made a few phone calls.

Her final one was a long distance one.

"Hi, this is Jennifer Edwards. I need a favor".


	45. Chapter 45

***A few days later***

Jennifer was upstairs in their bedroom, getting ready for the weekend. She was packing a bag and a garment bag, because she and Jonathan were flying to San Francisco for two nights, to attend the Mission Street Charity Ball.

She was in the bathroom when Jonathan came in.

"Darling, you up here?"

"Yeah, in here".

She came out and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi honey".

"Hi darling".

They shared a few sweet kisses.

"Have a good day?"

"Yeah, I did. Susan called and invited me to lunch, and had some other ladies with her. You know them-Myra and Kelly and Marlene".

"Yes, I do know them. They are wonderful ladies".

"Yes, they are".

He changed clothes and packed his own bags for the weekend and then they said goodbye to Max and headed out.

"Darling, do you want to stop and get dinner on the way to the airport?"

"No, I want to go eat dinner with you somewhere in San Francisco".

"Perfect".

The flight to San Francisco was only an hour, so they didn't really have much time on the plane.

He turned the news on for them and they just relaxed some.

Before they knew it, they were landing.

"Darling, where are we staying?"

"At the Omni. I got us the presidential suite".

"Oooh, fancy".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He carried their bags down the stairs and they got into the car that was waiting for them.

They checked into their hotel and got settled, and then went to dinner.

"Darling, have you been to the orphanage's charity ball before?"

"Yes. They usually just have dinner, dancing, cash bar, silent auction, red carpet, all that".

They sipped on some white wine while they waited for their food.

"Darling, do you have any happy memories of the Orphanage?"

"A few. I wasn't a very good kid, so I spent most of my time in punishment detail."

"Punishment detail?"

"Yeah. That was the long-term punishment cycle. After a while, they called it the Jonathan".

"What did you do to get punished?"

"When I was 5, I went down to the bay and got a snake. I brought it back and stuck it in Sister Mary Margaret's bed. When I was 5 ½, I pulled the fire alarm during Mass. When I was 6, all the kids had misbehaved, so instead of ordering pizza for us like we usually did on Friday nights, they made us eat leftover beef stew. I was mad about it, so I poured 3 whole bottles of hot sauce into it. Not the small bottles either. The jumbo ones. When I was 7, they got us new uniforms. Old ones were green, new ones were red. I hated them, so I poured an entire bottle of bleach in the washer, and turned them tie-dye. When I was 8, I got ahold of some bottle rockets and lit them inside, sending them down the hallway and out a stained-glass window. That was pretty major-the ceiling and the walls and the floor all had to be repaired and repainted. Plus, the window had to be replaced. When I was 9, I poured bubble solution in the AC vents, so that when the AC kicked on, it would blow bubbles all over the place. And when I was 10, I found an extra microphone and hid up in the rafters during Wednesday morning mass. All throughout the service, I accentuated every statement that was made with a phrase of my own, like "I know that's right", or "You gotta be kidding me!". Everyone was laughing, except the nuns. That one got me 4 weeks of breakfast and dinner dish duty. I used to think I wasn't the hardest child they ever had to raise, but I probably was".

Jennifer was laughing, and sipping on her wine.

"I bet you were the most adorable child they had there".

"I don't know about that. I will say that the head nun told me that I was the only one who ever got the baking pans clean enough for her liking. Makes sense, since I was on dish duty for months at a time".

"Did you straighten up when you were 10?"

"No. On my 11th birthday, they told me that I wasn't going to be a prospect for adoptions, and that meant I had to learn life skills and get a job. So, I got my paper route, but I convinced the boss to let me have a corner. A year later, I met Max. I was in and out of trouble for the next few years, then when I was 15, I got into real trouble and got arrested. I called Max and he bailed me out."

"Bailed you out? Of jail?"

"Yeah. It's a long story, but I had fallen in with the wrong crowd, and they left me holding the bag one time, and the police came. They robbed a convenience store and then ran off. When they ran off, they didn't tell me that they were leaving, so I was still there and the manager identified me. Max came and got me and then talked to the judge and got the charges dropped. He promised to not tell the nuns. But, boy did he let me have it from him. And he made me see that this wasn't the path I wanted to be on, and with a little love and guidance and someone in my corner, I was going to be alright. So, I managed to make it at the orphanage through graduation, and then I moved in with Max the next day. I kept my corner till I enlisted in the Navy a few months later, and then when I got out of the Navy, Max paved the way for me to go to college and get an education. I graduated, and he helped me build Hart Industries when nobody else would. I couldn't get a loan anywhere, except from the bank of Max. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Max, I might not be here right now".

"He's very special".

"That he is".

"I love how close you two are. I kind of wish I had that friendly relationship with my father".

"I think that's exactly why we do have the kind of relationship, because he isn't my father. Not in the traditional sense at least".

He took a sip of his wine.

"What were you like as a kid?"

"Well, I had adventures, but not like yours. I mostly rode my horse, or climbed a tree. One time my mom wanted me to play a sport. I didn't want to, because I wanted to ride my horse. So, I climbed a tree and refused to come down till she agreed to let my sport be horseback riding. Then, after she passed away, what I wanted didn't seem to be important to anyone, ever again".

She looked away, and then looked back at him. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm ok. It was a long time ago".

"Do you ever think about having kids?"

"I used to. And then I realized I don't really want that. I might later, and that's ok. I might not and that's ok too. If I did, I would want to raise them to be mannerly and well-behaved, and well rounded. I want them to participate in the arts as much as they participate in athletics."

"I agree with that, whole heartedly."

"What about you? Do you ever think about having kids?"

"I didn't, till you and I were watching the kids full time. I never thought I liked kids that much, but they changed me, that's for sure".

"They are such special kids. I always dreamed that I would be at their house one day when they were teenagers, and that I would be at their weddings. I never once in my life allowed myself to think that Caroline and Patrick wouldn't be".

"I know what you mean. But I like to think that they are always around them, in some form".

"Yeah, I do too. You are probably going to think I'm crazy, but I have a few solid beliefs. One is that we are never too lost that our angels cannot find us. We cannot exist without a few guardian angels, and at least one of them is always with us. Another is things are meant to happen how they happen, for a reason. Like remember how Savanna called me and I offered to Abby to come give them a break, but she didn't take me up on it? That's because it wasn't meant to happen that way. She tried her best to get us together when she was here, since it didn't work, she did everything she could to get us together after she wasn't here. Just wish I could tell her thank you".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Their food arrived, so they started eating. They chatted about the minor wedding details, like who was driving who when, and who was going to be responsible for bringing certain things.

Jennifer was nervous it was all going to fall apart.

"Baby, listen to me. It will all fall into place. If I have to, I will hire people from the office to do these last-minute things. Whatever it takes, we are going to make this wedding happen".

She nodded.

After they were finished eating, they headed back to the hotel.

He drove them down a side street and parked outside a big stone building.

"There it is".

She looked over and saw a sign that said Mission Street Orphanage for Children.

"This is the orphanage?"

"It is. They've expanded on it a few times, so it's a lot bigger than when I was here. That main part that you see there is all we had. 25 bedrooms, not counting the nuns rooms, a living area, bathroom with shower stalls and sinks, kitchen, dining hall, and a classroom where we did our homework".

"Darling, what if we sponsored an addition?"

"Oh, I have. Once I got Hart Industries off the ground, I got them a new roof, added on a gym and about 30 more bedrooms, and completely redid the showers and kitchen. Since then, I have called the nuns periodically to see what they needed and sent someone to do it, no expenses spared".

She laced her fingers through his and they sat there a few more minutes before they headed back to the hotel.

They came into their hotel room and changed for bed.

Their bed was a California King, 4 poster bed with satin sheets.

Jonathan grabbed them each a bottle of water and climbed into bed next to her.

He stretched out and wrapped his arms around her.

She started scratching his back and rubbing his shoulders.

She got him all relaxed and almost asleep.

"That feels so gooood".

He pulled himself up and put his head on the pillow next to her and pulled her close to him.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world".

"Aww, how sweet".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then rested her head on his chest.

"Darling, I want you to know that until I met you, the only person I had in my life that cared about me, was Max. I look at him as more of a father figure, parent, whatever you want to call it than anything else. You are the only person I've ever had in my life that has ever loved me like this. I promise you, what you want and how you are feeling will always matter to me".

She kissed him again and he rolled her onto her back. He started nuzzling her neck and running his hands up and down her body.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He took her hands and pinned them down on either side of her head.

He started kissing her neck.

He could feel her wanting to move.

"No, not yet."

He kept kissing her neck and jawbone, which drove her crazy.

"I want to kiss every single inch of you".

He released her arms so she could take her nightgown off, and then resumed kissing her all over.

He spent a few minutes on her breasts, nibbling and sucking and making her grip his shoulders.

He seductively hooked the waistband of her lace panties, and pulled them off her.

He kissed his way back up her legs, and felt her quiver as he kissed her inner thigh.

"Baby…"

"In a minute….in a minute…."

He hovered his face right over top of where she wanted him most, and blew a solid breath right at the spot.

She quivered and moaned and begged for him to touch her.

He flipped her over and kissed every inch of her back and neck. She flipped over again, and could feel him pressing against her.

He crushed her lips with his as he buried himself inside of her.

She rocked her hips when he rocked his, matching every movement.

She reached around and grabbed his butt, just before they went over the edge together.

He collapsed on top of her, and she lightly scratched his back as they calmed down.

"That was amazing".

"Only because of you".

They cuddled a few minutes and then he climbed off of her and wrapped his arms around her so they could fall asleep.

***Saturday***

They slept late, and ordered breakfast in from room service.

She fed him bites of her egg white omelet, and he tried to feed her bites of his waffle, but she turned it down.

"I have to fit in my dress, remember?"

"Darling, you will look amazing in anything you wear, I mean that".

"You're sweet. You can feed me bites of a waffle on our honeymoon".

After a leisurely breakfast, they got dressed and went to explore the city some. Jonathan wanted to shop and get some things to donate to the orphanage, and Jennifer wanted to look in a few specialty shops.

They linked hands and walked through the city, and found everything they were after.

Around 3, they headed back to the hotel to get ready for the ball.

Jennifer took a bubble bath while Jonathan shaved. She gazed at him lovingly while he was shaving.

"I just love to watch you shave".

"Well, you can do it anytime you want".

She got out of the bath when the water turned cold, and rinsed off in the shower.

An hour later, she was done drying her hair and putting on her makeup.

"Darling-curls or straight?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you want me to do my hair-curly, or straight?"

"However, you want to do your hair is fine with me".

She decided on pin curls, and a sparkly barrette. Her gown was long, strapless and very sparkly. It was black on the back, and on the front, it was half blue sparkle, half black, that met together in a zig-zag pattern. It was a sweetheart pushup neckline, and she was going to pair it with a pair of black strappy Manolo Blahnik's.

She was in her dress and switching purses when Jonathan came out of the bathroom.

"Darling, can you adjust this-have mercy".

She chuckled and looked at him.

"What was that?"

"You look spectacular".

"Why thank you, darling".

"Can you adjust this?"

"Certainly".

She walked over and fixed his tie, and then kissed him.

"Cash bar tonight?"

"Yes. Dinner buffet, plus dessert buffet. Last year, wine and beer were unlimited and free, but hard liquor was for purchase".

"What's your drink of choice?"

"I like Manhattans, I like Whiskey sours, I like straight scotch at times".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times and then they headed out to the ball.

They had the doorman hail them a cab, and they had the cabbie drop them off in front of the red carpet.

Jonathan grabbed her hand as they walked up the red carpet and posed for photographs.

"Mr. Hart, who is this lovely lady with you tonight?"

"My fiancée".

"Mr. Hart, when is the wedding?"

"Not soon enough".

Jennifer smiled at him and they posed for a few more pictures.

They walked inside and found their table. He grabbed Jennifer a white wine, and grabbed himself a beer and then they headed to the buffet line.

Jennifer started small, with a salad and some steamed shrimp. Jonathan went all out with prime rib, mashed potatoes, and a salad.

They were sitting at a small table for two, that overlooked the dance floor below.

After they were done eating, they went down to the dance floor to dance. Jonathan introduced her to some of the nuns along the way, and told them he and Jennifer were going to be making a donation before the night ended.

They shared several dances, and everyone could see they were completely and totally in love with each other.

"Honey, they are having a dance contest tonight. Want to enter?"

"We can if you want".

"Are you up to it?"

"Yeah, I think so".

They kept dancing till the nuns came up on the stage and took the mic.

"In 10 minutes, we will have announcements and announce the first event of the night. Get some food, grab a drink, and we will be back in 10 minutes".

They went to the buffet again, and got another drink.

They were eating when the nuns came on stage again.

"Good evening. I am Sister Katherine, and this is Sister Roseanna. We are part of the order at Mission Street Orphanage, here in San Francisco. We want to show you a video about our orphanage, so that you can see where your donations go".

They showed a very adorable video, and Jonathan was in it a few times, playing basketball with the kids, bringing presents to the orphanage, and another one of him reading to the kids.

"Tonight, we are going to have a dance contest, best couple wins a gift card. We are also going to have a trivia contest, and the winner of that contest gets a gift card as well. We are going to start right now with the trivia contest. If you want to enter, it's 5 dollars a person, or 8 dollars a couple, just hold up your glass and the waitress will come sell you a ticket."

Jennifer held up her glass.

Jonathan pulled out his wallet and paid for both of them, and then went and got her some sparkling water with lime.

The trivia round started, and everyone was given a paddle with a dry erase marker to hold up.

"When you know the answer, write it on your paddle, and then turn the green cup over to signal that you are finished".

Jennifer smiled at Jonathan.

"We've got this".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok, first question. An octopus has how many hearts?"

"Oh, that's easy". Jennifer wrote the answer down, and flipped the cup over.

The correct answer was 3, and Jennifer was the only one who got that correct.

The next question was a sports question. Jonathan told her the answer and they got it right.

"Ok, question 3. What chemical gives the blood of a lobster a bluish tint?"

Jonathan leaned over.

"Aluminum".

"No, darling. It's copper".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive".

Copper was the right answer.

"Ok question 4. What is a group of owls called?"

Jennifer wrote down parliament.

"Darling, are you sure?"

"I'm positive".

Jennifer was correct.

"Ok, I am going to trust you".

"Thank you".

They went through about 10 questions, and Jennifer knew the answers to all of them.

It finally came down to Jonathan and Jennifer against two other couples.

"Ok, this is our final round. We are going to ask 5 questions. You are going to write down 5 answers. The couple with the most correct answers will win. If there is a tie, we will have a tie breaker question."

The waitresses brought each couple a bigger dry erase board.

"Ok, here are the 5 questions. Who wrote "Finnegans Wake? Who wrote 'War and Peace'? What is the meaning of the French Expression 'C'est la vie? What is the largest lake in Africa? What is the largest organ in the human body? Please, write your answers down and flip the cup when you are ready".

Jennifer was on a roll. She wrote down James Joyce, Leo Tolstoy, That's life, Lake Victoria, and then she thought for a moment on the last one. Jonathan was telling her it was lungs, but she felt like it was skin. She finally wrote skin, and then flipped the cup. The waitress came and looked at her answers and signaled to the nun that they were all correct.

"Ok, we have a tie. Table 3 and table 7. Final question- what is the full name of C. ?"

They both wrote down Clive Staples Lewis.

"Ok, tie breaker number 2. In English, we say French Riviera. What is that known as in France?"

They both wrote down "Cote D'Azur".

"Ok, this is unprecedented. But tie breaker number 3- Kopi luwak is a type of what?"

Jennifer wrote down coffee. The other team wrote down caviar.

"Ok, we finally have two different answers. The correct answer is…..coffee. Table 7 is the winner!"

Jonathan leaned over and kissed Jennifer and then grabbed her hand as they went to claim their award.

The dance contest started right after that, so they headed to the dance floor. They were given the number 14.

"If a couple stops moving, or leaves the dance floor, they are eliminated. Last couple standing wins".

The music started and everyone started to dance. Jonathan and Jennifer quickly became the couple to watch. He spun her, dipped her, twirled her, and together, they moved throughout the dance floor better than anyone else.

It came down to them and one other couple. Jonathan decided to spin Jennifer again, and she spun off the dance floor, out of bounds.

"Couple 14 is eliminated. Couple 12 is our winner!"

She hugged Jonathan and leaned in close so he could hear her.

"I'm sorry".

"It's ok. It was fun, that's all that matters".

They went to get some dessert and some more champagne.

After they drank some more and finished their dessert, they headed to the donation table.

Jonathan pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"My name is Jonathan Hart. I was an orphan at the orphanage, and my company raised some donations for the orphanage."

He handed them the check.

"Wow, thank you so much Mr. Hart".

"My pleasure".

Jennifer pulled a check out of her purse.

"And my name is Jennifer Edwards, and I want to make a donation as well".

She handed them the check for her entire 401k.


	46. Chapter 46

"Darling, are you sure?"

"I'm positive".

She handed them the check, and they thanked her profusely.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor for the final dance. She grabbed a champagne glass along the way.

They danced as she drank her champagne.

"Darling, I love that you wanted to make a donation, but that was a lot of money. You didn't have to do that".

"Yes, I did. It's a place that's special to you. If it's special to you, it's special to me. And honey, they didn't just help you out once or twice, they took care of you. You lived there. You are who you are, in part, because of them. And who you are is the man I love most in the whole world."

"I love you too, it's just, that's a lot of money".

"Darling, we haven't really discussed this, but I have a family trust that I will get when my father dies. I also have a trust that I will get on my wedding day my mom left me. Plus, I have a savings account from when I worked at the Times. If something happens to you, I will be ok. I plan on setting it up with the bank that if something happens to me, you are the beneficiary. It will be ok".

"I just want you to be sure, that's all".

"I'm positive".

She finished her champagne, and then kissed him and they finished their dance.

They headed to their table to get his coat and her purse, and he purchased them a bottle of the champagne as they were leaving.

She grabbed another champagne on the way out, and he hailed them a cab.

She was pretty silly the whole way back to the hotel, and couldn't keep her hands off him.

They came into the hotel, and made their way to the elevator. For some reason, she insisted on dancing with him in the elevator.

"I'm so happy".

"You're so blitzed".

He kissed her and basically held her up, and then led them to their hotel room.

She came into their room and threw her purse on the bed.

"I thought the whole party was wonderful. The champagne was wonderful. And the cake. And the champagne".

"Yeah, you said about the champagne".

"The whole thing was wonderful".

She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his neck.

"Darling…let's open the champagne".

"No, I think you've reached your limit, baby".

"Well, if the ball is over, and we aren't going to drink, what are we going to do?"

"Oh, I love you". He flashed her the grin that he knew she loved most of all, and gave her some kisses.

She reached down and kicked her shoes off, and then started unzipping her dress.

She stepped out of it, and climbed on the bed.

"Come on, honey".

He started taking his tux off. He started with his tie and then moved to the cummerbund. By the time he had that off, she was passed out asleep.

He put on his pajamas, climbed into bed next to her, turned out the light, and held her all night long as they slept.

***Sunday morning***

Jonathan woke up before Jennifer, and eased out of bed. He ordered a breakfast cart from room service with extra coffee. She slept till 9:45.

He was reading the paper when he heard her stirring.

"Morning honey".

"Shhh".

"I have your headache medicine all ready for you, darling".

He grabbed her some pills and a fresh water, and handed it to her.

She took it, and then laid back down for a few more minutes.

"Want some breakfast?"

"No".

About 10 minutes later, she sat up and rested her head on his chest.

"Darling, what do you remember about last night?"

"I remember dancing with you, I remember the ball. I remember getting champagne to come home with."

"Do you remember coming home?"

"No. I don't, actually. And I have no idea about anything else after we paid for the bottle of champagne".

"Want me to fill you in?"  
"Please".

"Well, we got a cab to come back to the hotel, and then we had to get another one".

"Why did we have to get another one?"

"Because you were all over me and the driver said it wasn't appropriate".

"So?"

"So, we got another cab for the rest of the ride home, and then we came into the hotel. We were on our way to the elevator, and you heard someone playing music in the restaurant downstairs and decided to dance for everyone. After I dragged you out of there, you and I came up here and you put on a private show, just for me".

Jennifer hid her head in her hands.

"A private show?"

"Oh yeah. The neighbors down the hall were threatening to call the front desk after you screamed my name so loud it woke them up".

"Jonathan, you should have stopped me".

"Oh, there was no stopping you. You were determined to spread your happiness".

"I think I'm going to be sick".

Jonathan started laughing.

"It's not funny".

"Jennifer, I was kidding. None of that happened. You and I got a cab here, and you behaved the entire ride, although you were a little more touchy feely than normal. You and I went straight to the elevator and you insisted on dancing with me, and then we came back here to the room."

"What about the private show?"

"You asked me to pour you some champagne. I told you no, you stepped out of your dress, and passed out before I had my cummerbund off".

"Jonathan! I can't believe you tricked me! That was so mean".

He wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself".

"I'm for sure getting you back for that".

"I expect nothing less, baby".

She went and took a shower and then came out and drank some coffee.

"I saved you some breakfast, darling".

He kissed her forehead.

"No thank you. I can't think about food right now".

He went and showered and came back out to find her laying on the bed in her robe watching tv.

"Darling, what time is our flight?"  
"Whenever we want. I was thinking sometime tonight".

"Perfect".

He climbed up on the bed next to her and she nestled up against him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. The coffee helped".

"Feel like eating anything?"

"Not really. I tried some fruit, but I wasn't into it".

She moved in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her as she laid back against his chest. She pulled the blanket up around them and he found them a movie to watch.

"I love that I get you all to myself".

"Yeah, it's nice to have time away without interruptions".

He held her for a little bit, and then he kissed the side of her face.

"Want me to open the champagne?"

"No thank you, I'm not ready for that yet".

"If you want, we can save it for the honeymoon".

"That sounds like a good idea".

He rubbed her shoulders for her and gave her a scalp massage.

After about an hour, they ordered room service again-burgers and fries this time. Jennifer was hesitant at first, but eventually took a bite. Once she realized she wasn't going to get sick, she ate the whole thing.

Jonathan dozed off near the end of the movie. He woke up when Jennifer started kissing his chest.

"Movies over?"

"Yep, it just ended".

"What did I miss?"

"Well, the girl, Brittany-she realized that she wasn't in love with Alan after all. She really was in love with Thomas".

"But wasn't Thomas about to marry Natalie?"

"Yes, but he was only doing that because he thought Natalie was carrying his child".

"So the baby wasn't his?"

"That's just it. There was no baby".

"How did they find that out?"

"Feminine wiles. Brittany forced Natalie to tell the truth".

"I see. So what happened then?"

"Well, Thomas called the wedding off. And Brittany told Alan that she had cold feet. And then she and Thomas met on the bridge like they had talked about a year before, and they were finally free to be together. And as the credits rolled, they walked off the bridge hand in hand".

"I see. Well, it sounds like it ended happily".

"Yeah, it did."

She played with his chest hair some and he kissed the top of her head.

"Darling, what do you think happened when they walked off the bridge?"

"What do I think happened?"

"Yeah, like do you think they went back to her house, or do you think he whisked her away on a romantic trip?"

He rolled them till she was on her back.

"I think, that they went to the most exclusive, private hotel he could find. And I think he got them a room".

"Oh".

"And I think he took her in his arms, like this, and gave her a little of this".

He started kissing her neck.

"I bet she loved that".

"And I think he gave her some kisses like this". He gave her a tender, romantic kiss, as he held her face in his hands.

"That's her favorite".

He reached down and untied her robe, and let it fall open.

He planted some kisses along her chest, as he worked his way to her breasts.

He let his tongue swirl around one of her nipples, before he took it in his mouth and sucked it.

"Mmmm".

She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly scratched the back of his neck.

He moved his kisses back up to her neck again, as she reached down and untied his robe.

He nibbled on her earlobe and wound his fingers through her hair.

She ran her heels up and down the back of his calves.

She reached down and squeezed his butt, pulling him as close to her as possible.

He started lightly biting her nipple as she gripped his shoulders with her fingernails.

"Oh Jonathan…mmmm".

"Louder, baby. The neighbors can't hear you".

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding, baby".

He moved his kisses back up to her lips and parted her lips with his.

After a very sensual kiss, he swiftly and effortlessly joined their bodies together.

"Mmmmmm".

Their motions became fluid, both of them trying to please the other.

"Come on honey".

"Almost, baby".

She kissed him as he took them over the edge together.

"You're amazing".

"So are you".

He rested his head on her shoulder, and she scratched his scalp.

They laid there together for about an hour, before they finally got up and got ready.

They were downstairs in the lobby, checking out of the hotel when he turned to her.

"Darling, do you want to do dinner before we leave or after we land?"

"Up to you, honey".

"What if we fly home, and then I take you to this quaint, romantic, hole in the wall place that has the best shrimp alfredo you could ever ask for?"

"Yes, please".

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, just before the doorman told them their cab was there.

About an hour later, they were settled on the flight and headed back to LA.

As soon as they landed, he loaded their bags into the car and they headed up the coast just a bit.

"How did you find this place, honey?"

"One of my buddies from the orphanage, he opened it. He sold it and moved to Texas a few years back, but the owners have continued to use his recipes."

He pulled them up in front of a place called Chief Charley's.

"They have a seafood buffet, and they always have a meal of the day menu. They are known for their seafood buckets, their martinis, and their all you can eat crab legs".

"Sounds wonderful".

She laced her fingers through his as they walked inside.

He was given a table right away.

He pulled her chair out for her and helped her get settled.

He sat next to her, and they started looking over the menu.

"Want to try a martini?"

"No thank you, I think I'll stick to water today".

They both decided on the all you can eat crab legs, and Jonathan ordered a bucket side to go with it.

Before they could blink, the waitress cleared their table off, and laid down some newspaper.

About 5 minutes later, she brought them each 2 pounds of crab legs, drawn butter, some crab tools, and a bucket of sausage, mushrooms, corn, potatoes, and onions.

Jennifer had the biggest smile on her face.

Jonathan also ordered a sample of the shrimp alfredo.

Jonathan was impressed at how fast she was able to crack the crab legs.

"I grew up in crab country, darling. Picked up a skill or two along the way".

They chatted while they ate, and after about an hour, they were both absolutely miserably stuffed.

"Ok, you have to have at least one bite of the shrimp alfredo."

He fed her a bite and she looked at him and moaned.

"We can order some to go, if you want".

She shook her head no.

"After the wedding. When I don't have to fit into a dress, we are going to come back here and have some".

"It's a deal".

He leaned over and kissed her, and then paid the bill.

They walked to the car hand in hand, and he opened the door for her.

She turned to hug him.

"Thank you for dinner honey".

He kissed her and then helped her in the car.

They drove back to the townhouse with the top down, and then went inside.

"Max, you home?"

"In the kitchen".

They walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Max".

"Hey Max".

"Hey you two. How was the ball?"

"Enchanting".

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"How was your weekend?"

"Fun. I hit it big at the track, but didn't fare so well in a poker game last night".

"Tough breaks, Max".

"You two eat dinner yet?"

"Yeah, we just did. You?"

"I ordered a pizza. Should be here soon".

"Listen, Max. After the wedding, we are going on a two-week honeymoon. And then after we get back, we are moving into the new house. So, if you wanted to go to Vegas while we are gone, you certainly could".

"Thanks, Mr. H. I just might".

Jennifer went and got the champagne and put it in the fridge.

"Darling, I'm going to go take a bubble bath".

"Oh Miss Edwards, Savanna called. She said she can't wait to tell you something. Number is by the phone in the den".

"Thanks Max".

She went upstairs and started her bubble bath, and then grabbed the cordless phone and climbed in. She dialed Sean and Julie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Jennifer. Max said Savanna called me".

"She sure did. She's been talking about you all day".

"How sweet".

"Here she is".

"Hi Aunt Jeffer! "

"Hi lovebug. What are you doing?"

"I just put on my pajamas. I got invited to a sleepover this weekend. It's at my friend Victoria's house."

"Well that sounds fun. I'm sure you will have a lovely time".

"I hope so. I haven't ever been to a sleepover before".

"Well, I'm sure you will love it. You get to play games, eat snacks, watch movies, and you do it all in your pajamas".

"Aunt Jeffer, when I come for the wedding, can you and I have a sleepover?"

"Sure we can. That sounds fun".

They chatted about school and how she was being a good girl for Aunt Julie and Uncle Sean, and how she couldn't wait to see Jennifer and Jonathan.

"Just a few more sleeps and then you will be here".

"Aunt Julie said you and Uncle Jonathan were going on a honeymoons. Do we get to go with you?"

"No, lovebug. It's just me and Uncle Jonathan".

"Aww man".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Aunt Jeffer, I have something sad to tell you".

"What is it, lovebug?"

"Aunt Julie says I have to hang up and go to bed".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Ok lovebug. I will see you so, so, soon. I love you. Enjoy your sleepover".

"I love you too. Bye Aunt Jeffer".

She hung up the phone and finished her bath, and then came downstairs in her robe and nightgown. Jonathan was relaxing on the couch, watching a baseball game with Max.

She snuggled up next to him.

He wrapped an arm around her.

"How is Savanna?"

"Fine. I think she's just anxious. She got invited to her first sleepover this weekend, and she didn't really know what to expect".

They watched the game, and when it was over, Max announced he was headed to bed.

"Goodnight Max".

"Goodnight".

Jonathan got up then and locked up the house.

He and Jennifer headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

"Darling, do you want me to start packing up the house this week?"

"No need, darling. I'm going to have the movers from the shipping company I own come do it while we are on our honeymoon."

"Good idea".

She straddled his back, and gave him a long back massage. She used her elbows and worked out all his stress spots.

"That feels so good".

"You deserve it. You've been going overboard trying to make me happy, and you put up with my drunkenness. It's the least I can do".

After his massage was over, they switched and he gave her one.

"Darling, did you change your mind about not giving me a hint for our honeymoon?"

"No, I didn't. All in due time, darling".

"Honey, it's driving me crazy. I mean, I love surprises. But I want to know, too".

"You will find out, I promise".

He massaged her till she was almost asleep, and then climbed off her.

They snuggled up and slept all night long, all wrapped up together.

***Monday***

Jennifer got up when Jonathan did. They had breakfast together and then she walked him to the door.

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you, too. See you tonight".

He gave her several sweet kisses and then left.

She was upstairs working on an article when the doorbell rang.

She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Delivery for Jennifer Hart".

"That's me".

"Sign here, please".

She signed for it, and they handed her two boxes.

"Thank you".

She opened one to find a gorgeous flower arrangement, filled with black eyed Susan's, white foxglove, cap lilies, and Cardinal flowers.

She dug for the card.

" _Some Maryland beauties for my Maryland beauty. I love you, Love, Jonathan"._

She was so touched. He was always so thoughtful and romantic.

She opened the other package. It was two large coconuts.

" _SweeTheart-I love you and I just wanted to Let yoU know I'm nuts about you. Maybe you and I Can make some pInA coladas tonight. Love, Jonathan"._

She chuckled, and grabbed her purse. She headed to the store and got everything they would need for pina coladas, plus a few extra things, and then came back home.

He came in at 5, and found her in the kitchen.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for my surprises today".

"You're welcome".

He kissed her a few more times.

"I got the stuff for pina coladas, like you asked for".

"Great. Max has a poker game tonight, so how about you and I grill out some Hawaiian chicken kebabs?"

"Sure".

"Max has the recipe in the cabinet next to the sink".

He went to change clothes and she found the recipe and mixed the marinade.

She had just poured it over the chicken and set the timer when he came back downstairs.

He made them pina coladas, and they went and sat on the couch.

He turned the news on and wrapped an arm around her.

They were sipping their drinks when the phone rang.

He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's Jack. I was wondering, Friday evening, can I fly you somewhere? Consider it a wedding gift".

"Certainly. What time do you want me to be at the airport?"

"7. It will be an overnight trip".

"Ok, see you then".

He hung up the phone.

Before he could tell her who it was, the phone rang again. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Susan. Is Jennifer available?"

"Sure, hang on a second".

He passed the phone to Jennifer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's Susan. Listen, this Friday, me and Kelly and Myra and Marlene are taking you on a trip. Consider it a bachelorette party, if you will. Everything's all arranged, you just need to pack a bag for two nights. The rest is taken care of".

"How sweet. Thank you".

"Have Jonathan bring you to the airport at 7 Friday night".

"Perfect. See you then".

She handed the phone to him and he hung it up.

"Susan's taking me on a trip for my bachelorette party".

"Oh? Jack is taking me on one".

"We are leaving Friday at 7, from the airport".

"So are we".

"I smell a rat".

"Yeah, me too".

She leaned over and kissed him, and rubbed his chest a little.

Just then, the timer went off.

"Hold that thought".

She went and turned the timer off and followed the next steps in the recipe.

He went and turned the grill on and then came back and got the chicken from her.

She made them some brown rice, and a chopped salad, and then went and sat on the patio next to Jonathan.

"Darling, I want to do something. And I'm hoping you are ok with it".

"What is it?"  
"I want to call Julie and Sean. I want to see if they will bring the kids early. Like Wednesday before the wedding. I want to book them a very nice hotel room in the city, and give them a break. And I want you and I to take care of the kids, just us and Max, before the wedding".

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. What do you say?"


	47. Chapter 47

"I say sure, let's call them and ask them. Worst they can say is no".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you are on board. I just miss the days of us watching them and having them all around us".

"Yeah, I miss it too, sometimes".

He looked at her quizzically.

"Does this mean you are thinking about us having kids?"

"No. I'm not thinking about it, but I suppose if it happens, I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"We haven't exactly been preventing it".

"Yeah, we haven't. But, I promise you, I'm not pregnant".

She was quiet for a few minutes and then looked at him again.

"Are you wanting us to have kids right away?"

"I want whatever you want. If you want to have kids, I'm on board. If you don't, that's ok too. I don't miss the sleepless nights of waking up with McKenna, but I sure do miss the little monkey."

"Yeah, me too".

He flipped the chicken, and then sat down with her again.

"If we do have kids, we would have to give up certain things, but we would gain certain things too. If we didn't, we wouldn't have to give up anything, but we would miss out on things as well".

"I agree. Honey, why did we…stop preventing it?"

"I don't know, really. Just seemed like it wasn't a big deal to either of us. I wasn't trying to get you pregnant on purpose or anything".

"Oh honey, I know that. If I get pregnant, it's ok. If I don't, it's ok. Either way, I'm fine. I swear it".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I adore you".

She kissed him again, and then they took the chicken inside.

After a nice dinner, they put on their pajamas and came back downstairs to watch TV.

"Honey, can you meet me somewhere tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure. I can get away around 3:30".

"Perfect."

"Where am I meeting you?"

"We need to pick out wedding bands. And then I was thinking we could pick up a few things to use to make our wedding toss."

"Sure. Why don't you have Max bring you to the office around 3:15?"

She nodded.

Halfway through their movie, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Popcorn?"

"Nope. I have something better. I'll go get it, you stay right here".

She kissed him and then disappeared into the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later with a basket of waffle fries, and some of the loaded baked potato dip.

"Oh, baby. You read my mind".

She fed him some of the dip on a waffle fry, and sat there with him while he ate the rest.

"Thank you, baby".

"You're welcome". She snuggled up against him and covered them with a blanket.

She ended up falling asleep on him. He woke her up after the movie was over, and they went upstairs to bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her all night long.

"Goodnight honey, I love you".

"Goodnight Angel, I love you too".

***Tuesday***

Jennifer had Max drop her off at the office at 3:15. She found Jonathan in his office, on the phone.

"Send me those reports by Thursday, please. No, I cannot wait till next week. This deal is going to fall through if we don't do it this week….No, I will not wait till Monday. I said Thursday and that's final!"

He slammed the phone down and turned to her.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just frustrated".

She kissed him and rubbed her hand on his chest for a minute.

"Anything I can do?"

"You're doing it."

He kissed her back.

"Ok, let's go."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator.

They got in the car and headed to the jewelry store.

He pulled them up to Neil Lane, and parked.

They went inside and started looking around. She was pretty certain she wanted a diamond band, but Jonathan had no idea what he wanted.

They looked at several, and finally picked one. It was titanium, and had a polished finish and a step-down edge.

Jennifer told Jonathan what her top 3 were, and that she wanted to be surprised. He could pick from a curved diamond band, a straight diamond band, and a set of two diamond bands. She walked over to the register and paid for his ring while he picked hers.

They both wanted their rings to be engraved, so the salesperson told them they would be ready next Tuesday.

"Perfect, thank you".

He handed her the keys, and she went to the car to wait while he paid for her ring.

After they finished there, they headed to the specialty store to pick up the things that Jennifer had ordered.

They were home within an hour, and Jennifer made Jonathan a martini as soon as they walked in.

He took it from her and sat on the couch.

Max was making them dinner.

She made herself a drink and came and sat next to him.

"Honey, do you want to write your own vows at our wedding, or do you want us to do traditional ones?"

"I want us to write our own".

"Yay, me too".

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm going to buckle down and finish my article. That way I don't have to worry about it during the wedding and honeymoon".

"What's it about?"

"It's spotlighting an accounting firm-AllStar Accounting. It used to be run by 4 guys, who all stole money from their clients. As soon as they were charged with embezzlement, their wives took over the firm, and they are making it more prosperous than it ever was. The clients have all been paid back, and new ones are knocking down the door to work with them".

"I remember that. I almost bought their company a few times".

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad I didn't though, because of the embezzlement".

"No matter what is going on with the company, I will always have complete faith in you, darling".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

"Dinner's ready!"

They stood up and went to the kitchen to eat.

After a nice dinner, they went upstairs to watch a movie. She tried to get him to relax, but it was no use. He was stressed to the max.

She fell asleep on his chest before the movie ended. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he just turned the light out and laid there in the dark with her, thinking things through.

***Friday***

Things at the office weren't any better for Jonathan. He had finally gotten the report he wanted, but he didn't like what was in it.

Jennifer was at home packing them both an overnight bag.

She heard him come in, slamming the door behind him.

"Hi darling".

"Hi."

She went to him and kissed him.

"I'm almost done packing our bags".

"Fine".

He went to his closet to change clothes, and she kept packing.

About 20 minutes later, they were headed to the airport.

He didn't say anything to her the whole way there.

He pulled up and parked, and started to get out of the car.

"Darling, don't be like this. I don't want us to leave each other angry".

"I'm not angry at you. It's just that things at the office are very hectic right now, and this trip couldn't have come at a worse time."

"Well, do you want to cancel it? I'll cancel mine too and stay with you".

"No, don't do that. It will all work itself out".

He leaned over and kissed her and then they got out of the car.

Jack wasn't there yet, so they had a few minutes to wait.

He hugged her for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, darling. I shouldn't have taken my work issues out on you. Thank you for packing my bag".

"Jonathan, I hate to see you like this. Let me help".

"There's nothing you can do. I put in a bid to buy a company and I'm finding out that the company has been misrepresenting themselves and their assets. And I'm too far into the deal to pull out, but if I go through with it, I could lose more than I'm spending on the company."

She didn't know what to say, she just held him and kissed him.

Just as he was about to get in the car and call Jack, he heard his car phone ringing.

He ran to answer it.

"Hello? Hi Stanley…..you will? Thank you, Stanley, I owe you one."

He hung up and turned to her again.

"Stanley is going to work all weekend to figure out a solution".

"That's very kind of him".

"I completely agree".

Jack got there a few minutes later and so did Susan.

Jennifer was confused.

"Wait, we are all on the same plane?"

"Yeah, I figured it would just be easier this way. So, I called Jonathan's office, got his secretary to give me Jack's number and we coordinated."

"So, where are we going?"  
"As soon as the guests arrive, we will spill the beans".

They boarded the plane and sat down.

Jennifer snuggled up to Jonathan.

One by one the guests arrived.

Max, the members of Jonathan's poker club, and Kelly, Marlene and Myra all came on board.

Jennifer's face lit up.

"Ok, so the gang's all here, where are we headed?"

"Vegas. We reserved some suites at Mandalay Bay. We are having dinner together tonight, then going to the club. Then tomorrow, the ladies are having a spa day, the men are golfing, and then tomorrow night, we are each having our own party. And we are coming home Sunday".

They popped some champagne and toasted to Jonathan and Jennifer.

He gave her a few sweet kisses.

About an hour later, they landed in Vegas. They all took cabs to the hotel.

Jennifer and Jonathan checked into their room, and got settled. She changed into a strapless black lace dress that hugged her in all the right places. She paired it with black stiletto pumps. He put on a black button down shirt and some khaki pants.

"You look sensational, darling".

He dipped her and kissed her.

They walked hand in hand to the lobby to meet everyone for dinner.

Susan had made them reservations at Stripsteak, a new steak house.

They had a very lovely dinner, and then went back upstairs.

They all agreed to meet in Jonathan and Jennifer's suite in half an hour.

Jennifer put some flats in her purse just in case her feet hurt later.

"Honey, I-"

There was a knock at the door.

He let them in, and they came in with confetti and a sash that said "Bride to be" for Jennifer, and a crown for her to wear, and some champagne.

"Ok boys, time to go. We will see you guys later".

"Have fun, honey".

"I love you, have a good time".

"I love you, too".

He gave her a few kisses and then Jack and Max dragged him away.

"Ok, now we have some gifts to give you, and some wine to drink".

They all poured a glass of wine and then gave Jennifer some gifts.

"Ok, don't get mad. But I called Jonathan, and had him tell me your sizes. It was only so we could get you these".

She opened the presents to find they had all bought her some scandalous lingerie.

"Jonathan isn't going to want to take his hands off you".

"That's what I'm counting on".

Myra passed around some treats that she had made.

"Myra, these are all shaped like penises".

"Yes, that they are. I used a mold. And we have penis straws and a light up penis necklace".

"And we have one more thing that will be arriving in about 10 minutes".

They started asking her questions about her and Jonathan and just chatting in general, and then there was a knock at the door.

Susan opened it, and in walked a plumber.

"I'm here to fix your leak, ma'am".

He set down his bag, turned on a stereo, and ripped his clothes off.

He gave Jennifer a lap dance that made her blush and then they all danced with him for an hour or so, and then he put his clothes back on and left.

They headed downstairs to the nightclub and they made her wear the sash and the crown. She drew the line at the necklace.

After about 4 hours of dancing and drinking, they headed back to their rooms and agreed to meet at 9 a.m. the next morning.

Jennifer was pretty tipsy, and fell into bed without even changing clothes.

Jonathan stumbled in around 3, and pretty much did the same thing.

***Next morning***

Neither of them felt like talking when they woke up on Saturday.

They shared a bottle of Advil, and he ordered them some coffee.

Susan came by around 9 to tell her that they had moved the spa appointments to 1.

"We made brunch reservations for all of us for 11:30. We are meeting in the lobby by the elevator".

"Perfect, I will meet you downstairs".

After a shower, she felt light years better, and almost human.

He was sitting on the loveseat when she got out of the shower.

She came and sat on his lap.

"Darling, did you have fun last night?"

"I think so. Did you?"

"Yes, I did. But I missed you".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"These chocolate peanut butter things are good. But they sure are shaped weird".

She smirked as he studied them and realized what they were shaped like.

"Where did you get these?"

"Myra made them".

His eyes grew to about 3 times their size.

"Myra? Our Myra?"

"Yes. And they all bought me some special things to wear for you on our honeymoon".

"I have to wait till then?"

"Yes, you do".

"What else did you get?"

"A jar full of condoms, a light up penis necklace, and some penis-shaped straws. What did you get?"

"Boobie straws, a few gag gifts, and a nice bottle of scotch."

"What were the gag gifts?"

"One of them was a man thong for me to wear on our wedding night. Trust me, it ain't happening".

She was laughing and buried her head in his shoulder.

"It was very awkward, I mean Max was there. He's like my dad".

That made her laugh even harder.

"Will you put it on for me, just once?"

"We'll talk".

He kissed her a few times, and then they got up and headed to the lobby.

After a very low-key lunch, the men headed to play golf while the women headed to the spa.

She kissed him a few times before they left.

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"I love you, too Miss Edwards".

The ladies spent the afternoon getting facials, body wraps, massages, body scrubs, and manis/pedis.

Jennifer and Susan were the first in the pedicure chairs.

"Susan, I wanted to ask you-I booked a hotel room for Friday night, before the wedding. Would you mind staying with me?"

"Sure. But why don't you cancel that and just stay at my house? I live very close to the Sablewood, probably closer than the hotel is".

"Yes, I love that. I will do that as soon as we get home. Thank you".

Jennifer chose a French manicure and pedicure and had them put rhinestones on her toes.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"We are taking you on a scavenger hunt up and down the strip".

"Oh my goodness, that sounds interesting. Jonathan found the tray of chocolate penises this morning, if only you could have seen his face".

"I bet that was funny."

"This trip has been so good for him. He was so stressed about work, and now he's relaxed and happy".

"You two are so cute together. You guys have this magic-everyone else can see it, and I mean really see it-it's very visible. You two are perfect for each other".

"We fought so hard to be together, it feels like we've been together forever".

Everyone else came and joined them, and they all walked back upstairs together.

"Ok, we have about an hour before the men get back. When they do, we will make dinner reservations, and call you".

"Great".

She headed to her room and reapplied her makeup and fixed her hair.

She was dozing on the bed when Jonathan got back.

He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He started kissing her face.

"Hi".

"Hi. Have a good day?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

She sleepily moved to put her head on his chest.

"How was golf?"

"Hot. I'm all sweaty. I need a shower".

He gave her a few more kisses and then headed to the shower.

She got up and curled her hair some.

Susan called and told them they were going to a noodle place for dinner in a half hour.

"Great, we will meet you by the elevator".

She put on a dark blue spaghetti strap halter dress with a strappy back, and some black strappy sandals.

"Honey do you know what you guys are doing tonight?"

"They are taking me to a club. That's all I know".

"I see".

"What are you ladies doing?"

"Susan said something about a scavenger hunt up and down the strip".

"That sounds fun".

"Yeah. But honestly, I'm ready for us to be married and just focusing on each other".

"Me too, baby."

They headed downstairs to the lobby and met everyone for dinner.

They decided to each order a large noodle bowl and split it.

After dinner, while they were waiting for the check, Susan gave Jennifer her scavenger hunt list.

"Oh my. I cannot do some of these things, I'll get arrested!"

"Jennifer, honey, this is Vegas. It takes a lot to get arrested".

Susan paid the tab and they all got up from the table.

As they were walking to the door, Jennifer reached over and pinched Jonathan's butt.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Honey, it's on the list".

"I see."

She kissed him and hugged him for a minute.

"At least it was you and not a stranger".

"Valid point. I love you, have fun".

"I love you too, have fun".

She and the ladies went up and down the strip and Jennifer knocked all the items off her list.

They were all hanging out in Jennifer's room around midnight, when Jonathan came in.

"Hi, have fun?"

"Yeah, we did. Did you?"

"Yeah".

"Ok ladies, let's give the soon to be newlyweds some time alone. We will meet you guys for brunch tomorrow by the elevator at 11:30."

"Great, see you then".

Jennifer changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed.

Jonathan changed into his pajama pants and climbed in next to her.

"So, what kinds of things did you do tonight?"

"I had to make a veil out of toilet paper and wear it. I had to ask a stranger to propose to me. I had to ask a stranger to serenade me. I had to convince a stranger to give me a condom. I had to drink a shot called a blowjob, and I had to dance on a bar".

"You did all that?"

"Mmmmhmmm. But honey, I didn't really love it. I felt so out of place".

"I would have too. What did the blowjob shot taste like?"

"It was baileys, kahlua, amaretto, and whipped cream on top. They put it in a glass and Susan held my hands behind my back while I drank it".

"Sounds interesting".

"I really have enjoyed this, but I just feel like I'm in a weird spot. Like, on one hand, it's been liberating and fun. On the other, I feel so out of my element because it's things I would never, ever do. But there's something titillating about knowing I don't ever have to do these again".

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They took me to a strip club tonight. And it's not like I've never been to one before, I mean, I was a regular patron back in my Navy days. But tonight, the only set of boobs I wanted to see was yours".

"How sweet".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"I love you. Next time I come to Sin City, I only want to sin with you".

"It's a deal".

He reached up and turned out the light.

They made love and then fell asleep together, both of them content to never have a bachelor or bachelorette party again.


	48. Chapter 48

***Monday***

Jonathan and Jennifer were home from Vegas. Everyone had agreed it had been an absolutely lovely trip.

Jennifer was in full on preparation mode-packing her honeymoon suitcase, packing her bag for the wedding and wedding night, putting together the wedding toss items, and the favors. Tonight, she was going to put together the programs after dinner. Jonathan had told her he was taking her to dinner when he got home.

She had called Julie and Sean and they agreed to bring the kids down Wednesday afternoon. They were going to stay with Jennifer and Jonathan till Friday, and then they would go to the hotel with Julie and Sean.

Jennifer got the wedding toss items all arranged, and in a box. She put that in the dining room, and grabbed the box of favors. She had just finished putting those together when Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi honey".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I made us reservations at a hibachi place".

"Yummy. I'm famished".

She put all the favors in the box and took it to the dining room and then ran upstairs to fix her hair and makeup.

She was back down in about 5 minutes, and grabbed her purse.

"Can we take your car? My car needs new brakes".

"Sure". She handed him the keys and they headed to it.

He was distant during dinner, and she could tell he was stressed about work again.

"4 days, honey".

"What?"

"4 days".

"Oh yeah, right".

After dinner, she proposed a walk on the beach, but he wasn't into it.

They went back to the house and he immediately got out his briefcase and worked all night on the deal while she put the programs together.

Around 11, she was finally finished and put them all in a box. She put the box in the dining room and went to the office.

He was working away at the desk.

"Honey, it's late. Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Not just yet. You go on ahead".

"Darling, we haven't spent any time together at all today".

"I'm sorry, darling. I have to get this done. I'll be up soon, I promise".

She sighed and shook her head as she went upstairs.

She fell asleep right away and never felt him come to bed.

***Wednesday***

Jonathan and Jennifer had barely said two words to each other since Monday. He was gone before she woke up on Tuesday and didn't come home till after she was asleep.

She left him a note that she loved him and that the kids would be there by 3 and could he please meet her at the airport to get them.

Around 2, she called his office.

"Hi Deanne-this is Jennifer. Can you please tell Jonathan that the kids are flying in on Delta? We are meeting them at the baggage claim. I'm leaving the house now".

"Yes ma'am, right away".

"Thank you".

She hung up and headed to the airport.

She was standing at the baggage claim when she saw the kids coming.

Julie and Sean were holding tight to McKenna's hands, and Savanna and Luke were right next to them.

Savanna saw her and took off running.

"Hi Aunt Jeffer!"

"Hi lovebug! My goodness you have gotten tall! Hi Luke! You are so handsome".

She gave them both huge hugs and picked Savanna up for a minute.

Julie and Sean came walking up and she hugged them both and held McKenna for a bit.

McKenna was so excited to see her.

Sean got their luggage and a cart and they all walked to Jennifer's car.

"Ok, so we rented a car. We are going to take that and come back here and follow you to the townhouse".

"Perfect".

He put the car seat for McKenna in Jennifer's car.

Jonathan had never showed up.

"Aunt Jeffer, can I put my dress on when we get home?"

"Yes. But only for a minute".

"That's acceptable".

She chuckled.

"Aunt Jennifer, where's Uncle Jonathan?"

"He's at work. He was supposed to be here, but he must have gotten tied up".

"Where's Max?"

"At the house. He's making you guys a special dinner".

"I missed you, Aunt Jeffer".

"I missed you too, lovebug".

She gave her several kisses and they got everyone all buckled in. In just a few minutes, Julie and Sean were back with the rental, and they all followed Jennifer to the townhouse.

They came inside and the kids all ran to Max.

"Hi ya kiddos! Have a nice trip?"

"Yeah, we were on a big plane".

"And there was this guy who was sitting in front of us and he got airsick. We could see the whole thing. He needed 3 barf bags".

"My apologies, they are fixated on him throwing up for some reason".

"It's quite alright".

Jennifer went and got Savanna's dress and McKenna's dress and showed it to them.

Sean put together the pack n play and set it up in the alcove.

They all fell in love with it. It was white satin, with spaghetti straps and a tulle princess skirt with little crystals in it. She had also picked up white stockings for each of them and white Mary Janes, and white hair bows.

"I feel like a real princess Aunt Jeffer".

"You do? Well that's wonderful, lovebug. But we have to take it off now so it doesn't get dirty".

"Ok".

McKenna didn't fight taking hers off either, thankfully.

"Ok, well we are going to head to the hotel. We have dinner reservations and then tickets to the Opera. We cannot thank you enough for taking them like this".

"You thank me? I'm the one who should thank you. I've really missed them, I'm so glad to get to spend some time with them".

Julie gave her the number to their hotel and told her to call with any issues.

After a round of hugs, it was just Jennifer, Max, and the kids.

Jennifer picked up the phone and called Jonathan at the office.

"Hi Deanne-this is Jennifer. Can you ask Jonathan when he's planning on making an appearance at home tonight?"

"Sure, one moment".

She waited a moment and then Deanne got back on the line.

"He says soon, Miss Edwards."

"Thank you".

She got them all settled down, and Max came and told them he was making chicken strips, onion rings and salad for dinner.

"Awesome!"

Savanna wanted to play with Jennifer's hair, and McKenna just wanted to sit in her lap.

Luke went to help Max as much as Max would allow.

After dinner, Jennifer got McKenna down for the night, and in her pack n play.

Max and Luke were upstairs playing a video game.

Savanna and Jennifer put on their pajamas and had their sleepover. She made them popcorn and purple sprites, and they watched a couple Barbie movies.

"Did you enjoy your sleepover with Victoria?"

"Yeah, but her mom made us go to bed early because we were screaming".

"I see."

"Will you let me scream Aunt Jeffer?"

"Please don't".

"Ok".

Jennifer had gotten them some activities to do, like coloring sheets and putting a puzzle together. They worked on that, and then Savanna was almost asleep, so Jennifer turned out the lights and took her upstairs. It was 10:30 and Jonathan still wasn't home.

She laid down with Savanna in the guest room and waited till she was sure she was asleep, and then tiptoed out.

She was in their bedroom when she heard him come in.

"Hi".

"Where the hell have you been?"

"At the office".

"Seriously? You were supposed to meet me at the airport to pick them up. You didn't call, you didn't show up. You missed dinner, the whole bit."

"Jennifer, I told you a few days ago, I had to get this deal done".

"Have you ever heard of a telephone? You could have at least let me know you weren't coming home".

"I was too busy to call".

"Is this how it's going to be when we are married, Jonathan? Me never seeing you because you are always at the office? Are you planning on working on our honeymoon, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous".

"Don't tell me how to feel! You and I haven't spent any time together in days, Jonathan and we are getting married this weekend, in case you have forgotten".

"What do you want me to do? Let the deal fall apart, let the company fall apart? Is that what you want?!"

"Keep your voice down, the kids are asleep".

"So you can yell and I can't?"

"I didn't say that, and I'm not yelling. Tell me something, how is your car?"

"My car?"

"Yes. You told me the other night that you needed new brakes. Have you gotten them yet?"

"Yes, I had the dealership come pick up my car and take care of it".

"Funny how you can find time to take care of that but you can't come home and spend time with me, or even pick up the phone to call and tell me you aren't coming home".

"Jennifer-try to understand. I have a lot on me right now, and I'm trying to get it all done".

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like the business deal, like planning to be gone from the office for our wedding and honeymoon, like moving into a new house with you".

"You initiated the business deal, did you not?"

"Yes, I did".

"And you asked me to marry you, and you are the one who wanted a 2-week honeymoon, and if I'm not mistaken you are the one who picked the date we are supposed to move into a new house. You brought all this on you, Jonathan. It's not the fault of anyone else".

"I understand that. But it's still a lot and I'm balancing it".

"I'm not buying it, Jonathan. You promised me you would be here and you weren't. You put Stanley in charge over the weekend, you could have put him in charge today so you could be here. If this is what it's going to be like when we are married, we have a problem".

She grabbed her pillow and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep with Savanna".

She went across the hall, and climbed into bed with Savanna and fought back tears as she fell asleep.

***Thursday morning***

Jennifer woke up when she heard McKenna crying, and went to get her.

She was downstairs feeding her breakfast when Jonathan came down.

"Morning".

"Morning".

McKenna smiled really big for him and waved at him.

"Hi monkey".

Jennifer finished feeding her breakfast and went and started on blueberry pancakes for the big kids.

She quickly made a bottle for McKenna and gave it to her.

Jonathan made himself some coffee and sat down next to McKenna.

Jennifer had finished the first batch of pancakes when the kids came downstairs.

They ran to Jonathan and hugged him.

"Ok kids, pancakes. Wash your hands".

They ran off to wash their hands while she made their plates.

She got out the butter and syrup and put it on the table.

She cut up a pancake really small for McKenna and put it on her high chair tray.

She was doing the dishes when the kids came back.

They were talking to Jonathan about school and everything while she washed the pan.

"Aunt Jeffer, I saved you a seat".

"Ok lovebug, I'm coming".

She went and sat by her and had some yogurt and fruit.

"Aunt Jeffer, did you sleep with me?"

"Yep. We had a sleepover, like I promised. I always keep my promises".

"What are we doing today Aunt Jeffer?"

"Whatever you guys want to do. We can go to the zoo, we can go to the playground".

They voted for the zoo.

"Ok sounds great".

She got up and rinsed her dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

The kids were still eating, so she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Jonathan got up and set his coffee cup in the sink.

He took her hand and led her to the living room.

"I love you, and I'm sorry about last night. I should have called you, at the very least. You are the most important thing in my life, no matter what".

"I'm sorry too, I should have been more understanding".

"You had every right to be angry, baby. I haven't been very attentive, and I should have put someone in charge. I promise you, I'm doing that today. I'm only going to the office for this one meeting, and then I'll be home and we can all go to the zoo together".

She nodded.

"And then tonight, maybe Max can babysit while you and I have a dinner re-do?"

"No, I don't want to do that. I want to spend time with the kids. You and I can spend time together after they go to bed, alright?"

"You got it. I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him a few times and then they came back into the kitchen.

"Ok kids, Uncle Jonathan has a meeting. But as soon as it's over, I'll be back and we are going to the zoo!"

"Yay!"

They hugged him goodbye and Jennifer picked up McKenna to take her upstairs for a bath.

Savanna wanted to come help so they all walked to the stairs together.

"Bye darling, see you in a bit".

"Bye honey, I love you".

She kissed him a couple times and McKenna squealed.

"Bye Monkey".

"Bye bye".

Jennifer kissed him again, and they headed upstairs.

Savanna helped her give McKenna a bath, and then the kids got dressed.

Max was up when they got back downstairs and agreed to watch the kids so Jennifer could get ready.

By 11, they were all sitting on the couch waiting on Jonathan to get home.

"Miss Edwards, what do you want me to make for dinner?"

"How about spaghetti?"

"Yes! I love Aunt Jeffer's pasghetti".

"I'll leave the recipe for you, Max. If you can make the sauce, I'll make the noodles when we get back".

"Will do".

Jonathan got home right at 12, and had brought burgers and fries for everyone.

The kids were excited. Jennifer made their plates and got them settled at the table.

McKenna kept flapping her arms and blowing raspberries at Jonathan, so he ran through the house flying her like an airplane. She was squealing pretty loud.

"I think someone has missed you".

"I think so too".

He set her in the highchair and Jennifer gave her some French Fries.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist.

"I am officially out of the office until Monday, the 10th. Only Max and Jack are going to know where we are, and if anyone has to reach us, they have to go through them first. Stanley is in charge, and we had a talk today about what constitutes an emergency and how I have the upmost faith in him to handle things the way I would".

"Thank you".

She kissed him.

"My father gets here tomorrow morning. And I have a bridal luncheon tomorrow afternoon, and I'm taking Savanna to it. But can you watch Luke and McKenna? Maybe you guys can go to the park or something?"

"Sure".

"After the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner, the kids are going with Julie and Sean. And I'm supposed to go to Susan's."

"I rented us a limo for Saturday night to take us to the hotel."

"Perfect".

She kissed him and then sat down with the kids. He grabbed some French fries and went upstairs to change clothes.

Max opted to stay home while they went to the zoo.

They loaded McKenna's stroller into the car and then all the kids piled in and got buckled.

Jennifer had packed them a bag of drinks and snacks, and they took their time looking at all the animals.

McKenna fell asleep about 10 minutes before they were done.

They came inside the condo and Jennifer transitioned McKenna to her pack n play.

She went to make the noodles and Savanna was her helper.

Luke and Jonathan went upstairs to play a video game.

Max had made the sauce, and some garlic toast and a salad.

"Thanks Max".

"Sure thing, Miss Edwards".

Savanna told him all about the animals they saw at the zoo.

"Sounds fun, kid".

"It was the best!"

She looked at Jennifer.

"Aunt Jeffer, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking that tonight, we could watch a movie".

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

Jennifer pinched her nose.

She picked her up and set her down.

"Lovebug, can you pretty please quietly run get Jonathan and Luke and tell them it's time for dinner?"

"Yes, I can".

She took off upstairs to get them while Jennifer got the plates out.

Max had set the table.

When Jonathan and Luke came downstairs, Jonathan started on beverages.

As soon as they sat down, McKenna started crying.

"I'll get her, baby. You eat".

"Thank you. Her diapers and wipes are in the blue bag next to the window, in case she needs changing".

He brought her down a few minutes later and put her in her highchair. Jennifer got her a bowl of spaghetti and cut it up and put it on her tray.

"Aunt Jeffer, tell me how the wedding is going to be".

"Ok, well there's going to be music. And then Uncle Jonathan and Uncle Max are going to walk down the aisle. And then our friend Susan is going to walk down the aisle. And then you and Luke and McKenna are going to walk down the aisle. Luke is going to stand by Jonathan. You are going to stand by Susan. McKenna is going to go sit with Aunt Julie and Uncle Sean. And then my dad and I are going to walk down the aisle."

"And then what?"

"And then the minister is going to say some things, and then Jonathan and I get to say some things, and then we exchange rings, and then the minister says we are married. And then Jonathan kisses me and we all walk back up the aisle".

"And then what?"

"And then we have the reception, where we dance, eat cake, do fun stuff. And then we say goodbye to you guys and we get in a limo and leave".

"For your hunkymoon?"

"Yes, that's right".

"Where is your hunkymoon?"

"I don't know, lovebug. Jonathan won't tell me".

"Well, it's a surprise. But I actually have been dropping hints all along".

Jennifer was confused.

"You have?"

He nodded.

She got up and cleaned up from dinner, and he came to help her with the dishes.

Max took Luke and Savanna to the living room to watch TV.

Just as they had finished the dishes, and were about to give McKenna a bath in the sink, they heard Savanna screaming bloody murder.


	49. Chapter 49

Jennifer took off running to her.

"What is it, lovebug?"

"I…smashed….my…..finger….in the…drawer".

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on, let's get you some ice. It's ok".

She picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. She ran her hand under cold water while Jonathan made her an ice pack.

After a few minutes, she calmed down. She let Jennifer sit her on the countertop while she bathed McKenna.

Jonathan went and got pajamas for both of them, and a fresh diaper for McKenna.

He made her a bottle while Jennifer gave her a bath and then they all dried off and went to the living room.

Jennifer got the kids settled on the couch, and then she and Jonathan went upstairs and got their pajamas on.

They went back downstairs and snuggled with the kids for the movie. McKenna fell asleep on Jonathan's shoulder, and Savanna fell asleep in Jennifer's lap.

They got everyone upstairs in bed, and then finally went to bed themselves.

He wrapped his arms around her and she settled into the crook of his arm.

"I love you, baby".

"I love you too".

"Two days, darling".

"Two days".

"Do you still want three kids?"

"Not all at once".

They were both so tired, they fell asleep before they could make love.

***Friday***

Jennifer was up early, making breakfast for everyone. Cinnamon roll waffles, and sliced fruit for the win.

McKenna got up first, so Jennifer mashed some bananas for Jonathan to feed to her, and made her a bottle.

After breakfast was made, they were waiting on the kids to wake up.

"Honey, Savanna and I are meeting Susan at The Bistro at 11:30. We should be done by 1. We are going to take the favors and the wedding toss stuff by Sablewood, and then we are going to run get our toes done. We should be home by 4. There's chicken nuggets and french fries in the freezer for lunch, if Luke wants."

"Sounds good".

"We have to be ready to walk out the door tonight by 5:15. Rehearsal is at 5:45 and then dinner is right afterwards.".

"What time is your father getting here?"

"His flight lands at 3, and he's meeting us at the rehearsal".

She was wringing her hands and sweating.

"Jennifer, honey. It's ok. It will all come together, I promise".

Savanna and Luke came downstairs then, and she made them a plate.

She poured some coffee, kissed Jonathan and headed upstairs to shower.

Savanna came in after she was dressed and sat with her while she curled her hair and put her makeup on.

After Savanna was dressed, they went downstairs.

"Ok, we are going to a luncheon. We will be back".

She kissed Jonathan goodbye and McKenna too.

She and Savanna headed out.

Savanna loved driving around with the top down.

They pulled up to The Bistro and parked and went inside.

Susan was waiting for them.

"Hi".

"Hi. This is Savanna. Savanna, this is our friend Susan".

"Hi".

They sat down and started looking at the menu.

Savanna wanted a grilled cheese and French fries, and a Shirley Temple.

Jennifer ordered the California Chicken Salad, and a sparkling water.

Susan ordered a steak salad and some wine.

"Are you freaking out?"

"A little. Jonathan and I had a bit of a blowup the other night, so things were tense. But he reassured me today that it's all going to come together."

"What could you two possibly find to fight about? You're magic".

"It happens, believe me. He had promised to take me to dinner Monday night, and he did, but he was quiet and distant and then worked all night from home afterwards. We always go to bed together, and that night we didn't. Then he left before I woke up, and came home after I went to bed. And then Wednesday, he was supposed to be meeting me at the airport to pick up the kids and he didn't. He was at the office till almost 11, no phone call, no nothing. So, we argued a bit when he got home and then I slept in her room with her, and we didn't resolve it till yesterday".

Savanna was coloring her kids menu.

"He loves you, Jennifer."

"I know. I love him too. I just hate it when he lets the office take over".

"Welcome to marriage".

After they ate, Susan followed Jennifer and Savanna to the wedding venue to drop off everything.

"We are going to get our toes done, want to join us?"

"I would love to, but I cannot. You two have fun, though".

"Ok, well, we will see you tonight at the rehearsal".

"See you then".

Jennifer took Savanna to get her toes done, and Savanna was thrilled that she was getting to be a big girl.

She picked out sparkly purple for her toes and sparkly pink for her fingers.

Jennifer stuck with the French pedicure and had them do more rhinestones on her toes and also a line of rhinestones on her ring fingers.

They got home at 4, and found everyone asleep on the couch.

Jennifer transitioned McKenna to the other couch, and then went to lay down next to Jonathan.

He sleepily wrapped an arm around her.

"Honey, it's time to wake up. We gotta go soon".

He woke up and kissed her a few times.

"Have a fun afternoon?"

"We went to the park. Luke wanted to race, so we did. Then he wanted to rent bikes, so we did. Then he wanted to go on a walk through the trails, so we did. I pushed McKenna in the stroller and she was in the backseat of the bike and we all just crashed when we got home".

"I see that".

"How was lunch?"

"It was very nice".

He sat up and woke up Luke. She picked up McKenna and took her upstairs with them.

She laid her down on their bed, and then they all got dressed.

Jennifer put on a white spaghetti strap dress and some white strappy heels. She curled her hair and curled Savanna's hair too.

McKenna woke up soon after, so Jennifer got her dress on her while Jonathan got dressed.

They somehow all made it out the door right on time.

Sean and Julie met them at the rehearsal and took over with the kids.

"I hope they behaved".

"Like angels. Thank you so much for letting us spend some time with them".

Savanna showed them her manicure and pedicure.

"She was a perfect big girl".

"Do I have a daughter getting married here tomorrow?"

Jennifer turned.

"Pa! I'm so glad you made it".

"Hi sweetheart, you look beautiful".

She gave him a big hug.

"Stephen, wonderful to see you".

"Hi Son, how are you?"

They introduced him to everyone and then the wedding coordinator started telling everyone where to stand.

They ran through it a few times and then they headed to dinner.

Jonathan treated everyone to dinner at ChiSpa's, an upscale steakhouse.

There were a few toasts and lots of storytelling and then everyone left.

"We will see all of you guys tomorrow at 12:30 at the venue. Wedding is at 2."

Jennifer kissed them all goodbye, and promised Susan she would be at her house in an hour or so.

They kissed the kids and then headed home.

Max was driving Stephen to his hotel and then heading to a poker game.

They came inside and went upstairs to change clothes.

Jennifer was taking off her jewelry and getting out some lounging clothes to wear to Susans.

"Baby, stay here a little bit longer. Don't go right away".

She turned to him.

"I'm not going right away. I still have to pack my bag, and tidy up some".

He grabbed the remote off his bedside table and turned on some music.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded.

They danced a few dances in their bedroom, barefoot and half undressed.

"Are you sure you want to marry me tomorrow?"

"I'd marry you right now if I could".

"I cannot wait to be your wife, honey".

"I cannot wait to be your husband".

He kissed her long and slow, and then picked her up.

"Jonathan! What are you doing?"

He spun her around and then set her down by the bed and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, and leaned forward to kiss his chest while she did.

He reached up and took her hair down, as she undid the button on his pants.

He laid her down on the bed, and climbed on top of her. He started kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts.

They wasted no time. He quickly peeled her underwear off and she tugged his boxers off him.

He kissed his way back up to her lips and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"You are so gorgeous, baby".

She kissed him and framed his face with her hands.

He quickly penetrated her, and began thrusting in and out of her.

"Mmmmm".

"You feel so good".

"You do too". He picked up the pace and she got louder.

"Jona….than….."

A few minutes later, they both exploded into intimacy together.

"God that was wonderful".

He kissed her a few times, as they calmed down.

They spent several moments just staring into each other's eyes.

"I should probably get to Susan's".

"Yeah, I need to get to bed too, so I can marry you tomorrow".

She kissed him a few times and then got up and got dressed.

He carried her bags downstairs for her.

"Honey, what car are we bringing tomorrow?"

"You take my car to Susan's. Have her follow you here in the morning and drop it off. I'll bring your car to the wedding, and we can leave from there in the limo, and Max can bring the car home".

"Perfect".

She went and put her honeymoon luggage in her car. He slipped a few surprises into her overnight bag.

She came back in to tell him goodbye.

"Baby, give this bag to Susan when you get there please?"

"Sure".

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, I can't wait to marry you tomorrow".

"I love you more, and I can't wait to marry you either."

"You still haven't given me a hint about the honeymoon".

"I did give you a hint. It was right under your nose".

He gave her several kisses and then walked her to the car.

"See you tomorrow honey".

"Bye baby, I love you".

"I love you too".

She headed to Susan's, and pulled up in the driveway.

Susan was waiting for her.

"I have a fresh bottle of wine, and I made us some snacks."

Jennifer poured some wine and then took a sip. She almost spit it out.

"Oh my god! I forgot my dress".

"Your wedding dress?!"

"Yes, it's in my closet".

She grabbed the phone and called Jonathan.

"Honey, are you in bed yet?"

"No, what is it?"

"I forgot my wedding dress. Susan and I are about to come get it".

"Ok, I'll get it out of your closet".

"No, you can't! You can't look at it, honey. I'll just run in and get it".

"Ok, I'll open the door".

They hung up and headed to the car.

Jennifer drove since Susan had been drinking.

They pulled up to the townhouse and got out.

Jonathan had the door open.

Jennifer came inside and kissed him and then zipped up the stairs and put her dress in a garment bag and grabbed her wedding shoes and the rest of her wedding stuff.

She started back down the stairs.

"I can't believe I forgot this. I don't know where my mind was".

"She was thinking about our honeymoon".

"Jonathan!"

She got to the bottom of the stairs and stood next to him.

"You are impossible".

"And you love me anyway".

"That I do."

He walked them out to the car and loaded their stuff into it, and then hugged and kissed her some more.

"I love you, Mr. H."

"I love you, Miss Edwards".

"Come on you two, I'm not getting any younger".

"Ok, ok".

She kissed him and then got in the car.

"Bye honey".

"Bye. See you at the altar".

She blew him a kiss as they drove away.

They got back to Susan's house and back to their wine glasses.

They stayed up talking about various things till about midnight and then they went to sleep.

She found a love note in her overnight bag from Jonathan.

" _Darling-you are my everything, and you will always be where my heart is. I love you and I can't wait to slip that ring on your finger and make you my wife-Jonathan"._

***Saturday***

Jennifer woke up around 8. Susan had made them omelets for breakfast and mimosas.

"Happy wedding day!"

"Thank you! I can't believe it's finally happening".

After breakfast, they showered and dressed.

Jennifer put on some jeans and a button-down shirt and some flip-flops.

She found another love note from Jonathan.

" _Darling-In just a few hours, you are going to walk down the aisle and become my wife. Everyone is going to see how lucky I am that I get to marry the beautiful Jennifer Edwards. I'm not going to see anything else but you coming down the aisle. For the rest of my life, I will only have my eyes on you. I love you more than anything-Jonathan"._

She teared up at his tender thoughtfulness.

They headed to drop off Jonathan's car at the townhouse, and then went straight to the salon.

Jennifer got her hair done and her makeup done.

She had decided to go with cascading curls. She had picked a tiara instead of a veil, so they put that on for her and got it in place.

They headed to the venue and straight to the bridal suite.

She got into her dress, and Susan zipped her up.

"You look absolutely stunning".

Her dress was a v-cut, open back sequined gown, with rhinestone straps. It was push-up, and very flattering and she looked sensational in it. She had chosen white peep toe stilettos and had on her mom's diamond earrings.

"Thank you".

"Ok, do we have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

"Something old is my earrings-they were my mom's. Something new is my dress. Something blue is my garter, and something borrowed- I don't have anything borrowed".

"Ok, how about this?"

Susan took a diamond tennis bracelet off her wrist and put it on Jennifer's.

"Drew gave me this for our 5th anniversary. You can borrow it".

"Thank you".

Stephen came in the room then.

"Hi sweetheart-you look so beautiful, just like your mother".

"Thank you, Pa".

Susan pulled the bag from Jonathan out of her bag.

"Sweetie, I'm supposed to give you this".

She sat down and opened it.

There was a card and a present.

"To my lovely bride-I wanted to give you something meaningful, something to show you how much you mean to me. I hope you like it and I hope the sentiment comes through. I love you, Mrs. H.-Mr. H."

She unwrapped the package and found a note on top.

"This is the original deck of cards from your dad's house. I replaced his that night after you went to bed."

She moved the tissue and found that he had taken the deck of cards from their poker game at her dad's house and put holes in each card. On the back of the cards, he had written on each one a reason why he loved her.

She almost teared up while she read through them. Things like "You make me want to buy you the world" and "You always give the best hugs". Her favorite was "You let me mistreat you and demanded that I treat you better".

She was trying hard not to cry.

She dug something out of her bag and handed it to her father.

"Pa, can you take this to Jonathan, please?"

"Certainly. I'll be right back".

"What did you get him?"

"Well, you know how they are wearing green ties? I got him a green tie and had the seamstress stitch "J+J Always and Forever" on the inside, and our wedding date".

"That is so romantic".

Her dad came back and declared that Jonathan was thrilled with her gift.

"He said thank you. He's a nervous groom, that's for sure".

The photographer came and wanted to do some pictures with them, and then took Jennifer to do the non-first look wedding pictures.

She positioned them against a square brick column. They were able to hear each other and hold hands but they couldn't see each other.

"Thank you for my deck of cards, honey. That was so thoughtful".

"You're most welcome, baby. Thank you for my tie".

"Did you look at the backside?"

"Yes, I did. I love it".

"Are you nervous, honey?"

"Kind of. Are you?"  
"Anxious, more than nervous. But if you are at the end of the altar, I know it'll be alright".

"Yeah, same here".

He gave her hand a few more squeezes and then they were taken back to their separate places.

Pretty soon, it was time for the wedding to start.

They were getting married in the courtyard.

White chairs with green tulle sashes were set up on both sides of the aisle. Large pillars holding vases of green, pink and white flowers were on either side of the aisle, at the front and the back.

Jonathan walked down the aisle to "The Way You Look Tonight".

Max walked down the aisle to "Here Comes the Sun", by the Beatles.

Susan walked down the aisle to "Wonderful Tonight".

Luke, Savanna and McKenna walked down the aisle to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". McKenna did great and walked straight to Julie with her brother and sister.

Everyone stood up and Stephen and Jennifer made their entrance to "Marry Me".

Jonathan teared up as soon as he saw her.

Jennifer was carrying a bouquet full of green and pink gladiolus, soft pink roses, and white lilies.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate and witness the marriage of these two people in holy matrimony. Jennifer Suzanne Edwards and Jonathan Charles Hart are electing to share a life together from this day forward. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I".

Stephen kissed her cheek and then placed her hand in Jonathan's.

"Jonathan and Jennifer met each other through a very unique situation. There is a brief synopsis printed in the program about that situation. While their story is certainly rare and not your everyday love story, it shows to us how when two people are truly meant to be together, sometimes not even the Universe can keep them apart".

"Marriage is intentional-we don't get grandfathered into it. It ais a choice that we enter into, and it must not be taken lightly. Jonathan, is it your intention to take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"It is".

"Jennifer, is it your intention to take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"It is".

"Jennifer and Jonathan have elected to write their own vows. Jonathan, you may begin".

Jennifer handed her flowers to Susan and put both hands in Jonathan's.

"We grew up across the country from each other. We didn't have a prayer of meeting. Our paths were probably never going to cross, if it hadn't been for our friends who saw what we couldn't. And we didn't have the best start, but it's the one that took that counts. I chased you from New York to London, back to New York, brought you to California, chased you to New York again, and brought you back once more. Where you go, I'll go. I promise you that you will never question how I feel about you, or where my heart lies, because you carry my heart with you wherever you go. There was one thing that struck me about you soon after we met, and that is your compassion. You are always putting everyone else first and making sure their needs are met before your own. I promise to always encourage your compassion, because that helps to make you wonderful and different. And we have talked about our future dreams, more than once. I love it when we talk about our dreams, because I can see more of the beautiful you on the inside. I promise to always talk to you about your dreams, and to do whatever I can to make your dreams come true. I promise to always send you flowers, and buy you trinkets, and cook your favorite meals, and give you backrubs, and do all the things that you love. I love you more than the stars in the sky, angel, and every day I love you more."

Jennifer wiped a stray tear that had found its way to her cheek.

"Jennifer, it is your turn".

Susan handed her the piece of paper with her vows on it, and she opened it.

"While I admit that our first meeting was far from love at first sight, I'm so glad that you kept chasing me. I hate the circumstances regarding the situation we were in, but I'm grateful for the outcome. I love the way you never hesitate to tell me I'm beautiful, or that you love me, or that you want whatever I want. You are the most supportive, handsome, romantic, kind hearted, sophisticated man I have ever known. I am so glad that you didn't give up on me, and you convinced me to step outside my comfort zone and do life with you. I'm not the easiest person to live with, but I'm working on it. I promise to always be willing to compromise, to fight for what I believe in, and to make sure you are happy. I promise that you and I will face every problem together, instead of apart. I promise to always kiss you goodnight, and to always tell you good morning. I promise to always make your favorite loaded baked potato dip, whenever you want, and to share every adventure with you. I love you with every fiber of my being, always and forever".

"Now, it's time for the rings. These rings symbolize the commitment and the bond that Jonathan and Jennifer have together."

Max put both rings in the minister's hand.

"Jonathan, take her ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"Jennifer, take his ring and place it on his finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"By the powers vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride".

Jennifer threw her arms around Jonathan's neck and he gave her the most perfect romantic kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

Susan handed Jennifer her flowers, and they walked back up the aisle and behind a curtain.

The kids followed with Max and Susan, and then it was time for more pictures.

"You did it, Aunt Jeffer! You married Uncle Jonathan!"

"I did, didn't I? And I couldn't have done it without you".

She kissed her forehead.

For the next hour, they took pictures. Jennifer really wanted one of them and the kids, and one of her and Jonathan kissing, to match the one from Aruba. She and Savanna took a few pics together as well.

They had a table set up with pictures of them together, and another table set up of a picture of Caroline and Patrick, with a short little letter from Jonathan and Jennifer about how Caroline and Patrick had introduced them.

They did all the traditional things at the reception, like cut the cake, feed each other a piece, bouquet toss and garter toss.

"Darling, I don't see my grooms cake anywhere".

"That's because it's a surprise. There isn't one".

"Oh?"

"Nope. And in about 3 minutes, we will find out what there is instead".

They had danced, together by themselves for their first dance, and then for their final dance, they had the DJ make a special request.

"The bride and groom would like for everyone to clear the dance floor. They are going to share a special dance with some very special people".

They got the kids from Julie and Sean and brought them to the dance floor. They all shared a dance together. Jonathan held McKenna, and Savanna held onto Jennifer's legs, and Luke just danced next to them.

"This has been the happiest day of my life".

"Mine too".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Their dance ended and Jennifer went to the DJ booth.

"In lieu of a traditional grooms cake, it is time for my husbands special dessert to come on out".

The waiters and waitresses started passing out bowls of ice cream for sundaes. Each bowl had one scoop of vanilla, one scoop of chocolate. There were 4 topping bars all around.

"I love that you did that".

He took a bowl from the waitress and went and topped it the way he loved it.

He came back and fed her a bite.

"mmm".

"It's almost time for us to leave. My feet are killing me".

His friends from the office wanted some pictures with him, so she kissed him and told him she would be right back.

She ran to the bridal suite and put on some flip flops. She grabbed a present bag and came back.

She went and sat at the kid's table.

"Luke- Uncle Jonathan and I have a present for you."

She handed him the card. It had a subscription to X-box live, so he and Jonathan could talk to each other and play games together.

"Thank you!"

He gave her a huge hug.

"You're welcome, buddy."

"Ok Savanna, your turn."

Savanna unwrapped a lamp and a box.

"This is a best friend lamp. I have one too. If you touch yours, mine will light up. And if I touch mine, yours will light up. So, when you are thinking about me and miss me, touch your lamp. I'll touch mine when I'm missing you".

"I love this! I'm going to touch it every day".

"Well, it's not going to light up for two weeks, because I'll be on my trip. But after I get back, it will light up".

Jennifer had included a calendar and had outlined in red what days she would be gone.

"Don't forget the box".

She opened the box to find a pair of emerald earrings in 24k gold.

"When Aunt Julie says you are old enough to get your ears pierced, you can wear these. The green is your birthstone. It's called an emerald. And the gold is real gold. I want you to always remember that no matter what, you don't have to depend on a guy to buy you nice things."

"I love these, Aunt Jeffer. You are my favorite person".

"I love you too, sweet girl."

She had a gift for McKenna as well, a little stuffed monkey. She grabbed it and hugged it and wouldn't let it go.

"I think she likes it".

"I think she does".

"Julie, as a thank you for letting the kids be in the wedding and bringing them early, and putting up with all the craziness, let us pay for your hotel."

She handed them a VISA gift card.

"That's so generous of you".

"We love them, and we are so thankful that you guys are taking such good care of them. They couldn't mean more to us than if they were our own children. We would have taken them full time, but the will stipulated that it was only supposed to be temporary for us".

"We love them. We never dreamed that we would have a family, and they fit right in, like they've always been there".

Jonathan came and found her then, and sat with her.

"Uncle Jonathan, when can you play X-box?"

"Well, not for the next couple of weeks. But after we get back from our honeymoon, how about every Sunday afternoon?"

"Yeah! What is your handle?"  
"Well, I'll be changing it. But it's Conquistador321".

Jennifer chuckled. Jonathan leaned over to her.

"It was before I knew you".

"I hope so".

"I gave them their gifts, darling".

"Wonderful".

The lady in charge of the venue came and told them it was time to leave.

They gave the kids huge hugs and kisses and promised to see them soon.

Jennifer found her dad and hugged him goodbye. They both told Max goodbye and then went to make their exit.

They gathered their things and he took them out to the limo.

The favors were being passed out and the wedding toss items were being passed out too.

Everyone lined up outside the venue and made a path to the limo.

Jonathan and Jennifer walked down the path holding hands while everyone threw oversized confetti in pink, green and white at them. They climbed into the limo and did a few sunroof pictures.

They blew the kids kisses and waved to everyone and then, they were on their way.

She leaned over and kissed him as they rode to their hotel.

"Honey, where are we staying?"

"It's a surprise".


	50. Chapter 50

Mr. and Mrs. Hart pulled up to the Four Seasons. Jennifer's eyes were huge and sparkling.

She leaned over and kissed him and then he opened the door and helped her out.

They walked in the hotel hand in hand, and the staff applauded them.

He checked them into their room, and their bags were taken up there.

They walked to the elevator and took it to the top floor.

They were standing outside the door. He got it open and then picked her up.

He carried her across the threshold and kissed her and then set her down.

After several kisses, she slipped out of her dress and into a nightgown. She took her tiara off and put it back in the box.

"I cannot believe we are married".

"I know. Feels different, but feels the same too".

She held out her right hand to him.

"Honey, will you do it?"

He took her engagement ring off her right hand and put it on her left. He had picked the curved diamond band for her, and it fit her ring just perfect.

She kissed him and then hung her dress up.

"Darling, we are meeting Max tomorrow morning. He's going to take with him our excess luggage and stuff".

"Oh wonderful".

She slipped Susan's bracelet off and put it in a special pouch for him to give her.

The wedding venue had made them some special to-go boxes, so after they were both comfortable, they climbed on the bed and opened them.

She fed him some spinach dip on a baguette, and he fed her a bite of his lobster roll.

They popped a bottle of champagne and each had a glass.

"To my absolutely gorgeous wife".

"To my absolutely handsome husband".

They clinked glasses and then kissed, before taking a sip.

After they ate some, Jennifer got up and put the boxes in the trash, and then changed into a white lace satin and tulle baby doll with matching panties.

He had turned the TV on, and didn't hear her come in.

"Ahem".

He turned and saw her and turned the Tv off.

She climbed on the bed and straddled him.

"Is this one of the ones you got in Vegas?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. I picked this out all by myself".

She ran her fingernails up and down his chest.

He reached behind her and started to take her top off.

"No, no, no. Isn't there a little something you are supposed to put on for me tonight?"

"Little is right. Little to it and little chance of that happening".

She started laughing.

"Oh, honey. Fair is fair".

"You're right. And that isn't fair".

She leaned down and started kissing his neck.

He unhooked her top and took it off her.

He reached up and squeezed her breasts, and then wrapped his arms around her and quickly flipped them so that she was on her back.

He kissed her for a few minutes and ran his fingers through her hair.

She ran her hands up and down his back, and held him close.

He nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Think we can top last night, baby?"

"We can certainly give it a shot".

She kissed him and started scratching his sides.

"Baby, let's not get ahead of ourselves, ok?"

"Sorry honey".

He moved his kisses down to her breasts and sucked on her nipples.

"Oh baby…"

She arched her back when he started to bite her.

"Honey….."

He moved to the other one and did the same thing. She gripped his shoulders.

She started tugging at his pajama pants, and he sloughed them off. She lifted her hips so he could peel her panties off, and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

He kissed her as he joined their bodies together.

She rocked her hips with his and squeezed his waist with her legs.

"Jona…than…."

"Ohhhhhh Jenn…..ifer…."

They exploded together again and again, and clung to each other as the feelings subsided.

"Married sex is the best sex ever".

"Yes, it is".

She scratched his back for a little bit and he laid his head on her chest.

"Honey, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, darling. What is it?"

"You know how I haven't been eating a lot of carbs because I wanted to fit in my wedding dress?"

"You fit into your dress perfectly".

"Thank you. So, now that it's over, and now that I only have to worry about fitting into a bathing suit with you-I'm starving. Want to order something?"

He started laughing.

"Yeah, we can order something".

They perused the room service menu and then finally decided to order a pizza.

He ordered her a personal veggie pizza on thin crust, and a small meat lovers for himself on regular crust.

Jennifer got up and put her robe on, and he put his pajama pants back on.

"Honey…I can't figure out the hint. Where are we going?"

"Hang on".

He dug something out of his bag.

It was a stack of cards. He handed them to her and she realized that it was the cards from the flowers he had sent her since he had re-proposed to her.

"So, the clue is in these cards. Hmmm."

She sat there staring at them and re-reading them over and over.

"The only place that you mention is Maryland, honey".

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean, I do mention Maryland. But I might mention some other place".

He was getting a kick out of watching her not figure it out.

"I thought I made it too easy for you. Do you want me to show it to you?"

She gave him a sharp, but determined look.

"No, I do not".

He leaned over and kissed her temple and turned the tv on while they waited for the pizza.

She kept trying to figure it out until the pizza got there.

As they were eating, she was asking him questions. He wasn't giving up any more information whatsoever.

She grabbed a paper and a pen and started writing down what she was seeing.

He fell asleep watching the movie while she was so focused.

When she realized he was asleep, she leaned over and kissed him and pulled the covers up around him.

She laid next to him for about an hour, trying to figure it out.

Suddenly, she figured out the pattern.

She climbed on top of him and started kissing him.

"Honey…honey…..wake up, baby".

"Hmmmm?"

"Wake up, baby".

"I love being woken up by you".

"No, not that. I mean, maybe that. But really, not that".

"What?"

"Is it St. Lucia?"

He puckered his lips for a kiss.

She happily gave him one.

"You mean I got it right?"

He nodded.

She started kissing him really fast and then snuggled down on his chest.

She reached up and turned out the light.

"Jennifer, what are you doing?"

"I thought we were going to sleep".

"You woke me up, you have to stay up with me".

He started tickling her until she couldn't breathe and then wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I was just excited".

"It's ok. You can always wake me up".

He gave her some kisses and then made love to her again, before they both fell asleep.

***Two weeks later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were on the plane returning home from St. Lucia. They had spent two weeks at CocoBay resort lying by the pool, listening to the ocean, getting massages, and have mad, passionate sex whenever they wanted.

Max had left them a car at the airport, and Jonathan drove them home.

Jennifer was making a to-do list of things she wanted to do, one of which being to mail the kids their packages of what they had gotten them in St. Lucia.

They pulled up to the townhouse and walked inside. It was completely empty.

"Honey…."

"I have no idea".

They walked through each room, finding each room empty. They finally came to the kitchen and found a note from Max.

"3100 Willow Pond Drive, in the canyon".

Jonathan grabbed her hand, locked the townhouse door, and they walked to the car.

They drove to the address, which was their new house.

"We aren't supposed to be able to get the keys till Friday".

"I know. I wonder what's going on".

They pulled up and parked, and walked inside.

"Surprise!"

All their friends were there, along with Max. All of Jonathan's poker buddies, the people who had attended the shower, and several couples that had been at their wedding.

"We packed up your stuff, and we moved it for you, and set it up almost exactly as it was in the townhouse. We wanted you to come home to a finished house, not a house that had to be packed and moved into".

Jennifer started to cry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You guys are so kind".

"This is awesome. We really appreciate this".

They gave Max hugs and then hugged and thanked everyone else.

Susan gave Jennifer a semi-tour.

"Basically, if it was in the 3rd cabinet from the left at the townhouse, it's in the 3rd cabinet from the left here. All pieces of furniture with drawers were wrapped in saran wrap, and moved exactly."

"How did you guys do all this?"

"We all pitched in. We spent Saturday packing at the townhouse. With about 20 of us, we had it packed in no time. And then the men loaded everything onto the truck they rented and drove it here and unloaded it. I took pictures of each room from every angle, and we set them up that way first. Then we filled in the blanks. We even packed Max's room for him, and moved him in."

"I am so touched. I just knew we had a huge ordeal ahead of us".

Susan led Jennifer back to the living room, and she happily sat in Jonathan's lap.

"That's not all. The bar that you had ordered was obviously delivered. So, we decided to throw you guys a stock the bar party!"

"A what?"

"A stock the bar party".

One by one, each person handed Jonathan and Jennifer a gift bag to open. Bottles of vodka, tequila, rum, scotch, gin, mixers, glasses, an ice bucket, straws, napkins, coasters, you name it, it was there.

"Plus, we got you a beer fridge, and a Winerator, and Drew built you a custom fit blender stand. The blender stays plugged in, and to use it, you bring it up, and then push it back under the cabinet when you are done".

"This is awesome! We are going to have to have lots of parties to thank you guys properly".

"What a great idea, darling".

"Well, what do you guys say-we can order a bunch of pizzas and salads, and open up the bar that you just stocked?"

Everyone was agreeable.

Jennifer placed the order while Jonathan opened up some beers and some wine and told everyone to help themselves.

The women ended up sitting on one couch, and the men ended up in the kitchen playing poker.

Jennifer told them all about St. Lucia and how they had mixed in sightseeing with relaxing.

"So the kids in your wedding were absolutely precious. How do you guys know them?"

"My best friend Caroline was their mom, and her husband, their dad, was Jonathan's best friend Patrick. I lived about 20-30 minutes from them, and saw them often. He would come by when he had business in town. And then we just so happened to be there together, and he didn't make the best first impression".

She explained to them all about their double date, getting mugged, moving to London, fighting over the article, him coming to London, their wonderful date, the ghosting, seeing each other back at Caroline and Patrick's and then being transferred to Chicago.

"So then, after we argued about the list, he and I agreed to just be cordial to each other. I say we agreed because I refused to speak to him other than a hi. As time went on, we got friendlier. So, the night the baby was born, we were at the house for a cookout, and I agreed to stay with the kids till they came back from the hospital. Jonathan was there playing a game with Luke. He called a cab to come get him and they wouldn't, so he stayed there with me and the kids. And then, we were both there again while they went shopping for the kid's Christmas, and they never came home. They had a car accident and passed away within a few hours. So, we agreed to take the kids, and we found a directive that stated they wanted us to do it short-term, and they wanted family members to do it long-term. So we lived together for a couple months with the kids, and raised them, and fell in love along the way. Although, Jonathan says he was in love with me when we argued over my transfer to Chicago. I wasn't in love with him till after about 3 weeks of raising the kids with him".

"So, when did you guys come to LA?"

"As soon as the kids went to live with who we and they thought was their aunt and uncle. And then we found out they were being mistreated, that they weren't really their aunt and uncle, and we found their real aunt and uncle. We flew out to get them, brought them home with us, and then set them up to live with their real aunt and uncle. Then, we found out Jonathan had a brain mass, and he had it removed, so Susan very sweetly came and sat with me and kept me calm. But he didn't remember me when he woke up, so he called the wedding off a few days later, and I moved back to New York. I got into an awful dating "thing" with a guy I worked with, and Jonathan and I slowly got back to being friends. Then, he got his memory back, and came to New York and proposed to me at the top of the Empire State building. I moved out here the next week and have been here ever since".

Everyone agreed they had the most romantic love story.

"I agree, I just wish my best friend was still here to see it. Savanna was so close to me. I mean, she would run to me when I would come over. She heard her mom say that he had upset me, and she kicked him in the shins. And he's so good with Luke, and they got along so well. McKenna would just light up when she saw him. The day we got her 4 month shots, she screamed at me for about 3 hours straight, nothing I tried worked at all. Nothing. He comes home, she stops screaming and smiles at him and gives me a mean look. He was so great with all three of them. He would come home from the office, and completely takeover and tell me to go relax and take a bubble bath. Seriously, that situation wouldn't have worked with anyone else".

The doorbell rang, so Susan ran to get it while Jennifer ran to get her purse.

"Here darling, I have some cash".

He handed her the cash and she went to pay for the pizzas.

They brought it all into the kitchen, and she fixed the guys plates.

The women all retreated back to the living room and the men continued playing poker.

After a few hours of chatting, the couples all left, and Jennifer went to sit by Jonathan at the poker table.

He dealt her in, and she ended up winning a few hands in a row.

"Darling, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"Ok, I'll be up soon".

He kissed her goodnight and she headed upstairs.

About 20 minutes later, she heard him telling the guys goodnight, and then he came upstairs.

She was reading in bed.

"Hi".

"Hi. I got away as quick as I could".

"Oh, that's alright".

She put her book away and turned down his side of the bed.

He came and joined her and wrapped his arms around her.

She reached up and turned out the light.

"Honey, do you realize where we are?"

"In bed".

"No, I mean where we really are. We are home, honey. Our first home together".

"And to think a year ago, you and I were fighting this so hard".

"Yeah, we were".

She scratched his head some.

"Would you go back and do it all again?"

"Yes, I would. If we changed it, we might not end up together. I would absolutely still allow you in to come in and sweep me off my feet, if I knew that we would end up happy and married at the end".

"Me too".

She snuggled down onto his chest.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything, angel".

"Promise me that in 50 years, we will still be hot for each other".

"Oh, that's definitely a promise".

She kissed him tenderly, and then they made love and fell asleep.

***Epilogue***

It was 11 months later. Jonathan and Jennifer were in the car.

"Jonathan! Drive faster! We have to get there!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, baby. I promise".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She yanked it away.

"We don't have time for that… just drive!"

He pulled them up to their destination and parked.

He came around and opened the door for her.

She got out of the car, and he grabbed their bags and put them on his shoulder. He leaned down and scooped her up and carried her inside.

Everything after that was a blur. He couldn't tell if he was coming or going, he just knew he had to focus on her and help her as best he could.

About 5 hours later, he kissed her and told her he loved her. She went one way, while he went another.

He made a few phone calls, and then went back to check on her.

She was anxious, looking for him.

"Honey, how are-?"

"Just fine. Everything is just fine".

Just then, Max came in.

"Well?"

"Ten more minutes Max."

"Great".

He offered to get her whatever she needed, but she was well taken care of.

Max went to get some coffee and said he would be back soon.

"Darling, I want us to tell Max first, alone. It's only fair".

"I agree".

When Max came back, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Really?"

They both nodded.

He walked over to Jonathan.

"This is Jacob Patrick Maxwell Hart, your grandson. We are going to call him Jake".

"He's a handsome little fella".

"That's because he looks like his daddy, the most handsome guy in town".

He walked over to Jennifer.

"And this is Josie Caroline Edwards Hart, your granddaughter".

"She's a real beauty".

"That's because she looks like her mother, the most beautiful woman in all creation".

"We wanted to tell you first, Max. By yourself, because out of all the people we see on a daily basis, you mean the most to us."

"I knew you was having one little tyke Mrs. H., but I had no idea you were having two."

"We kept that part a secret".

"Yep. We elected to not find out what the gender was, and then we wanted to surprise everyone and not tell them we were having twins".

A few minutes later, their friends started showing up. Susan was first, followed by people from their regular dinner party crowd, and then people from Jonathan's office.

About 3 hours later, everyone had left and Jennifer had drifted off to sleep.

Jonathan was holding both babies.

A nurse came in and took Jacob from him, which was immensely helpful.

Suddenly, the door opened.

He put his finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet.

They all came over and hugged him, and oohed and ahhed over the babies.

"Here, let me take her".

He gladly handed her over, and then stood up and went to Jennifer's bedside.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Darling, wake up. You have company".

"What? I look a mess".

"You look beautiful".

She sat up and looked behind him to see Julie, Sean, Luke, Savanna, and McKenna.

"Hi! I can't believe you guys are here".

Savanna climbed up and hugged her gently.

McKenna climbed up and patted her legs and gave her kisses.

Luke came over and hugged her.

"How did you guys know to come?"

"I called them. You told me your water broke. I ran upstairs to grab the bags, and I made a phone call. I had Jack fly up and get them, and fly them back down."

"You're wonderful".

She kissed him.

"Aunt Jeffer, can I hold the baby?"

"Sure, lovebug. But you have to be extremely gentle, ok?"

"Luke, you want to hold the other one?"

"Sure".

Luke went over to Jonathan and sat down.

"This is Mr. Jacob Patrick Maxwell Hart. He is named after your dad, and my dad, Max. We are calling him Jake".

Julie picked up Josie and brought her to Jennifer, and helped Savanna get settled.

"This is Miss Josie Caroline Edwards Hart. She is named after your mom, and my family".

Savanna and Luke were both very gentle.

Julie pulled up a chair next to Jennifer.

"I cannot believe you made it to 38 weeks with twins".

"Me either. I thought for sure my water would break in a delicate moment, like in the shower or when Jonathan was gone. But no, we were sitting on the couch watching tv and poof, it broke".

Savanna was singing to Josie and kissing her forehead.

They visited for about 2 hours and then left, to head to their hotel.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"House hunting. Sean got a job here, so we have to find a place".

"Our neighbors to the right just put their house up for sale. We'd love to have you guys as neighbors".

"We just may look into that".

Jennifer took Josie back from Savanna, and then gave her tons of hugs and kisses.

McKenna came over and kissed the baby, and kissed Jennifer.

"Hi Monkey".

"Hi Jeffer".

Jennifer teared up hearing her say that.

Jonathan took Jake back from Luke and hugged him goodbye.

"We will come by and see you guys tomorrow."

"Perfect. Thanks for coming, guys. We loved seeing you".

When it was just them, and their children, he pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. I can tell my milk is coming in, so I need to talk to the nurse about pumping."

He ordered a bed to stay with her, and asked the nurse to send the lactation consultant.

They brought his bed and he climbed in it and then picked up Jake and held him.

He scooted closer to Jennifer.

"Darling, when I met you, I knew that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And I was scared, mainly of rejection, so I convinced myself that I wasn't into you."

"Do you really want to have this conversation again?"

"No. But I do want to say this. You and I finally allowed ourselves to love each other, and I knew on our wedding day, that I had the most beautiful woman that had ever been created in my life. But, I was wrong- you as a mother are even more beautiful".

"Aww, how sweet". She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

She looked down at Josie.

"You hear that? Your daddy is the most romantic man in the universe. I hope you find someone like him one day".

Jake opened his eyes, yawned, and burped.

"All right".

Jennifer chuckled.

The phone rang and she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello my sweetheart".

"Hi Pa. You are officially a Papa, or a Poppy or whatever you want to be called".

"Wonderful! I am flying out tomorrow. What are we calling my grandchild?"

"Well, we call your grandson Jake".

"Jake. I like that".

"Yeah, me too. And Pa, we call your granddaughter Josie".

"Two grandchildren? Even more wonderful!"

"We cannot wait to see you, Pa."

"Well, this Poppy cannot wait to see you and Jonathan and the little ones either. I'll be on the first flight out tomorrow."

"Great, see you then. Call us when you land and we will have Max come get you".

"Very well".

They hung up.

"Pa is coming tomorrow".

Both kids drifted off to sleep, and Jennifer and Jonathan just stared at them.

The nurse came in to do their birth certificates.

"Ok, so their official birthday is December 8. He was born at 7:24 p.m., and she was born at 7:28 p.m.".

Jennifer answered all of their questions and then the lactation consultant came. She got her setup on pumping, and got her some bottles to put it in for feeding.

After they were alone in the room again, Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"Honey, do you realize what today is?"

"Yeah, I do. Seems like we've found the missing piece, somehow".

"I agree. I feel like we came full circle. They set us up, they left us their family, they orchestrated it to where we got together, and I believe they also helped us get the kids settled, and now they gave us our own family".

Jonathan put Jake in his cradle, and covered him with a blanket.

He took Josie from Jennifer, and put her in her own cradle. After she was covered with a blanket, he climbed back in bed with Jennifer.

"I love you, baby".

"I love you too, honey".

They shared a few kisses and then he held her till he fell asleep.

And they lived happily ever after….


End file.
